Summer of Despair and Hope
by Golasgil Sindar
Summary: Summer after OOTP. Harry is depressed and Only Hermione can help. What happens when she shows up at Privet Drive? Pure H/Hr. Set just after book 5.
1. At Hermiones

**Chapter 1: At Hermione's**

Hermione was worried.  This was nothing new to her; certainly the subject of her worry was nothing new.  Hermione had been worrying about Harry Potter for most of the last six years.   She sat in her room, in her favorite reading spot, the book nook as she called it.  Her father had built several large bookshelves into the corner by her window and a nicely padded bench in front of the window itself.  

Two days ago she had started reading this massive volume on Occulmency.   She was beginning to get tired of reading. "Well" she thought, "I have been reading nearly the entire day."  She got up and stretched.  Then walked around her room, pausing to pickup Crookshanks and pet him as she walked.  She decided she was making progress, Occulmency now made sense and she felt she could start helping Harry learn it when next they were together.  "Oh why didn't I work with him on this during school Crookshanks? He just can't learn from Professor Snape."  

Her thoughts went back to three days ago, when she had last seen Harry.  It was on platform 9 3/4, just after their train ride home from a disastrous fifth year at Hogwarts.  Harry had seemed so lost that day, he hadn't even said goodbye, just waved and walked away.  Hedwig had arrived at her window yesterday morning with no message.  Apparently Harry had just sent her.  She had immediately sat down and written him a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

I think Hedwig lost your letter, she arrived without it.  What are your plans for the beginning of the summer?   I know you can't leave there for the next four weeks but you could certainly get all that homework done so you would have August free when we can get you out of there.  I have spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they agree that on August 1st they will pick you up and take you to the Burrow.  Wouldn't that be just great?  I hope to hear from you soon.

Love Hermione 

**NO**

She glanced at her letter again, still surprised.  He had simply written NO on her letter and sent it back.  Just what was that supposed to mean?  No WHAT?  Grrr that boy could be so frustrating sometimes.  When she had gotten that reply this morning she had written Professor Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am very concerned about Harry.  He needs our help now!  He cannot be allowed to stay alone at that house for four whole weeks.  I think Harry needs a counselor, someone whom he can trust with all these emotions he is keeping bottled up inside of him.  Please send Remus to check on him immediately!_

_Thank you for your help in this._

Hermione Granger

Hedwig had returned an hour ago.  Dumbledore had sent only a short reply.

_Miss Granger,_

_I agree with your assessment.  Harry needs help immediately.  I believe I can arrange exactly what is needed.  _

_Thank you _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hedwig was still here.  Hermione had gotten her a bowl of water and after draining nearly the entire thing she had settled down on the perch she had bought last year, and gone to sleep.  Hermione decided not to worry too much right now, Dumbledore would do what was needed.  She looked at the clock and saw that she had an hour left before her parents called her for dinner.  She dove back into her book on Occulmency determined to learn this as fast as she could so she could help Harry.


	2. At the Dursleys

**Chapter 2: At the Dursley's**

He vaguely heard aunt Petunia's voice.  "Boy you get down here this instant and cook our dinner!"  The words barely registered in Harry's mind.  He had been home for nearly three whole days now.  He had only ventured from his room in the middle of the night to sneak some food.  The only sleep he'd had been when he had passed out from exhaustion the night before.  Tonight he was determined to get through to Sirius.  Harry sat huddled on his bed, Sirius's mirror before him on the bed.  He leaned forward peering deeply into the depths of the mirror; he thought he had seen movement inside.  "Sirius, I'm not giving up, I know you are not dead, Sirius?"  He whispered.

That thought stirred another memory, he glanced at his desk, and yes it was still there.  How could Gringotts think Sirius was dead?  He couldn't read the cover of the envelope from here but he knew well what it said.  "Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black" like he was going to read that with Sirius missing.  He would give it back to him when he returned.  The cover letter from Gringott's was nearly as cryptic.

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_Per the wishes of Mr. Black we have forwarded to you his Last Will and Testament._

_We would also wish you to visit us at your earliest convenience.  _

_Our Deepest Condolences for your recent loss.___

_Sincerely,_

_P.R Ripag_

_Gringotts Solicitor_

His attention returned to the mirror before him, he picked it up.  Looking deep into his own reflection he once again muttered: "Sirius, I'm not giving up, I know you are not dead, Sirius can you hear me?"  


	3. The Grangers

**Chapter 3: The Grangers**

Dan Granger was helping his wife Emma finish getting dinner ready.  Suddenly he felt a strange urge; he needed to go open the front door!  The feeling was strangely irresistible.  Placing the last of the silverware upon the table he hastened to the door.   Once there he immediately opened the door.  There was an old man standing there as if he was expecting Dan to open the door at just that precise moment.  The old man was dressed in a long flowing light blue robe.  Half-moon spectacles glinted upon his nose.  He seemed to embody wisdom and power.

"Good evening Mr. Granger.  My name is Albus Dumbledore.  I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts."   

Dan felt his wife come up behind him in the hallway.  He stood in awe; he doubted he could have spoken if he had tried.  Fortunately Emma was not as speechless as he.  "Please come in and join us for dinner sir" Dan heard Emma say.   Emma grasped his left hand in her right and entwined her fingers with his.  Dan, feeling the reassuring touch of his wife, quickly retreated making room for Dumbledore to enter his home.  

"Why thank you, I would be most delighted to join you for dinner.  I do however have a most important matter to discuss with the two of you first."  Dumbledore walked past them and towards their living room.

Dan and Emma followed in his wake still grasping hands.

"Please sit and relax.  I am here to ask a favor of you both.  I feel I must explain a bit prior to that request so please bear with me for a moment.  I assume that Hermione has mentioned one Harry Potter to you?"  Dan and Emma both looked concerned at the mention of Harry's name.  "Ahh yes I see she has well this concerns him.  Harry has had a very hard life; his parents were murdered when he was only a year old.  Since then he has lived with his aunt and uncle, they have barely managed to tolerate his presence in their house for the last few years.  I know you have both accepted the fact that Hermione is a witch.  Well to say that they have not accepted Harry is a wizard is an understatement.  To them he is an abomination to be shunned.  However due to the circumstances of his parents demise he must live with them for one month of each year.  He is currently in his third day of that month."

He paused and let that settle in before continuing.

"Last week Voldemort lured Harry to the Ministry of Magic with dreams that Harry's godfather was being held there.  Hermione as well as four other students accompanied Harry.  They found instead that it was a trap for Harry.  The students found themselves surrounded by a dozen Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort.  A tremendous battle ensued, now you would think that six children against a dozen adults wouldn't be much of a battle but Oh it was.  When we finally arrived the battle was down to a handful of Death Eaters against Harry and a boy named Neville.  During the ensuing battle Harry's godfather Sirius Black was lost."   At the mention of Sirius Black Dan and Emma exchanged a quick look of concern as Dumbledore continued.  "All of the Death Eaters were captured except for Bellatrix, the one who killed Sirius.  Fortunately none of the students were seriously harmed."

The Grangers looked at him, confusion written on their faces.

"Now as to why I am telling you this", Dumbledore smiled.

"As you may know already Harry has two true friends in this world; Ronald Weasley and Hermione.  Together the three of them have been called the trio for several years now.  This morning I received a letter from Hermione."  He pulled out the letter and offered it to them.  

Emma took it and quickly read her daughter's familiar handwriting.  

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am very concerned about Harry.  He needs our help now!  He cannot be allowed to stay alone at that house for four whole weeks.  I think Harry needs a counselor, someone who he can trust with all these emotions he is keeping bottled up inside of him.  Please send Remus to check on him immediately!_

_Thank you for your help in this._

_Hermione Granger_

"As your daughter suggests I concur, Harry needs someone whom he can trust and he needs them now.  I believe the one soul, which Harry would welcome at this time, is Hermione.  She has proven, even when Ronald has not, that she will stand with Harry no matter the cost.  I would ask you to allow Hermione to leave with me tonight and stay with Harry at the Dursley's until he has worked through his grief."  Dumbledore concluded.

Dan spoke up first, "You want to take our daughter to live with Harry at the Dursley's until Harry recovers?  She is only fifteen years old, what can she do that a professional grief counselor cannot?"

When Dumbledore spoke it was with a gleam in his eye and awe in his voice.  "Trust and Love, whether even she knows it or not.  Hermione trusts and loves Harry with all her heart.  Harry needs those in abundance right now.  I believe that Hermione is sufficient to the task and would leap at this opportunity."

Emma whose eyes had become blurry with unshed tears suddenly stood up.  "Well let's ask her.  I will be back in a moment, please excuse me."  With that Emma turned and went quietly upstairs.  


	4. Truths

**Chapter 4: Truths**

Emma paused once she was out of sight of them.  Did she understand Dumbledore correctly?  Did he just say that her little girl was in love?  At least now she knew why Hermione seemed so obsessed with Harry for the last few years.  It all seemed to fit; Harry was by far the biggest topic of conversation within the Granger household.  Hermione seemed to be constantly thinking about how Harry would love to watch a movie or read a particular book.  Well if her little girl was in love then she needed all the support she could provide.  Emma refused to act like her own mum who had told her that she couldn't possibly know what love was.  She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes dry and proceeded to her daughter's room.

"Hermione dear" she spoke as she opened her daughter's door.  Hermione was sitting in her favorite reading spot, that same massive book she had been obsessed with for the last few days propped in front of her.  She was bent over scribbling some notes on a piece of parchment.  Emma spoke a little louder "Hermione Dear!"

"Oh Mum!  Sorry is dinner ready?"

"Nearly dear, you have a visitor downstairs."

With that Hermione leaped up "Harry is here to see me?"  Her face was lit with excitement.

"No dear I'm sorry, Albus Dumbledore is here."  Hermione's expression was immediately clouded with concern.

"OH NO!  What can have happened?"  Hermione went to rush past her mother.

Emma quickly wrapped her worried daughter into a tight hug as she tried to pass her in the doorway.  "Hermione, we have just spoken with Albus and nothing new has happened to your dear Harry in the last few days."  She felt Hermione stiffen with her choice of words but continued nonetheless.  "Albus has told us of your letter to him, he seems to be nearly as concerned about Harry as you are.  Let's go downstairs; Albus apparently needs your help dear"

"Me?"  Hermione spoke meekly, "What can he need my help for?  He is the greatest wizard there is!"

Emma gave her daughter a quick hug and then let her go so they could walk downstairs.  "Well let's go see shall we."

They walked downstairs Hermione in the lead.  Emma could tell she was still a bit anxious but she hoped she had quelled her daughter's immediate fears as to Harry's current state.  She could hear her husband's voice as they approached the living room.  When Hermione entered the room they broke off their conversation.

"Ahh Miss Granger so good to see you again so soon."  Dumbledore spoke immediately, a small smile appearing upon his face.

"Professor Sir.  I assume this is in response to my letter this morning?"   Hermione got right to the point.

"Why yes it is.  First I have a few questions for you.  I need you to answer them before I continue.  First I understand that you have begun studying Occulmancy?" She nodded her head.  "Good hopefully Harry will be able to learn it from you."

"That was my intention Sir" Hermione spoke up.

"Now since you have been studying Occulmency you are aware of Legilimency?"  She nodded her head again.  "I, in case you haven't guessed have some skill in both."

"Yes Sir, you are probably the best at them in the world I would dare guess."  Hermione challenged.

Smiling Dumbledore replied, "Ahh what a wonderful mind you have there dear.  I dare say some day you will surpass me!"

Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Now on to the questions:  In your opinion what is Harry feeling now?"

Hermione seemed a bit surprised by the question but met Dumbledore's eyes before she replied in a calm steady voice.  "He feels alone and unloved."

"What will help Harry get through this?"  Came the next question.

Hermione seemed to think for a minute before answering that one "He needs to acknowledge Sirius's death and understand that he is not alone."  

"What are your feelings towards Harry Potter?"

Hermione looked away from Dumbledore at this, looking down she blushed.  She took a deep breath and once again met Dumbledore's sparkling eyes.  "He is my very best friend in the world; I would do anything to help him."  Then looking down again she spoke barely above a whisper "and I love him!"

Dan seemed to catch on at last.  "What?"

Dumbledore suddenly sat down in a lounge chair and smiled triumphantly at Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and seeing his expression exclaimed, "You knew!"

Dumbledore simply answered "yes."

Hermione turned to face her parents.  "Yes, I love Harry; I can't stop thinking about him.  He has become the reason I work so hard on my studies.  I need to help him prepare to face Voldemort.  I need to prepare myself to be worthy of standing beside him and to help him in any way I can in the final battle with Voldemort."  Hermione was crying now, Emma went to her and again embraced her daughter.

Dumbledore broke the silence that followed that stunning statement.  "Excellent."

The Grangers all looked at Dumbledore for an explanation of that remark

Dumbledore stood again "Precisely what Harry needs, you!"

"Yes Professor, I know.  I have been there for him for the last five years.  Even if he can never love me I will be there for him.  I swear it!"  She spoke never looking away from Dumbledore's eyes.

"And now I must ask a favor of you Hermione." 

"What is it Professor?"

"I need you to go to Harry now and stay with him until he works through his grief.  Harry must not despair or Voldemort will win.  Harry must know he is loved; Love is the key to defeating Voldemort.  Your love for Harry, and his love for you.  Don't look so surprised Miss Granger Harry may not realize it yet but he does love you with all his heart.  Hopefully this summer you can help him realize this."

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to go and live with Harry at the Dursley's?"  Dumbledore nodded yes "Ok when can we go?"  Hermione turned back to her father.  "Oh sorry, I need to go help Harry, may I?"

Dan still looking a bit shocked nodded his head yes.

"Oh thank you, thank you!"  Hermione crushed her father in a hug.

"After dinner and when you get packed I will take you to him."  Dumbledore announced.

Hermione gave Dumbledore a quick hug before turning to run upstairs and pack.  The three adults heard her excitedly exclaim as she ran "I am going to see Harry! I am going to see Harry!"

Author's Note:  Thank you all for your reviews.  I have thru chapter 10 written currently.  I have thru about chapter 20 outlined.  I am posting this one before my Beta's get back to me so it may change a little.  As to chapter length; well some of them are huge, they seem to get longer and longer.  I am ending the chapter when I feel I have covered a particular point.  Chapters 5-10 are awaiting my Beta's.  Probably not until the end of the week, though I am bugging them a bit.


	5. Back to the Dursleys

**Chapter 5: Back to the Dursley's**

Dumbledore and Hermione arrived at #4 Privet Drive with a soft pop.  He released her wrist and took out his wand.  He promptly began casting a spell. Hermione checked Crookshanks in his cage then turned back to watch Professor Dumbledore.  He soon finished; Hermione thought she had seen a brief flash of light encompass the entire house.

"A modified shield charm Professor?"  Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Yes Miss Granger, now The Ministry will be unable to detect magic done within this house.  I dare say you both may wish to avoid the Dursley's entirely.  Feel free to conjure whatever you may need."  
  
"Yes Sir, I understand."  
  
"Please Owl me when you think Harry is ready to talk to me.  I have a proposal that should interest him greatly.  Should he choose to accept it he will need to spend much of August practicing."  
  
Hermione looked rather worried at this and Dumbledore remarked, "No, my dear nothing dangerous I assure you."  
  
"Oh, Ok Professor I will do my best."  
  
Dumbledore placed his left hand gently upon her shoulder and met her steady gaze.  "I have every faith in your abilities in this matter.  Harry's well-being is entirely in your capable hands."  With that he turned to Hermione's massive trunk "locomotor trunk" and her trunk began floating several inches off the floor.  
  
Hermione grasped the handle to her trunk and with Crookshanks carrier in the other hand approached the door.  
  
"Go to him, I will deal with them" Hermione nodded her understanding.  
  
Suddenly the door was snatched open by a livid Vernon Dursley.  "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"  He barked.  
  
Hermione looked at Vernon and demanded in her best Minerva McGonagall voice "WHERE IS HE?"  
  
Vernon was visibly shaken that such a little girl would use so commanding a tone with him.  He took a step back and stammered "room" and pointed up the stairs.  
  
Hermione immediately walked in, forcing Vernon to take another several steps backward.  She saw Harry's aunt and cousin peering around the corner at the disturbance, frightened expressions on their faces.  She walked calmly up the stairs; Crookshanks cage in one hand and her floating trunk in the other.  
  
Vernon turned back to Dumbledore and asked quietly, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Dumbledore walked in and said "Living room" he then proceeded to head there himself.   
  
Vernon quickly closed and locked the door and the Dursley's followed in Dumbledore's wake.  Once the Dursley's were all in the living room Dumbledore faced them.  "I am aware that you can barely stand to have Harry live here.  I can assure you that Harry feels the same.  Harry must however spend these four weeks under this roof and potentially another four weeks next summer.  After that I am sure he will be out of your care."  
  
Vernon looked quite pleased at this prospect but asked. "But what has this to do with that hussie being here?"  
  
Dumbledore suddenly became very angry.  Sparks could be seen flitting about him and the entire room seemed charged with energy.  When he spoke his voice was cold as ice.  "THAT YOUNG LADY IS THE MOST INTELLIGENT WITCH I HAVE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE TO MEET."   
  
Calming a bit he continued. "She is also Harry's best friend and she is here to help him. Harry's godfather was killed in Harry's presence last week.  Harry must come to grips with his loss and grieve.  Harry must return to the wizarding world strong and ready to face Voldemort or the world will surely become a much crueler place for all of us.  Hermione has taken on the task of helping Harry thru this difficult time.  You will treat her with respect and she will be staying here until Harry leaves. You may now go back to ignoring Harry.  Hermione will see to him!"  With a steely glare he was suddenly enveloped in green flame and was gone.  As the flames vanished Dumbledore's voice echoed around the room. "I will be watching!"  
  
The Dursley's seemed to realize some time later that they were all sitting on the floor staring at the spot where Dumbledore had stood.  
  



	6. Despair

**Chapter 6: Despair**

Hermione walked purposefully upstairs.  Crookshanks let out a soft meow, "shh Crookshanks, its ok we're going to see Harry, I'll let you out in a minute."  She knew instantly which door was Harry's, as it had six locks on the outside and a cat door installed in the bottom.  Hermione walked up to the door and stopped.  She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then releasing her trunk quietly opened the door.  Other than the street lights coming in through the window the room was completely dark.  She walked inside pulling her trunk with her.  

For a moment she thought the room might be empty, and then she saw a small figure hunched over sitting on the bed.  She quietly put down her trunk and Crookshanks cage then closed and locked the door with a barely audible colloportus.  Remembering her promise to Crookshanks she knelt and opened his door.  She stood and approached Harry, he had his back to her but she could now hear him muttering something.  He apparently had not noticed her enter the room or cast the locking charm on the door.

Hermione sat close beside him on the bed and he looked up, startled, suddenly realizing there was someone else in his room.  He turned towards her and she inhaled sharply.  Prepared as she had been for anything, Harry's eyes still sent a chill down her spine.  His tortured soul was clearly visible in his bloodshot green eyes.  She could see he had been staring intently into a small hand mirror he held in his left hand.

"Mione?"  he croaked.

"Yes Harry I'm really here."  She replied to his unasked question.  She reached out and brought him into a strong hug.  She hugged him as hard as she could, trying to surround him and protect him from himself.   He was stiff for a moment then collapsed entirely into her embrace.  The mirror dropped onto the bed, completely forgotten as he returned her embrace. 

Relaxing her hug to just holding onto him she spoke reassuringly.  "You're not alone anymore.  You'll never be alone again."  She began rubbing his back and humming soothingly.

He mumbled something; she stopped humming and asked "What was that Harry?"

He spoke up a little more "I don't know what to do Hermione."

"There is only one thing to do Harry.  Continue living, Sirius would have wanted you to."  She paused then continued "You know the drill.  Grow up, fall in love, get married, have some beautiful children, defeat the Dark Lord every now and then.  Like it or not Harry you are the hero of the wizarding world already.  I know you can't stand it but it is a part of you.  You can no longer say 'I'm no hero' because you are a hero Harry.  For five years now you have proven it over and over.   You are my hero Harry."

"I just want to be Harry though; I don't want to be someone everyone looks at to solve their problems."  Harry lamented then turning to look her in the eyes, just inches away, he continued "I'm your hero?  I thought Lockhart was your hero?"

"Oh my no, not that fraud, his only accomplishment was stealing other's glory.  You have actually done more to help others than most adult wizards Harry.  So like it or not you are a hero and it is so much a part of who you are I don't think you could ever stop.  Harry, I will always be with you to help you do what you need to do."  Hermione promised very sincerely.

Harry looked away from her and out into the night before he replied to that statement.  "I couldn't do any of it without you Hermione.  I would be long dead if not for you, Harry Potter killed by Devils Snare in his first year at Hogwarts.  I can see the Daily Prophet now."  Harry sighed, relaxing again into her embrace. "I am so tired Mione, I haven't slept much in the last week, but you make it all go away."

"Well then let's get you to sleep and we will talk more later."  Hermione released Harry and stood up when he took his weight off of her.  "Are you hungry Harry?"  Hermione suddenly asked.

"Starving actually, I haven't eaten much in the last week either."  Harry picked up the hand mirror and stood up.  He placed the mirror face down on his desk then turned on a small lamp on the desk.  He then turned towards the door.  "I guess we will have to go downstairs and get some food."  Harry clearly didn't want to face that prospect.

Hermione saw how gaunt he looked in the light.  She pulled out her wand, "Actually no, we can do magic now inside this house."  She promptly cast a silencing charm around the room.  "Now we won't be bothered by the Dursley's unless we want to be.  I sealed the door earlier.  What would you like to eat Harry?"

Crookshanks took that opportunity to rub up against his leg, begging for attention.  Harry reached down and picked him up and sat in his desk chair.  He settled Crookshanks in his lap and started petting him.  "Hmmm food" Harry thought out loud.

Just then there was the sound of an owl scratching at the window.  

Hermione went and pulled back the curtains.  "Welcome home Hedwig.  I hope you had a pleasant flight girl."  Hermione welcomed Hedwig as she opened the window for her to come inside.  Hedwig landed on her perch and hooting affectionately drank deeply of her water and settled down to sleep.

Hermione closed the window and curtains before she asked again. "Food Harry?  What do you want to eat?"

"Umm a ham and cheese sandwich, chips and some pumpkin juice.  Oh and warm pumpkin pie for desert" Harry said in a challenging tone.

"Ok well let's see about that.  First a table and chairs" She quickly transfigured a pencil into a small table for two and a pair of cushions into two comfortable chairs.  Then she thought a minute and twirled her wand around over the table spoke a spell very quietly, Harry couldn't catch the words to it.  Suddenly the table held the exact meal Harry had just wished for.

"Wow Hermione you're amazing."  Harry exclaimed getting up from the chair. He put Crookshanks on the floor and sat in one of the chairs.  He immediately began eating.  After a few bites he cleared his mouth and asked "Isn't conjuration a seventh year topic?"

Hermione sat down opposite him and blushing slightly said "Yes but I have been reading ahead a little."  

"Will you ever stop amazing me Hermione?  Not that I mind really, it's not like you bother me or anything" he finished lamely.

Hermione blushed more at the compliment.  "I'm not trying to amaze you Harry.  I am just trying to be ready to help you no matter what it is you need."  Hermione confessed.

"Well thank you Hermione.  I don't think I have ever thanked you enough, actually I don't think I have ever thanked you.  How terrible of me.  I am sorry Mione for not showing my appreciation for all you have done for me.  I promise to make it up to you."   As he spoke Harry had reached out and grasped her hands as they lay on the table.  He affectionately squeezed them as he made his promise.  Harry looked at her for another moment then releasing her hands went back to devouring his meal. 

Harry held my hands!  Harry actually reached out and took my hands!  Take that Cho Chang!  Hermione thought reveling in the victory over her perceived rival.

Hermione had already eaten at her parent's house so she just poured some pumpkin juice and got herself a slice of pumpkin pie.  They ate in a relaxed silence that had become so familiar to them both for the last few years. When he was finally finished she stood and put everything back how it had been.  She then went to her trunk and opened it up.  Harry saw that it was half filled with shrunken books.  She pulled out her nightgown and slippers.  When she turned around she found Harry staring at her.  "Turn around Harry I am going to change and get ready for bed."

Harry blushed and immediately did as he was told.  "Umm you're staying here?"

"Yes Harry I am here for the rest of the summer."  She replied.

"How is that possible Hermione?"  He asked barely suppressing the urge to turn around and talk to her face to face.

"Dumbledore asked me to come here and help you Harry.  So of course I came immediately."

"Why would he ask that?"

"Well Harry you have been through a lot lately and Dumbledore and I feel you needed someone you can trust to talk to.  Dumbledore seemed to think that I was more qualified to handle this than anyone else.  So here I am."

Harry almost turned around again when she said 'here I am' but again managed to restrain himself.  He decided to change the topic, besides he needed this question answered.  "Ron is going to be soo jealous when he hears about this you know?"

"Why is that Harry?"  Hermione asked sweetly.

"Because he has had a crush on you since fourth year Yule Ball."

"Eww that's gross Harry, true he's like the brother I never had but that's as far as it goes.  Ok Harry your turn now you get ready for bed."

Harry turned around at last, Hermione had her nightgown on and had taken out her hairbrush and was now working on brushing her long bushy hair.  His breath caught at the sight but managed to ask in what he felt was an even tone.  "What about the bathroom Hermione?"  

He suddenly felt a need for a long cold shower.  Very cold he admonished himself.  Damn this was going to be a tough summer, just Hermione and no one else to distract him from the fact he loved her.  Damn, damn he repeated to himself.  Why couldn't he just admit it to her?  What if she didn't feel the same?  Even after her response to his question about Ron.  Harry was able to admit to himself that facing his own feelings and possible rejection from the one person he could not function without was hard.  Gods this was more difficult than facing Voldemort.  Harry ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Oh just a minute" she picked up her wand from Harry's desk.  Turning towards the doorway she waved her wand and suddenly there was a small room occupying the corner where his door used to be.  Harry went over and pulled open the door.  Sure enough there was an entire bathroom in there.  Hermione had quietly gone back to brushing her hair.

Harry said "Well I'll just test the facilities then" and he closed the door to the new bathroom.  

While Hermione brushed her hair she turned on all the lights and looked around Harry's room.  She heard Harry turn on the shower so decided she had some time to snoop around before he came out.  She looked over his desk and noticed Sirius's unopened will.  She read the letter from Gringotts.

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_Per the wishes of Mr. Black we have forwarded to you his Last Will and Testament._

_We would also wish you to visit us at your earliest convience.  _

_Our Deepest Condolences for your recent loss.___

_Sincerely,_

_P.R Ripag_

_Gringotts Solicitor_

"I wonder what that is about?  Well we will deal with that later.  First let's make this room more presentable shall we?"  She spoke quietly to Crookshanks.  Putting down her hairbrush she again took up her wand and went to work on the bed first.  She transfigured the mattress, making it firmer.  She transfigured the sheets into soft cotton instead of the woolen hand me downs he had.  Then she conjured several fluffy pillows and a warm comforter to go over the bed.  She picked a light baby blue, since it was Harry's bed after all.  With that she went looking through his dresser at his clothes.  She had always known he had only Dudley's hand me downs.  After a minute she decided to just transform a few things.  She guessed at the sizes and fixed his shirts, pants, underwear, and socks.  

She then took a pair of soft boxers and a slightly overlarge t-shirt into the bathroom for him to put on.  She very quietly placed them on the counter and left closing the door behind her.  She then transfigured Harry's curtains so they would actually block most of the morning sunlight.  She heard the shower turn off and hurried to finish her straightening of the room.  She turned off all but the desk light and levitated her trunk and Crookshanks cage out of the way.  Then she took up her hairbrush once again and sat on the bed brushing her long bushy brown hair.  

Harry came out of the bathroom in the clothes Hermione had left for him.  He stood there in the doorway seemingly stunned.  He finally stammered "You are beautiful Hermione."  

"Thank you Harry but, haven't you seen me dressed like this nearly every night at school?" She replied.

Harry walked across the room taking in all the changes she had made.  "I will say it again Hermione, You're amazing!  Thanks for the clothes I completely forgot to take anything into the bathroom with me.  I like what you did out here while I was showering, I suddenly don't hate my room anymore."  

Hermione blushed at his compliments and patted the bed next to her.  "Come on lets get to sleep I'm sure you are very tired."

He suddenly seemed to realize something shocking.  "Hermione are we sleeping in the same bed?"

"Yes Harry, don't worry you are not going to scare me away.  I don't think you would get much sleep without me around so come on turn off that light and get into bed."

"But what if I accidentally touch things I shouldn't be touching?"  Harry spoke quietly blushing quite red.

Hermione thought about this for a moment before replying.  "Harry, look at me."  When he complied with her request she continued.  "I trust you not to do anything intentional and you would never do anything I didn't want you to do right?"  She looked directly into his eyes as she said this, daring him to contradict her.

Harry just nodded his head yes and turned to switch off the light on the desk.  His room was almost completely dark now but he certainly knew where his bed was.  Hermione had lain down with her back to the wall.  As Harry lay on the bed she guided him towards her.  He ended up on his side facing away from her.  Her right arm under his neck and her left around his upper chest.  She threw the sheet and comforter over them both and told Harry.  "You're safe, I'm here and I am not going to disappear, now sleep Harry."

Harry found those words very comforting.  His absolute terror at sleeping in the same bed with Hermione was dissipated and he relaxed.  He was finally able to enjoy the company of the one person whom he trusted without reservation.  That night for the first time in nearly two years Harry slept soundly without even a hint of the usual nightmares to interrupt his rest.


	7. Breakfast

**Chapter 7: Breakfast**

Hermione, who was not nearly as tired as Harry, lay awake for a long time.  She had never been this close to him and wanted to soak it all in.  She paid careful attention to how he breathed while sleeping.  Would he toss and turn all night like Ron had told her he did when Voldemort was making his scar hurt?  How could one person live through as much pain and suffering as Harry had and still be ready to suffer so others would be better off?  She couldn't understand it but it was definitely one of Harry's most endearing traits.   In fact Harry spent most of his time worrying about others safety he often neglected to think about his own.   "Harry's safety is my job" she told herself "and that's why I am here."

Harry began shifting in his sleep.  He tried to roll onto his back but she was in the way.  She pushed on him a bit and managed to move him over about a foot and then pulled his shoulder down so he was lying on his back.  She then cuddled up to him and put her head on his shoulder and draped her arm over his chest.  Harry, though she was certain he was asleep, brought his left arm up and held her tightly.

Hermione sighed in contentment and said very quietly "I Love you Harry Potter."  She then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and settled back down to sleep.

Much later Harry awoke from a beautiful dream.  Hermione had kissed him and told him she loved him.  Something was tickling his nose.  He tried to reach his face with his left arm but something was on it and he was unable to move it.  With his right hand he managed to reach his face to find several locks of long hair across his face.  Startled he brushed them off and began to remember the wonderful events of the previous evening.  Hermione was here, she was the reason he couldn't move his left arm.  Ohh, what a wonderful feeling, Hermione lying next to him.  He twisted onto his side facing Hermione, then very carefully put his right arm around her and went back to sleep.  Hermione snuggled into his embrace, an angelic smile upon her face.

Hermione awoke shortly after sunrise.  She was disoriented for a moment, what was going on?  Where am I?  Who is wrapped around me?  All these thoughts flew thru her mind at once.  Then she answered them all with one thought "Harry"   She opened her eyes to find Harry's brilliant green eyes just inches away from her.  He had been staring at her while she slept.

"Good morning Mione" Harry whispered.

Hermione felt an overwhelming urge to stretch and did so.  Her "Morning Harry" came out as almost a moan as she tried to stretch and talk at the same time.  Harry seemed reluctant to let her go; she took that as a good sign of his feelings for her.  But they were up and she was hungry.

"What would you like for breakfast Mione?"  Harry asked quietly as if reading her mind.

Gods he knows me oh so well, she thought.  Then said "Oh, going to try conjuring us breakfast today?"

"Well if you show me how to I will certainly try Mione."

Hermione pulled the comforter and sheet out of the way and Harry sat up reluctantly.  She also sat up and decided to get the answer to her current burning question.  "Harry, why are you calling me Mione?"

Harry blushed a bit and looked down "Oh, I don't know it seems right.  I will try and stop if you don't like it" he offered.

"Actually Harry No one has ever called me that and coming from you I don't really mind it.  I don't think I would like anyone else calling me that though."  

Harry looked up at this confession and smiled.  "So how do you conjure again?"  He asked.

"Well let's see you make the table and chairs first. Then I will decide if I want to risk my breakfast on your conjuring abilities OK?"

"Fair enough Hermione."  He stood and pulled his wand out from under his mattress.  

"Harry you keep your wand under your mattress?"

"Yes Hermione, one thing I learned from Barty Crouch Jr. 'Constant Vigilance' my wand is never out of reach."  Harry answered her very seriously.

Harry shook himself out of those memories and turned to the task at hand.  He concentrated for a minute then transfigured a table and two matching chairs.  The table was only slightly wobbly but the chairs were just fine.  

"Well done Harry" Hermione said.  "Ok let's see some conjuring then.  Concentrate on what you want to appear.  Picture it clearly in your mind.  You saw the wand motion yesterday.  Let's see it?" 

Harry started to move his wand like he had seen her do. 

"Yes make a little cone shape with your wand.  Yes just like that.  Ok now the word is CONJURUS.  Speak it clearly while you picture everything clearly in your mind."

Harry hesitated a minute then looked up at Hermione "You never said what you wanted."

"Oh, how about eggs, sausage, toast, and orange juice" she answered quickly.

"How do you fancy your eggs?"  

"Sunny side up, a little runny."

Harry turned back to the table, began twirling his wand and screwed his face up in concentration.  "Conjurus" he spoke.  Instantly the table was filled with two heaping servings of the food exactly as Hermione had asked.  Harry had only forgotten the plates.  "Oops" he exclaimed, "good thing I didn't conjure the orange juice yet" he then quickly tried again "Conjurus" and plates appeared under all the food.  Harry finished with one more "Conjurus" and two large glasses of cold orange juice appeared along with silverware and condiments.

Hermione had barely kept herself from giggling at Harry's mistake but she beamed a smile at him when he fixed it.  "Great job Harry."  She got off the bed and moved to the table and started eating.  "You're a good cook too."

"I have had a lot of practice with the Dursley's, but I wouldn't' think it mattered much in this."

"Of course it does.  When you visualized the meal you included details like the eggs had been cooked in so much butter etcetera.  If you had forgotten that detail they would have been completely different."  

Harry sat down and started eating.  There was no longer need for words.  Harry reached for the butter just as Hermione was passing it to him and later Hermione wanted the marmalade and found Harry offering it to her.  These actions had become second nature to them from five years of eating together.  Once again they felt the reassuring calm of two very close friends settling over them as they ate.  


	8. The Will

Chapter 8: The Will

When they were done eating Hermione spoke up.  "I'm going to take a shower, let's see if you can clean all this up."

"Ok you're on Hermione"  

Hermione got herself a change of clothes and headed into their bathroom.  When she came out the room was clean.  She exchanged smiles with Harry as he headed into the shower for his turn, this time he had remembered to bring a change of clothes.   She opened her trunk and began unpacking in earnest.  Her miniaturized collection of books went on the shelf with Harry's.  She commandeered two of Harry's drawers in his dresser for her things and hung up everything else in his closet.   She then fed Crookshanks and Hedwig.   When Harry came out of the shower she was again sitting on the bed working the tangles out of her wet hair.

"Hermione do you know the spell to make a room bigger than it should be?"  Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I know the spell but have never practiced it.  Why is your cozy little room suddenly too small with me here?"

Harry looked shocked at her accusation.  "NO Hermione, I don't feel uncomfortable with you being here, this is the best July of my life.  I was just thinking we should have a couch and a better table and chairs if we are going to be studying in here as well.  It's kind of a pain to have to keep transfiguring stuff."

"Oh, Ok Harry, I'll try it.  How about umm ten feet wider and fifteen feet longer?  That should give us room for several more bookshelves to accommodate all my books as well as the couch, table and chairs."   Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand.  She walked to the center of the room and said "expandere permanentis" moving her wand in a circle over her head.  The room gave a lurch and suddenly was quite a bit bigger.   "Well that's quite nice isn't it?  Ok Harry you handle the furniture.  Try conjuring it, practice you know."  She said smiling at him.

"Ok, let's see I'm partial to the couches in the common room so let's have one like the big one in front of the fire shall we.  Since we are used to the tables and chairs there I think those will do as well.  Hmm on second thought a bit more padding to the chairs."  He quickly conjured these, then added a pair of ceiling height bookshelves next to his one small one which he then transfigured to match them.  "There is that enough shelf space for you Mione?"

"Well for what I have with me yes Harry, Well done.  You have picked up conjuring very quickly."

"It seems quite easy really.  I guess people would have trouble if they couldn't visualize the item in enough detail right?"

"Exactly Harry, since you pay attention to details you can conjure what you envision."  

"Ok Hermione I know you probably have a study schedule all filled out.  What's next on our agenda for today?  Personally, I would like to get Snape's three scroll essay out of the way first."

"Actually Harry our study schedule doesn't start for another few days.  Monday actually; I do however have several things we need to do before that." She took a deep breath before continuing.  "The first item being Sirius and his will there on your desk."

Harry looked dumbstruck by this.  He quickly sat down on their new couch and looked at the floor by his feet.

Hermione went and picked up the will and sat beside him.  She began rubbing his back as she spoke soothingly.  "Sirius is gone Harry.  He wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life denying it.  He died trying to help you."  

Harry stood up suddenly very angry.  "HE IS NOT DEAD!  NO ONE KNOWS THAT!  I WILL NOT OPEN THAT WILL UNTIL I HAVE PROOF HE IS DEAD!"

Hermione stood up and walked slowly towards him, holding the will in front of her.  "Harry James Potter, do you know one thing about Wizard wills?  I don't think you do so I will tell you.  These are enchanted to only I mean ONLY be delivered when the death of the individual is confirmed by the Wizengamot committee on death.  Who by the way are the ones in charge of that veil thingy in the Department of Mysteries.  So that means that SIRIUS IS DEAD!"  Hermione finished her tirade standing less than a foot in front of him holding the will up to him like a talisman.  

"No" he croaked out as he slumped to the floor covering his face, tears spilling around his hands.  

Hermione sat down next to him and dropping the will, gathered him into a hug.  "I am very sorry Harry; I know you loved Sirius like the father you never got to know.  I will not allow you to ignore this any longer though.  The world needs you to be strong Harry; you are the only hope in this battle against Voldemort.  I need you to be strong Harry, so we can some day live our lives and not fear Voldemort attacking us all the time."  She continued holding him as he cried; she tried to pour her love into him through her embrace.   Some time later Harry seemed to collect himself, he sat up a little, no longer slumped into her.

"But now I am alone, utterly alone" he spoke not looking at her.

Hermione grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her.  "Look at me Harry!" she commanded.

Harry looked up, his eyes bloodshot from crying.  He looked very fragile at that moment.

"Obviously I am not making myself clear enough to get through that thick head of yours.  I have told you I am here to help you and I have told you I am never letting you out of my sight.  In case you missed it the first thing I told you when I got here lastnight was 'you're not alone anymore Harry.  You'll never be alone again.'  I meant it Harry.  You are the reason I push so hard to learn everything.  I am trying to help you prepare to face Voldemort.  I need to prepare myself to be worthy of standing beside you and to help you in any way I can in the final battle with Voldemort.  Because in the end Harry if you die fighting Voldemort then there is no reason for me to continue living.  I LOVE YOU HARRY, You are my Life!"   She was unable to hold that inside her any longer.  She had poured her strength into her words as she refused to let him look away from her.  

Revelation mixed with deep concern ran rampant across his face.  "No you can't love me.  Voldemort will kill you just to make me suffer if he ever hears that.  No I can't let you suffer for me.  No we will have to stage some scene where you announce that you hate me."  He spoke in a very passionate voice as though his life depended on it.

"No Harry!  I am going to stand with you and you will not stop me.  My life is mine to do with as I please.  I have chosen to tie it to yours.  We live or die together Harry Potter.  I have no intention of ever letting you stand alone.  I have spent the last five years of my life trying to be what you needed when you needed it.  Who solved the devils snare? Who solved the potion riddle?  Who discovered the basilisk was the monster in the Chamber of Secrets?  Who discovered how the basilisk was getting around unseen?  Who helped you face Sirius Black when we thought he was a madman and a murderer?  Who believed you when you said you had not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?  Who taught you how to summon your broom?  Who went with you to the Department of Mysteries when she knew it was a trap?  Who fell when she was stupid and silenced her opponent instead of stunning him?  Who stood by you when NO one else did?  WHO HARRY?  WHO?"  Hermione was now the one crying.  She let the tears stream down her cheeks unchecked.  She felt cleansed, no more secrets from Harry.  She had let it all out.  There was nothing left but to see how he reacted.  She stared at him waiting.

Finally Harry reached out and hugged her to him tightly.  He held her close to him and cried she felt his tears landing on her head.  Her arms went around his chest, hugging him back, as she sat in his lap. "You Hermione, you, it has always been you.  You are the one person I can always count on to be there for me.  You do not look at me and see the Boy Who Lived.  You see me, the boy who doesn't want to do his homework and the boy who wants to play Quidditch.  I do not know how I can possibly live up to your expectations of me but I will do the best I can.  For you Hermione Anything, you ask it and I will do it.  Want me to study twenty hours a day I will.  As long as you are there with me I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.  I can't possibly deserve to be loved by you but I will try."  

They sat there crying in each others arms.  When they had both begun to calm down Harry turned her head towards him and could resist no longer.  He kissed her.  She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed onto his hair.  She crushed his face into hers, their tongues met and they tasted each other for the first time.  A long minute later they pulled away to catch their breath.  Harry spoke in between his gasping for breath.  "I Love You Hermione Granger.  Will you marry me?"

Hermione was stunned then answered with the only answer that she could possibly give.  "Yes Harry Yes.  Shouldn't we date first though?"

Harry smiled "Well dating is for getting to know someone and we have spent the last five years doing that.  I doubt there is anything you do not know about me.  Though I am sure there are things I do not know about you I will certainly not change my mind on this.  You want to spend every day with me from now on?  I cannot imagine my life without you in it.  You are the source of my strength Hermione.  I need you; more than anything I need you."

"Well then when do you want to set the date for the ceremony then Harry?  Tomorrow wouldn't be soon enough for me." 

"Hmmm well I was thinking after we graduate really."  Harry admitted.

"No Harry.  We could both be dead by then.  I want to live every minute from this moment on as your wife.  You can stop calling me Hermione Granger; from now on I am Hermione Potter."

"Ok well how about some time next month then?  I really want to get out of here first.  We need to get you a ring, find a place for the wedding, and send out invitations."  Harry was determined to have a proper wedding.

Hermione could see he was not going to avoid the wedding entirely so she gave in.  "Ok Harry we will have a proper wedding as soon as it can be arranged ok?"

"Hermione?  I just thought of a problem here."

"What Harry?"

"Well neither of us is of age to get married?"  Harry looked concerned as he thought then continued.  "Hermione, with Sirius dead who do I talk to?  Sirius was my guardian."

"Oh my, that could be a problem.  Well I can talk to my parents and I guess we will need to talk to Dumbledore about your status."  She hugged him again then kissed him soundly before struggling to her feet.  She reached down to help him up and saw the will lying on the floor.  "Harry we need to open the Will and see what Sirius had to say."

Harry's smile was wiped from his face in an instant.  "Oh, well the will now concerns you as much as me so I will do a deal with you.  I will open it if you read it to me.  I want you to hear it with me and I don't think I could read it out loud."

"Ok, deal."  She answered quickly.

Harry picked up the will and went to sit on the couch.  Hermione conjured two large glasses of chilled pumpkin juice then joined him there.  He met her gaze then took the glass from her.  They both drank deeply then placed both glasses on the floor.  Harry looked at the thick envelope and opened it.  He pulled out several thick folded sheets of parchment; opening them he handed them to Hermione and let his left hand fall to his lap with the envelope.  She took them and smoothed them out before starting to read.

_"I Sirius Black being of sound mind (shut up Remus) and body do declare before these two witnesses this to be my last will and testament._

_Well Harry I must first apologize to you for not being around anymore to help you grow up.  I have been your legal guardian for the last fifteen years.  I deeply regret spending twelve of those years in Azkaban._

_Please understand I have loved you like a son.  Lily and James would be immensely pleased with how you have grown up.  You have inherited the best traits of both your parents. Lily was always fair and willing to help others James was fun and outgoing.  Both of them were above all honest._

_I have chosen to make Dan and Emma Granger your legal guardians"_

Hermione stopped reading at that.  "Harry, My Parents are your legal guardians!  Well that solves that other problem doesn't it?"

"But I have barely met them before.  I was thinking it might be Remus.  Oh I hope your parents like me Hermione" Harry was obviously thinking out loud.

"Of course my parents will like you Harry.  It's not like I haven't been talking about you all summer long for the last five years."  Hermione looked back to the will and picked up where she left off.

_"I have chosen to make Dan and Emma Granger your new legal guardians.  You will find with this will a sealed letter for them."  _

"Harry look inside the envelope."  

Harry did and sure enough there was another envelope inside.  When Harry pulled it out an elaborate silver key fell into his lap.  "I wonder what this is for."  Harry picked up the key and walked over to his desk.  He put the key on the desk and went to Hedwig.  "Take this letter to Hermione's parent's girl.  Wait to see if they have a reply ok?" 

Hedwig gave him an affectionate nip then took up the letter.  Harry opened the window for her and with an immense flap of her wings she was off.

Hermione started reading again.

_"I discussed this with them last year while you were in school so it will not be a shock to them.  Hermione didn't know about this Harry.  Please send the envelope to them as soon as possible, they will need to sign the paperwork inside and return it to my solicitor at Gringotts.  Anything that you need parental consent for they can now handle.  They will need to sign your Hogsmeade permission slip this year.  I hope you can find some comfort in my choice of them as your guardians.  I know there is no more important person in your life than Hermione.  In fact I would be very surprised if she was not reading this to you now.  Hello Hermione.  Take care of Harry please; He needs you, now more than ever."  _

Hermione spoke "I will Sirius, I will."

_"I must also apologize for not taking you to your parent's graves.  I was hoping to do that this summer after your stay at the Dursley's was over.  Please ask Albus or Remus to take you there when you are ready.  I think you need to do this soon Harry._

_Ok now on to the inheritance part.  I have held in trust your parents' estate of Godric's Hollow.  That is now yours.  The ruins of their house can be found there along with their graves.  Albus collected many of your parents personal belonging's after they were killed.  My Gringott's solicitor has this box with specific directions to give it only to you._

_I know this will be of no comfort to you but your vault at Gringotts has probably now doubled in size.  The Black fortune is now yours.  It amounts to about what you originally inherited from your parents. Please feel free to distribute money to your friends in my name._

_The Black family mansion at 12 Grimauld place is now yours.  Unfortunately this also includes Kreacher, maybe Hermione can reform him, but I think he is beyond that.  I ask you to allow the Order to continue using it as their headquarters.  Otherwise you are more than welcome to gut the whole place and start over._

_Please accept my apology for not being there for you any longer.  You are a wonderful person and will certainly make a good husband to that witch you so rely on._

_Love from Eternity_

_                        Sirius Black_

_Witnessed by_

_            Albus Dumbledore_

_            Remus Lupin_

Harry and Hermione sat there for almost an hour.  Just holding each other as they thought of Sirius and his will.  This would certainly change their lives immensely.

A/N  Whew that chapter was hard to write.  The cat is truly out of the bag now.  I hope you all like the direction I am taking this.  I am trying to write it as true as I can.  I do really see Harry as Hermione's motivation.  When you really look at her motivations she is much more concerned about Harry than school.  Anyway please Read and Review.

Gol


	9. New Guardians

Chapter 9: New Guardians

Emma and Dan had just finished a pleasant lunch together at home and were about to go back to their office.  As they walked out to their car Dan noticed a snowy owl flying towards them.  "Emma dear, look" He pointed at the approaching owl.

They had seen Hedwig on several occasions before so they knew this was a message from either Harry or Hermione.

Hedwig landed on their fence post nearest the garage.  Dan approached her and said "What have you got there girl?"  

Hedwig offered the letter to Dan, which he took.

"Emma dear, call the office, we are going to be late getting back I think."  Dan held the envelope for her to see

Emma gasped when she saw that it was from Sirius.  "Meet you in the kitchen and we will read it together."

Hedwig flew over and landed on Dan's shoulder as he started walking inside.  

"Oh Hedwig thank you for staying, you're right I think we will need your services in a bit."  Dan spoke to Hedwig as he walked carefully inside, the large snowy owl clutching tightly to his shoulder.

Emma was on the phone with their secretary back at the office when he walked inside "No Susan I'm Sorry we will not be able to make it back for at least another hour, Call Dr. Michaels if you must.  Bye we'll see you when we make it in."

Hedwig flew off of Dan's shoulder and landed on the high back of one of the kitchen chairs and hooted softly.

Emma took a small bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with water.  "Here you go Hedwig" she said as she placed the bowl in front of her.

Dan had already opened the envelope.  There was a letter to them from Sirius and along legal document with two flashing neon boxes at the bottom.

As Emma sat down Dan started reading the letter out loud to her.

_"If you have this then Harry has read my will and I am dead.  I hope Hermione is with him, he will need her now more than ever.  As we agreed last year I now ask that you formally accept the legal guardianship of Harry James Potter.  Please sign the enclosed legal gibberish.  This will transfer the guardianship to you.  Please forward the legal document to my solicitor at Gringotts._

_I know you have never really met Harry.  I am certain you have heard a lot about him from your wonderful daughter.  Please make arrangements to meet Harry and get to know him.  Harry has had a difficult life and my passing will only worsen matters.  I hope that my choice to make you his guardians will be a comfort to him._

_Some in the wizarding community may question my decision to make you his guardians.  Judging you from your incredible daughter I have every faith in you both.  You are what Harry needs, loving parents.  Harry will some day face and God willing defeat the Dark Lord.  He will need all the support and love he can get._

_Yours from Eternity _

_Sirius Black"_

"Well that's it then dear."  Dan said.  Emma already had out her pen and had been reading thru the legal document now before them.  She quickly signed her name in the left hand box.  The box which had been flashing neon red stopped flashing.  She spun the document to Dan and gave him her pen.  Dan signed in the flashing red box on the right.  It too stopped flashing and a white flash enveloped the entire document.  When they looked back at the document there was a large wax seal at the bottom and several ribbons were attached to the document.

"Ahh I guess its legal now Dan, Let's spend our summer vacation with Harry and Hermione wherever they will be."

"That sounds like a good idea.  Fold that up somehow for Hedwig, I will write Hermione a quick letter for her to take as well."

With that Dan got up and went to his desk in the study.  He returned a few minutes later with a folded sheet of paper.  Emma had rolled the legal parchment up and it was now tied to Hedwig's leg.  Somehow the parchment looked a lot smaller than it should be.  Dan gave Hedwig the note to Hermione then addressed her.  "Hedwig please take the scroll to Gringotts, It goes to Sirius's solicitor but I'm sorry I do not know his name.  Then take that note to Hermione."

Hedwig seemed to nod her head in understanding.  

Emma was just opening the sliding glass doors when Hedwig took flight.  In a moment she was gone.  Dan grabbed the letter; placing it back in the envelope he stuck it in his pocket.  Emma closed the sliding door and they headed back to the garage, arm in arm.

"You know dear I feel we have just gotten that son I always wanted."

Emma thought; Maybe we just gained our son-in-law a little early.  "But he's a Potter Dan, not a Granger"

"I know but you can't have everything in life."


	10. At the Burrow

Chapter 10: At the Burrow

Ron was bored.  Maybe he should have taken that job offer from Fred and George.  That's where Ginny was right now, Diagon Alley.  The twins shop had really taken off.  Ron however, refused to work over his summer holiday.  He found himself virtually alone at the Burrow now, only his mum was there during the day.  It had never seemed so deserted.  There had always been loads of things going on.  Ron was finding that left to his own devices all he could think of was reading about Quidditch or walking in the woods.  At least at night Ginny and Dad came home.  Fred and George never left their shop these days; they had a flat above the shop they shared with their girlfriends Alicia and Angelina.  

Today he had decided to go exploring in the woods behind the Burrow.  He had never wandered this far in this direction so at least it was something interesting to do.  Suddenly he heard a girl's voice singing a rather familiar song in a dreamy voice.

_"Weasley Is Our King,_

_Weasley Is Our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley Is Our King..."_

He turned towards the source of the voice, hurrying along.  Ron was nearly sprinting around a large tree when he suddenly slammed head first into the girl who had been singing.  Their heads banged together and they fell into a tangled heap on the ground.  The girl's long blond hair whipped about his head.  Ron found himself laying on top of her.  He immediately rolled off of her and onto his back beside her.  He laid there while the stars cleared then sat up and said.  "OY!  Watch where you're walkin!"

The girl who seemed unable to lift her head said "You watch where you're going Ronald Weasley!"

Ron who suddenly realized it was Luna Lovegood answered quietly.  "Oh Sorry Luna, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok Ronald; I don't think there is any permanent harm done."  She reached up and held the back of her wrist to her forehead before continuing dramatically.  "Though my head hurts and I still feel dizzy."  Luna tried to sit up but seemed unable to manage on her own so Ron moved a bit closer and helped her.

Both of them suddenly spoke at once, almost in unison.  "So what are you doing here?"  

Both of them seemed to wait for the other to answer then again they answered the question together. "I live just over there" they said pointing in opposite directions.  

After another awkward moment in which they both thought about that they finished together "Really?"

They both began laughing.  Ron finally managed "Wow we sound just like..."  

Luna didn't let him finish as she chimed in "…Fred and George, except..." 

Ron continued "They finish each others sentences." 

They both started laughing harder this time.  Then suddenly Luna clutched her temples and said "Oh my head" as she collapsed into Ron's arms, limp as a rag doll.

"OH Damn" Ron thought "I must have hurt her badly after all."  Ron did the only thing he could think of.  He scooped her up and ran towards The Burrow as fast as he could.  

"Mum will know what to do; she has to know what to do" Ron prayed as he ran thru the woods.  Luna was a small girl but she became heavier and heavier the longer Ron ran.  Ten minutes later a very exhausted Ron staggered onto the porch of The Burrow and hurried inside.  He tried to holler for his mum but could only breathe loudly.  His mum was not in the kitchen so he continued into the living room and laid Luna on the couch.  Just then he heard his mum come up behind him.

"What Happened Ron?  Who is this girl?" 

"Bumped heads, Luna" Ron gasped out as he collapsed onto the ground holding his side.

Mum rushed over and looked at Luna.  "She's out and her pupils are dilated. That thick head of yours Ronald Weasley, looks like you gave her a concussion."  With that mum left the living room and went to the kitchen.  

She returned a minute later with a small potion vial.  When she uncorked it the entire room was filled with the most obnoxious odor Ron had ever experienced.  

Mum waved the noxious vial under Luna's nose and suddenly Luna was coughing and sputtering.  Mum quickly stoppered the offending vial.  "You'll be all right in a few minutes dear.  Just relax there" Molly told Luna reassuringly.

"What?  Where am I?"  Luna sighed

"I carried you to The Burrow, my home; and this is my mum Molly Weasley" Ron explained still rather breathless.

"Don't sit up yet dear" Mum pushed Luna back down onto the couch.  "Just rest a minute dear.  Ron's head is a very hard thing to go bumping into."

"MUM!"

"Ron go get her some chilled pumpkin juice" she ordered.

"Yes Mum" Ron said as he struggled to his feet still winded from carrying Luna so far.  Good thing she wasn't heavy!  He thought as he entered the kitchen.  He could hear Luna and his mum talking quietly.  Ron pulled the decanter of pumpkin juice from the chiller and poured two glasses.  He returned the decanter to the chiller and carried the glasses to the living room.

When mum saw him re-enter the room she helped Luna sit up.  "Ok dear sit up slowly and drink some juice."  

Ron came over after Luna had finished sitting up and handed her one of the glasses.  He sat down close beside her on the couch just in case she couldn't hold the glass just yet.  He then took a long drink of his own juice.  

After making sure Luna was also drinking her juice mum spoke.  "Well now Ronald maybe Luna can keep you out of trouble for the rest of the summer.  You have all said such nice things about her, she sounds as sweet and helpful as Hermione" and she walked from the room.  "I will be in the garden if you need me."

Ron blushed at his mother's comments.

Luna chuckled brightly and looked at Ron questioningly.

He managed to answer Luna's look "I haven't had anyone to even talk to this summer, everyone is away except me and mum."

"Oh that sounds like my summers.  It's just me and Dad and he is at the office most of the time."

Ron suddenly realized he was sitting very close to her on the couch.  He was turned sideways facing her, his arm behind her on the couch.  He told himself he was just being ready incase she passed out again or something.  Or what he chided himself.  Apparently Luna had just realized how intimately they were sitting because she batted her eyelashes at him before speaking.

"Do you mind if we just sit here and talk a while?  I don't want to get up just yet" and she leaned back relaxing onto the couch and coincidentally Ron's arm.

Well maybe I can find something to do with my time after all Ron thought.

Ron was never sure what they had talked about, definitely Quidditch had come up.  It was nice to find a girl he could talk to about that.   Hermione never wanted to talk about Quidditch.  An hour seemed to have magically passed while they were talking.

Luna apparently decided it was time to help get dinner ready when mum came back inside with a basket of things from the garden.  "Oh let me help you with those ma'am"

"No dear, why don't you two go for a walk or something dinner is still a few hours away and there are only five of us to feed tonight, that's if you're staying for dinner dear?"

"Yes please, Father won't be home until after midnight.  Ronald what happened to my wand and my Quibbler?"

"They must still be on the ground by the tree, let's go get them."

Ron couldn't understand quite what was going on but it seemed to be something important.  He found himself slowly walking back to the big oak tree that marked their meeting talking quietly with Luna.

Molly Weasley grinned to herself as she watched them walk down towards the stream hand in hand.

A/N  Man this chapter was a struggle to write.  I seem to have loads to write about H/Hr but have to work to write R/L stuff.  Oh well There are not a lot of chapters that are not H/Hr so I guess I will just work thru them.

I mentioned in the New Guardians chapter that the Grangers wanted to spend their summer holiday with Harry and Hermione.  Hedwig has yet to deliver that message to them though.  That will be in either chapter 12 or 13.  Twelve is mostly written but eleven is still in the works.

Thank you all for your reviews.  Chapter length is still a sticking point and I am doing what I can with them.


	11. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes

Chapter 11: Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes

Number 93 Diagon Alley was a very busy address.  The Owl Post official sighed in resignation as he left.  Ginny felt sorry for him but it was her job to pack and ship out all the mail orders that came into her brothers' joke shop.  This had been the second time an official from the Owl Post had come to complain about the volume of daily shipments from their shop.  This time Ginny had told him to figure out some way to deliver the hundred odd packages that left here each day.  Delivery was his job, her job was filling and sending them out.

"Lunch time Ginny" she heard Fred yell to her.  A moment later Fred and George came into the back of the shop carrying a large bag of takeout food.

Ginny quickly got up and followed her brothers up the back stairs into the kitchen of their flat above the shop.

"What did Mr. Owl Post want this time Gin?"  George asked as they settled around the table pulling several containers out of the bag.

"Would you believe he wanted me to tell him how to deliver all these packages every day?"  

"Gerr Off!"  Fred exclaimed

"That's his job!"  George also exclaimed

"That's what I told him.  I asked him to give us suggestions not ask us for them.  He didn't appreciate that much."  Ginny supplied taking a bite out of the pizza George offered her.  

"Well we will need to hire at least one more to help with the register.  It's just too busy down there" Fred sighed.

"Yeah the customers are all over the place and we can't help them all fast enough.  I had to kick about twenty people out for our lunch hour" George said regretfully.

"Maybe we can try Ron again" Ginny offered.

"He seemed pretty set on not working this summer though."  George commented

 "Hey Gin, what about you go buy something special for yourself.  Then show it off in front of Ronniekins!"  Fred suggested brightly

"Yeah then he will think of the money he can make, Great idea Fred." 

"Hey George did the girls say when they would be back tonight?"

"Bro they are getting those supplies we need remember?  I expect them back by dinner though."

"Yeah that's right, I hope they can find everything we need to fill those orders."

They finished eating their lunch and went down to reopen the shop.  Ginny went back to work on filling the mail orders but she didn't get far.  

George saw fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom standing just outside, waiting for the shop to open.  George turned around just before Fred unlocked the door and hollered "Ginny, Neville has come to visit."

"Welcome back to our shop Neville" Fred said as he opened the door.  He gave Neville a pat on the back as he ushered him inside and out of the path of the awaiting crowd trying to shove past him.  Neville had become a regular visitor since school had let out.  

This is a fascinating place and besides Ginny is here Neville thought as he walked inside.  His Gran visited Diagon Alley almost daily and she always kept Neville with her.  How he had gotten her to agree to allow him to visit the twins shop without her hovering he still was not sure.  But today she had agreed and told him she would be back later to retrieve him.  Fred left him standing in the corner, just inside the shop, when he had to go help some customers.  Then Ginny came out from the back and smiled when she saw him waiting there for her.

"Hi there Ginny, how are you today?"

"Busy as always around here.  Would you like to help me catch up?  I have a lot of orders to fill before five."

"Sure Ginny, what do you need me to do?" He said while following Ginny towards the stockroom.

"Just find the items for each order from the supplies in the stockroom and I will box them up."  She turned and smiled at him again.  "Just be careful not to drop anything, who knows what would happen" she teased.

"I promise to be very careful Ginny."

They reached the stockroom and Ginny gave him a quick tour.  "Everything seems very organized in here Ginny, I would think your brothers wouldn't have time to keep it so neat."  

"Alicia keeps everything clearly labeled and makes sure the boys have everything they need to keep the store going.  Angelina takes care of all the banking and the record keeping.  I really don't think the boys could pull this off without their help."

"What about when you need to go back to school?  I guess they will hire someone else to fill the orders?"

"Actually they were just talking about hiring someone else to help in the shop, it's a madhouse out there most days.  OK here is the pile of orders.  Take them one at a time and collect everything for that order, use a separate basket for each order.  When you have a complete order place it over here on my table and I will check it and box it up."

"Alright that sounds pretty simple."

"Yes just that there are a lot of them so once you get comfortable start pulling them as fast as you can.  We have four hours to get these orders ready, with you helping I think we can make it."  She smiled encouragingly at him.

Neville smiled back and took the first order from the pile.  He headed off into the aisles of bins basket in hand.

Ginny went back to packaging what she had already collected.  She was quite surprised that Neville made very few mistakes on filling the orders and they were done at four o'clock.

"Excellent Neville were done!"

"My legs are tired from all that walking, this place doesn't seem that big but I feel like I have walked miles and miles."

"Well you probably did" Ginny spoke laughing.

"Let's go see what the boys need, they always need help" With that she headed out to the store.

Neville followed close behind, wondering if he could spend the whole summer doing this.

Ginny pulled George aside when they came into the store.  "We're done filling today's orders, what do you guys need out here?"

"Wow already? That's awesome.  Hey Neville you want a job?  We could sure use the help."

"I would love to but I need to ask my Gran first."

"Ok well thanks for helping today, Ginny we need restocking out here.  You think Mr. prospective employee and you can take care of that please?"

"Sure George, we're on it"

Ginny grabbed a clipboard from behind the counter and started walking around the shop writing numbers next to each item on the sheet.  "Neville I'm writing down how many of each item we need to bring out from the stockroom, here get started on the first page."  She tore the top sheet off and handed it to him.

Neville headed back to the stockroom thru the crowd waiting to check out.  He heard Fred hollering as he got to the door.  "Ginny can you handle the register for a bit?"  Neville decided he would be doing the restocking all on his own so he went to work on the sheet Ginny had given him.

A/N  Ok done with others now, next several chapters are pure H/Hr.   Hope you liked this one.


	12. Love, Revelations, and Loss

Chapter 12: Love, Revelations, and Loss

"Thank You Hermione" Harry spoke reverently.

"What are you thanking me for now?"

"For being you, being here, finally making me admit that I love you.  For telling me that you love me, supporting me and believing in me.  In short for everything that you do.  I may be the hero of the wizarding world but I would be nothing without you."  Harry spoke very seriously looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione twisted around from beside him and straddled him upon the couch; she sat firmly in his lap.  She wove her fingers together behind his head and held him close to her.   His arms wrapped around her waist holding her body close to his.  Tilting her head slightly she kissed him firmly on the lips.  She teased his tongue with her own but allowed him entry to her mouth when his tongue came questing.  Harry felt a stirring in his loins.  The kiss they had shared earlier was loving, this one was passionate. The world seemed to stop for the moment, there was nothing but them.  Had anyone else been present in the room they would have noted the glow that seemed to surround them, growing in intensity the longer they kissed.  When she finally broke away it was only after she had felt his hardness pressed against her.  I made Harry horny, the thrilling thought coursed thru her mind.  "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Harry."

A slightly breathless Harry could only manage "You're welcome."

She rubbed herself against his bulging pants and pressed herself down upon it firmly.  Only a few layers of clothes denied him what he desperately desired.  Harry closed his eyes and leaned back onto the couch moaning.  Hermione leaned forward and kissed his neck gently a few times where she kissed him Harry felt on fire.  She kissed right up his jaw to his left ear where she whispered "Tonight Harry, I promise, whatever you want to do, tonight" she slowly sat up, pressing herself teasingly upon his bulging pants once again.

Harry's eyes snapped open and looked at her, his jaw dropping open.  "Huh?"  A clearly shocked Harry asked.

"Tonight Harry we will consummate our union" Hermione answered mischievously "I want to be your wife in body and soul, do you think I was just going to tease you?"

He shuddered and closing his mouth stammered "Are you sure?"

"Harry, I am very sure, unless you don't find me attractive?  I could try and make myself look like Cho" Hermione teased.

"No Hermione she means nothing to me, I love you."

"Well then let's explore the physical part of our relationship tonight."

"All night my love."

Hermione settled onto the couch next to Harry, she quickly changed the subject.  "Well since I have made you admit it at last.  When did you realize that you loved me?  How long have you kept this secret from me?"

Harry thought for a little while.  "Well not that long really, there have been a lot of hints for the last few years.  I have felt a strong tie to you since our first year.  Love though?  Last year it became clear to me."  Harry reached down and retrieved her pumpkin juice from the floor.  "We need a coffee table in front of the couch."  Handing Hermione her glass he retrieved his.  After they drank some more Harry continued.  "Thinking back over the years it seems several others knew we were more than friends long before we, well before I anyway, realized it, Professor McGonagall for one.  The day you were petrified she came down to the Quidditch pitch and announced the match was canceled.  She then came to me and told me I had better come with her, not Ron as well, just me.  She seemed to know I would need to see you immediately.  Then Madame Pomfroy, you know she let me break all the visiting rules to be with you while you were petrified?  She was furious at first I could tell, but she also saw something.  Either in my lost expression or the way I would hold your hand and talk to you.  Whatever it was she decided not to worry about when I was there.  I saw McGonagall and Dumbledore come and check up on me several times.  They never spoke to me then, just watched me there with you then turned and left."

"You know Harry; I knew when you were there.  Strangely I didn't know when anyone else was there, only you.  I couldn't see you or feel you; well in a way I guess I could feel you.  There was a tingle when you held my hand. It helped me a lot to know you were there.  I could feel your presence and it comforted me.  In fact it was when I was petrified that I realized you were more than a friend to me.  Though my body was frozen my mind was not.  I thought for the whole time Harry.  I spent a lot of time thinking about my life.  What was really important to me?  Books and knowledge or friends and companionship?  It seemed whenever I started to get depressed or down I could feel you there for me.  It made me feel loved Harry.  Your concern for me seemed to surround and comfort me.  I think I would have gone insane if it hadn't been for you."

"Really?  I was never sure until now that you knew I was there but I did know I needed to be there as often as I could.  Anyway after that I knew I needed you around but love has always been a strange emotion for me.  Before I came to Hogwarts and met you, love was being spoiled and getting everything I wanted.  That's what the Dursley's did for Dudley, so that is what I thought love was.  You know Hermione you are the first person who ever hugged me or kissed me.  Actually Fleur kissed me on the cheeks too but that's a French friendly thing isn't it?   Anyway it didn't mean anything to me.  Well I am sure my parents kissed and hugged me but I can't remember it.  When you hugged me in the potion test before you went back and I went to face Quarrel.  That was the first time I had ever felt a hint of what love really was.  You touched my soul that night, something I had never felt before."

"Oh Harry it must have been terrible never feeling love while you were growing up" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

Harry entwined his fingers with hers' and sighed before he continued. "I really don't want to think about that now Mione.  Let me finish this, its hard to talk about it, even to you.  Where was I?  Oh yes fourth year was a huge eye opener for me.  The morning after the Goblet of Fire picked me to be the fourth champion.  Do you remember that? "

"Yes of course, I met you with breakfast so we could talk."

"That one act of yours jolted me to the core.  You knew exactly what I needed that morning and got up early to make sure I was ok.  Our walks around the lake have always helped me immensely.  I think that morning I realized you were helping me because I was me, not the boy who lived.  Later that year both Rita Skeeter and Viktor brought out that it was obvious to anyone who looked at us that we were in love.  I of course defended you and denied it all but looking back they both saw what I did not.  Then when fourth year ended, you kissed me on the cheek at the train station.  I thought about that kiss all summer.  Once again it was a first, never had I been kissed before that.  I just couldn't believe you kissed me, remember I have been told all my life I was worthless.  You are the one who has built up my confidence over the last five years.  But then last year Cho started paying attention to me, I thought she loved me but she only wanted to be close to me to remind her of Cedric.  She also made several comments about 'my precious Hermione'.  Remember when you fell in the Department of Mysteries?"

She replied solemnly "Yes I do."  

"If you had died that night I don't think there would have been a Ministry of Magic in the morning.  An immense rage started building inside me when I saw you fall.  Only when Neville told me you had a pulse and were alive did I gain control of it.  I was seconds away from loosing all control and lashing out with every ounce of power I possess.  You are the reason I will face Voldemort the reason I want him gone.  Not my parents or the hundreds of people he has killed or made suffer.  I will stop him so that we can be together.  You have been at the center of danger for five years now, because everyone knows you help me.  But when it becomes known how much more important you are to me Voldemort will surely make you the number one target.  I will not allow anything to hurt you."

"And while you are protecting me Harry I will be protecting you.  You never seem to think of your own safety so I must.  My life without you would be unbearable, don't you ever try to face him without me.  I will come after you; I will not sit and hide while you go to face him.  We live or die together Harry Potter."

"Alright I have accepted that" Harry held up his hands in surrender.  "That is why I asked you to marry me Mione.  Some will think we are too young to get married, maybe we are.  We have been thru too much together, I can't think of life without you beside me.  You have made me understand what love is, what it would feel like to have a home.  This room, for the first time in my life feels like home.  Remember at the end of first year I said 'I'm not going home, not really'?  Well that was because Hogwarts felt more like my home than anywhere I could remember.  Now I understand where that feeling came from, you, wherever you are is my home."

"You know Harry you continually surprise me, I guess that's one of the many things I love about you" she smiled lovingly.

He took both her hands in his and kissed the backs of both of them before looking back at her eyes.  "Hermione I need to tell you about something else."

He seemed to have managed to work up the courage to tell her something that had been deeply troubling him, she could see it in his eyes "What is it Harry?"

"It's about that prophecy that Voldemort wanted from the Department of Mysteries.  It isn't really lost, I know what it says."

"I thought it was too noisy when it broke?"

"Oh it was, but Dumbledore told me about it later.  The prophecy was originally told to him, so of course he knows it.  Apparently Voldemort knows only the first two lines of it, not all of it.  Here goes I have it memorized."

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh moon dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

"Wow Harry, and how many people know this?"

"Three, Dumbledore, you, and I.  Mione this has been a very difficult thing for me to come to grips with.  You understand that either Voldemort kills me or I kill him?"

"Of course I understand that.  But how much of this does Dumbledore believe?"

"All of it, remember third year when Trelawney gave that prophecy about Voldemort coming back?  She does have The Gift, that prophesy came true word for word.  She is the one that made this prophesy to Dumbledore."

"Oh My Harry!"  Hermione covered her open mouth with her hand looking worried

Harry became very serious "Yes Hermione, I need to be able to kill Voldemort or he will kill me.  This is my fate; I must face him and win.  For us I must win I will do what I can to kill him but I do not know if I have it in me to kill anyone, even him."

"If that prophesy is true then you have the power to defeat him, we just don't know what it is."

"I want you to start keeping your wand in reach at all times.  We will need to start practicing together if we are going to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters together."

"OK and I know a few spells we can work on together.  How about I worry about defending us, that will leave you free to attack.  I know some pretty advanced shield charms.  What we really need is some way to shield us from the unforgivables."

"Do you think that is possible?"

"Yes, anything is possible if you have enough knowledge and power.  I will have the knowledge and I think you have the power.  Let's see, we know you can throw off the Imperious Curse.  I need to learn how to do that to; I am a good target for it being so close to you.  You must know that I am myself at all times or I could mislead you.  How do you know I am not under it right now?  Haven't I seemed awfully forward today?  Doesn't that make you suspicious?   We can't have anything shaking our trust in each other.  You must know that I am acting of my own free will and that any advice I give you can be trusted as true.  Since two people can't control someone at the same time I want you to place me under the Imperious Curse right now, make me do something silly then break it, that way you will know I am not under anyone else's control."

A shocked Harry said "You want me to cast the Imperious Curse on you now?"

"Yes Harry it's the only way, besides I'm sure it will be a lot more pleasant than when we are testing our defenses against the Cruciatus Curse"  She shuddered at that thought.

"There is no way I will cast that on you!"

"You must Harry, do you think the Death Eaters will hesitate?   Now stand up and do it now" Hermione stood next to the couch.

Harry slowly stood taking out his wand.  "I would know if you were not yourself Hermione, I can feel your heart, you feel right to me.  But to make you happy I will do as you ask."

"Imperio" he said pointing his wand at her.  Hermione suddenly started doing pushups on the floor.  "Well I didn't know you were in such good shape Hermione.  Ten pushups in a row, that's amazing.  Ok STOP!"

Hermione collapsed onto the floor panting and sweating profusely.  "Harry Potter If I didn't love you I would kill you for making me work like that."

Harry smiled mischievously "Well do you still want to go to bed with me tonight?  Or have you awoken from some terrible nightmare?"

Hermione stood up and walked up to Harry.  She looked very angry, Harry took a step backwards but she continued until she was inches from him.  Suddenly she started kissing him forcefully.  He put his arms around her to keep from falling over at the strength of her passion.  Harry nearly leaped out of his skin when he felt Hermione's hand groping his privates.  She then pulled back from the kiss and spoke in a husky voice that sent a shiver down Harry's spine.  "Yes Harry Potter, your mine and I'm going to prove it tonight.  Does that answer your question?"  She stepped back and reluctantly took her hand off of his once again bulging pants.

"Now back to what we were talking about Harry.  We must become immune to everything that they will throw at us.  I know there are defenses against most stuns and even binds.  We will need to get dragon or erupment hide boots, pants, and jackets.  They will deflect simple jinxes like jelly legs or even stuns.  I need to make a list."  With that she got up and went to Harry's desk, she sat and pulled out a piece of parchment and went to work on her list.

Harry stood still contemplating her previous statement.  Once his brain managed to restart and catch up with his ears he said "Ok Hermione what can I do to help?"

"Go expand my books please and bring me; Defenses of Magical Creatures, Advanced Defense from Jinxes, and Dueling Dirty Wizards.   Damn I wish I had a book on fighting as a team" She went back to her list.

"Ok Hermione" and Harry went over to his once small bookshelf and began picking up her books one at a time.  None of them were bigger than a deck of cards but he started expanding them and placing them on the shelves.  They were he noticed in alphabetical order.  As he found the books she wanted he took them to her and put them on the desk next to her.  She immediately began flipping thru them and adding notes to her list.

"Harry can we send Hedwig to Flourish and Blotts when she returns from my parents?"

"Sure Hermione make a list of what you need and I will authorize them to take the money out of my account."

"You do not have to pay for my books!"

"Hermione!  We are engaged to be married are we not?  You are about to become rich beyond your wildest dreams.  It's your money to!  If I had a place to put them all I would buy you a copy of every book that Flourish and Blotts has in stock, with a standing order to send me copies of anything new.  Ohh wait a minute I have an idea on that.  I think I will gut Grimauld place after all.  How about half the third floor for a library dear?"

Hermione was blushing profusely "Harry I do not need a copy of every book they have."

"No but you would like it wouldn't you?"  Harry laughed heartily at the expression on Hermione's face.  "I pride myself on knowing what Hermione Gr…sorry, I mean Hermione Potter wants.  Have I not given you presents you actually wanted for your birthday and Christmas for the last three years running?"

"Yes Harry, you have, thank you" A suddenly meek and blushing Hermione answered but Harry noticed she was smiling.

"Anything else I can do to earn another of those smiles?"  Harry asked

"I will let you think about ways to earn those.  Right now I need to finish my list for Hedwig."

"Ok how about some lunch then?  I am getting hungry.  You?"

"Yes that sounds good.  You pick something please."  With that she once again bent over her list.

Harry smiled mischievously and went towards their dinner table pulling out his wand.  Suddenly Harry collapsed onto one knee his left hand over his scar, his right clenching his wand.  "He's starting early this year" Harry spoke thru his clenched teeth as Hermione appeared at his side, her wand was out ready to help if she could.

"Voldemort is in pain, something hurt him."  Then the pain became too intense for Harry to talk and he collapsed into Hermione's embrace whimpering.

"Ok Harry lets see what's going on in your head."  Pointing her wand at his head she concentrated on being inside his mind and spoke "Legilimens"

Harry suddenly felt a calming presence in his mind.  He felt Hermione's mind wrap comfortingly around his.  Their thoughts merged.  The pain was gone, together they moved towards the searing spike that was his scar.  Together they reached out and touched it.  A moment of disorientation passed then they were looking upon a scene of destruction.  It had been a nice quiet neighborhood somewhere in London.  Four houses were burning; four metal rubbish bins were clanking after a terrified looking Wormtail.  The unmistakable figure of Madeye Moody stood in front of his burning house, wand raised, his eye flashing brightly as spells flew about him as he dueled with Bellatrix Lestrange.  Harry or Hermione gasped, it was impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began, so entwined were their minds.  Voldemort stood, for now they realized it was through his eyes they looked.  They saw blisters upon his hands and arms, intense pain seared over all his skin.  Whatever it was Moody had hit him with it had hurt him but not killed him.  Voldemort moved to assist Bellatrix; she was clearly loosing her duel with Moody.  Suddenly Wormtail ran between him and Moody, the rubbish bins tried to devour Voldemort.  Raising his wand quickly "reducto, reducto, reducto, reducto" the last he blasted the fourth one as it clamped to his leg and he felt the bone give way.  When Voldemort had destroyed the fourth rubbish bin he found himself on the ground again when he pushed the destroyed bins out of the way he saw Bellatrix laying upon the ground her body smoldering from Moody's killing blow.  Rage filled Voldemort, he raised his wand and spat "Avada Kedavra" Moody spun, trying to dodge but the spell caught him square in the chest.  "NOOOOO!!!"  Harry and Hermione screamed together as Moody fell lifelessly to the ground his magical eye spinning to a stop.

Suddenly the connection to Voldemort was gone.  Harry and Hermione huddled together still entwined inside Harry's head.  They relived what they had just witnessed.  Recording all of the details so that Dumbledore would get a detailed report.  That must be the Hermione part of them the Harry part thought.  Harry felt strangely detached from his emotions.  He should feel angry; instead he felt a cold calculating rage that he had never experienced before.  Voldemort would pay for this she would make sure of it.  Harry now realized where the cold rage came from, that was the Hermione part again.  Harry reasserted more control over his own brain.  NO Hermione you can't defeat him, only I can.  Yes Harry I know that, I will make sure you get that opportunity.  When did you learn Legimancy?  This week.  Is this Legimancy?  Yes.  This is not what it was like with Snape, he was like a tornado inside my head.  My presence in your mind is comforting because I love you and you love me.  If there was any doubt in our minds there is none now.  You are welcome to come inside my mind later, I think it will be a lot like this.  This could be very useful in coordinating our fighting against Voldemort.  Yes but can we move our bodies too?  Let's try, after a moment of disorientation they stood and clasped hands.  They walked to the couch and sat there again.  Harry felt Hermione fading, I must leave Harry this is very tiring.  Harry gave her a mental kiss as she retreated into her own mind.

Hermione leaned into Harry's embrace and promptly fell asleep, a smile upon her face.  Harry waited a few minutes then picked her up carefully and took her to the bed.  Laying her down gently he covered her with the blanket and lightly kissed her upon the cheek.  "I love you Hermione Potter"

Harry went and collected their wands from the floor and returned his to the holster on his belt.  A holster he recalled that had been given to him by Moody.  Damn You Voldemort!  His eyes blazing with controlled fury.  He took Hermione's wand and placed it on the night stand by the bed, within easy reach if she needed it. 

Harry went to his desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.  He wrote the report to Dumbledore telling how Moody had died but killed Bellatrix.  He did not mention Hermione's presence in his mind, that needed to be their secret for now.  He folded and addressed that parchment to await Hedwig's return.  Then remembering Hermione's book order he wrote up an authorization to Flourish and Blotts to withdrawal the money from his account.  He found Hermione's book list and wrote a note on that as well, warning them of his intentions to purchase a copy of every book they had next month.  He folded the parchments together and they joined the report to Dumbledore on the desk.

He went to Hermione's books; he thought he had seen it when he was expanding them.  Yes there it was, in the O's as it should be.  Occulmency; What is it and How to do it.   He took the massive tome to the couch.  He pulled out his wand and conjured that coffee table he wanted.  Moving their glasses from the floor to the table he sat down and began to read.  How could one session with Hermione inspire him to understand Occulmency when months of practice with Snape could not?  

A/N  Thought it was all going to be fluff eh?  


	13. Union

Chapter 13: Union

Harry was getting stiff and hungry, he had been reading for several hours.  Crookshanks was curled up next to him on the couch sleeping.  Then he heard the distinct scratching at his window that signaled an owl had arrived.  He quickly stood, placed the book on the coffee table, and went to the window.  He let Hedwig in and as she landed on his arm he welcomed her "hello girl" he took the letter from her and stroked her chest affectionately.  "Rest awhile girl, I have more work for you to do today," said Harry as he placed Hedwig on her perch.  "Here's an owl treat girl" she took the owl treat from him then emptied her water bowl and settled down to sleep.  Harry closed the window and then took the letter back to the couch.  It was addressed to them both so he opened it.

_Hermione and Harry,_

_We have signed the paperwork and sent it to Gringott's with Hedwig.  We regret the circumstances that made this necessary but we fully accept this responsibility._

_Harry, we will treat you like the son we never had.  In fact we will formally adopt you if you so wish.  Please consider our home yours now.  We will clear out the guest room for you to use._

_Emma and I would like to spend our summer vacation with the two of you.  We understand that you are probably in danger so will cancel our travel plans.  We can come join you there or pick you up and go wherever you want or need to go._

_This year our vacation starts August 1st, please let us into your life as much as you can._

_Love_

_            Dan and Emma Granger_

Harry dried his cheeks and looked at Hermione's sleeping form.  What incredible parents she has, I am beginning to understand why Hermione is such a wonderful person.  Having barely met him they were not only willing to become his guardians but provide a home for him.  They even offered to adopt him!  He thought about that for a moment, still looking at Hermione sleeping in his bed.  Adoption would not be right, then he would in some sense be marrying his sister?  No he would be content to be their son-in-law.  He loved the idea of living with them but he regretted he could probably not do it.  They would be married by then and he and Hermione would have to live at Grimauld place for safety's sake.  Harry made a mental note to talk to Hermione about that.  Thank you Sirius, this has helped me more than you could imagine; well maybe you knew and that's why you picked them.  "Thank you Sirius" Harry spoke out loud to no one in particular.    He sat thinking about Sirius for a while then shook himself back to present.

Drying his eyes again Harry stood and went over to the bed.  He placed the letter under her wand on the bed and turned to Hedwig.  "Wake up girl" Hedwig hooted indignantly at being woken so soon.  "Sorry girl.  Take this one to Flourish and Blotts then take this one to Dumbledore.  Spend the night at Dumbledore's then come back tomorrow, I am sure we will have a letter for the Granger's.  He tied the letter to Dumbledore on her leg and she took Hermione's book order in her beak.  He opened his window and she was off into the setting sun.  He closed the window and the curtains this time.

Time for dinner sleeping beauty he thought.  He conjured a dozen lit candles about the room then turned off all the lights.  Upon their dinner table and conjured a small feast of spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, and chilled pumpkin juice.  A warm pumpkin pie sat in the center of the table flanked by four candles.  There he thought I can at least try to start the evening off right.  Harry was very apprehensive about what Hermione had planned for tonight.  Was she expecting him to actually know what to do?  No he told himself she knew he was a virgin, once again Harry Potter placed his complete trust in Hermione's err 'hands"?  

Careful not to wake her prematurely he bent over her, she was so very beautiful when she wasn't worrying about him.  He wet his lips then gently pressed them down upon hers.  She started responding almost immediately, placing his hands on the bed beside her head and emboldened by her enthusiastic response, he deepened the kiss.  Harry pulled back after a moment "Wake up sleeping beauty, you skipped lunch and dinner is waiting."

"Dinner?" she asked stretching out.

Harry couldn't resist, he bent and kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let him up for a full minute.  

"Oh my I could get used to waking up like this."

"Good, I will try to wake you up this way more often.  To answer your questions, you have been sleeping since the attack. Hedwig returned with a letter from your parents; I sent her to Flourish and Blotts and then on to Dumbledore with the report on Moody.  I left out only that you were inside my head when we saw the battle.  Here is your wand and your parents' letter, they sound like wonderful people and I can't wait to get to know them better."  Harry lay down beside her on the bed and gently ran his fingers thru her hair as she read the letter.

"We need to write my parents and tell them about us immediately."

"No Hermione, you need to write them and tell them about us.  I think they will take it better coming from their daughter."

"Would you mind them joining us at Grimauld place next month Harry?"

"How did you know that's where I wanted to go?"

"Please Harry don't you think I know you well enough to guess that?"

"Ok Mione, lets eat I'm starving" he got up off the bed and helped her stand up.

When she saw the feast laid out and all the candles she quickly kissed Harry on the cheek. "Oh you do know how to be romantic."

"I'm trying Mione"

They sat down and began working on dinner; both of them had skipped lunch so ate heartily.  After they had made a considerable dent into the meal, he asked "How do you think your parents will take us being engaged?"

"Not as bad as most parents of a fifteen, well almost sixteen, year old girl."

"Why is that?"

"Because my parents met very young Harry, about the same age as us actually.  They pretty much grew up together, a lot like we have except they lived near each other.  When my parents announced that they were going to get married no one but my grandmother was surprised.  She told my mum 'you're far too young to understand what love is, I absolutely forbid you to get married until you are twenty one.'  Well they were only seventeen at the time so that night my parents eloped and were married.  To this day I don't think my mum has talked to her mum."

"That's pretty terrible Hermione."

"Well it's the truth.  Before I came here Dumbledore asked me some very personal questions in front of my parents.  He brought up legimancy and that he had, as he put it, some skill in it.  Yeah right he asked me my feelings towards you, you know how he is.  I told him and my parents; you are my best friend in the world and I would do anything to help you and that I love you.  My dad was pretty shocked I think but mum seemed to already know and accept it.  Dumbledore just grinned like I had told him that his chocolate frog card was the most popular one of all.  So there you are; I think my dad needs some time but mum will be supportive.  My parents tried for ages to have a second child, dad really wanted to have a son but all they got was me."

"Ok, you will need to write them tomorrow, I told Hedwig to spend tonight with Dumbledore and return tomorrow."

"So it's just you me and Crookshanks tonight then?"

"Yep just us."

Hermione could tell that Harry was beginning to get nervous the closer they got to finishing dinner.  Though he greatly enjoyed his pumpkin pie he ate only one slice tonight.  She thought he was building up his courage to ask her something so she decided to help him.  "This has been a wonderful dinner Harry.  Thank you.  You are so sweet to me, let's go sit on the couch and talk a while."

Harry looked visibly relieved "Sure Mione." He got up and held out his hand to her, she took it and they walked over to the couch.  

When they got there she sat down sideways looking at him. "Harry; sit facing me please"

He twisted so their knees were touching and she took both his hands.  "Look at me Harry"

He looked up, only then realizing he had been refusing to look her in the eyes.  "Sorry Mione, guess I'm just nervous about this."

"I know Harry so am I, but we can learn about this together.  There is no one else I would want to be in this situation with."

"I just need to admit that I have only a vague clue about how this works, I am literally at you're mercy."  Harry let out a breath he was unaware he had been holding.

"I have of course read about it and mum talked to me when I started menstruating at twelve.  She took it rather clinically though.  I know the spell to prevent myself from becoming pregnant and I know that it will probably hurt me the first time."

"Hurt you how?"  Harry looked taken aback by this.

"Well Harry a female has a barrier inside that needs to be broken to allow intercourse.  I am not sure what its there for but it is.  There will be blood; I would suggest we have the lights off so we are not distracted by that."  Harry had become increasingly distraught the more she talked about it.  "Stop that Harry, your crushing my hands."  

He released the death-grip he unconsciously had on her small hands.  "This sounds terrible, I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to make you bleed."

"That's just the first time, I am sure tomorrow will be better, though a little sore.  I thought talking about it would help you get over your nervousness."

"Yes it is helping I think.  I am starting to comprehend how difficult this may be for you where I am just worried about embarrassing myself or you.  I will stop worrying about my own awkwardness and concentrate on getting you thru this.  That will help me a lot I think."

"Thank you Harry; I know you are the right person to do this with and you won't make fun of my appearance or anything."   Hermione looked down as she made her last comment.

Harry cupped her chin and made her look up at him again.  "Hermione you are beautiful, I know you don't believe that but I want you to.  Try this, see yourself from my perspective for a minute.  Use legimancy on me and search for my feelings towards you."  He pulled out her wand and offered it to her.

"Legilimens" she spoke quietly looking into his eyes.

Harry felt a rush of images, thousands of images permanently etched into his brain of Hermione.  This was more like what had happened with Snape.  Strangely the first one that went thru his head was of her when she had used cat hair in the polyjuice potion.  For some reason that was always a very endearing memory of her.  She kept the images going thru his mind for some time, there didn't really seem to be an end to them and Harry just relaxed and offered her some images that he was fond of.  Hermione reading in the library, knitting socks for house elves, watching him play Quidditch, her elation at him finishing the first task, the second task, kissing him on the cheek.  

Thru all the images the details of her were always clear and sharp, he never glossed over her appearance, and he always paid attention to every detail about her.  She suddenly knew that there was nothing he had seen that he rejected.  He accepted her for who she was not some image of perfection she had always hoped to attain.  Harry respected her, admired her, and loved her for who she was, the images and feelings in his mind hammered that home to her like nothing else.  He could have told her a million times but the images spoke for themselves.  Harry Potter loved her, he had tried to hide nothing from her probing thoughts, his mind was naked before her.  She lowered her wand, still looking into his eyes she leaned forward and they kissed again.  Their lips met and he immediately embraced her, she held his head gently, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, he opened his mouth to her and met her tongue with his.  She wanted to express how much she appreciated his willingness to open his mind to her.  She had never understood the level of trust he put in her, he gave her his life to do with as she pleased.  She was going to show him just how much she loved him.

She pulled back from their kiss for a moment "Thank you Harry, you're wonderful.  There is one thing I want to do before we make love.  I want us to stand naked and look at each other in the light, then we can turn out the lights and fumble around until we figure it out ok?"  

A visibly shaken Harry gulped loudly.  "Pity we are in Gryffindor, or we could claim cowardice, ok Mione I don't want to know why I will just do as told."

He pushed her back out of his lap and still holding her hands he helped her up.  "Mind if I undress you and you can undress me?  We will take turns so we both end up naked together."

Hermione's lower lip was trembling but she clamped her teeth onto it and nodded her head yes.  She had suggested this to help them get comfortable but found it amazing that Harry was actually going thru with it.  He came closer to her and kissing her on the neck pulled her jumper up. He pulled away from her neck long enough to pull it over her head, being careful of her long hair getting tangled he threw it into the corner.  He returned to kissing her neck tenderly.  

She only had her bra on her top now.  She waited for him to pull away and when he did she started unbuttoning his shirt, she kissed his chest as she undid each button.  When she was done with the final button she flicked her tongue into his belly button, he shivered at the suddenness of that but stood his ground.  She stood up and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, she leaned forward and kissed his strong shoulders as his shirt slowly slid down his back she threw it into the corner with hers.  

When she stepped back Harry pushed her gently onto the couch.  Once she was sitting he knelt in front of her, lifted her skirt to just above her knees he kissed each of her knees then reached for her shoes.  He continued kissing the tops of her knees as he removed her shoes and then her stockings; they joined the growing pile in the corner.  Her breath was very shallow as she basked in the attention Harry was giving her.  He held up each of her bare feet in turn and kissed all the way down to her toes from her knees, her legs were smooth as silk.  He stepped back and held out his hands to help her up, she took them and stood now only wearing her undergarments and her skirt.  She turned Harry around, reversing their positions on the couch. 

Harry sat down and leaned back on the couch.  She saw his pants were straining at the crotch otherwise he looked completely relaxed.  There was no longer any need for words between them.  She knelt before him and took off first his left then his right shoe; she slowly removed his socks, gently dragging with her fingernails as she did so.  Again Harry shivered at the touch but tried to stay as still as possible.  When he was barefoot she stood and helped him stand.  

Now he was wearing only his boxers and pants.  She stood there trembling slightly as he embraced her, he kissed her forehead then went to kissing her left ear, as he did this he reached behind her and unzipped her skirt.  She felt it release and slide down her legs, she stepped to the side slightly and hooking her skirt with one foot kicked it into the growing pile.  

Without breaking away Hermione reached between them and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and finally unzipped his pants.  She felt his member released from its bonds, it nearly leapt into her hand.  She gently caressed it thru his cotton boxers, then hooked his pants with her thumbs she started kissing down his chest as she slowly knelt, pulling his pants down with her.  He obligingly stepped out of his pants and she threw them into the corner.  As she stood she couldn't resist looking at his bulging boxers, they stood out well over six inches.  A thrill coursed thru her as she realized he was well endowed.  She could also feel moisture forming between her legs her knickers suddenly becoming wet.  As she stood slowly she kissed his chest, she knew what was next to be removed.  

When she finished standing up she turned her back to him so he could see the clasp on her bra.  She felt his trembling hands release the clasp; she took a deep breath to steady herself and turned to face him, holding her arms out slightly, waiting for him to remove her bra.  He looked her in the eyes questioningly and she nodded her head.  He reached up and pulled the bra down and off her arms; she looked at him meekly as he viewed her breasts for the first time.  They were much larger than he thought they would be, but she always wore baggy clothes.  She had small slightly pink nipples which had been flattened by her bra but now, as he watched intently they moved and became erect.  He once again met her eyes and seeing her blush smiled warmly at her.  

She immediately stepped a little closer and knelt quickly, snatching his boxers as she went down, they were suddenly around his ankles, he once again stepped out of them and she threw them some where.  She looked directly at his penis, inches away from her, he was magnificent.  As she stood again she gently caressed his chest with her breasts, her hand found his manhood and gently grasped it.  He moaned but quickly fell silent, staring her in the eyes he slowly knelt before her, kissing her straight down, passing between her breasts, she released his manhood when he had dropped too low.  

He kissed her stomach and all the way down, over her belly button and to her knickers.  He followed her example and pulled them down suddenly.  He was very surprised to find only beautiful folds of skin, she had no pubic hair.  He looked up into her eyes again questioningly, she mouthed one word.  Magic.  He grinned and stood as she kicked her knickers away somewhere.  This time he reached up in front of her and gently cupped her breasts.  She closed her eyes and moaned quietly, he gently rubbed the palm of his hand over her breasts, feeling her hard nipples fold over and pop back up when the pressure had passed.

"NOX" Harry spoke commandingly to the room.  Though his wand was in the corner somewhere the room was suddenly plunged into darkness.  Hermione placed her arms around his neck and locked her fingers together.  He squatted a little and reached behind her knees and with his left arm supporting her back he picked her up and walked slowly to their bed.  She snuggled against him, relishing in his strength, he had a lot of muscle tone and she silently thanked Oliver Wood for instilling such a hard practice regimen into the Quidditch team.  

Harry paused when he got to the bed; Hermione reached down and moved the comforter and sheet out of the way.  He placed her upon the bed and slid in beside her.  She felt his member hard against her hip, and then he lifted his hip a little and was able to slide closer to her, his member sliding over her leg.  He slid his right hand across her stomach and up to cup her left breast again.  Squeezing gently he started kissing her cheek; she turned her head to meet his mouth they kissed deeply.  They laid there for a while she started stroking him with her left hand and he continued to caress her breasts, alternating between them every few moments.  They kissed on and on as he slowly worked his right hand down her body pausing frequently to squeeze her gently.  Finally she met his hand and placed it between her legs.  She spread her legs apart to make it easier for him to feel her.   

He found her very wet and slippery; she moved his hand up and down, pressing his hand into the folds of her skin.  She moaned into their kiss, intense pleasure spreading out from her loins. She shuddered and her breath caught.  She continued to encourage him to move his fingers between her legs.  She splayed her legs far apart, making sure he felt with his fingers the hole he needed to enter.  When she was sure he knew his destination she pushed him up on top of her, she held his manhood again and guided it down.  

He had to move down on the bed before she was happy with his position; she raised her hips as she pulled him down towards her.  When the tip of his member pressed into her and it seemed right to her she released him and instead grabbed his lower back.  They had not stopped kissing for anything but rudimentary breathing.  She spoke into his mouth "now" and digging her nails into his back she pulled him down into her.  

He thrust into her hard; she whimpered into his mouth but continued pulling him towards her.  She squirmed a bit trying to make it more comfortable.  He broke away from the kiss but she snarled at him "Kiss me damn it."  He kissed her fiercely, trying to distract her from the pain.  She held him motionless inside her for a minute then gently pushed him up a little; he understood, and started slowly moving in and out of her.  He had been so wrapped up in helping her, but now he became aware of the intense pleasure that he was feeling.  This was perfection, completion, a union the likes of which he had never imagined possible. 

Just as he was beginning to savor the feelings, he became aware of intense pain off in the distance.  Harry looked into Hermione's eyes concerned, but she seemed to have passed thru most of her pain.  She was starting to move with him and intensifying the feeling ten fold.  The pain in the distance became much more pronounced.  Suddenly Harry knew where it was coming from.  He stopped abruptly and leaned on his elbows.  He quickly reached out in the vague direction of where her wand had ended up and instantly it was in his hand.  He thrust it into her hand "Get in my head now" he ordered.  Hermione looked very confused but concentrated and then "Legilimens" she spoke quietly looking into his eyes.  

Instantly she was there, her mind entwining with his.  What is the matter Harry, why am I here.  Then he started his body moving again.  She suddenly felt his pleasure, her own adding to it.  She decided to try and have him feel her pleasure too so she shared it with him.  She became aware that somewhere a man was screaming in agony.  What is that Harry, how is this hurting you?  That's not me, its Voldemort my love.  Harry had been picking up speed with his thrusts and now was moving very fast.  They focused on their shared pleasure; this was a complete union, minds and bodies.  Somewhere in the distance they heard Voldemort scream in pain, they closed the link to him with a thought.  Instantly they concentrated on the pleasure they were sharing.  Hermione started retreating back to her own mind but Harry held onto her, feeding her the energy she needed to maintain the mental link.  He wanted her there for the whole thing, entwined with him, feeling each other's pleasure.

An eternity later he exploded within her, when she experienced his release she quickly reached hers.  They lay there shuddering; minds and bodies intertwined, he thrust a few more times but then stopped and collapsed onto her.  They were both panting heavily.  Only now did he allow her to retreat into her own mind; Harry had continued to give her the energy needed to maintain the mental link.  He hoped he had given her enough to keep her from falling asleep now.  He turned his head and began kissing her gently on the cheek; far too tired to speak at this moment.  He had to express his love for her physically now that her mind was no longer with his.  

She opened her eyes and looked into his; "Wow that was amazing!"

He chuckled lightly "Good I hope we will only get better"

"Harry do you realize what you did?"

Still chuckling he replied "No my love, tell me."

"Well the most amazing part to me was giving me the power to maintain that link.  I slept for four hours after a ten minute session earlier, now I have spent half an hour inside your head and I'm not even tired.  You have immense magical power in you Harry."

"Really?  I just did what needed doing.  I wanted you to stay with me so I helped you do it."

"Yes Harry, that's the difference between us.  I follow the spells to the letter to get the results I want, you make the result into what you want and let the spells be damned."

Harry could not believe they were having an intellectual discussion while he was still quite hard within her.  He wiggled a little to remind her of that fact then spoke "Let's go take a shower Mione, I am sure we both need it."

"Together Harry?" she sounded scared at the thought.

"Yes my dear, together"

She swallowed and nodded her agreement.

Harry reluctantly pulled out of her.  When she began to sit up he wouldn't let her, instead he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, never taking his eyes from hers.  The feeling of sweaty skin on skin was absolutely thrilling.  He walked straight into the shower before placing her on her feet.  She realized she was still holding her wand so spoke a quick "Luminos" several lit candles appeared around the bathroom, two in the shower with them.  

She put her wand up on top of the sliding door to the shower and he turned on the water.  It was cold at first but that was welcome, the shower soon warmed and they began washing each other.  

He noticed her wet hair reached just past her butt; it was much shorter dry.  Harry lathered up her entire body first, blocking most of the water from her with his body.  His back stung where she had dug in her nails but he ignored it, she needed him.  When her top was completely lathered he knelt before her, water streaming onto his head, he washed her bottom half, careful to remove all the blood from between her legs.  He was surprised there was so little blood.  It was very important to him that he take care of her; he felt like she had sacrificed herself for him.

Hermione couldn't believe how perfect this night had turned out.  Never had she imagined that Harry would be so willing to help her.  Hell he was washing her from head to toe and it felt so good!  She exalted in the feel of his hands rubbing over her entire body; was this because he knew her so well and subconsciously understood her needs?  OH HELL quit analyzing enjoy it! She yelled at herself.  

When he was done washing her body he started washing her hair, while he was working on that she found the soap and started lathering him up.  He felt so strong and full of energy, she had to stop to help him wash the soap out of her hair, and then she went back to work washing him.  She washed his broad shoulders and chest, when she got to his back she gasped at the gouges her nails had left in his back; he had completely ignored them just to take care of her.  She carefully cleaned out his wounds, he hardly winced, and then grabbed her wand to cast a small healing charm on him and put away her wand.  It was her turn to kneel before him and wash his lower half.  Like the Gryffindor she was she grasped his still stiff member and lathered it up, she paid particular attention to making sure he was clean.  He just leaned on the wall and moaned quietly.  

When she finished washing him she quickly placed her mouth around the tip of him and sucked, she pushed her mouth over him as far as she could.  He seemed frozen in place, not daring to move.  She was nearly gagging with him pressed against the back of her throat but she had to try this.  She held him tightly around the base and pumped her mouth over him several times.  

Suddenly she released him and stood up, looking at him thru her thick eyelashes.  He seemed to be begging her for more; he picked her up and put her back against the wall of the shower.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  He reached down and aligned himself with her again.  She loosened her grip on his waist to slide down onto him.  

Once he was inside her again she leaned against the wall and he started stroking in and out of her again.  This felt completely different, the water cascading around them he stood in the shower supporting her, just when his legs could stand it no longer he felt himself reaching his climax, he rammed himself as deeply as he could, she cried out and reached her own climax.  Harry immediately slid onto the floor, taking her with him.  She reached up and turned off the shower and they sat there for several minutes Harry breathing heavily.  

Hermione stood and got them both towels; she wrapped her hair into one then started drying herself off.  Harry slowly started to dry himself, still sitting on the floor of the shower.  "Join me in bed when you get dried off Harry" she picked up her wand from the top of the sliding door to the shower and headed towards the bed.

Harry just nodded and smiled at her then started struggling to his feet.  When he got to the bed he was ready to collapse and fall asleep, Hermione was already lying on the bed under the sheets.  Her hair was still wrapped in the towel.  He slid into bed next to her and realized that she was still naked as well.  This kept getting better he thought but he was definitely too tired to do anything more about it tonight.  She snuggled up to him as he lay on his back within a minute he was sound asleep.

Harry was awakened by Hermione slipping him inside of her again; she was on top of him, straddling his legs.  She leaned forward and pressed her right nipple against his lips.  He eagerly reached up and seized her breasts, latching his mouth onto her teasing nipple.  She moaned as she worked herself up and down his member, she moved slowly at first, finding the extent of her mobility.  She had to work for a long time to get him to his third climax of the day, her body glistened with sweat, he had alternated between which breast he was suckling on but never let up on them both.  She had made herself climax several times while getting him to his.  

She collapsed onto him exhausted.  He reached down and pulled the sheets up over them.  He turned to kiss her but she had already fallen asleep, a blissful smile upon her face.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

A/N  Well there you are.  Hope it was worth the wait.  Let me know in your reviews please.

Gol


	14. The Park

Chapter 14: The Park

Harry could get used to waking up next to this angel, his angel, he corrected himself.  She was so very beautiful and precious to him.  Last night, wow, Harry was still quite shocked by it.  They had made love, which had definitely not been sex; there was no doubt in his mind that they had made love.  She was the completion of his soul.  He watched her breathe slowly as she slept close beside him.  She was on her back, his left arm was her pillow, and her bushy brown hair formed a halo around her head.  The sheet was up just far enough to cover her soft breasts, he watched them intently as they rose and fell to her rhythmic breathing.

Once again he felt the stirring in his loins.  Again? he told himself, they had done it three times last night, shouldn't that be enough?  No he told himself he would never get enough of her.  He thought about how to awaken her, then contemplating her luscious breasts he decided how.  He lifted the sheet off of her and pulled it down to her stomach.  Then he slid down so his mouth was over her right nipple, simultaneously he cupped her left breast and latched his hungry mouth onto her nipple.   

Hermione gasped at awakening to this unfamiliar but pleasant sensation.  She stretched out while he continued massaging and suckling.  After she relaxed from stretching she teased "Harry! Haven't you had enough?"

Harry reluctantly pulled off her nipple, causing her breast to stretch upwards as he did so.  "I don't think I will ever grow tired of anything related to you.  Whether we are doing this."  He once again gave her nipple a long drawn out sucking before continuing. "Or studying."  He pulled his arm out from under her head and got up on his knees.  She spread her legs wide as he climbed between them.

She reached down and grasped his member, stroking it gently she guided it towards her waiting opening.  She knew he did not need the guidance but she enjoyed touching him and he didn't seem to mind in the least.  He slipped smoothly inside of her, he paused for a moment once he was fully inside.  They both relished the feeling of completeness this offered them; he looked down at her hungrily then collapsed onto his elbows and brought his mouth to hers.  She returned his kiss, passion growing inside of her as they began to move together.  They seemed to have already found an understanding and no longer had to worry about the mechanics of it all.  

Harry could feel Voldemort squirming somewhere in agony again, then he did what they had done the night before, he closed his mind to that connection.  Voldemort was gone, the world was just them, and nothing else existed at the moment.  An eternity later they again reached their culmination together, they seemed so perfectly matched.  They lay there just relaxing in the perfection of it all softly kissing.  Some time later the unmistakable sounds of an owl at the window intruded upon them.

Harry got up and first went to the corner where his pants were and found his wand.  Then he opened the curtains and the window to allow Hedwig to enter.  She landed on her perch and released her letter when Harry had closed the window and curtain and approached her.  It was a reply from Dumbledore.

Hermione had also gotten up when she saw it was Hedwig.  She walked straight to the bathroom, pinching Harry on the rear as he took the letter from Hedwig.  "I'm going to shower."  

Harry watched her retreating into the bathroom and again longed to follow her but his grumbling stomach told him there were other priorities to deal with.  He noticed she did leave the door open though.  He absolutely loved the fact that Hermione was no longer shy about her body with him.  Hell she had just paraded by him, the only thing she took with her to the bathroom was her wand.  Oh he loved the uninhibited Hermione he had discovered last night.

The letter from Dumbledore was brief.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Thank you for the report.  The funeral will be tomorrow night.  I will arrive at __6pm__ to take you to it and return you afterwards._

_Albus Dumbledore_

He went to the table and conjured their breakfast.  He ate absently for a minute then went into the bath room; Hermione was just stepping out of the shower when he arrived.  They exchanged a brief kiss, his hand trailing along her wet stomach, and then he went into the shower.  When he emerged Hermione was in her robe, her hair wrapped in a towel, eating breakfast and reading Albus' letter.  Harry quickly dried off and slipped on a pair of boxers.  When he joined her at the table she asked "I wonder where the funeral will be held?"

"No idea"  

"Harry, I want to go outside today and walk around.  Show me the neighborhood please."  
  


"Ok, how about a walk to the park, it's not far away and I will even show you where I was attacked by the Dementors."

"Thank you Harry. I want to see some of the places you have grown up."

"Well in that case we should start with the cupboard under the stairs, which was my room until four years ago.  I have spent more than half my life in there."  Harry had tried to make it a joke but it hadn't come across that way to her.

Hermione stood up and walked around the table to him.  She knelt beside his chair and with conviction in her voice she again gave him the assurance he needed.  "I will make it up to you, how these people treated you is despicable.  You deserve love, compassion, and support.  I will give you all I can."  She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him fiercely.  Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her and returned the intensity of the hug.

"I know you will Hermione, you always have.  You're all the family I need, you always have been."

"Thank you, but don't forget my parents, they want to be the parents you never had.  I know they will help you to."

Harry nodded, unable to speak at the moment.  They separated and Hermione went back to her chair.   He bent to finishing his toast.  When they were done eating they got dressed to face the day.  Harry noticed that she moved her wand holster inside her left sleeve along her forearm; his went under his shirt along his belt.

"Duru aperen" she spoke waving her wand at the blank wall.  Harry's bedroom door, which had been missing since she created the bathroom the other day, was suddenly in the blank space.  He moved to open it but as he expected Vernon had locked it.  Hermione quickly spoke "alohamora" and the door opened in Harry's hand.  The house was quiet as he stepped into the hallway, Vernon was probably at work and Dudley would be out with his gang.  They went down the stairs, Harry heard Hermione close the door and whisper a locking charm before joining him on the stairs.  He walked quickly to the front door and quietly pulled it open.  They stepped into the mid morning sun, closing the door quietly behind them.  They walked down the sidewalk, arms around each others waists; slowly just enjoying each others company.  

They had gotten about halfway to the park when they encountered Dudley and his gang.  There was no avoiding them; they were walking towards them on the same sidewalk.  Hermione felt Harry tense for this encounter.  She gave him a squeeze of support and they released each other's waists.  Harry stepped slightly in front of her and she looked around wearily as she reached into her sleeve to grasp the handle of her wand.  She would only use it if Harry couldn't handle the situation but there were five boys and only one Harry.

When they got close she could see Dudley's sneer of superiority and when they stopped Harry and Dudley were only five feet apart.  Dudley spoke first "Well if it isn't potty and his whore" The gang, including Dudley roared in laughter. 

Instantly Harry moved, blindingly fast, he closed the gap to Dudley and punched him square in the nose.  Dudley dropped like he had been hit with a sledgehammer.  Without pausing Harry retreated to stand protectively between the gang and Hermione.  She had caught a glimpse of his face, he looked absolutely menacing.  She felt a moment of sympathy for anyone who tried to oppose him, then a thrill as she finally realized that she was the reason for his reaction.

"No one and I mean NO ONE insults Hermione, any of you lot need some convincing?"  Dudley moaned on the ground but seemed unable to move yet.  The remaining four boys, all bigger than Harry, merely shook their heads no.  "Just leave us alone then" the gang abandoned their leader on the ground and scattered.  Harry gently took Hermione's hand and they walked around Dudley, continuing towards the park.

Hermione soothingly rubbed the knuckles of his right hand, they were sure to be sore after that punch.  She held his hand up to her mouth and kissed it tenderly.  "Thank you Harry, you're always my hero."

There were several groups of children playing around the park.  They walked over to a bench near the middle of the park and sat down, Harry's arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist.  

"So how many children to you want to have Harry?"  She said as she was watching a little girl with long red hair play with her slightly older brother on the jungle gym.  

"Umm let's worry about the wedding first Mione.  And umm did you remember to do that spell to keep from getting pregnant?"  He whispered the last question into her ear.

"Of course Harry.  I would never forget something that important.  So do you want a big public wedding or a small private one?"

"Private, definitely private.  There will come a time when I want the whole world to know how important you are to me.  For now I think it would be a very bad idea to advertise your importance to Voldemort and his supporters."

Hermione nodded her head, following his reasoning.  "Ok, I can accept that for now but everyone at school will see the ring, when we get one that is.  Maybe we can have a secret keeper so that only those we tell can see the ring.  Hmmm, I will have to research that."

"That sounds like a good idea Mione.  I will be the secret keeper for your ring and you be the one for mine."

"Ok Harry, if it's possible that is."

They sat in silence for a while; she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the kids playing.  Suddenly the little girl fell from the top of the jungle gym, her brother reached to grab her but missed.  As Harry unconsciously summoned the force to cushion the girl's fall she suddenly stopped in mid air, then gently floated to the ground.  Harry looked at Hermione but she was looking questioningly at him.  They both shrugged and looked around, no one else seemed to have noticed, not even their mother who was sitting on the bench next to Harry and Hermione reading a book.  They looked back at the boy who was now on the ground with his sister talking to her.  He looked up and met their eyes; Hermione was struck by the piercing green eyes she had seen only one other place, on Harry.  The boy looked to be about eleven, he had light red hair and those piercing green eyes.  Hermione tried to see the girl's eyes and after a moment the girl also looked at them, she had those same green eyes.

"Harry do you know that boy?"

"Yes his name is Mark Evans, that's his sister Melony.  I think he is about eleven and she should be nine. Dudley and his gang beat him up last summer. Why do you ask?"

_Hermione's heart was beating very fast.  Wasn't 'Evans' Harry's mothers' maiden name?  Yes Definitely.  Could this boy be related to Harry somehow?  He had the same eyes as Harry, eyes that had always been described as matching Lily's and Lily had red hair, like the two siblings, a quick glance at the mother confirmed she was a blond so the hair most likely came from the father.  This needed some research; she couldn't let Harry get his hopes up though_.  

"Nothing really, we should make sure Dumbledore knows he is magical though, he must have stopped her fall if we didn't"

"Yeah, ok"

"So where do you want to have the wedding Harry?"  She asked to distract him from the boy.

"No idea yet, I do know I don't want it here or at Grimauld place.  Maybe at school?"

"Hmm maybe, we need to ask for suggestions I guess."

"Lets go home, I'm getting hungry and I still want to show you that alley."

"Ok Harry."  They got up and walked out of the park arms again wrapped around each other's waists.

They passed thru the alley without stopping, it was just an empty alley during the day and Hermione had heard the story in great detail before.  Just seeing the place was all she had wanted anyway.   Dudley was not home when they arrived and apparently Petunia was still out somewhere.  They went quietly up to Harry's room; Hermione unlocked the door then locked and banished it once they were inside.  Harry felt relief at being safely back in his room with Hermione.  He kept thinking about what could have happened with Dudley.  Sensing his distress Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Harry" she pulled back far enough to bring her lips to his and kiss him warmly.  She felt the stress flow out of him as he released his pent up magical energy slowly.  She hugged him tightly again then took a step back.  "I need to write to my mum and Dumbledore.  I think you should write to Ron.  They all need to know about us being engaged."

Harry sighed but seemed to accept it. "Alright dear.  I will write the letter to Ron but I want you to check it before we send it."

"Ok love" 

Hermione went to her school supplies and took out her quills, ink, and parchment.  Harry went to his desk and tried to think how he would break the sudden news of their impending wedding to his best friend.  Hermione quickly wrote the letter to Professor Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I believe Harry is ready to hear your proposal.  Much has happened in the last two days.  We have read the will and Harry has at least accepted that Sirius is gone.  Since you were a witness to his will I am sure you are aware of the contents.  I believe that Sirius was right.  My parents are the correct choice as Harry's new guardians.  He desperately needs a family and this one comes complete with his fiancée.  _

_We will be moving to Grimauld place on August 1st, and staying there with my parents who wanted to spend time getting to know Harry.   They will pick us up and drive us there._

_We have begun practicing Occulmency.  Harry seems to be picking it up very well.  He should soon be able to control Voldemort's access to his thoughts._

_We were both very saddened by Alastor's death._

_Love_

_Hermione Potter_

Hermione thought for a while then wrote to her mother.  Harry had at last come up with what he thought was the only way to manage his task.

_Ron,_

_I hope your summer is going well.  I must admit that mine started out rather badly but is now improved quite dramatically._

_If I understand it correctly it happened like this.  Hermione sent a letter to Dumbledore complaining that I needed someone to talk to.  He then spoke to her parents and brought her here._

_Yes Hermione is here at __Privet Drive__ with me.  She has forced me to come to grips with Padfoot's death.  We have read his will and I have inherited Grimauld place.  Hermione's parents will be picking us up on August 1st to go there with us.  You are all welcome to join us there for August._

_Ok now for the hard part Ron.  Hermione and I are in love, well we have been for some time but have now admitted it.  We are also engaged to be married.  I am terribly sorry that we can't tell you about this in person.  Please don't hate us; we are not trying to cut you out of our friendship.  You are still a very important friend to us both.  _

_Please Owl us with your feelings on this and whether or not we can expect you all to join us at Grimauld place next month._

_All our Best_

_Harry & Hermione_

"Mione come read this please."

Hermione, who was just finishing folding her letter to her mother, got up and came to Harry's desk.  She read it over and then nodded her head.  "I hope that does it, straight forward and not hiding anything, its how he needs to hear it."

"Yep that's what I thought." He folded the letter and addressed it to Ron, The Burrow.  He got up and walked towards Hedwig.  She was sleeping on her perch and he felt sorry for the task he was about to give her.  He gently rubbed her chest feathers. "Wake up girl"

Hedwig opened her eyes and looked around, she saw the letter Harry was holding and the two that Hermione was approaching with and hooted indignantly.  "I know girl I'm sorry but these need delivering.  Take this one to Dumbledore first then on to Ron and then to the Grangers."  Hermione tied the letters for Ron and the Grangers onto her legs; she took Dumbledore's in her beak while Harry went and opened the window.

"Hedwig please try and deliver the letter to my mum when dad is not around."

Hedwig hooted her understanding and flew out the window into the noon day sun.

Harry closed the window behind Hedwig and turning gave her a quizzical look she answered, "I wrote that to my mum, I told her about us and what we did last night.  I think she will understand our situation quickly and am leaving it up to her as to how and when to tell Dad.  I think it will be a shock to him, he is just getting used to the idea that his little girl is in love and now she is getting married."

Harry came over to her and pulled her into a hug, she quickly embraced him as well.  "It will work out Mione, I'm sure it will" he reached up and ran his fingers gently thru her long hair.  

"I think we should have some lunch then practice Occulmency.  I did tell Dumbledore that we had been practicing, which I guess we have but I want you to be able to shut him out if he tests you tomorrow."

"Ok Mione, you have as always my full attention.  Lead on"

They walked to the table and Harry sat down.

Standing on the other side of the table she pulled out her wand and asked "What would you like Harry?"

Harry looked at her mischievously "Well, when you ask it like that?"

"Later Harry, Later, let's get us fed and practiced, then we can relax all we want, that's a promise my love, that's a promise."  Harry looked slightly disappointed at her refusal but she could tell he was just pretending.

"Then let's see how good a pizza you can conjure.  How about one with a thin crust, sausage and mushrooms?"

"Ok Harry but don't expect too much.  She waved her wand over the table "conjurus" and a large steaming pizza appeared just like Harry had requested.  "Well try it; at least it doesn't look burnt." 

Harry picked up a slice and bit into it; he chewed and swallowed before answering her question.  "A little chewy for thin crust but well done my dear."

"Well I like thicker crusts, ok, conjurus" and a pair of glasses of chilled pumpkin juice appeared on the table.  She sat down and picked up her own slice of pizza and started eating.

A/N Hello all, I have not gotten the response out of chapter 13 that I expected.  I guess I messed up the email notification thing by that chapter 13 note that I then deleted to add the real chapter 13.  Ok no more "fake" chapters, I will review myself to make necessary comments between chapters.  I currently have fifteen and sixteen at my beta's.  Seventeen and parts of Eighteen are in the works.  I think 3-4 days between updates may be maintainable for the present.  I am spending all my spare time working or thinking about this fic.  I need to visit the Granger's next, then on to The Burrow, I will briefly bring everyone together for Alastor's funeral then back to H/Hr for a few chapters.  This Fic has a long ways to go still.  I hope I can keep you all interested to the end.  It will end by the way when they return to Hogwarts.  It is called Summer after all.  I will probably write a sequel to cover the actual sixth year in school.  Bye for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Gol


	15. Dinner at the Burrow

Chapter 15: Dinner at the Burrow

Ron and Luna were flying around the Quidditch pitch, not really playing Quidditch but some form of wizard tag.  True there was a bludger of sorts after them but it was really a stuffed bear from Ginny's room.  Mum had charmed it to fly after them for it was IT in the game of tag.  They had very similar brooms so it was about as fair as it could get.

Drats Luna thought, he's going to win.  I just can't dodge as fast as he can, oh well at least it was fun and illogical at the same time.  Suddenly Luna stopped in mid air.  Ron nearly collided with her but swerved just in time.  The bear bounced harmlessly into her chest and she grabbed it absently. 

Ron quickly spun around and pulled up beside Luna, a concerned look on his face.  "What's wrong Luna?"

They were slowly drifting to the ground as she sat there thinking.  "Sorry Ronald, it just hit me why I love doing things with you.  You're so illogical.  What ever made you think of this silly game?"

"Oh, well I love to play Quidditch so I was trying to think of something like Quidditch that I could play with you.  Suddenly this popped into my head."  They had both absently gotten off their brooms when they had drifted to the ground.  They stood now only a foot apart, Luna still holding Ginny's bear absently against her chest.

Ron found himself leaning towards Luna, she looked so cute holding that bear; suddenly there was a flurry of wings about his head and an owl landed on his shoulder.  

Luna looked up and exclaimed "Hedwig."   After a moment of utter confusion Ron reached up and tried to untie the note from Hedwig's leg.  Since he couldn't really see it there was not much he could do.  Luna dropped the bear on the ground and reached up to help.  "Hold still a minute Ronald, let me do it.  Oh, she has two letters let's see which one is for you.  'Mum ONLY,…girl…talk...'  Oh, I wonder what that's about but since you're not a mum it's not yours, Ah Ron, The Burrow."  She untied that note.  "Thank you Hedwig"

Ron flinched and exclaimed "OW" as Hedwig lurched into flight and momentarily dug her talons into his shoulder.  He stood there a moment rubbing his shoulder "Well let's see the letter."

Luna handed it to Ron who immediately opened it and started reading.  He suddenly muttered "she's there?" and sat down hard on the ground.  Now Luna was worried about him and she knelt down close beside him to give her support if he needed it.  He reached the bottom of the letter and looked up at her; his face was suddenly red in anger.  A heart wrenching "no" was all he said.

Suddenly Ron stood up and lunged onto his broom.  The letter fell crumpled to the ground as he rocketed off at top speed.  Luna grabbed the letter and flung herself onto her and broom after him.  The stuffed bear took chase again, forgotten.  

Ron didn't seem to know where he was actually going; apparently he was trying to run away from what he had just read.  Luna read the note from Harry as quickly as she could; she had never flown this fast before and was having a hard time just keeping Ron in sight.  When she had finished getting thru the letter she folded it and stuck it in her pocket.  Ron had just flown into the forest; he seemed to be heading in the general direction of her house.  Now that she could keep her eyes on him he seemed to be flying very erratically; he was definitely not paying close attention to his path.  She decided to try and reason out this puzzle.

Ok Brain high gear, explain. 

Detail 1: Hermione is staying with Harry right now.  Probability: 100%

Detail 2: Ron is livid about Harry and Hermione becoming engaged.  Probability: 99%

Detail 3: Percentage of those at Hogwarts who know that they belong together:  75%

Detail 4: Hermione sent a "girl talk" letter to her mum.  They have already slept together.  Probability: 90%

Detail 5: Ron is going to hit a tree at this rate, he is barely missing them.  Probability: 80%

Detail 6: Harry and Hermione still value his friendship and want to know how he feels about this.  Probability: 90%

Resolution 1: Ron feels inadequate; he can never be as good as his brothers or Harry.  Probability: 85%

Resolution 2: Ron feels they are now a duo so the trio is broken.  Probability: 75%

Resolution 3: The trio was broken last year; it is now a sextet, those of us who went to the Department of Mysteries.  Probability: 99%

Resolution 4: I will need to knock some sense into his thick head.  Probability: 100%

Detail 7: Ron just clipped a branch and crashed to the ground.  Probability: Oh bloody hell

Luna landed almost on top of Ron, where he had come to rest on the forest floor. He was lying on his left side in a small clearing.  It looked as if he had missed most of the bigger branches on the way down.  As she bent to look and see if he was seriously injured the stuffed bear bounced into her back.  Ignoring the bear she reached down and turned Ron onto his back.   He was bloody and battered but he was definitely breathing.  He had broken his left forearm when he hit something but the rest of him appeared whole.   She found a pair of nearly straight branches and used her scarf to tie his arm into a splint.  Ron moaned once when she straightened his arm, otherwise he was silent.  Luna was suddenly quite glad her dad had that weekly column in the Quibbler on first aid.

Luna then held both brooms parallel to each other and threw her cloak over them.  She carefully tied the cloak to each broom then placed the broom gurney on the ground behind Ron.  She pulled him back onto his side and slid one broom close against his back.  She then rolled him onto his back again.  Now her cloak was under him and there was a broom on each side.  She commanded both brooms UP, bearing their burden on the cloak between them they rose slowly.  She made sure the knots were secure and he was laid as comfortably as he could be on the make-shift gurney, she tucked the stuffed bear under his head as a pillow. 

Taking the tips of each broom in hand she started walking back to The Burrow, calmly whistling the tune to "Weasley is my King."

Twenty minutes later she was almost back to The Burrow when she felt Ron shifting on the gurney behind her.  She stopped whistling and came around to see how he was doing.  "Ronald?  Are you awake yet?"

A very dazed Ron groaned "Luna what happened?"

"Well Ronald when you read Harry's letter you took off on your broom, I followed you, and you crashed and broke your arm.  Now we're almost back to The Burrow so your mum can fix you up.  Are you ready to talk sensibly or do you need to break something else?"

"Ugh now I remember.  She can't love him!  I love her!"

Without a hint of jealousy Luna replied.  "Do you really Ronald?  Or do you just want to beat 'The Great Harry Potter' at something for once?  If I recall correctly I believe it was you and Ginny who won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor last year.   Use that brain for once Ronald; I know it's in there, use it!"  

Luna spoke both accusingly and teasingly but coming from her it seemed to strike a nerve in his head.   Suddenly he was ashamed at his prior outburst "I'm sorry Luna."

"That letter looked like they were worried about your reaction to them getting together at last."  

Ron looked at her, shock written all over his battered face.

"Oh Ronald, wake up!  They have been in love for ages now, the whole ruddy school is well aware of it.  Are you the only one besides Harry who was unable to recognize it?"  The look on his face told the answer to that.  "I guess you were; Ronald, think about it a minute.  They are always together or talking about each other; Hermione worries about him constantly and Harry tries to protect her from everything.  They are a perfect team.  Ronald yet they value your friendship and want you with them still."

He had gone from anger to confusion and then shame, now he found himself back at confusion.  Was I that blind?  The whole school knew and I didn't realize it?  Rita Skeeter's articles in the Daily Prophet.  Yes she knew and told the world; damn where do I fit in with them now?  "What do you think I should do Luna?"

"Well, are they still your friends?"

"I think so?"  
  


"Then congratulate them on their engagement, they asked for an owl, let's go write one."  

"Thank you Luna, if you hadn't been here I would have ruined my friendship with them." 

"Welcome Ronald, we need to hurry, everyone will be arriving soon for Bill and Fleur's dinner party and we need to help your mum get ready.  Lay there and think, I will get you back so your mum can fix you up in time for the party."

Ron started thinking as Luna once again took hold of the brooms and slowly walked along.  Nearly everyone should be at the dinner tonight along with Neville, Alicia, Angelina, and Luna.  Only Percy was not expected to attend though Dad and he had apparently started talking at work.  Bill had told everyone that he had a special announcement for tonight.  Since Bill and Fleur had announced their engagement last week, what could this be about?  As it was only midday there were a few hours before anyone would arrive home.  Well maybe Charlie would be early but everyone else would be working for another three hours or so.   Ron suddenly became aware that Luna had been talking while he was thinking but he didn't have a clue what about.  "Sorry Luna I was thinking about tonight, what was that you just said?"

"I said 'What are you going to tell Harry and Hermione in your owl?"  She turned and looked at him expectantly; one blond eyebrow raised in question her large eyes piercing him.

"Oh, I haven't thought about that yet."

Luna giggled airily "Well you should start with congratulations and work your way up from there.  You know you will be the best man at the wedding don't you?  I wonder who Hermione will choose to be bride's maids?  Ginny would be my first guess; she is the closest Hermione has to an actual female friend you know.  I hope she is really over her crush on Harry.  Charlie is here early Ronald here he comes now."

Ron heard his brother's voice calling from far away.  "What happened Luna?  How badly is he hurt?"

Before Ron could decide how to answer, Luna replied. "Well he got upset that Harry and Hermione are engaged, he decided he needed to break something so he went and crashed into a tree and broke his arm in the process."

Ron finally spoke up "That's not what happened!  Well I didn't want to break anything, it just happened" he finished lamely as he realized that was exactly what had happened.

Charlie walked into Ron's view and looked at him concerned.  "So they have finally gotten together, wow Ron you did a number on your head too, I hadn't heard they were even dating yet."

Luna again answered "No dating, well unless you count the last five years, they just sent an owl to Ronald and told him they were engaged."

"Man, Harry moves fast when he moves eh?"  Charlie commented

"Don't tell me you knew they were in love already too?"  Ron asked.

"Of course I did little bro, Hermione positively glows whenever she is with Harry.  I wouldn't question if she knew a long time ago; but what got Harry to realize it I wonder?" Charlie asked.

"Apparently Hermione is staying with him at Privet Drive right now so I would guess that close proximity to her made him realize it."  Luna remarked blandly.

They had continued walking while Luna and Charlie talked about Harry and Hermione. Now they had arrived at the back porch of The Burrow.  "Can you stand Ron?"  Charlie asked.

"Yeah I think so, help me get up though ok?"

"Sure Bro"  Charlie reached under Ron's shoulder with his left hand and held his right hand as he helped Ron sit up and then stand.

Ron noticed that Charlie had gained an awful lot of body mass; guess wrestling dragons for a living makes you very strong.  "Man, I'm dizzy but I think I can walk." Cradling his left arm, he walked inside to face his mother's wrath.  

Charlie walked close behind him ready to help him if he stumbled.

"I'll be in when I get these put away, I'm sure Charlie can handle it from here anyway."

"MUM!"  Ron hollered as he walked into the kitchen.  

"Coming Ron" he heard his mum saying from upstairs. 

"Sit at the table Ron, I will get the bone mender from the cupboard."  Charlie ordered

"What is it Ron?" his mum asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table.  "Oh My! what happened to you Ron?"

"I hit a tree and broke my arm" Ron spoke up quickly before Charlie could.  

"Charlie can you set it please, you do have more experience at it now than I do, give me the mender potion please."

"Ok Mum, here you go."

Charlie sat down opposite Ron.  "Lay your arm on the table bro" when Ron did so Charlie untied the splint and pulled back his sleeve. 

Ron turned his head away, unable to watch. 

"Ok this will hurt a minute then drink the potion mum gives you.  Try not to move or I won't be able to hold it straight."

Ron nodded his head as his mum came over to him holding a steaming mug of the bone mender potion.

He felt his arm twisting, no he felt the bones twisting inside and he cried out in pain, just then he saw Luna come in the back door.  Thru the pain and the tears in his eyes he managed to gather his courage and stay as still as possible.  

"Drink it Ron" Charlie told him; he took the mug mum offered and downed it in one gulp.  He felt it burning down his throat and course through his body.  His arm was on fire for an instant as the potion found the breaks.  He whimpered and closed his eyes in agony.  He felt caring arms embrace him in a tender hug and he returned it tightly with his free arm.  He stayed there until Charlie spoke up.    
  


"Ok Ron, you're good as new, good thing Luna was around to bring you home so soon."

Ron opened his eyes to look at Luna and thank her but discovered she was right in front of him.  It was she who had been holding him not his mum.  Luna stepped back, sensing his discomfort at being seen like this.  Ron quickly grabbed her left hand with his right and mouthed 'Thanks" to her; she smiled at him and said very softly "welcome".  His mum was across the room putting away the bone mender potion.  He looked at Charlie quickly and saw his brother grinning.

"You took that quite well Ron, that potion burns like dragon's fire." Then he whispered "Tell mum now about Harry and Hermione."

Ron nodded his head "Mum I need to tell you something"

When she turned to look at him her right eyebrow was raised and she was looking pointedly at them holding hands. 

"Harry and Hermione sent me an owl today.  They're engaged."

"WHAT!" she held her hand over her heart and sat down in the nearest chair.  "What did you say Ron?"

Charlie leapt to his feet and went over to their shocked mother.  "Mum, Harry and Hermione have become engaged."  

She looked at Charlie like he was speaking a foreign language.  "No they're too young to get married much too young they are just children for gods sakes."

"Mrs. Weasley, maybe this will explain a little."  Luna released Ron's hand and pulled out Harry's letter and started to read out loud:

 "_Hermione sent a letter to Dumbledore complaining that I needed someone to talk to.  He then spoke to her parents and brought her here.  Yes Hermione is here at __Privet Drive__ with me.  She has forced me to come to grips with Padfoot's death.  We have read his will and I have inherited Grimauld place.  Hermione's parents will be picking us up on August 1st to go there with us.  You are all welcome to join us there for August.  Ok now for the hard part Ron.  Hermione and I are in love, well we have been for some time but have now admitted it.  We are also engaged to be married.  I am terribly sorry that we can't tell you about this in person."_

"Oh my, so soon, why do children have to grow up?  There far too young for this." she spoke to no one in particular.  Charlie and Luna were both about to reply when she stood suddenly.  "Charlie make this table big enough for fourteen, Luna could you be a dear and start setting the table.  Ron go owl them and say we will be glad to join them for August. She moved towards the stove and pulled out her wand."  

Ron looked admiringly at his older brother, silently thanking him for handling the discussion with their mum.  As Ron stood, Luna grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze then went to get the plates.  

An hour later, Pig was on the way to Privet Drive with Ron's message.  The Burrow was back to its former days of glory.  It was an absolute madhouse; Bill and Fleur had arrived first, though they were tight lipped about their announcement Fleur seemed to be almost glowing with excitement.  They had settled on the front porch talking with Charlie.  Ron and Luna sat with them; Luna was working on something in the latest Quibbler while Ron was trying to figure out how to tell everyone tonight that his best friends had just gotten much closer.  Fleur seemed to be very fascinated with dragons for some reason but blanched whenever Charlie mentioned a Welsh Green.   Then the invasion happened as the Joke shop was apparently closed an hour early.  First Ginny, then Neville tumbled out of the fireplace; just as they were standing up Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina apparated into the living room.  Only Dad and Percy were missing, the clock showed them still at work.  

Into the middle of this apparated a very somber Mr. Weasley:  "Everyone, your attention please." After a brief pause for conversation to come to an end he continued.  "Percy and Penelope will be joining us tonight.  I ask that no ill words be spoken about prior disagreements tonight.  There will be time enough later to discuss that matter."  He quickly walked to a suddenly sobbing Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and tenderly embraced her.  "Come with me please Molly" and he lead her upstairs.  

In the absence of their parents the Weasley clan erupted in indignation. 

Then Bill spoke up over the din. "Stop this now.  This will not help the situation at all; Tonight is to be a happy occasion.  Apparently Percy is willing to make amends and even bring Penelope with him.  Show him that we can be gracious and accept him back among us."

Fleur spoke into the sudden silence "hee is uour brover, show hem vat vou wove him like one."

Fred snickered "I'll show him I love him, damn left almost all my prank stuff at the shop."

"We'll think of something bro" George quipped.

"Not tonight please guys, you heard Dad, I'm sure he meant pranks to."  Bill tried to speak with authority.

Just then Mr. Weasley came back down.  "Thanks Bill, Percy will be here in a few minutes, make sure there is enough room at the table Charlie."

"Ok Dad" Charlie answered; Luna stood and followed him to the kitchen.  Ron had thought she was still lost in her quibbler but obviously she had been paying attention after all.  Just then there was a pair of pop's and Percy and Penelope apparated into the middle of the living room. 

"Welcome home", Dad and Bill spoke simultaneously.  Everyone else seemed to say something similar just after they did.  Even Charlie and Luna could be heard from the kitchen.  

"Hello everyone and thank you for the kind welcome" Percy spoke stiffly but seemed honestly sincere about it.

Mum came down; she was still crying but seemed to no longer care if everyone saw her.  She almost ran to her third son and crushed him into a hug.

"Mum please I need to breath" came Percy's muffled protest.  

"I missed you Percy, and you too Penelope, thank you both for coming tonight.  Dinner should be ready let's go eat shall we."  She turned Percy around and pulled him and Penelope towards the kitchen.

Charlie and Luna had corrected the table and there was now room for fifteen.  Steaming bowls and plates ranged all up and down the center of the table.  They all struggled to sort out who was sitting where. 

Finally they were all seated and Charlie remarked "No one told me a date was required tonight!  I could have brought a date too."  Neville and Ginny blushed at that remark, Ron found himself unable to look at his family but Luna looked at them and laughed hysterically.  Fred and George laughed heartily and even Percy could be heard chuckling.

When everyone had filled their plates Bill and Fleur stood.  Everyone stopped eating and looked at them expectantly.  

Luna whispered so only Ron could hear "Fleur's pregnant, that must be it, look how she is glowing"

Ron sputtered as Bill began to speak.

"Ok, I'm going to end the great mystery.  Fleur's parents have invited all of us to come to France for the first week of August.  They want to meet everyone before the wedding in October.  Friends are also welcome to come; I'm not sure how you can manage your shop boys, maybe you can take turns, or something."

Angelina looked at Fred and told him "We'll work something out, the shop will survive"

Cries of wow went around the table. 

Ginny was heard above the din "Wow that sounds great!"

Neville remarked to the room "Me too?"

Everyone seemed very excited about this, everyone except Ron.  "What's wrong Ron?"  Bill asked

"Oy, Harry just invited us all to Grimauld place for August, mum had me owl him yes just a few hours ago.  I guess I can send him another one that we will come the second week onwards though."

"Ok, that works.  Why is he going there and not here in August?"

"Umm, Ok here's the rub.  He inherited Grimauld Place from Sirius and Hermione and him are engaged."  Ron spoke unable to look at anyone; he had still managed to get it all out so that everyone heard him clearly.

A collective gasp went around the table.  Charlie and Luna nodded their heads enthusiastically while mum shook her head sadly.

Bill reached for his pumpkin juice.  "A toast" Everyone quickly grabbed their glasses and held them up.  "To Harry and Hermione, together at last!"

Everyone echoed Bill; this seemed a very significant moment to Ron as they all drank pumpkin juice to his best friends' announcement. 

Just as they were all settling down to eat again Charlie spoke up "Don't all pay me at once, I told you it would happen before seventh year!"

Fred and George grumbled but pulled out several galleon's each and morosely handed them to Charlie.  After carefully looking at them he took them and pocketed them.  Bill openly handed Charlie five galleons grinning.  Dad seemed to be trying to hide the fact he also was in on the bet so Charlie relented and pocketed his winnings.  

"You all had a bet going on them?" Ron exclaimed "Why wasn't I let in on this?"

"Ronniekins you were in the middle of it," George started

"…until Luna here showed you there was life beyond…"

"…the trio…"

"We were seriously worried about you Bro." Fred Concluded

Ron shrunk into his chair "Oy, sorry I asked."

"Don't slouch Ronald" Luna reprimanded.

Ron struggled back to an upright position and then bent back to his food, hoping to hide his red cheeks from everyone.

Nearly an hour later everyone was stuffed and even the desert of pumpkin pie and whipped topping was mostly gone.  Dad stood up.  "Thank you Molly as always for such a wonderful meal.  Now I'm afraid I must make a sad announcement, it pains me greatly to end this wonderful dinner with this news but I cannot let it go unsaid.  Alastor Moody was murdered last night by Voldemort."

Most of those gathered looked at him shock written on their faces.  A collective gasp and a nearly breathless "no" was heard around the room.

"Apparently Dumbledore has an eyewitness, but he isn't saying much yet.  Bellatrix and Moody were dueling, Moody won but Voldemort killed Alastor.  The funeral will be tomorrow night and Dumbledore will be including a memorial for Sirius as well.  Everyone needs to be here by six thirty, we will port key there together.  Dumbledore will be officiating and everyone is expected to attend.  There is a write up on it in today's Daily Prophet, they are covering it as though Bellatrix wanted revenge on Moody and they killed each other."

A/N  I am taking Luna's oddness and the fact that she is in Ravenclaw as a sign that she is one of those very intelligent people who may generally ignore the daily grind of life to contemplate more important matters (to them).  Not being one myself I decided to try having her detail everything very strictly when she was trying to analyze the situation and decide what to do about it.  Not sure how well I pulled it off but I think it was odd enough to be attributable to Luna.  I hope you like this installment.  Chapter 16 will be revealing Dan and Emma's reactions to the news.   Thank you all for the great reviews, the sheer number of them still astonishes me. Please Review and let me know how I am doing.

Thanks

Gol


	16. Inlaws

Chapter 16: In-Laws

Where is Dan, Emma thought as she had almost finished preparing dinner.  She looked up, catching motion out the back doors and saw Hedwig land on the back porch.  Putting down the spoon she had been stirring the pot with, she turned off the burner and walked outside.  Hedwig looked exhausted but stuck her leg out for Emma to remove the letter.  She glanced at it quickly 

_Mum ONLY, Dad this is girl talk, give it to mum and do not open it please.  H_

Oh my! I wonder what this is about?   Hedwig needs my help first though.  Emma placed the letter in her pocket then held her arm out and Hedwig stepped onto it.  She walked carefully so as not to unbalance the tired bird, she went inside and up to Hermione's room.  Though they did not have an owl Hermione insisted on having a perch and food in her room.  "Just a minute girl, I'll get you some food and water, and then you can rest all night."

Hedwig hooted her appreciation softly.

Emma placed Hedwig on the perch and filled the food bowl with treats.  She then took the water bowl and filled it in the bathroom.  With Hedwig eating contentedly Emma sat on her daughter's bed and took a deep breath to steady herself.  There were very few things that Hermione wouldn't want Dan to be privy to.  It was fortunate he had not returned home yet.  Opening the letter she started to read.

_Mum,_

_Wow, it's hard to know where to start.  You already know that I love Harry, but he loves me too!  When we both confessed this to each other he immediately proposed to me.  Well mum, what was I to do, the man of my dreams just asked me to marry him?  I have accepted.  We want to get married soon; probably next month.  I am the one pushing for a quick wedding; Harry wanted to wait until after graduation.  I want to spend every moment from now as his wife.  We are in a lot of danger and no one knows if we will both live thru it.  Should I not survive this war I want the world to know how devoted I was to Harry.  Since we are both under age we will need your approval for this to happen.  Mum he is definitely the one for me.  I can't imagine a moment without him in my life.  Just as I have tried to help and support Harry when he needs it he has always given me support when I have needed it.  We would love you both to spend time with us.  Please pick us up here on August 1st.  We will be going to that 'special' house I visited last summer.  It's Harry's house now and we want to get some remodeling done before school starts.   I am leaving it up to you to figure out how to tell dad about this, I think he needs to know very soon but I can't figure out how to tell him._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

_P.S.  To answer your question. Yes mum.  And he was wonderfully understanding, helpful, and supportive.  Everything I have ever dreamed of and more.  He is and always has been a perfect gentleman to me._

"What's wrong Emma?"  Dan asked.  He was standing in the doorway to Hermione's room.   She had apparently not heard him enter the house or call for her so he had come looking for her.

Emma looked up at him.  He seemed very concerned, well of course he would be she told herself.  I'm sitting in Hermione's room reading a letter that obviously just arrived and I'm crying.  She folded the letter over once then patted the bed next to her.  "Come sit dear, we need to talk about Harry and Hermione and before you get too worried they are fine."

A visibly relieved Dan Granger came and sat down next to his wife.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and wiped her tears away.  "Ok tell me what I need to know darling."

Emma tried to think of a logical way to explain it but after twenty years of marriage she knew better.  "They're in love Dan.  They want to get married next month.  Oh Dan she sounds so happy to finally be with him."  It all ended up coming out in a big rush.  She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him fiercely.  "Just like I was Dan; just like we are" she corrected herself.

Dan thought about this for several minutes then spoke slowly.  "Oh, my, I certainly didn't expect it to happen so soon but I can't say I did not expect it at all.  They are an awful lot like us aren't they my love?"  He felt Emma nod her head into his shoulder then pull back to look at him.

"Ok since you're taking that so well go ahead and read the letter she sent me."  Emma unfolded the letter and held it out for Dan.

Dan read it in silence; she noticed his eyes grew very damp.  He was trembling a little when he got to the end but, she could tell it was not in anger.  He dried his eyes on his sleeve "Guess our little girl has grown up.  Damn I wanted to get to know Harry before any of this happened."

"What are we going to do about their wedding Dan?"

"I have been thinking a lot since Hermione told us she loves Harry and went to live with him.  She has never even had a crush that I am aware of, yet she has talked an awful lot about Harry for the last few years.  Our little girl may be young but she is very intelligent and I am sure understands what she is getting into.  Harry is the one I'm worried about dear.  From what Hermione has told us he can't have much of an understanding of what marriage is all about, the commitment, the need to compromise and work together."

"Well remember when we were talking to Dumbledore the other night?  He said that Hermione was the one person that Harry trusted.  Hermione has always spoken well of him and praised his willingness to help others.  Remember that troll incident in her first year Dan.   Harry never explained to her why he suddenly thought of where she was and that she needed to be warned about the troll.  She could have been safe in their dorm already.  Yet off he ran at his own peril to find and warn her about the danger lurking in the castle.  The first night back home from school remember I found her crying by her window holding her diary?  She said it was because she had failed Harry three times this last year.  First she hadn't learned Occulmency, mental protection, and Voldemort had used that to trick Harry.  Second she had allowed him to go to the Department of Mysteries when she felt it was a trap.  Third she had allowed Ron to convince her not to talk to Harry about Sirius' death before they left school."

"You never told me why she was crying that night.  I feel so powerless in these magical things.  Is that why you didn't object to sending her to help Harry?"

"Some of it, her issues are way beyond a normal sixteen year old girls, she has taken on adult responsibilities.  You know she has always been serious and mature beyond her years.  Think about this statement of hers: 

'Yes, I love Harry; I can't stop thinking about him.  He has become the reason I work so hard on my studies.  I need to help him prepare to face Voldemort.  I need to prepare myself to be worthy of standing beside him and to help him in any way I can in the final battle with Voldemort.'  

When she said that the other day it was etched into my mind.  She told us her deepest feelings there dear, never has she been so open about anything.  That is not the statement of a girl that is a woman profoundly committed.  She is devoted entirely to Harry and now we know that he wants to marry her.  I don't think that even someone who grew up like Harry did would carelessly suggest such a commitment if he did not feel the same about her.  Yes he has inner demons to work through and one nasty one out there that keeps trying to kill him, but look at this letter from her Dan.  She has always said how nice Harry was, I can't imagine that if she feels this way about him even after knowing everything she does about him that we won't find him a wonderful son-in-law."

"I could never deny my daughter her happiness you know that.  Just show me where to sign the paperwork.  Damn, loose a son; gain a son-in-law.  Strange how the world works huh Emma?"  He smiled at her.

Emma smiled back "Yes dear, quite strange."

Suddenly they both heard a soft popping noise from the hallway in front of them.  Startled they both looked up to find Dumbledore standing in Hermione's doorway.  His half moon spectacles glinted in the lights and he looked decidedly out of place in such a mundane setting.

He stepped thru the doorway and addressed them.  "Ahh I see you have also received a letter from them.  Poor Hedwig, she flew all over England today."  He pointed to Hedwig who was now sound asleep on the perch.  He pulled a small white paper bag out of his robe and offered it to them "Lemon drop?  I find them quite soothing"  

Each of them took one automatically and felt a soothing warmth start to come over them.  Taking one himself Dumbledore continued "This development changes a few things.  You are going to Grimauld place with them in three weeks?"

"Yes" Dan answered as Emma nodded yes.

"The two of you may need to stay there indefinitely I'm afraid.  Once this is known to Voldemort you will become prime targets for him.  I will not permit either Hermione or Harry to suffer thru the loss of either of you.  I must ask you to make arrangements for an extended sabbatical from your practice and your home.  I have already warded this house, years ago actually, but Number 12 Grimauld Place is definitely the safest place to be.  There I have let you in on the secret; you will now be able to see the building when you get there."  

He pulled out his wand and summoned three trunks like Hermione's.  "Since you will be away for some time you may wish to take a lot of things with you.  These will hold far more than they appear capable of, yet weigh no more than a lightly packed one.  I do not believe it will be safe for any of you to return here for some time.  She may wish for some things from her room, so please pack for her."  He looked pointedly at Hermione's large collection of books.  "Oh let me help you with her library."   

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the books in the corner "minimus" and flicked rapidly it in a small circular pattern.  Instantly the massive volumes on the shelves that seemed to cover half of Hermione's room were each reduced to the size of playing cards.  "Locomotor books" as the astonished Granger's looked on all of Hermione's books suddenly leapt into the air and formed up and started marching in a neat queue towards one of the trunks.  Dumbledore tapped the trunk with his wand once and it sprung open.  Looking like the conductor at some strange concert Dumbledore directed the books which stacked themselves inside the trunk very neatly.  When the hundreds of books had all finished the trunk was still only about one quarter full.  "Yes plenty of room for clothes or anything else you think she may wish to have."

Dan and Emma seemed only capable of minor movement; they both nodded their heads in agreement.  

He pulled a small brass ring out of his robe he looked down at them and they caught a glimmer of sadness.  "Alastor Moody has been killed by Voldemort.  I have made this into a portkey to take you to the funeral site.  A portkey is a device for traveling.  I would like you both there as this has been another traumatic experience for them.  They are strong and with each other's support, I believe they are capable of the task before them.  This portkey will activate when both of you touch it.  I would suggest about six tomorrow evening.  There will also be a memorial for Mr. Black.  I would have liked to do it earlier but only now does Harry appear ready to deal with this."  He handed the brass ring to Dan who took it gently, as though it were very delicate or very dangerous.  "Until tomorrow night then, Farewell" with a soft pop he was gone.

Dan and Emma sat there for a few minutes.  "What have we gotten into dear?" Dan asked softly.

"I think we have just been pulled into the turmoil surrounding Harry.  Turmoil that Hermione has chosen to be part of because Harry needs her.  Turmoil which Dumbledore seems to expect Harry and Hermione to do something about."

"The task he just mentioned," Dan nodded thoughtfully then seemed to come back to himself, "Well I hope we can find something to do at this Grimauld Place once they go back to school."

With a twinkle in her eye Emma replied to him "I think we can manage to 'find something' to do Dan.  Meanwhile let's go have dinner and discuss what we are going to take with us for a year long sabbatical."

Dan stood, helping his wife up he handed her Hermione's letter and put the brass ring into his pocket.  "How about we tell the office we are going on a world tour for the next year or so?"

"Pity we will be in some house the whole time, a world tour would be fun."

They left the door open for Hedwig but turned off the lights and headed downstairs for dinner.


	17. The Proposal

Chapter 17: The Proposal

Hermione woke up early; there was so much work to do, but she couldn't help but think about the five years she had spent trying to help Harry become confident in his abilities.  He had come a long ways from that first year.  He had been muttering in his sleep tonight; about being locked in that damned cupboard under the stairs.  Damn those Dursley's to hell; I wish I could just wipe out all those years of abuse they heaped upon him.  I will, drive every moment they made him suffer from his mind; I will prove to him that he is not worthless.  

She lay in bed watching Harry sleep.  What a wonderful night last night had been; she thrilled at the thought of just living like this with Harry forever.  No Voldemort, no school, and no one else to intrude into their perfect world.  I have found paradise; I wonder how powerful my Petronius is now, with these happy thoughts Dementor's don't stand a chance.   

She had read before that while a man sleeps he often becomes erect; Harry certainly had proven that author correct.  He was making the sheets stand up like a tent right now; I wonder what he is dreaming about?  Hmmm now there's a thought.  I think I will intrude into his dream world later though.  "Time to wake up Harry, I'm getting hungry and you're the first course" she whispered.  

She got up and leaned over him, her hair cascading down around them both, she brushed one of her nipples over his lips.  He licked his lips teasing her nipple with his tongue.  She could feel the wetness between her legs that told her she was ready for him so she mounted him and slowly took him inside her.  As he woke fully she pressed her nipple into his mouth, he latched on greedily.  "Good morning my Love time to wake up" she teased as she started to move up and down his shaft.  

He reached up and grabbed both of her breasts, squeezing them both and using them as handles to keep her from pulling out of his mouth.  She started moving faster on top of him and he bucked like a wild animal.  She had noticed his love making had become more primitive and less tender the more confident he became.  She found this thrilling; she had unleashed a wild animal inside him and yet she could tame it.

His tongue was all over her nipple; teasing everywhere while his mouth sucked greedily; she had never imagined that her nipples could provide such pleasure.  He suddenly switched to her other nipple and she looked at the one he had just released, it was standing out begging for more attention.  Seemingly reading her thoughts he slid his hand to her nipple and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, he squeezed and twisted it gently.  

She tried to slow her pace a little; she could feel him coming close to his climax.  He fought her though; bucking upwards into her harder and faster.  She gave into his pace and she felt herself reaching her own peak.  He suddenly released her breasts and grabbed her hips he started pressing her down onto him at the same time he thrust up into her hard.  His mouth still clung greedily to her nipple and she felt him teasing it mercilessly.  Then she came her contractions squeezing around him tighter.  He exploded inside her, she continued moving until he released her nipple and tried to hold her still for a minute.  He had at last been overwhelmed by the pleasure she was giving him; she had tamed the beast again.

She collapsed onto him; and cradled his head in her hands and brought her mouth to his for a long deep kiss.  When she finally pulled back to look at him he certainly looked like she had raised his confidence another notch.  

Harry opened his eyes to look into hers; chocolate brown met emerald green and that familiar link was renewed.  He could almost feel her thoughts; he certainly knew how she was feeling and what she wanted next. "Good morning beautiful.  I wish we could just stay here forever but the world won't let us will it?"

Hermione lay with her legs folded up on either side of him her chest pressed tightly against his, her arms around his head.  He held her tightly around her waist so she couldn't get up if she wanted to.  

"No, the world still needs saving Harry, but I do want to spend every moment we can together like this.  We have three weeks until my parents come to take us to Grimauld Place and another four weeks after that before school starts.  Let's make this our honeymoon Harry; I'm sure we won't have a more peaceful place for quite some time after we leave here."

"Ok Mione" Harry started applying quick, soft kisses to her face, she held herself still and enjoyed them.  He slowed his pace and turned them into lingering kisses, when he reached her mouth she was smiling with pleasure.  

"Harry you make me so happy.  I am very glad I wrote that letter to Dumbledore."

"Me too Mione, me too."

Hermione's stomach took this opportunity to grumble its displeasure at being so empty.  

"Ahh, someone needs feeding."  Harry released Hermione and pushed her over onto her back.  He then kissed slowly down her right arm, ending with her delicate fingers.  He stood and pulled on his boxers then pulled his wand out from under the mattress.  He smiled at Hermione and turned towards their dining table.  "Conjurus" and a large breakfast of pancakes and sausage appeared. "Start eating I'm showering first, or join me if you dare!" He grinned back at Hermione and tucking his wand into the back of his boxers started walking towards the bathroom.  

Since her stomach growled again she called after him "It seems the beast in my belly needs taming first."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her concern written all over his face.  "Umm you're still doing that spell to keep from getting pregnant aren't you?"

Giggling she replied "Of course Harry, I'm just hungry; you make a girl work a lot you know."

Grinning back at her he challenged, "Eat a lot, you're going to need your energy for that Imperious Curse practice you wanted."  

"Oh no Harry, not more push-ups surely?"

"Maybe" he teased and walked into the bathroom.

Hermione got up, put on her bathrobe, and stuck her wand under the belt.  As she ate the delicious pancakes she contemplated his parting tease.  Why can't he make me do something silly to show he has me under the curse?  Why does he want to make me exercise?  Does he think I'm fat?  True, she was not model thin but he certainly seemed to enjoy her curves.  Well I will just have to ask him why before I go getting all upset about it.  Maybe he just wants me to get stronger?  That would be funny, Hermione the female body builder.   She heard the shower stop, well no time like the present.  She stood and holding her wand threw her robe onto the bed.  She walked into the bathroom stark naked and looked at herself critically in the mirror.  Her waist was very narrow but her hips had gotten quite wide she thought, her breasts were still developing but she was already wearing a 'C' cup bra.  Her bushy long hair was all in tangleser h and needed some serious brushing.  I may not have Cho or Lavender's looks but he's stuck with plain old bookish me now.  Harry was just climbing out of the shower to dry off.  She met his green eyes and asked "Harry why do you want me to exercise?  Do I look fat to you?  You had better be honest with me because I will know if you are lying."

Harry seemed very surprised by her question but he threw his towel over his head and dried his face quickly.  Then he put his glasses on before looking her in the eye, "No Mione, You are not fat.  You look absolutely angelic to me."  He sighed. "I guess the reason I want you to exercise instead of cluck like a chicken has more to do with how I feel about you.  I don't want to embarrass you, even when only I will know about it.  I respect and admire you and could never do anything to you that I thought would make you unhappy.  Exercise seemed a good compromise, it's not embarrassing to exercise; it's just work and you have never backed down from work."  Harry had been drying himself absently but had continued to look at her while he talked.

"Oh Harry, you're so sweet, and here I felt that you thought I was fat and needed to exercise.  Ok Harry, you can make me do whatever you want under the curse.  I understand why you picked exercise and you're right, it's work, nothing more."  Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tender kiss before picking up another towel and helping him finish getting dry.   "Ok, my turn to shower and get this hair under control, go eat and I will finish eating after my shower."

As she stepped towards the shower Harry groped one of her butt cheeks tightly.  She squealed pleasantly and jumped as Harry walked from the room with a huge grin upon his face.  Man I have wanted to do that for a long time.  

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione started angrily, "thank you" she finished sweetly.  She was not used to being groped yet but found it quite thrilling that Harry wanted to.

Harry chuckled to himself and gently closed the door to the bathroom as he left.  Ahh breakfast, Harry thought as he found a clean pair of boxers in his drawer.  He pulled them on and then his slacks, he threw a t-shirt over his head and sat down to eat some of the pancakes.  He heard a scratching at the window and stood to let the owl in.  He found two there waiting for him, an official looking one with a larger parcel and Pig from Ron.  As soon as he opened his window Pig came fluttering excitedly into the room.  The large owl looked at Harry and dropped his parcel into his waiting hands.  Ahh Hermione's books, he grabbed an owl treat from Hedwig's perch and gave it to the owl from Flourish and Blotts.  The large tawny owl took off into the morning light.  Placing the books on the desk he tried to coax Pig into his hand with another owl treat.  Pig it seemed was too excited to notice the treat as he flitted about Harry.  So Harry snatched Pig out of the air and held the excited bird up to his face.  "Calm down little one you made it to me good boy now let me take that message and then you can rest a while before you go."  He carefully removed the tightly folded letter and placed Pig on Hedwig's perch.  Pig hooted excitedly and then drank some water.

Harry sat back down at the table and finally started eating his pancakes while he read Ron's letter.

_Harry & Hermione_

_Guess I will need to get used to addressing letters to you two like this.  Well you sure know how to give a guy a heart attack don't you.  OK, I admit I was absolutely ticked that you two had gotten together.  Fortunately Luna and a tree were nearby to knock some sense into me, let Luna explain she will love it.  I am not completely comfortable with this yet; couldn't you have at least dated first to give a bloke a chance to get used to the idea?   I'm not the only one who nearly had a heart attack, mum went spar.  I think she decided there was nothing she could do about it at the moment but I don't believe she has given up on putting a hold on the wedding.  I don't think she objects to the fact that you two are together just that you're too young to get married.  She kept going on about how you were just kids.  I will do what I can from this end but I'm not good at this sort of thing._

_Mum says yes we will join you at Padfoot's old place for August.  It has been very boring around here, well until I bumped into Luna in the woods one day.  Let her explain that one too.  You know she lives just on the other side of the woods out back?  She seems to make me want to come up with things to do with her; I really don't understand her sometimes, ok most of the time.   She has invited me to go to __Switzerland__ with her and her dad next week.  It's a camping expedition to try and find a Crumple-Horned something or some such creature.  Mum said I could go so I will be away all next week._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Ron_

_PS: Oh Luna told me to say congratulations on finally getting together.  According to her the entire school knew it was just a matter of time before you did._

Now that was an interesting letter.  I don't think Ron has ever been so thoughtful.  I wonder if hanging out with Luna Lovegood is making him think for a change.  Well he and Luna seemed to be getting along well.  Wonder if that helped him understand Hermione and I getting together so suddenly? 

Harry had nearly finished eating when Hermione finally came out of the steaming bathroom.  "Your book order arrived and so did pig with Ron's reply."   

She raised one eyebrow at that statement.  She had wrapped a towel around her hair, otherwise she was completely nude.  He felt the now familiar desire to throw her on the bed and shag her senseless.  Instead he stood and picked up her robe.  He held it open and she slipped into it.  Harry, now standing behind her wrapped the robe and his arms around her tightly; he held the robe with one hand and quickly tied the belt around her slim waist.  Giving her one last hug he kissed her tenderly in the crook of her neck and helped her into her chair.   Returning to his own chair he noticed she was grinning adoringly at him.

"I love it when you pamper me.  Thank you" Hermione picked up Ron's letter and started in on a fresh stack of pancakes.  He was so good at reading her needs, but as she thought about it he always had been.  "Oh no, Mrs. Weasley is going to be tough on us."

"Yes I thought about her too, but since your parents are now responsible for both of us she really has no say in the matter.  As long as they support us no one has any right to stop us.  Do you really think they will agree Mione?"

Hermione organized her thoughts while she finished her mouthful.  She met his eyes before replying "Yes Harry, they went thru a similar situation when they were young remember.  I am confident they will at least not forbid it.  They will probably want us to wait another year.  I can hear my dad 'But you haven't even dated yet how do you know you can live together for the rest of your lives?'  What I don't think many people will realize is how much we have already shared over the last five years.  We have already lived together, well as close as we could, at Hogwarts.  I have tried to understand how you think and you seem to have done the same for me.  We do think a lot alike and that has helped us thru our adventures.  It can only help us grow closer; my parents talk about everything Harry.  One of their rules is never to part in anger, no matter how upset they get they refuse to leave the same room until they have talked whatever it is out and come to a compromise.  Like I confronted you in the bathroom earlier about my misunderstanding as to why you wanted me to exercise.  As long as we communicate like we always have I really wonder if we will ever fight.   Once everyone sees us together they will probably stop objecting Harry."

"We fought loads of times.  What about just last year when I wanted to run off to the Department of Mysteries, you argued with me then?"

"No that was not an argument.  You were understandably distraught and wanted to go help.  Since I knew you were not thinking the situation thru I had to do it for you.  I forced you to stop and think about what you were doing before you rushed off and did something rash.  In the end we compromised didn't we Harry?"

"Yes, I guess you're right as usual, beautiful."

"Good, once you understand that I'm always right we will get along perfectly."  She started laughing before he did at that joke.  Harry laughed along with her; he was still smiling when she continued.  "Seriously, I know you do think most things out but I hope you will listen to me when I object to something you want to do."

Suddenly very serious he replied. "Always Mione.  I have learned my lesson on that score all too well."

"Oh Harry!  I'm sorry."  She quickly came around the table.  He stood and crushed her into a hug.  She heard his glasses hit the table, then he buried his face into her shoulder and let the tears flow again.  

"I miss him so much Mione, if only I had listened to you" he could no longer speak as his raw emotions wracked thru him.  

She held him tightly as he cried, she started to sway a little, as though rocking a baby in her arms.  There were no words for this, fortunately she knew he didn't need any words, just her support.  She poured her support into her hug, surrounding him with her love once again pulling him back to the present.

He slowly took control of himself again.  "Damn, I thought I was through crying over this.  I guess it will take some time" she nodded and tightened her hug for a minute before slowly releasing him.  Harry stepped back so he could look her in the eyes.  "Thank you Mione.  I really appreciate you being here for me."  He brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.  

When they parted to breathe he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes just an inch away.   "Harry I will always be here for you, Always."

"And I for you Hermione, and I for you."  

She kissed him then stepped back.  "We need to get some work done this morning Harry.  Let me get dressed, I want to try legimancy first.  See if you can keep me out of your head shall we?"

"But I don't want to keep you out of my head" he chuckled as he released her.  He picked his glasses up from the table and put them on again. "Ok, you get dressed and I will clean up breakfast.  Do you think we should write Ron back?"

"Yes, tell him thanks for understanding and good luck on his camping trip."  She went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of knickers and a bra.  She glanced at Harry, he was not staring at her but was, as usual, paying attention to what she was doing.  She grinned to herself, let's see how much attention he is paying.  She took off the towel on her hair, then her robe.  Yep now Harry was staring at her, she deliberately took her time pulling on her knickers then putting on her bra.  She saw him gulping as he watched her, he was totally fascinated.  He would probably stay there for hours if she just kept taking off and putting on clothes.  She went to their closet and picked out a white skirt and a peach jumper, after she pulled them on she noticed him shake his head and finally dissipate the remains of breakfast.   She went back to the dresser and pulled out two pairs of socks.  One she threw at him.  Again showing his amazing dexterity, that would have surely made him a premier seeker, he ducked and snatched them out of the air as she had expected.  The other pair she carried to the couch and started putting on.  

Harry came and sat beside her doing the same.  He pulled out his wand "Accio Hermione's shoes" snatching them out of the air as they whizzed towards them he handed them to her.

"Thanks"

"Anytime Mione, Accio my shoes" again he deftly caught them and put them on.  "Ok now that were dressed I expect you want to test my defenses eh?"

"Yes actually, let's see if the great Harry Potter can keep little old me out of his head when he wants to.   I'm going to seek the memory you most want to hide from me.  How about that time Cho cornered you in the room of requirement after DA class."

A look of horror went across Harry's face.

"Ah Ha, there is something you don't want me to know about that night!  I knew it.  So are you motivated now to really try and do this?"

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself but images of naked Hermione, wet hair cascading down her back slowly getting dressed kept intruding into his thoughts.  Before he knew it Hermione was attacking "Legilimens." 

Cho Chang was walking towards him suddenly, Hermione stood between them she was naked and her wet hair cascaded down her back just past her butt, she pushed Cho away so forcefully she literally disappeared.  Only Hermione remained, she turned to him and kissed him deliciously.

"Harry!"

He saw Hermione was blushing furiously at him but she was smiling from ear to ear as well.  "What Mione, did I do something wrong?"

She was quite embarrassed but explained anyway.  "Actually Harry you did just what you were supposed to do, redirect me to another thought.  It's all in Occulmency; What is it and How to do it you should read it all.  But you can hardly face Voldemort with an image of me nude."

Harry thought for a minute for something else to try "Oh Really?  Hmm, ok try this one then, go on do your worst Mione"

"Legilimens" 

Cho Chang was walking towards him when suddenly Harry was naked and wet standing in a nice warm shower, pleasure coursing thru him, he looked down and saw an equally wet and naked Hermione with his member deep within her mouth.  Somewhere Voldemort started squirming in pain.  She felt him focus on the remembered pleasure and direct it towards his scar; she felt the force of the sending like a physical blow.  Damn he was strong.  Somewhere Voldemort had just passed out from sheer agony at Harry's pleasure.

A grinning Harry faced her calmly next to her on the couch, if he thought she was red before now she looked like a freshly cooked lobster.  "Well how was that Mione?  Do you think that will teach him to stay out of my head?"

Hermione covered her open mouth with one delicate hand "Oh My Harry!  That was amazing and very embarrassing."  She looked down at her shoes before continuing "did you really like it that much?" she asked quietly.

Harry had doubted that she could get any more embarrassed but he was wrong, even the tips of her ears were now decidedly red.  He cupped her chin and made her look at him.  "Yes Mione that was quite amazing, I can only hope you continue where you left off someday.  But I can understand if you don't want to."

She tried to turn her head away but he wouldn't let her.

"Mione aren't you the one that told me we needed to communicate everything to each other?  I am being honest, I sincerely appreciate all you do for me and none of it will ever be known by anyone but us."  

She nodded her head before gathering courage to speak.  "Ok Harry, You're right, though brutally honest.  I can continue that later, especially now that I know how much you liked it."

"Now about that memory with Cho Chang, read it if you really want to, I won't block you this time.  I have no secrets from you Hermione, my mind is an open book for you and you're welcome to read it cover to cover."

She shook her head slightly.  "Not today, maybe some other time, I trust you when you said she means nothing to you.  I do appreciate you being open with me, I have no great secrets from you either Harry.  I have invited you into my head before, please do it now."

"Oh, Ok Mione, um how?  I know you don't think about a specific memory like you just did so how do you do it?"

"Just think of being inside my mind, not viewing anything specific but sharing my brain space."

"Oh that sounds so simple. Ok here goes."  He pulled out his wand and looked into her eyes deeply.  Hermione took a deep breath as he spoke "Legilimens."

Suddenly she felt his presence inside her mind.  He felt huge and for a moment stifling, like he was going to drown her with his very presence.  Then their thoughts touched and merged.  Her organized world was blown away by the joining.  She felt him gently probing and looking around, much of her life flashed before her, all of it before she met Harry on the train.  Her memories with her parents seemed to be his focus; she opened a window for him to her memories of their love for her.  

Here is what loving parents are like dear, he was instantly overwhelmed by her memories.  He retreated but she held onto him and brought him back to the memories.  This is a loving home Harry, this is what he denied you; this is what he took from you the night your parents were murdered.  I give you every one of them, live them with me again now Harry.  

She was three and had fallen on the sidewalk; her father's strong arms picked her up and held her tightly.  Its ok Hermione, just a scratch on the knee let me kiss it and make it better.  Love poured into her from that kiss on her knee and she felt safe again.  

She was nine and her favorite cat had just been run over by a car in the lane behind their house.  Mother held her while she cried; father had Socks in a shoe box and was digging a hole for the burial.  Together they said good bye to him and laid him to rest next to her mothers Rose bush that Socks had loved to nap under.   

She was ten and her Father had just opened the door to the next stage of her life.  Minerva McGonagall had walked inside, pointy hat and all to proclaim that Hermione was a witch.  She had presented Hermione with her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and sat there all afternoon carefully explaining to the shocked family just what this all meant.  The next day she had returned and taken them all to Diagon Alley where she helped them change their money and purchase Hermione's school supplies.  The day after Diagon Alley Professor McGonagall had again returned and shown them how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ before leaving to go onto the next muggle witch or wizard that needed instructions.  Thru it all her parents helped and accepted this news, never letting Hermione feel unwanted or unloved.  A hundred more similar memories passed in a flash, all of them were now etched into Harry's mind just as they were in Hermione's.  

Harry?  Yes? came the soft reply.  Are you alright?  Give me a bit to recover please, no more for now.  Alright Harry, she enveloped him tenderly and held him.  Outside her mind their bodies had been wrapped together for an eternity now, lying upon the couch as though asleep.  She felt him reconnect to her and once again she was aware of his strength of character.  I love you, thank you.  I love you too my dear.   One more window I need to show you before you go Harry.  What is that?  Krum.  

She felt him brace as her memories of Viktor washed over him.  A very shy Viktor asking her out to the Yule Ball, a shocked Hermione accepting.  Viktor elated, Viktor upset that she always talked about Harry.  Jealous Viktor after the Yule Ball, trying to get Hermione to even look at him after the second task.  Her telling Viktor before Durmstrang left that he would only ever be a friend, Her heart belonged to another.  A heartbroken Viktor departing.  I did not go visit him last summer either.

She felt relief coming from him as he finally understood what had happened between her and Krum.   There are no more secrets, I will forever belong to you.   And I to you My Love, I am yours always.   Harry retreated back into his own mind.  

Hermione was suddenly aware she was lying on top of Harry on the couch.  His strong arms were around her waist holding her tightly.  She held onto his chest tightly, their legs intertwined, her head resting on his chest just below his neck.  She looked up at him and his eyes were still closed. "Are you tired Harry?" he gently squeezed his hug a little tighter then relaxed again.

"No Mione, I'm fine, just shocked still, give me a few minutes."

She stretched up and kissed him softly upon the cheek, then put her head down on his chest to wait for him.

Several minutes later, just as she thought he had fallen asleep, he spoke up.  "Your mind is very organized, almost like I imagined really.  Everything categorized and neatly tucked away.  I was going to avoid Viktor but thanks for showing me, now I understand." He took a deep breath.  "I also feel like I know your parents very well now love, thank you for that.  It moved me deeply, especially when I remembered their offer to adopt me and share that love with me."

"You're very welcome Harry.  Anytime you need support I will be here for you, anytime you need help mine will be everything I can provide, if you want advice you know you can trust me with anything.  Now we need to see if I can learn to break the Imperious Curse like you can Harry.  That way you will know that I am myself at all times."  She started to stand up but he pulled her back down to him.

"Ok Hermione but before we start that, I want you to see what it was like for me to fight it.  Maybe that will help you learn yourself.  Read those memories from me then we will see how you do."  He let her go and helped her stand up.  

"Alright Harry, that sounds like a good idea." She stood and waited for him to also stand and look at her expectantly before she cast the spell. "Legilimens"

It was the most wonderful feeling. Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him. 

And then he heard Mad-Eye Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of his empty brain: Jump onto the desk…jump onto the desk…

Harry bent his knees obediently, preparing to spring.

Jump onto the desk…

Why though? Another voice had awoken in the back of his brain. Stupid thing to do, really, said the voice.

Jump onto the desk…

No, I don't think I will, thanks, said the other voice, a little more firmly…no I don't really want to…

Jump NOW!

The next thing Harry felt was considerable pain.  He had both jumped and tried to prevent himself from jumping

{Goblet of Fire, J.K. Rowling p231}

"Very interesting Harry that should help me a lot."  She put her wand away then tied her hair back with a ribbon and looked at him expectantly.  "Ok go"

Harry pulled out his wand.  "Imperius"

Hermione immediately started doing jumping jacks.  Harry stood there a minute watching her breasts bounce up and down before releasing her from the curse.  "Well, any voices?" he asked.

Breathing heavily Hermione answered "Yes, I could hear it but it, was not strong enough to make me stop. Whew, I'm sweating already."  She removed her jumper and threw it on the couch.  Her skin glistened with sweat.  "Ok Harry, again."

"Imperius"

Hermione once again started doing jumping jacks, though she may have hesitated a moment after his order.  Now he could really appreciate her bouncing assets.  He let her do jumping jacks for a full ten minutes before he broke the curse.  He had conjured a large chilled glass of pumpkin juice and held it and a hand towel out to her.  She immediately collapsed onto one knee panting.  He kneeled down next to her and wiped her forehead off.  She took the drink and drank most of it before she looked up at him.

"Ok slave driver, let's do this one more time.  I kept arguing with myself about doing jumping jacks but your command was still too strong."  She stood and removed her skirt.  "Remind me to wear fewer clothes next time."  She grinned at him mischievously, stood and took a deep breath.  He could see her concentrating immensely.  "Ok, Go"

"Imperius"

This time she stood still for nearly thirty seconds.  Harry had to repeat his order twice and concentrate hard on getting her to obey.  Hesitantly she started doing jumping jacks.  He had to keep reinforcing the order every minute as she kept slowing down.  This time when he released her she had a look of triumph on her sweaty face.  "Excellent Love, I had to concentrate to keep you under control that time."

"I know, I fought you, I almost won a few times but then your will got stronger.  How close was I to breaking free?"

"Without me applying my full attention and effort very close.  I was just able to conjure you a fresh glass of juice; I don't think I could have done anything more demanding though.  You would definitely make whoever tried to control you work for it."  He kissed her sweaty temples and told her "Ok, you go shower and rest, I will get lunch ready."

"Thanks Harry, that helped me a lot.  I think I can break free after all."  She was bouncing with happiness as she kissed him lightly and headed off to the shower.

Grinning, Harry sat down and wrote their reply to Ron. 

_Ron,_

_Thanks Mate, we were very glad to hear from you.  Sorry we didn't date first but I just had to ask her once I knew how she felt about me.  Hermione says good luck on your expedition.  It's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack by the way, pay attention Ron.   I hope we get a chance to talk soon._

_Harry & Hermione_

It was short but seemed to cover all the bases.  He attached it to Pig's excited leg and sent him on his way back to Ron.  Then he conjured a light lunch of salad and ham sandwiches, with chilled pumpkin juice of course.  Hermione emerged from her shower and paraded herself before him as she repeated her earlier dressing performance.  They sat and ate, relaxing in each other's presence.

Just as they were finishing their lunch a soft knock came from the door.  Well, where the door should be anyway.  They stood and faced the door, both taking out their wands; Harry approached the door. 

"Duru Aparen" Hermione incanted and the door appeared again in the blank section of the wall.

"Who is it?" Harry asked

"Albus" a very familiar voice came from the hallway.

"Alohamora" Harry incanted and reached out and opened the door for the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway; he looked tired but still had that twinkle in his eyes that told Harry he was up to something as usual.  "Good afternoon, I understand from Miss Granger's letter that congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Sir" Both Harry and Hermione spoke together.

Harry stepped out of the way and Professor Dumbledore stepped inside.  He then closed and locked the door as Dumbledore looked around Harry's expanded room.  

"Ahh, I see the two of you have settled in nicely together.  So much like your parents Harry, so much I find it hard not to address the two of you by their names.  I love what you have done to the room, quite a warm place."  

Harry had looked stricken at the mention of his parents; Hermione quickly came to his side and held his hand tightly.  Harry smiled his thanks at her then looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "Why didn't you just apparate inside here sir?"

"Well Harry, I have learned that when arriving several hours early to speak with a young couple it is prudent to knock before entering the room."

Hermione found herself blushing and looking at the floor, Harry looked down but was grinning.

"Ahh, again I am correct in my assumptions.  Is there anything else you wish to tell me at this time Harry? Hermione?"

"No Sir" came Harry's response

"Not yet Professor" was Hermione's

"Very well on to business then.  Harry, I formally offer you the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts."  He pulled a large scroll out of his robe.  "Here is the official contract, signed already by Myself and the Board of Governors."

Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch, still holding hands, their jaws nearly on the ground as Professor Dumbledore continued.

"There are a pair of conditions that must be met before you may accept this position.  These conditions are imposed by Minister Fudge and the Ministry of Magic; I feel you are ready now to take on this position.  The conditions are, First you pass with an Outstanding your Defense N.E.W.T.   Second you pass a 'practical' exam given by the Auror's.  If you pass both of these before September the first, then you have met the requirements and may accept this position."

"wow" Hermione spoke breathlessly.

"Sir, I don't think I can do all that!"

"I believe you can Harry, you already possess most of the necessary skills.  You will merely need to expand and hone them.  All of which will help tremendously in preparing you to face Voldemort.  You will need an instructor, it was to be Alastor but I shall provide your instructions as needed.  I will also provide an environment for you to practice and test yourself in."  He looked at Harry and Hermione smiling warmly.  "You can do this Harry, you were an excellent teacher last year in my "army", I wish you to continue in that same vein.  We will need an army before this is over Harry.  I want you to make every student able to stand up to the Death Eaters, I do not expect them to be able to stand against Voldemort but any of his minions' yes, I most certainly do expect that of them."

"Sir, I'm only fifteen, how can I be a professor"

"How can you be engaged to that lovely girl beside you?  For several years now you have shouldered the burden of a man, and proven that you can bear it well.  I am sorry that you did not have much of a childhood, I never intended for you to grow up the way you did.  But despite the immense burden you have born all your life you are still a strong upstanding young man."

Hermione had been thinking fiercely while Harry and Dumbledore spoke.  "We can do this together Harry.  We have quite a lot of time actually to get ready for the N.E.W.T, I am more worried about the 'practical' exam though.  What do you think they are going to do for that Professor?  Harry has already proven he can handle Dementors, Dragons, Blast End Skrewts and many other things."

"Ahh yes my belief is that it will be a dirty wizard duel.  They will probably start with two and then keep adding Auror's until Harry is overwhelmed.  Should he be overwhelmed too early then he will fail it.  Last long enough and he passes, remain standing as long as possible is what it comes down to."

"Sir, I can barely duel a single person, how am I going to handle this?"

"Practice Harry, Practice."  Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at another blank section of his wall.  "Duro Creare Reum Requiren" he moved his wand in an intricate pattern and an elaborate door appeared in the wall, it immediately faded out.  "Ahh it worked, I was waiting to try that one out some time."

"Sir is that another room of requirement?"  Hermione asked, quite intrigued.

Dumbledore thought for a moment "Actually it is the door from Hogwarts, I have just moved it here for now, I have spent some time studying it at Hogwarts.  Let's try it out shall we.  Harry think of what we need, a room to test you for your defense exam."

Harry thought a moment and then paced in front of the door a few times.  Suddenly the door reappeared and he went to open it.  The room was the size of an arena yet appeared completely empty.  Harry stepped inside and was suddenly transported to the other side of the room.  

He could see across the room to where the door had been.  Hermione was chained to the wall, wearing a long flimsy flowing dress.   She cried from across the room 'Help me Harry' a huge snake, nearly the size of the Basilisk, was making its way across the room towards her.

From a platform high up on the wall he heard a voice he had hoped never to hear again, Umbridge.  "Get him my pretties" and a horde of monkey men straight out of The Wizard of Oz appeared and charged towards Harry.

Harry had no time to think, he reacted with the first thing he could think of.  He whipped out his wand and shouted "Expellarimus" a dozen monkey men suddenly flew in the opposite direction, smashing into many of their brethren as a dozen pikes flew at Harry trying to spear him.  He leapt to the side and ran towards Hermione, that snake was getting close, too close for him.  He could hear the rest of the monkey men giving chase behind him.  

Suddenly out of the shadows before him Fred and George appeared, sitting astride their trusty brooms and dressed in full Quidditch gear, beater bats in hand, struggling bludger in the other.  "We got em mate" Fred hollered as they each slammed a bludger past him towards the rushing monkey men then they shot past him on their brooms.

"Go save her mate" George ordered.

Harry ran on towards Hermione, I need a sword he thought, and then felt his wand grow heavy.  He looked and sure enough there was the sword of Godric Gryffindor in his hand.  Ok snake you're dead now he thought as he ran on.  He could see Hermione struggling at the chains that bound her to the wall; her wrists and ankles were bloody where the chains had bit into her while she struggled.  Now he could see the size of the snake better, this was huge.  He ran up to the side of it and plunged Godric's sword into it.  The snake turned its head towards Harry and he noticed there were no eyes and it had a three hinged mouth, just like the worms in Dune he though.  Man this is bizarre.  The worm tried to strike at him but he pulled his sword from its side and rolled out of the way as it slammed into the ground where he had been.

Harry rolled to his feet and charged the worm.  He again plunged his sword into it as it reared to strike at him again.  Though it now had two deep gashes that both oozed blood the worm seemed unaffected by this.  The thing was so huge he figured he is just scratching it.  

He heard Umbridge cackle in glee from her perch on the wall.  He dared not look though.  "Hurry Harry the witch is coming down."  Hermione cried at him.

Harry tried to think of another way to take out this worm, he decided it would take him hours to hack it to death.  Suddenly inspiration hit him, damn he needed his wand.  He looked down and the sword had shrunk to wand size.  He pointed it at the worm and hollered "Imperius" The worm obediently turned away from Harry and Hermione.  He saw the wicked witch Umbridge flying on her broom down towards them, cackling as she came.  Her cackles turned to screams as the worm reared up and swallowed her whole.  The worm started away across the vast room, towards where the twins were still battling the monkey men.

"Harry get me out of these chains" Hermione pleaded.  Harry turned back to her and cast four quick alohamora's.  Her arms went around him as soon as they were released.  "My Hero!" she claimed his mouth for a thank you kiss.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry was standing there before Dumbledore, Hermione was still in his arms but she was wearing what she had on before he came into the room.  He looked around but the room was empty again.

"What happened?"

"The room challenged you Harry and you won."  Hermione kissed him on the cheek.  "Thank you Harry, even if it was all an illusion"

"But where did Fred and George come from?"

"Those were illusions too Harry.  That was your way of dealing with the monkey men, you summoned up a pair of defenders to protect you from them.  Fred and George in their positions as Beaters have tried to protect you from harm for the last five years.  I am certain that the more time you spend in here practicing the less help you will need and the harder the challenges will be."  Dumbledore walked out of the room and they followed.  "Here you will find all the study material needed to get you up to N.E.W.T. level in your Defense skills."  There were several thick volumes laying on one of their study tables next to the large scroll that was the contract.

"Sir, could you arrange for me to take the N.E.W.T. test with Harry please.  Since I am going to be learning with him, it would be wonderful to get that test out of the way."  

"Already done Miss Granger, you may sit the exam as well, and observe the practical test with me."  He sighed taking out a large brass ring; he laid it on the table.  "This is a portkey to take you to Alastor's funeral, it will activate when both of you touch it.  I would suggest about six this evening.  There will also be a memorial for Sirius after Alastor is laid to rest, I believe you are now ready for such a memorial Harry?"

Hesitantly Harry responded "Yes sir, I believe I am, will I be required to speak?" 

"Not required no, but you are most welcome to.  The portkey will take you to the house which I share with my brother over the summer.  He will be there if I am not.  The Grangers should arrive there approximately the same time as you both.  You may stay there until it is time for the ceremony, you will have at least half an hour to speak with them without interruption."

Both Harry and Hermione looked a little nervous at this news but were quickly both smiling.  "My parents will be there too?  Thank you Professor."  Hermione suddenly rushed over to Albus and gave him a quick hug. 

"Thank you for thinking of that, one more thing though, do you know what happened to my Firebolt?  Last I heard it was locked in the dungeons at Hogwarts surrounded by security trolls."  

"Yes, it is in my office actually, I will bring it and Godric's sword to the funeral tonight."

"The sword Professor? Why do I need that?"

"I think you will need to practice with it some more.  After seeing how you used it in there, I must give it to you.  It is indeed capable of shrinking and acting as a wand.  It has a core of dragon heart and will not only focus magic but amplify it as well.  Somehow you knew that and used it in that way.  It will server you well Harry, no one since Godric has wielded it in combat, well until you did in your second year that is."  Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling in mischief.  "I will come here daily, excluding weekends, at four to instruct you for one hour, starting tomorrow."

"I will see you both tonight."  And with a soft pop he was gone.

"Do you really think we can do this Mione?"  

She looked up from the books Dumbledore had left them.  "Yes Harry, the NEWT will just require studying to pass.  The practical is another matter, but I think you will do fine in it ultimately.  Where is Hedwig?  I need some more books from Flourish and Blotts."

"Umm, she has not returned from delivering the letters to Dumbledore, Ron, and your parents.  I bet she is mad at me for giving her so much work at once."

"And you sent Pig off already with Ron's letter?  Drats, well I guess it will wait until Hedwig returns then."

"Hermione what does one wear to a wizard funeral?"

Absently, as she had started reading the index of all three books at once, she replied.  "Relatives wear black robes, everyone else wears gray. It's in a book over there somewhere."  She gestured vaguely towards the book shelves.

He could see she was going to be distracted for a while so he decided to clean up the room a bit before settling down to read whatever book she would let go of.  Dumbledore wants me to teach DADA next year, this is just amazing.  Well if it will help us defeat Voldemort then it's worth it, time to get to work Potter, vacation time is over.   With that thought he set to cleaning up the remains of lunch, then cleaned their laundry with a few scourgify's and put the clothes neatly away.  

He sat down opposite Hermione and looked over the books.  She was reading one called Advanced Shielding and Warding: Protecting yourself and others from Dark Wizards. By Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody Harry looked at the other two books lying on the table.  The first was How to pass the DADA N.E.W.T. By the N.E.W.T. Committee.  The second was Advanced subduing spells: Auror manual number 5 By Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.  Harry picked up the Auror manual and started looking thru it.  Well Moody had been an Auror instructor.  Harry took the book to the couch and settled down to read, he could never understand how Hermione could read in a stiff chair for hours.  She was absently waving her wand in an intricate pattern mouthing the words to some spell she was reading about.  Smiling at her he started to read and as expected the book was written in typical Moody fashion.  Constant Vigilance mentioned every few paragraphs, smiling he settled down to read.


	18. The Fallen

Chapter 18: The Fallen

Harry's clock said 5:15pm.  It's time to get ready to go I guess.  He stood and went to their closet and pulled out two plain robes, one of his and one of her's.  Well they're the wrong color but I can fix that.  He pulled out his wand and pointed them at the robes "transformare blakkr."  Both robes turned a satisfactory black.  

Why is it so easy to do magic right these days.  That would have taken me three tries in McGonagall's class.  You know when I don't think about doing magic and just do it, it seems to work out correctly?   Hey that's what Hermione said the other day, damn am I that befuddled by Hermione?  You know that answer, yes you are.  Next week she is going to be hell to live with all this studying and practicing.  Well I can study too; I'm going to show her I can do everything she can do.  Maybe not better but I will do it.  He chuckled to himself.

As far as I know Sirius has no relatives to attend, I am as close as it gets.  Sirius will have four relatives tonight at least.  He got out his school tie and put it on then donned his black robe.  It was time to interrupt Hermione's studying.   "Mione dear, put your robe on; we should go soon."

She looked up at him thru her luscious eyelashes "black, Harry?"

"Sirius was my godfather, you are my fiancée, we go in black."  He held out her robe so she could step into it.  

She put down the massive book on wards and stepped into her robe. 

Harry fastened the second clip down and let her fasten the rest.  

"I want to try a ward I read about before we go.  Apparently you can set a trigger for a ward to be just about anything.  Say for example I wanted to have a ward on you that would be triggered if anyone but me kissed you.  It would wait for that one incident to happen to trigger it.  Then it would kick in at full force."  She flipped to another page in the book and ran quickly thru the spell again before turning to a slightly amused Harry.  "Wardus Expellarium Protego" she ended with the tip of her wand touching his closed lips.

He felt nothing but she stepped forward and kissed his cheek then his chin.  His arms automatically encircled her, holding her close against him.  When she brought her lips to his a shimmering blue barrier sprung into existence around them.  

"Ohh it worked Harry, it worked!"

"Of course it worked Mione, you did it."  He was chuckling brightly at her glee.  "So what does this do?" he gestured at the barrier that seemed to surround them both, giving them about a foot of clearance to move about.

"Well it will repel spells like the Protego does, and anyone that touches it or that it hit as it expanded would be affected by Expellarium."  

She was still quite ecstatic about learning something new.  "And this was triggered when you kissed me?  Quite amazing Mione, quite amazing indeed."  He looked at the shimmering ward with new admiration.  Hermione beamed at his praise.  "So we could have several wards like this ready to be triggered without using our wands or any magic words?"

"I knew you would catch on quickly Harry.  Yes, Moody claims in his book to have had no less than ten wards ready to be triggered as needed.  Everything from blinking a certain way to stepping on his foot with his peg leg.  Unfortunately wards are passive only, they protect not attack."

"Can we cast spells thru a ward?"

"Not this one, but Moody wrote that there were one-way wards; they are like walls though, not encompassing like this kind.  I haven't read any examples of that kind yet, maybe we should ask Professor Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Ok good idea; meanwhile let's have two of these wards ready to be triggered if we umm kiss the back of our left hands.  How do we get out of this one though?"

"Well it will dissipate itself in about thirty minutes, if it is hit enough times it will collapse, or I can just cancel it.  Finite Incantum" and with a wave of her wand the ward shimmered and disappeared.  "There now for the new ones; Wardus Expellarium Protego" she touched the back of Harry's left hand with the tip of her wand.  "You need to cast the one on my hand or it will only work if I kiss my own hand.  Think about what you want to happen when the spell is triggered as you cast it Harry."

"Yes Mione, I will."  He pulled out his wand again, pushed his glasses back up on his nose and thought for a moment about an impenetrable barrier surrounding them.  She held out her left hand to him as he started incanting "Wardus Expellarium Protego" he put the tip of his wand on the back of her hand.  "I hope I did that right."

"Unfortunately the only way to check is to trigger it then the spell is used.  We will just have to trust that they took correctly for now.  Let's go Harry we're going to be late if we don't go soon." 

"Late it's only 5:45 Mione?"

"Come on Hero; let's introduce you to my parents.  Or are you afraid of a pair of muggle dentists?"  She gave him that smile that always made him melt inside.

"Ok Love, I have always hated portkey's though.  They always make me feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Well let's treat this like a combat situation then maybe that will get your mind off of being sick.  Remember 'Constant Vigilance' Harry." She twisted around so her back was to Harry, then snuggled up against him.  His arms went around her waist automatically and he held her tightly to him.  They both still had their wands in their right hands.  "Accio portkey" the large brass ring flew into Hermione's outstretched left hand.  

Harry whispered into her ear "I think I like going into combat with you."

She shivered at the tone in his voice "You make me feel safe."

"Always, Mione. Ok, let's go."  He lightly kissed the base of her neck.

Hermione touched the brass ring to the back of his left hand.  Instantly they felt the tug behind their naval and they were off.  A moment later they landed hard.  They managed to stay on their feet by bracing against each other.  Harry immediately twisted to look behind them while Hermione scanned the area before them for any threat.  They were the only ones in the room.   The room appeared to be a combination sitting room and library.  Several couches and chairs shared the room with bookcases filled with strange devices.  "Harry your Firebolt is next to the door there and that must be Godric's sword in the sheath next to it."  Just then they heard voices coming from one of the hallways off of the room.  The voice was familiar yet not quite.

"Yes Yes traditional those are."  An old man spoke as he walked into the room, he had a simple gray robe on, was clean shaven and wore round spectacles similar to Harry's.  He carried an intricately carved white staff.  Behind him Hermione's parents came into view, both wearing simple gray robes.  The old man stopped suddenly when he realized Harry and Hermione were standing there poised for battle. 

"Thank you." Mr. Granger spoke to the old man as they nearly ran into him when he stopped suddenly. 

"What?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Dan and Emma looked past the old man.  Emma exclaimed "Hermione dear" she immediately rushed towards them dragging a surprised Dan with her.  Harry unwrapped his left arm from Hermione's waist and stepped back as they embraced their daughter.  Hermione spun around in her parents embrace and snatched Harry's hands.  She pulled him into a hug; her parents each threw an arm around Harry as well.  Suddenly Harry found himself in the middle of a close family hug.  The woman he loved and her parents all embracing him.

"Harry, you're a part of our family now, one way or another."  Dan tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders as he spoke.  Emma did the same, her arm just above Hermione's around his waist.

"I told you they wouldn't be angry Harry."

"Yes Mione, You were right again.  Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Thank you."

"Harry you may not be comfortable calling us mum or dad but we want you to know you are welcome to; or just Emma and Dan are fine."

"Thank you Mrs. I mean Emma."  Harry was having a hard time looking at any of them so he looked over Hermione and saw the old man watching, a familiar twinkle in his eyes and an amused smile on his face.  "Aberforth?" Harry asked him.

"Potter, adult you now are.  May the dark be destroyed by the light."  Aberforth bowed slightly and then continued. "Albus must be told arrived you have.  We shall call you when time it is. Until then."  He stepped from the room closing the door behind him.

"Let's all sit and talk then, we need to cover some things to make us all feel more comfortable with this situation."  Emma gestured towards a pair of small couches that faced each other.  They seemed placed there for just such a conversation.

"First I need to correct something.  Your robes are the wrong color for tonight." He stepped back and pointed his wand at Emma's robe "transformare blakkr" her robe changed to the same black as Harry and Hermione's.  Dan stood away from Hermione as Harry turned to him and repeated "transformare blakkr" Dan's robe now matched everyone else's.  "There, done now."

"We are honored you consider us a part of Sirius's family Harry.  Thank you.  Shall we sit and talk now?"

"Sure mum" Hermione led Harry to one of the couches and they sat close together.  Dan and Emma sat opposite them looking almost like mirror images. Though Dan and Emma were considerably older they sat as close as Harry and Hermione and also held hands.  

"Hermione may have told you of our problems when we decided to get married." Harry nodded and Dan continued. "Well we do not oppose the idea of you marrying Hermione, but we do need to understand why you want it to happen now.  Why not after graduation?  Emma and I became engaged when we were sixteen but we didn't tell anyone until we had turned seventeen.  Only then did Emma put on the ring I had gotten for her and we officially announced it.  And then disaster struck."  Dan looked at his wife adoringly, took a deep breath and looked back at Harry.  "We did not let that stop us and I am sure you would not either.  We have known how Hermione feels for you for several days now.  Seeing you with her it is obvious you feel the same."

"Thank you, but to answer your question actually I was content to wait until after graduation.  Just knowing that she would one day marry me was all I needed but Hermione said she wanted it sooner and I agreed"

Hermione took a deep breath as though about to plunge into a river. "Tonight we are here to honor two men who have died fighting a war.  A war we do not know who will win.  Mum, Dad this is a secret, only Albus, Harry and I know this part.  There is a prophecy that states that either Harry will kill Voldemort, or Voldemort will kill him.  We know the war will ultimately be decided when one of them wins.  If I die in this war, and no one can say I will not.  I want the world to remember me as his wife.  I want the world to know that he was loved for the wonderful person he is.  I want Harry to know he is loved that much.  Harry sees me as the one person he can trust with anything, and he can.  What he doesn't see is that I need him; he is my strength, without him I would be a friendless bookworm, terrified to leave the library.  He is a true hero, not the fairy tale kind, but the kind that helps others because he feels it's the right thing to do.  Harry can't see that because of the Dursley's.  Harry needs to understand how much I love him.  If he is to win that battle with Voldemort he must become confident in his abilities."

"I do understand Mione"

"Not yet Harry, until those nightmares about being locked, forgotten and unloved, in the cupboard under the stairs stop.  You do not believe anyone could love you."

"How do you…"

"Harry I have slept with you for nearly a week now and known you for five years.  I know you better than you do yourself."

Harry could not look up; he removed his glasses and placed them on the table, then covered his eyes and shook his head.  She rubbed his back gently.

"Harry the world needs you to be a hero; you are the only one that can destroy Voldemort.  Since the world needs you I will do everything in my power to make sure you are ready to face him.  Once the world is thru with their Hero I want him to just be my husband and father to my children.  For me the world would not be worth living in without you.  You must win and the only way is for you to believe in yourself.  You are good and wonderful Harry.  You are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

Harry had looked up when she had mentioned children.  "Thank you Hermione, I do not know how I can possibly live up to your expectations of me but I will do the best I can; for you, Hermione…anything.  As long as you are with me I will do whatever it takes to win this war.  I can't possibly deserve to be loved by you but I will try."

"But you do deserve to be loved Harry, that's what you need to understand!"

Emma cleared her throat and they both looked at her.  They had both forgotten that anyone else was even in the room.  Hermione retrieved Harry's glasses and handed them to him.  He quickly put them back on.

"Ok, we can see your reasons.  They are what we expected of you really.  Well of you both in fact, you have a depth of commitment to each other that is rarely seen in marriages today.  There is nothing childish about the way either of you feel, you obviously are willing to face your issues and not hide them from each other."

Dan continued for his wife.  "You have our blessing to move forward with the wedding but I must tell you that if you wanted to keep this a secret you won't succeed.  The two of you positively radiate love and warmth."

Harry and Hermione were both surprised by Dan's remark.  "What…" they barely managed to stammer out.

"It's true dear, I can see it too.  Maybe it's because you are magical or just because you love each other so deeply.  I wouldn't claim to understand it, maybe Albus could explain.  Everyone who sees you two tonight will know that you are in love."

"Really mum?  Harry, are we ready to let the world know about us?  I am sure that the Daily Prophet will be covering these events tonight.  We could be front page news tomorrow."  She looked at Harry concerned.

He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes and she knew his answer before he spoke.  "I am not going to hide the fact that I love you Hermione."  He looked back at Dan and Emma.  "I guess I will have to make a speech tonight after all.  I will announce our engagement to stop any rumors.  If Luna Lovegood was right it should not come as much of a surprise to most people."

Emma turned to Dan "We may need to move to Grimauld Place earlier than expected.  If they go public tonight, tomorrow Voldemort could come after us."

Dan nodded his understanding.  "Yes dear I think you are right." They looked back at Harry and Hermione.  "Dumbledore warned us last night that when Voldemort learned of your engagement we would be in danger.  He told us to plan on staying at Grimauld Place at least thru the next school year."  

"Harry, Dumbledore is right; we will all need to go to Grimauld Place tomorrow."

"Alright, I don't care where we are as long as we are together."

"What about an engagement ring Hermione?  You can hardly go out there and announce your engagement without a ring?"

"Mum, we haven't had time to go get one; we were going to go shopping in Diagon Alley after we moved to Grimauld Place."

"Well then borrow mine for tonight; I don't think anyone will notice if I don't have mine on."  Emma removed her engagement ring but left her wedding band on.  She offered her ring to Harry, "Here dear, you should be the one to give it to her."

Harry's hand was visibly trembling as he held it out for the ring.  Emma placed it into the palm of his hand.  She squeezed his hand encouragingly and smiled at him.  "It's alright Harry, make it official."

Hermione seemed to be holding her breath as Harry turned and looked her in the eyes again.  "Hermione what is your middle name?"

Hermione was so surprised by that question she couldn't answer for a minute.  Dan and Emma both chuckled a moment then Dan answered for her; "Sophia, after my mother."

"Sophia" Harry spoke it aloud to get used to it.  "Sorry it suddenly seemed important that I know that."  Harry turned back to Hermione; "Hermione Sophia Granger will you accept this token of my love for you.  I swear to purchase you one of your own at the first opportunity provided."  Harry was holding her left hand up, ready to slip the ring onto her finger.

"Yes Harry, without reservation I do."  

Harry slipped the ring onto her finger.  Fortunately Emma's hands were nearly the same size as Hermione's.  The ring was only slightly loose on her.  He bent to kiss the back of her hand but she quickly twisted her hand so he kissed her palm instead.  Oh! the ward, he should have remembered that.

Hermione glanced at the ring on her hand then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.  When they parted Hermione spoke softly again "I do Harry, I do."

Harry was lost in her eyes but replied automatically "I do Hermione, I do."  Her eyes were boring into his soul; He realized then that she filled the hole he had always felt there, filled it since their first year in fact. 

Dan and Emma held each other tightly and both had tears on their cheeks as they watched Harry and Hermione.  They shook themselves, as if coming out of a trance, and wiped their eyes dry.  

Emma whispered to Dan "Wow that was simply breathtaking, I feel as though I just witnessed the actual wedding."

"Maybe we did Emma, Maybe we did."  Dan was smiling as he spoke softly to his wife.

Harry and Hermione turned as one to her parents.  Harry asked "Sorry did we miss something?" 

"No everything is fine."  Just then the clock on the mantle chimed and it was six thirty.  The door that Aberforth had left thru opened quietly and Albus stepped into the room.  He was dressed in a plain white robe; Harry was not sure just what that signified, guess I should have found that book Hermione mentioned.

He grinned at them then spoke to someone in the room he had just come from. "I told you Harry would want them all in black." 

They heard Aberforth reply, "Tradition it is not!"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and replied to his brother. "Harry often disregards tradition when he feels it is important to do so.  I think it is really a silly tradition anyway."

"Tradition has purpose it does and a fool breaks tradition.  The Minister must know time it is."  

"Fifteen minutes Aberforth, you will hear the bell."  Professor Dumbledore turned back to them.  "It is almost time to start, Minister Fudge has arrived."

"Sir?"  Hermione stood.  "We have a problem"

"Which one is that Miss Granger?  Oh smashing idea to wear your mother's ring tonight.  Yours is not too far away though really.  Oh and I see you have started picking up wards nicely."

"What…" what did that mean? Could he see un-triggered wards?  Gathering her scattered thoughts she continued. "Professor, my parents said that Harry and I umm 'radiate love and that anyone who sees us tonight will know that we are together now.'  Harry wants to make an announcement about us and it will surely be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.  Then Rita Skeeter will write about how she was right two years ago and Voldemort will surely hear about us.  Then Voldemort will target my parents so we all need to go to Grimauld Place tomorrow not on August 1st."

Professor Dumbledore stood there a moment then grinned at them broadly.  "To answer your first question yes you two do project a bit.  In fact it is rather hard to keep from grinning madly.  Not everyone would notice, but surely many of them will.  Disregarding all you just brought up I believe Harry and yourself will be on the front page of tomorrow's Daily Prophet.  Including all that you just mentioned you may have the entire paper to yourselves tomorrow.  So an announcement would be a good way to get the facts out at least.  Miss Skeeter will undoubtedly write just as you have speculated but I see no harm in that.  As to Voldemort and Grimauld Place, Yes I must agree with you there.  I would prefer Harry to spend the next three weeks at Privet Drive but the Granger's cannot go to Grimauld Place without him.  You all should pack immediately upon arriving home tonight and proceed to Grimauld Place tomorrow."

Harry quickly stood at the mention of moving to Grimauld Place.  "Sir, I have been thinking about Grimauld Place a lot lately.  I would like to hire Dobby and Winky to work at Grimauld Place.  Terms to be worked out between them and Hermione."

Hermione beamed a smile at his last comment but asked "What about Kreacher Harry?"

Harry turned grim. "I intend to set him free; Hopefully Sirius was right and that will kill him.  If it doesn't then I must; He deserves nothing less for betraying his master Sirius.  I'm sorry if that seems cruel but we can't live there with him and he cannot be allowed to return to Narcissa.  Heck he could have already given the house to the Malfoy's."

"Harry No!"

"Actually Harry, since Sirius's death no one has been able to enter the house.  Kreacher remains inside but the Master of the House must specify who may enter the house now and that is you.  The house is currently sealed until you claim it.  I must ask you to show Kreacher mercy; he has never been treated kindly."  He met Harry's unflinching gaze, then continued.  "But I see your course is set in this.  Very well I shall speak with Dobby and Winky tonight."

Hermione forced Harry to turn and meet her gaze.  She pleaded with him "Harry!  You can't kill him."  For the first time since knowing him, he returned her gaze coldly.

"Hermione, this is for you're safety, the safety of the Order, and your parents.  Kreacher must go or he will surely betray us again.  I will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety."

She nodded numbly, unable to counter such an argument.  Harry had never seemed so set on anything in all the years she had known him.  Is this what he would have to become to defeat Voldemort?  With relief she saw the light come back into his eyes, her Harry was back, and he held her tightly.  

He spoke softly into her bushy hair. "This is war Mione, a war I cannot afford to loose."

"Harry, wear this tonight under your robe, I do not want it out of your sight from now on."  Albus held out Godric's sword in its sheath.

Harry nodded and Hermione lifted his robe out of the way.  Emma stepped up to help buckle the belt, when it was done Hermione dropped his robe over it.  

"Shrink it Harry, just put your hand on the pommel and think of it wand size, the sheath will shrink with it."

He did so and instantly the sword was only a foot long, easily concealed under his robe.

"Think carefully about your announcement tonight Harry, You will speak just after Minister Fudge and Myself at Sirius's memorial service.  That would be the time for any announcements.  It is time."  He turned and walked out thru the door he had entered from. 

They hastened after him each couple holding hands; then passed thru the kitchen and out the back door.  They were in a clearing; the sun was nearly set.  A thick forest covered everything except this clearing.  Albus walked quickly down a path that lead into the forest.  A few minutes later they came to a large clearing.  There was a vast cemetery and a pavilion tent beside the entrance.  Hundreds of witches and wizards stood inside the cemetery, there were surely a thousand gathered tonight.  Harry saw Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks standing at the gates to the cemetery.  Tonks was dressed in black, her hair subdued for once.  That's right she is related to Sirius too.  Remus was in gray and looked healthy.   Both Tonks and Remus raised an eyebrow at the four behind Albus and smiled but neither spoke.

Just then a bell tolled from somewhere.  Remus picked up an intricately carved white staff from where it had been leaning against the gate and handed it silently to Albus.  The top of the staff flared to light when Albus took it he held it aloft as he walked purposefully towards a crypt halfway around the cemetery.  The staff was the only source of light in the midst of the setting sun.  The gathered crowd instantly became quiet.  Remus and Tonks had fallen in just behind Albus and in front of Harry and Hermione.  Harry recognized many of those assembled in the cemetery, most of the Wizengamot was present.   Remus looked back at them as they stopped at the edge of a small clearing, Albus continued into the center of the clearing.  He saw Ron opposite him, with Luna Lovegood at his side and the entire Weasley clan around them.  Hagrid's massive form was just to Harry's right, Madame Maxime beside him; they stood with their backs against the nearest crypt.  Hagrid looked mostly healed but when he turned and looked at Harry one eye was still blackened.  Albus stopped in front of the open door to an ancient crypt that read MOODY above the door.  Minister Fudge, also dressed in white, stood nervously beside the entrance to the crypt.  

Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot turned and addressed those assembled.  His clear voice broke the absolute silence.

Alastor Moody was one of the greatest defenders of Light these eyes have witnessed.  Though he spent most of his eighty years fighting The Dark, he was ever a man of peace.  The Dark would not let him rest; I called him out of retirement to teach our young what he had taught Aurors for so many years.  I felt we needed his skills for that which is to come.  Yet in that we were betrayed but the great man that he was Alastor still rose to the challenge.  Never did Alastor shrink from the pursuit of those who supported The Dark.  Alastor always strove to help and protect others.  He spent many years training Aurors; most of those here were trained by him.  His Constant Vigilance, to put it in his terms, was always a comfort to us all.  I have not brought you all here to mourn his passing but to celebrate his life.  Alastor helped many throughout the years, for his heart and courage I salute him.  Alastor has gone on to the next great adventure.  We must all grow a bit stronger now, take on a bit more responsibility for though The Dark is diminished so is the Light.  The Dark is still strong and will require great effort to overcome, only together can we of The Light triumph.  Should anyone else wish to speak please do so.

Surprising himself Harry squeezed Hermione's hand briefly then let go and took three steps into the clearing.  He had not planned on speaking but Dumbledore's words had changed that.

Professor Moody, and I will forever think of him as a professor, though he never taught me a formal class did in fact teach me a lot.  He taught me that doing the right thing may be hard but is always the correct choice.  I am sure that when the attack came upon him he was as prepared as anyone could be.  I am also sure that he never once thought of escaping.  His thoughts centered on capturing and defeating his opponents.  Professor Moody faced a deadly trio.  Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Peter Pettigrew.  He faced them with great resolve, heart, and all his considerable skill.  Bellatrix is dead, Alastor killed her.  Voldemort is hurt, I do not yet know what Professor Moody did to hurt him but I felt his pain.  Voldemort is not immune to harm.  This is the final lesson which Professor Moody has taught me.  I for one am anxious to once again face Voldemort.  I have had five encounters with Voldemort, never have I felt I could actually do anything against him.  Now I do feel that I, and in fact we all, have the ability to defeat him.  Good bye Mad-Eye and thank you.

Harry had not become angry during the speech, instead he was filled with a calm resolve.  Harry stepped back beside Hermione who took his hand and squeezed it tightly; he squeezed back to acknowledge her.  Dan and Emma each briefly squeezed one of his shoulders from behind him.  Harry stared at the doorway to the crypt, lost in thought.

Kingsley Shacklebolt now stepped forward his deep voice echoed about the cemetery.

Like many here Alastor was my teacher, not only did he teach me how to capture Dark Wizards, he also taught me why this was the right thing to do.  When he decided to retire a few years ago it was because he felt too many in the Ministry had forgotten those dark days of the past.  Days that he helped bring us thru in much better shape than we would have been without him.  Most of the wizarding world was convinced until just a few weeks ago that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was well and truly gone.  Alastor never believed we could utterly destroy The Dark.  There will always be those who practice dark magic.  It is only thru 'Constant Vigilance' that we may prevent The Dark from winning this war.  For war is upon us, Alastor will surely not be the last victim.  I only hope that when my turn comes I can face it as well as he did.  As Albus has said we must all help take up his responsibilities and move forward.  Good Bye for now my old friend.

Kingsley lowered his head and walked back into the crowd.  No one else seemed willing or able to speak.  Minister Fudge stood nervously he seemed to desperately wish to be anywhere but here.  Then Mr. Weasley, Remus, Kingsley, and Dedalus Diggle walked into the crypt.  Outside the grating of stone upon stone could be heard, several people could be heard quietly crying.  A minute later the four emerged and walked back to their places in the crowd.  In the center of the clearing a huge pile of white lily's appeared.  Albus took one and held it aloft.  He turned and looked at the crypt as the door slowly closed.  He walked over to the crypt and placed the lily into a vase beside the door.  Minister Fudge quickly took up a lily and placed it in the holder on the other side of the door.  The two of them stood there, flanking the entrance for a minute.  Albus spoke once more. 

"Good Bye for now Alastor, we will meet again."

Tonks walked into the clearing and followed Dumbledore's example, placing her lily beside his in the vase.  Professor McGonagall also placed a lily in the vase.  Their actions seemed to break the tableau.  Harry pulled Hermione forward and they quickly did the same.  Hermione pulled Harry along behind her and they retreated a little from the crypt.  Her parents were in line with lily's still.  Together they turned back to watch the proceedings and saw Ron coming towards them, Luna just behind him.  Ron looked angry.  Seeing the expression on Ron's face Harry stepped protectively in front of Hermione.  Ron looked surprised at Harry's stance and stopped a few feet away.

"You don't need to defend her from me mate! I'm not here to argue or fight with you."

"You look very angry Ron."

"I am Hermione but not about the two of you.  Luna managed to make me see I had no reason to be angry about that.  No I think I finally understand that we are at war.  A war that is going to hurt my friends.

"I will do everything I can to stop Voldemort Ron, I swear it!"

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder she met Ron's gaze. And with great conviction spoke "We swear it!"

A grin broke Ron's face "What are you breaking up the trio?  You're not going without me mate."

Now Luna stepped up and mimicked Hermione's position, her hand on Ron's shoulder "Or me."  It was the most serious thing they had ever heard Luna say.

They all stood there for a moment then they all started laughing quietly.   Remus and Tonks walked over to them, followed by Hermione's parents.  

"How's it hanging Harry?"  Tonks spoke a bit too cheerfully.

Harry looked down in embarrassment.  "Umm fine I guess."

"What did I say, isn't that a muggle greeting?"

Remus answered her, "I think it is customary for some men to greet other men that way, it umm refers to men's privates."

Unabashed by this correction Tonks tried again, "So how's it hanging Hermione?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed but though she turned red she answered.  "Well, well indeed."

"Ohh girl you have secrets I can't wait to hear."  Tonks tried to pull Hermione away but Ron spoke up.

"I think you had better wait until later, Dumbledore and Fudge just walked into the tent."

"Oh yes, it's time for Sirius's memorial service.  We had better head down."  Remus clarified then led the way towards the tent.  A small beetle followed discretely behind them.

The tent, though large was nearly the size of the great hall at Hogwarts.  There was a small stage at one end, a black banner hung on the wall behind it.  Candles floated around the perimeter of the tent.  When everyone was inside Albus stepped up on the stage.  Minister Fudge did the same and Harry pulled Hermione to the side of the stage.  She was very nervous he could tell so he gave her a quick hug and smiled at her reassuringly.  Surprisingly Minister Fudge went to the center of the stage and spoke first.

"It may seem surprising to most of you that we are having a memorial for a convicted murderer.  Well those of you not in the Wizengamot anyway.  Earlier this week the Wizengamot, at the urging of its Chief, took up the issue of pardoning Sirius Black posthumously.  With the testimony of Remus Lupin, under Veritaserum I might add.  Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and those charges have now been leveled upon Peter Pettigrew.  The Wizengamot in all its wisdom has seen fit to award damages to his estate for unlawful imprisonment without a proper trial.  That award of 1 million galleons has been deposited in his inheritor's account today.  According to Gringott's officials that heir is none other than his godson Harry Potter."

Many of those in the tent gasped and looked at Harry.  Harry stood in complete disbelief, Sirius was pardoned!  Dumbledore had done it; he had made the Ministry admit they were wrong.  A million galleons, what was he to do with that?  He already had all the money he could ever want.  Minister Fudge held up his hand for silence before he continued.

"I would like to thank Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore for their efforts in correcting such a travesty of justice.  We deeply regret any suffering this has caused Sirius Black and those who loved him.  Chief Warlock, let this memorial begin."  Fudge quickly retreated off of the stage having done what was required of him by the decree of the Wizengamot. 

Professor Dumbledore stepped to the center of the stage.  The lights in the hall grew dim and his staff once again blazed forth.  

"Thank you Minister, Sirius Black died as he lived, helping others.  He was a man of strong conviction and commitment.  After his escape from Azkhaban he worked tirelessly to make life for his godson better.  His dream was to become a free man so that he could provide Harry a home.  He also worked to counter the efforts of Voldemort on many fronts.  He personally pursued Peter Pettigrew even onto the grounds of Hogwarts itself.  Great was his burden in life yet never did I hear him complain about it, he merely bore it with honor."

"Another man who has born a similar burden all of his short life is his godson Harry.  Since he was but a year old has born the burden of being the one to defeat Lord Voldemort.  Well as you all know Tom is not gone yet and once again we look expectantly towards Harry to somehow finish what was started fifteen years ago.  Harry, like his godfather has risen to this very challenge.  As you all heard a few minutes ago he is anxious to face Tom Riddle again.  Who else here can say they are anxious to face Tom Riddle?  Not even I am anxious for such a meeting, I do not fear it as most do but I do not look forward to it either.  Mister Potter has requested time to speak to you all tonight so I now present Mr. Harry Potter."

A still slightly befuddled Harry was helped onto the stage by Hermione and Ron who had joined them at the edge of the stage.  Harry had never spoken before so many people, he walked to where Fudge and then Dumbledore had stood and faced the sea of faces.  The lights had come up slightly, Dumbledore's staff was dark, everyone waited expectantly for Harry to speak.  

"Umm Hello Everyone, Well I am rather stunned by Minister Fudge's announcement.  Thank you all for pardoning Sirius, it was indeed his greatest desire.  To once again walk freely among you all.  As to the million galleon award I will donate half of it to St. Mungo's.  The rest will be similarly distributed when I can decide where.  I will not keep one knut of that money for myself or my family.  And that brings me to the reason I wished to speak tonight.  As has apparently been speculated by many my long time friend Hermione Granger and I are now together.  In fact several days ago she accepted my proposal to be my wife.  So may I present to you all the soon to be Mrs. Hermione Potter."  

He held out his right hand towards Hermione, she stepped gracefully onto the stage and took his hand once she reached his side.  Harry briefly raised her left hand over their heads so the glint of the diamond in the ring would be seen.  There was a lot of cheering and even some hooting and cat calls from the back of the room.  Harry sought out Mrs. Weasley's reaction and when he saw her he wished he hadn't looked for her.  She was fuming with anger, why she could be so angry when everyone else was so happy he just couldn't understand.  He hoped he could get her to understand sometime soon, he didn't want her angry with him.  Mr. Weasley suddenly noticed his wife and talked to her briefly, she didn't smile but at least she seemed to outwardly calm considerably.  After a few minutes of waving back at the crowd Hermione motioned for silence.

"Thank you everyone, we appreciate the warm response to our news."

Harry turned and spoke to Professor Dumbledore too quietly for everyone to hear.  "Sir could we have some refreshments and maybe some music, Sirius would hate such a formal occasion."

"Why of course Harry."  Albus addressed the crowd again.  "Witches and Wizards, your attention please.  I am aware that the removal of Harry from the top of the Witches Weekly's most eligible bachelor list has caused quite a stir.  Harry would however like all of you to remember Sirius in a warmer light.  Therefore he has asked for a relaxed environment."  Albus waved his staff and across the back of the tent appeared a very long table, burdened with all kinds of snacks and refreshments.  "Please feel free to speak amongst yourselves and reminisce about the life of Sirius Black."  Then music faded in, it was decidedly classic and just right for the mood Harry had been thinking about.

"Oh Harry, let's dance"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on you can do it."  Hermione pulled him around to face her on the stage and started swaying slowly to the music.  Harry quickly got lost in keeping his body in sync with hers.  He managed to notice that several other couples had joined them on the stage.  Dan and Emma whirled elegantly around the stage, obviously comfortable dancing like this.  Bill and Fleur came onto the stage with several other couples.  When Hagrid and Madame Maxime decided to come on the stage Professor McGonagall discreetly reinforced and then enlarged the stage dramatically.  

"Con'ratulations 'Arry, Hermiony, t'always new you'd get t'gether" Hagrid nodded encouragingly at them and Madame Maxime smiled warmly as they slowly danced away.  

Harry and Hermione had switched to holding hands while they danced.  His left arm was around her waist, he held her left hand with his right, up so he could gently kiss her fingers.  Suddenly he caught a glimpse of someone lunging towards him as Hermione screamed and pulled Harry down.  Harry did the first thing that came to his mind; he kissed the back of her left hand.  The ward he had placed there earlier roared into affect, he found himself on top of Hermione upon the stage. 

Hermione asked him quickly "Are you alright Harry?" somehow in the midst of it all she had gotten her wand out.  They heard shouting and various spell casting around them but inside Harry's ward a strange calm ruled.

"Yes, you?"

"I will assume that's Godric's sword pushing into my stomach currently, otherwise I am fine." Harry quickly levered himself up to take the pressure off of her.  

"Ok cancel the ward Mione."  

"It's you're ward Harry, but ok.  Finite Incantum." Nothing happened.  She tried again more forcefully "Finite Incantum!" Again nothing happened.  "Its too strong Harry I can't break your ward."

"Ok"

Hermione clenched her wand in her teeth, freeing both hands; she reached under Harry's robe and moved Godric's sword off to the side, then pulled his wand out.  Harry lowered himself back onto Hermione.  This could be rather pleasant under other circumstances he thought.  With a mischievous grin she handed him his wand and once again held hers.  She rolled her eyes at him "Later Harry lets stop the madness out there first."

He kissed her quickly on the lips and grinned.  "As you wish my Love. Finite Incantum."  As the ward dissipated he rolled off of Hermione, she rolled the opposite direction and stood to take in the scene of chaos that the memorial had become.  Witches and Wizards were scattered everywhere, many lay unmoving on the ground, a dead chill was in the air.  "Dementors" someone shouted from outside the tent.  Harry switched his wand to his left hand and pulled Godric's sword out with his right, the sword grew to full length with a thought.  Towards the back of the stage Remus, Ron, Luna, and Tonks stood guard around Hermione's parents.  Hagrid stood just off of the stage, loaded crossbow in hand, looking around grimly.

Hermione came to stand beside Harry, now that she had reassured herself that her parents were safe.  "What happened Remus?"  Harry shouted over his shoulder.

"About a third of the guests suddenly turned and attacked those nearest them.  Your ward knocked the couple out that had tried to jump on you.  Hagrid has them just there.  Albus ordered us to protect the Granger's then headed outside to stop the stampede."

"Can you get the Granger's home right away Remus and make sure they stay safe tonight?"

"Yes Harry, we will."

"Be careful Hermione, Harry.  We will see you tomorrow around noon ok?"

"Alright Mum, we will be fine."

Harry had already started towards the exit of the tent.  There were over a hundred people lying stunned or worse inside the tent.  The Weasley's were busy tending to injuries or binding the stunned ones with magical ropes and collecting their wands.  A tall black woman seemed to be directing their efforts.  Several more prisoners came floating inside.  Harry was surprised that so much had happened so fast, they had only been inside that ward for a minute at most, ok maybe two. Harry ducked outside, followed quickly by Hermione.  Kingsley was standing a short ways away so Harry asked him, "Where are the Dementors Kingsley?"

"All over Harry, there must be a hundred of them here.  Go back inside Harry, it's safer in there."

"No Kingsley."  Summoning the thought of Hermione accepting his proposal he shouted "Expecto Patronum" Hermione was right behind him, her "Expecto Patronum" seemed an echo of his.  Harry's Stag was immense and pawed at the ground; Hermione's large Otter scampered around the stag's hooves.  Together they charged off into the darkness, sensing their prey.  

"Damn those were strong Petronius's.  Everyone said yours was impressive Harry but damn. Mine is only half the size of Hermione's and I thought it was respectable no wonder Professor Tofty gave you an outstanding O.W.L."

Just then Albus and Madame Maxime apparated next to Kingsley.  Harry nearly skewered the Headmaster before he checked Godric's sword.  

"Ahh, good thinking you two.  Excellent Patronii that should run off the rest of the Dementors.  Kingsley summon your Auror's back please and send everyone else home.  Where is Minister Fudge Kingsley?"

Kingsley pulled down his wand; it had been sending green sparks fifty feet into the air.  "I sent him back to the Ministry sir.  Didn't want him mucking about in the middle of a crisis."

Aberforth and about sixty other witches and wizards suddenly apparated around them.  These must all be Auror's Harry thought.

Professor Dumbledore spoke to the assembly.  "How many dead Aberforth?"

"Dementors claimed a score, from the initial attack I know not."  

"Another thirty four in here Albus" Arthur Weasley had stepped outside.

Professor McGonagall apparated beside Dumbledore "Damn this was well planned Albus, they created a panic inside and everyone scattered into a ring of Dementors."  

"Yes Minerva I know, All right make sure everyone else is home safe for now. Where is Director Deazle?"

"Here Albus, the tall black woman stepped out of the tent, she had a lot of blood on her, none of it her own Harry noticed.  We have nearly two hundred injured, all will live I think.  They will be in St. Mungo's within the next five minutes."

"Very good, thank you Deanna."

Deanna turned to head back inside the tent and saw Harry standing there.  She briefly placed a bloody hand on his shoulder.  "Thank you for the donation, we will have to name a new wing The Harry Potter ward."  She glanced at Hermione who was frowning "How about the Potter wing instead then?"  

Hermione smiled and nodded "Are you the Director of St. Mungo's Ma'am?"

"Yes, I am.  Deanna Deazle, pleased to meet you and congratulations."  

"Harry, give her the rest of it."

Godric's sword shrunk and Harry placed it back inside its sheath.  He shifted his wand to his right hand and continued "Oh, ok, the full million will be donated to St. Mungo's Mrs. Deazle."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Potter."

"You're most welcome."  

"I must attend the wounded, good luck Mr. and Mrs. Potter."  With that she dashed inside the tent again.

"Harry, get home and proceed as planned.  I will see you there tomorrow night."

"My Firebolt Sir?"

"Well summon it and use the same portkey to take you home.  It will work in reverse now."

"Yes Professor"

"Accio Firebolt" Everyone cleared a path from Aberforth's house to Harry.  A moment later the Firebolt shot into Harry's hand.

"Good night Everyone, please be safe."  Hermione called as she pulled out the brass ring again.  She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist from behind and he touched the ring with his left hand. 

A sickening moment later they arrived back in their room at Privet Drive.  Harry immediately began shedding his clothes, Hermione followed suit.

"Damn Harry, I forgot to give my mum her ring back."

"Tomorrow Mione, tomorrow."

He turned to her and started helping her out of her clothes.  When there were no clothes left to remove he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the shower.  She opened and closed the shower door then put their wands on the shelf inside the shower; she then turned the shower on for them.  Once the shower was on he sat slowly, still cradling her in his arms.  For a few minutes they just sat there embracing as the water fell over them.  Slowly they began to wash each other from head to toe.  Silently understanding they each needed to feel cleansed from what had happened tonight.  When they climbed out of the shower they dried each other.  

Once again he carried her to their bed, now kissing her softly upon her neck and cheek.  She moaned pleasantly showing her arousal.  Pulling his mouth to hers she tempted him with her tongue.  She placed their wands on the stand beside the bed as he laid her down gently. 

He started kissing her slowly; down her right side he skipped over her nipples to tease her more.  When he had returned to her neck she sat up and then twisted, pushing him onto his back.  She repeated his kissing but she lingered over his nipples, making him squirm.  She reached down and held him starting to stroke him slowly with one hand as she continued kissing his chest.

She slid down and knelt between his legs then took him into her mouth.  She felt him tense then slowly start to relax as she began to move up and down, teasing his head with her tongue.  One hand moved to gently grasp his balls while the other held the base of his shaft.   Harry was tightly gripping the sheets, struggling to stay still.  Suddenly she saw his face contort in concentration, deadly serious.  Then he screamed in pain, he clutched his scar and curled into a ball.  She immediately stopped and crawled up to hold him.

"What happened Harry, did I hurt you?"

Thru his clenched teeth he answered her. "No Mione, that bastard, he blocked me.  I decided to repay Voldemort for his attack tonight and he blocked me.  I need you're strength to help me get thru his barrier."

Nodding her understanding she climbed over him as he once again lay flat upon the bed.  She picked up her wand and looked into his eyes, "Legilimens"

She was there, her presence merged with his; once again they both felt their union grow stronger.  Outside she mounted him; slowly they worked him inside her.  Their pleasure built, feeding upon each other.  They built to their mutual climax, just before they finished they collected their sheer joy and with their combined might sent it thru Harry's scar towards Voldemort.  As they both screamed out their pleasure, somewhere Voldemort screamed his pain and fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

            ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Several hours later.

"Headmaster?" 

"Yes Severus what is it?"

"Potter has found a way to hurt the Dark Lord."

"Oh, what happened?"

"He was questioning me about tonight's events when he started laughing.  He said, 'He thinks he can attack me, he is but a babe.'  Then a few minutes later he suddenly lurched to his feet, clutching his head.  He screamed 'potter' and collapsed to the floor in agony.  When he finally stopped screaming he wouldn't respond to myself or Wormtail.  I left Wormtail to tend him and came to report.  Sir he was drooling and unresponsive, just like Crabbe or Goyle when forced to choose one food over another."

"So he is at last learning Legimancy.  Excellent, please let me know how Tom does over the next few days Severus.  This could be very interesting indeed; I wonder just how they did it."

"They Headmaster?"

"Hermione is with him, she would have assisted no doubt."

"Granger and Potter?" He spat out their names.  "Disgusting" He turned and strode from the room.

"Yes Severus, Granger and Potter, soon just Potters.  I would so have loved to witness their attack first hand."  He chuckled and went back to his reading.


	19. Of Snorkacks and Traveling

Chapter 19: Snorkacks and Traveling

"Ronald Allen Weasly, get your lazy bottom out of bed this instant!"  

Ron sat straight up in bed at his mother's shout.  "I'm up mum, I'm Up!"

"Well then get moving, you have thirty minutes to get over to the Lovegoods' house."  Molly put a stack of toast on his dresser as she left.

Grabbing a slice of toast Ron dashed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  Ten minutes later he was quickly consuming another slice of toast as he pulled on his clothes.  With fifteen minutes to get over to their house he headed downstairs.  His mum had his trunk slung under his broom and waiting on the back porch.  

"Thanks Mum."

"Now Ronald, I want you to be careful on your expedition.  Please make a good impression on Mr. Lovegood; he was very upset about Fred and George's last prank, though apparently he has not retaliated in The Quibbler."

"Ok Mum, I'll try."

"I know you will Ron, just be yourself.  I packed your extra warm clothes as Switzerland has a lot of very cold mountains."

Ron mounted his broom and hollered "Thanks again mum" over his shoulder, another piece of toast in hand.

He quickly flew along the now familiar path to Luna's.  He had met her dad several days ago; he was quite strange, though not quite as strange as Aberforth.  That got him pondering last night's events again. 

What a whirlwind it had all been.  First the funeral, Harry had made a rather stirring speech, and then the memorial.  Harry announcing his and Hermione's engagement.  They looked so happy up there together.  How could he ever have been jealous of them?  He snorted, how could I not be jealous of them, they have everything when they have each other.  What did he have?  Well he had something special with Luna; she was a lot of fun and though he knew she was much smarter than he was she seemed to enjoy being with him.  

Then that couple pulled out a pair of knives and lunged at Harry's back.  Hermione screaming and pulling Harry out of harm's way then that shimmering shield appearing around them both.  Dumbledore must have done that to keep them safe.  Then all hell broke loose as a lot of people he thought he knew pulled out knives and started hacking at those around them.  

Most of the real guests had scattered out of the tent, Dumbledore had shouted for him so he had run to him.  'Help guard the Granger's please Ron.'  He had rushed to join Remus and Tonks who had already taken up defensive positions near Hermione's parents.  Only when he got there did he realize that Luna was right on his heels, wand in hand and that look on her face he hadn't seen since the night they had gone to the Department of Mysteries.  He had quickly greeted Hermione's parents then turned to watch for anyone coming onto the stage and towards them.  

Dumbledore had disappeared just after shouting to Kingsley 'Stop this stampede now.'  Then the shield around Harry and Hermione had vanished and they both sprang up ready to defend themselves.  Harry had Godric's sword again?  When did he get that?  Remus had quickly explained what had happened and Harry asked Remus to get the Granger's home safely.  Harry and Hermione stormed out of the tent, Remus then asked Hermione's parents if they had a portkey.  Then Remus turned to him and Luna, 'Join your parents Ron, we'll take them home.  Thanks for helping us Ron, Luna.'  A moment later Remus, Tonks and Hermione's parents disappeared.  Ron and Luna started helping his parents tend the wounded.  After that it was a blur until mum had woken him this morning.

He swung around and stepped off of his broom onto the Lovegood's porch.  Luna was sitting in a chair a stack of sausages, toast, and two tall glasses of pumpkin juice beside her.  She was dressed like some hunter about to go on safari to Africa.  The only thing missing was what muggles called a, umm, gun, that's right.  "Hey Luna."

"Good morning Ronald, fancy some breakfast?  Father should be out in a few minutes."

"Sure I'm starving, thanks Luna."  He quickly sat and tucked in.

Luna laughed hysterically for a few moments as Ron ate and grinned back at her.  He had started to understand she laughed whenever she had guessed something right about him.

"I knew you wouldn't get up early enough to eat before you came over.  So what did you think of last night Ronald?  Look at today's Prophet."  She pointed to what she had apparently been reading before he got there.  The headline read Massacre at Sirius Black's Memorial; 55 dead, 183 confirmed at St Mungo's:  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is blamed.  Another column read Harry Potter engaged to Hermione Granger: fifteen year-olds engaged outrageous!   Then Harry Potter receives a million galleons after the Wizengamot pardon's his godfather Sirius Black.  Director Deazle was quoted as saying that Mr. Potter has donated all of it to St Mungo's.

"At least they blamed Voldemort for last night's attack.  That means they are finally taking this all seriously, apparently there were over two hundred attackers who were all under the affects of a polyjuice potion, the people they resembled were found stunned at their homes.  I was wondering what he was going to do with all those Dementor's.  Someone needs to discover a way to destroy them, not just drive them away.  Quite a brilliant attack actually but no one has ever claimed that Voldemort was stupid."

Ron had flinched at the mention of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  "So what does a Crumple Horned Snorkack look like?  Are they as big as a Dragon or small like a Crup?"  This had the effect he had hoped, she immediately forgot what they had just been discussing and her expression almost glazed over.

"Oh Ronald, they are fascinating.  They are thought to inhabit the mountainous terrain of Switzerland because it is so remote.  Father has a few pictures where you can almost make out just what they look like.  They seem to be about the size of a horse, maybe a bit bigger or smaller.  We think they live in herds but all father's pictures are of just single ones.  He got a tracker from a buddy of his who has also been trying to catch one for ages.  Father's got us a tent and everything for the expedition."  She pointed to a stack of crates and bags on the edge of the porch.  

Ron had nearly finished eating when Mr. Lovegood came out onto the porch.  He was a powerful man, and very intimidating Ron had discovered.  He was dressed like Luna, in a tan outfit, knee high boots, and a wide brimmed hat.  

"Hello again Ronald, good to have you along.  Extra pair of eyes and all that you know.  So we ready to be off?"

"Good Morning Sir"

"Sure, Ronald just finished eating and everything is packed.  Did you get the portkey arranged?"

"Should be here any second really." A large trailer suddenly appeared in the middle of their yard.  "Ahh there it is."  He pulled out his wand. "Locomotor supplies" all of the boxes, several bags, Ron's trunk, and their brooms quickly flew into the trailer.  "All aboard."  Mr. Lovegood called as he strode towards the trailer.   Ron and Luna scrambled to catch up to him.  He certainly walked fast.  

They climbed into the trailer and each grabbed a handle.  "One minute before port out."  Mr. Lovegood was looking at his watch.  

"Got everything Father?"

"If we don't we'll do without.  We're off!"

Ron felt a wrenching from just behind his naval and the world spun sickly.

When they landed it was much colder.  They were in a small valley in the middle of a mountain range.  There was no one, nor any man made object in sight.  

"Alright coats on, let's get this tent set up shall we?"  Each of them scrambled to find their coats in their luggage.  Mr. Lovegood was already pulling a tent out of one of the crates by the time Ron had managed to get his coat on.  "Here Ronald, let's set this up over here, Luna dear can you tell us how it should work?"

"Umm I helped Harry and Hermione set two tents up at the Quidditch World Cup, I think I have the general idea at least."  Ron volunteered.  

"Ahh good chap but Luna has read the manual on it haven't you dear?"

"Of course father.  First unfold it with the shiny side down.  No not like that turn the whole thing over."

After about thirty minutes of struggling to follow Luna's directions the tent was finally erect.  On several occasions all three of them had collapsed in laughter at their attempts to follow her directions.  

Mr. Lovegood unloaded the trailer "Locomotor Supplies" they all obediently floated into the tent then looked at his watch again.  "Oh we just made it in time."  With a soft pop the trailer disappeared. "OK we have one week, the trailer will return on Sunday night to take us all home, let's see what we can find while we're here."  He strode into the tent; there were four rooms, a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and a large dining room area.  The bedroom had a bunk bed and a single in it; apparently they were all sleeping in the same room. They spent about an hour unpacking the supplies, most went into the bedroom or were piled into the corner by the table.  The kitchen was apparently already stocked.  He pulled a compass looking device out of his pocket.  "This is the locator my friend gave me; it only works within a mile though apparently.  Let's get our brooms and go exploring shall we?"

Ron grabbed his Omnioculars out of his trunk and followed them outside.  The three of them headed out into the wilderness, moving slowly on their brooms so as not to startle any animals they came across.  Meanwhile Ron wondered just when they would remember he had no clue what he was supposed to be looking for.

            ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

I'm starving, thought Harry.  He glanced towards the clock but couldn't quite read it without his glasses.  He reached for them and that woke Hermione with a start.

"Harry we overslept, it's nearly ten!" She threw off the sheets and dashed towards the bathroom, pausing briefly by the dresser.  He heard the shower start a moment later as he finally got his glasses on.  

He stood and quickly conjured breakfast they could eat on the run; toast and juice.  Foregoing his own shower for now he shoved a slice of toast in his mouth and dressed hastily.  As he ate his third slice of toast he decided to try Tonks packing spell.  He got his trunk out of the closet and then thought for a minute.  Trying to envision just what he wanted to happen he waved his wand in a sweeping motion as he had seen Tonks do last year, and said "Pack" in a commanding tone.  Harry's clothes came flying out of his closet and dresser it was a lot neater than he remembered Tonks but definitely not folded like she had described her mother's.  He thought for a minute then pointed his wand at the bookshelves "Minimus" and not only the books but the shelves themselves shrunk.  Oops he thought, chuckling to himself, over did it a bit there.  He proceeded to pull out Hermione's trunk and packed first the books then her clothes.  Her stuff ended up a lot neater for some reason he couldn't quite fathom.  One more "pack" later and Harry had cleared all of their school supplies, the DADA contract, and study materials into his trunk.  He knelt then pulled up the loose board under his bed and took out his photo album, Invisibility cloak, and broomstick servicing kit; he had just placed them into his trunk as Hermione emerged from the steaming bathroom.  

She had on her baggy jeans and an old sweatshirt, her hair was under a towel still but she looked stunning.  He spoke from his heart. "Good morning Beautiful!" and beamed a smile towards her.  

She had looked very flustered and worried as she rushed out of the bathroom.  Now she stopped and stood gaping at Harry, she recovered quickly however.  "Thank you Harry, Oh, and you've packed almost everything already?  How did you do it so fast?"

He stood "Let's say I got some packing advice from Tonks last year.  Now give me a hug."  He held his arms out to her.

She came to him quickly and did just that.  Then she kissed him gently on the cheek.  "Ok, your turn to shower mister off you go."  She patted his behind and shoved him towards the bathroom.  

With a soft chuckle he headed into the bathroom.  "You shrunk the bookshelves?"

"I got a little carried away." He replied, still chuckling, as he closed the bathroom door.

"You can carry me away any day Mr. Potter."  She spoke quietly to Crookshanks; who had just climbed out from under their bed to rub against her leg.  She scooped him up and absently petted him with one hand as she sat at their table to eat.  Life with Harry was more wonderful than she had ever imagined.  To think just a few days ago she had written to Dumbledore.  Though there were uncertain days ahead she resolved once again to help Harry meet them as they always had, together.  

When Harry emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later the room was once again shrunk.  Hermione had gotten rid of the couch, tables, the chairs, and the bookshelves.  Only the desk and lone chair remained, she held the elaborate silver key that had come with Sirius's will.  She had her shoes on and his, along with his socks were on the bed.  He sat next to her and started putting them on, careful to avoid sitting on Crookshanks.  "You think that's the key to Grimauld Place?"

"Yes, it has to be really.  Notice it has snakes carved into it just like the door handles there?"

"Oh I hadn't remembered that, but you're right."  She held it for him to look at it, sure enough, snakes.  He took the key and placed it in the pocket of his jeans and took another piece of toast from the plate Hermione held out to him.    
  


They sat together on his bed.  "Well we have about an hour before we need to go out front, my parents are usually early.  How about a training session in the Room of Requirement?"

"Oh, ok" He finished his shoes, stood, drained his glass of juice, and strapped on Godric's sword.

"Harry, there's a pocket in that sheath for a wand, look" she pointed to the pocket.

"Hmm, interesting" he slipped his wand into it "interesting"

"How about a duel today Harry?"  She smiled mischievously at him.

"What?  With you or against you?"

"Against, then if we have time we will do one together alright?"  She stood and waited for his answer.  He seemed to be having a hard time deciding.  "Come on hero, afraid of little old me?"

Quite seriously he replied "Terrified actually, what if I hurt you?"

"Humph, You should be more afraid of me hurting you!" She playfully punched him in the arm.  "Come on Harry I need to know I can defend myself too you know."

"Alright Mione but I don't like it, not one bit."

"Leave Godric's sword out of the fight if that makes you feel more comfortable."

"Oh, good idea" he quickly shrunk it to wand size so it would be out of the way.  Then turned and walked in front of the Room of Requirement.  She joined him and together they paced in front if it.  A moment later the door appeared, she stepped forward and opened it.  Inside was an arena, similar to the old Roman coliseums, the floor was tightly packed sand, many obstacles stood around the arena.  They both stepped inside and then noticed that bludger-like objects flew rapidly around the arena.  The bludgers did not appear to be coming after them though.  Without thinking Harry pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers, he slowly pulled back.  "I Love You, Hermione.  Don't you ever doubt it, but I will try my best to stun you.  I will not hold back, ok?"

She met his steady gaze with her own.  "I wouldn't expect anything else Harry and you had better not doubt that I Love You, just as much."  She quickly kissed the tip of his nose and dashed towards the other side of the arena, giggling as she ran.

He smiled after her and walked the other way around the arena so they would start at opposite ends.  He took out his wand and tried to keep track of where she had gone but he had already lost sight of her.  There were a lot more obstacles than he originally thought; it was almost a maze.  Suddenly he could see her, there was a clear lane in the center of the arena, and a pair of circles was drawn in the sand with chalk about a hundred feet apart.  She had just stepped into the one near her; he started towards his and waved at her.   She waved briefly but he could tell she was concentrating on her plans, he decided he had better concentrate as well.  Jinx's and counters went thru his head quickly, she probably knew more than he did but he thought he was faster.  He could see she was standing still, wand at her side looking intently at him.  He composed himself to match her and bowed towards her.  

She returned the bow and both raised their wands together; she sprinted off to the left lowering her wand.  He ran forward a little before heading off into the obstacles on the left.  He walked quietly, listening for her carefully.  One of the bludgers suddenly flew at him from around the corner

"Reducto" and the bludger blew apart in front of him.

"Impedimenta" Hermione yelled kneeling around the corner the bludger had just come from.

Harry had no time to react; he flew back about fifteen feet before hitting one of the obstacles.  She stood and started walking towards him, wand at the ready.  His lungs were burning for air and his head spun but he scrambled to his feet and sprinted away from her, around the wall he had hit.

"Stupify" she shouted after him but missed.

He knew she would be running after him so he dodged among the walls and tried to regain his breath so he could at least defend himself.  

"Stupify" he heard again from behind him, he threw himself flat onto the sand.  The spell flew over his head as he rolled onto his back to point his wand towards her.

"Expelliarmus" he yelled a green beam of light flew towards her.

"Protego" she replied slashing her wand downwards, the green light flew back at Harry.

"Protego" he repeated, the green light flew upwards into the air.  He scrambled to his feet and ran around another obstacle.  He had to get ahead of her a little.

"Tarantallegra" he felt his legs start to twitch as she caught him with the dancing charm.  

"Finite Incantatem" he pointed his wand at his legs, they stilled instantly, he whirled to face her.  Running was not working; she stood about twenty feet away, panting from keeping up with him.  But her wand was pointed steadily at him.

"Impedimenta!"  Followed quickly by "Reflecto"

This time Harry was ready "Protego" what was reflecto he thought briefly.   A shimmering shield appeared before Hermione.  It was too bright to look at as her impedimenta flew back towards it from his shield.

He held his arm over his eyes then was slammed backwards once again.  Damn he thought briefly, no obstacle met his back this time and he was able to twist in mid air and almost control his landing.  He tumbled on the ground a few times then sprinted off into the obstacle field.  

He spun around after a few turns and knelt ready to stun her if she came around the corner behind him.  Apparently he had lost her; maybe the shield she had used had blinded her for a moment too?  He tried to figure out what to do; she was easily winning this duel.  She knew a lot more spells than he did and there was no hesitation in her casting either.  She had both speed and knowledge on her side currently.  He thought briefly about using Godric's sword but dismissed that, if he was going to be defeated let it be Hermione.  She still had not come around the corner he decided to move off more from where he was hiding.  He had become so turned around he had no real idea where he had last seen Hermione.

Hermione was getting worried.  No matter what she hit him with he kept slipping away somehow.  How was that possible, she should have won after that first attack!  She crouched behind a barrier waiting to see if he came after her now while she thought.  She thought about every combat Harry had been through, this seemed to be following the same pattern, he was on the run but in the end he had always won somehow.  She was determined not to let him win because she made a mistake; she had to make him attack her.  She stood and brought out a ward; it was entirely transparent but would move with her.  It would only reflect the first spell but that should be all the time she needed to react.  She walked cautiously back to the circle she had started in, she wanted to be found now.

He came across the central lane and quickly checked both directions, he didn't see her.  He wished he had his invisibility cloak.  Suddenly she walked into one of the starting circles, she was about fifty feet away, and he ducked back so she wouldn't see him.  He worked his way a little closer; he crawled up to a short wall that should be about thirty feet from the circle she had gone to, if she was still there anyway.  He stood suddenly pointing his wand at the circle; she was looking right at him.  Harry cast first "Expelliarmus." 

She seemed to wait a moment on purpose then as his spell seemed to bounce off of nothing she cast "Petrificus Totalus"  

He cast a quick "Protego" but he knew it wasn't going to be enough, it wouldn't block both spells.  He tried to duck behind the barrier but suddenly found himself frozen in place, lying on his back on the sand.  Damn so this is what it's like to be petrified.  He could see but was totally unable to feel anything or move at all.  Suddenly Hermione loomed over his face.  She knelt over him and held his wand and Godric's sword for him to see, her mother's engagement ring glinting in the light.  She was absolutely beaming with pride in her accomplishment.  She was talking but he couldn't hear her at all.  Then she pointed her wand at him and he read her lips this time Finite Incantatem.  Suddenly he could move again.  He took a deep breath and struggled to a sitting position, as the adrenaline faded he realized he was going to be very sore after the beating she had just given him.  

"I'm sorry Harry, did I hurt you much?"  The arena faded to be replaced with a small empty room, the door stood open leading back to their room.

"Just my pride dear, oh and maybe my back, it's awfully sore."  But he was smiling at her.  "Help me up.  Do we have time for me to lie in bed for a little while?"

He did look exhausted.  She glanced at her watch as she helped Harry stand.  She returned Godric's sword and his wand to the sheath at his belt.  He put his arm over her shoulder and she wrapped one arm around his waist to help support him if he needed it.  They walked into the bedroom together.  "About twenty minutes to noon Harry."

"Oh good" He collapsed onto the bed, startling Crookshanks.  He turned onto his back and pulled Crookshanks onto his stomach where he settled and started purring as Harry petted him absently. 

Hermione pulled her hairbrush out of her school bag, sat next to Harry on the bed and started brushing her now dry hair.  

"How did you beat me so easily Hermione?"  He had tried to be nonchalant but she could tell this was hard for him, he didn't take defeat well.

"It was far from easy Harry, though I think anyone who knows you less than I do…"

Harry interrupted. "Meaning anyone else on the planet?"

She chuckled quietly "Yes I suppose I do.  Anyway I knew how you would react and I tried to use that to my advantage."

Something suddenly dawned on him.  "That bludger was no coincident was it?"

"No Harry, I charmed it to go around the corners ahead of me.  I thought you would destroy it, then I would know where you were before you knew where I was.  It worked perfectly.  You were looking up where it had been when I crouched and came around the corner, catching you with the Impedimenta.  But that wasn't enough, you kept getting away.  Everything I threw at you, you either blocked or seemed to be only mildly affected by.  I decided I had to try something different so I cast a protego ward and went looking for you to attack me."

"That's what reflected my spell.  I was rather curious about that.  So if I dueled someone like Draco, you think it would be entirely different?"

"Yes definitely.  The two of you would have stood in the middle and cast spells at each other until one of you was unconscious."

Harry laughed at that. "You're probably right there."

"I beat you by out thinking you.  If we had just stood there battering at each other you would have won, I am pretty strong but you are much stronger than I am."

"Well then I need to work on my thinking and you need to work on your strength!  Hmm maybe some more push-ups?"  She hit him on the leg with her hairbrush.  "Oww, ok I deserved that.  Seriously I think strength in magic is related to your will for something to happen.  Not in how forcefully you say the spell or gesture with your wand."  He abandoned Crookshanks to gently rub her back.

"You may well be right Harry I remember reading a few theories on that topic."

"Do you know of something we could try to test it?  How about trying to roll a ball magically, you push one way and I push the other?"

"You mean like a tug of war?  Yes I think that would work but I am not sure if that would make my will stronger or just be a gauge as to our relative strengths."

"Well you think about that, I need to read more of Moody's books, He wrote a lot about strategies between his spell descriptions."

"Alright Harry, though next time I want to try us dueling against the room… I guess we will need to have Dumbledore move the door again."

"What about our training today with him?  We won't be at Grimauld Place by 4 today will we?"

"No I don't think so, I guess when he shows up there tonight we will ask him."  She stood and put her brush back in her school bag on top of her trunk.  "Alright Harry?  Time to go out front, in case my parents get here early."

Harry struggled to his feet, still holding Crookshanks.  She held his carrier out to Harry and Crookshanks with only a soft meow of complaint went inside.  "It will be ok boy, we're moving to our new house today is all."  He closed and latched the carrier for her.

"Duru Aparen" Hermione incanted and the door appeared again in the blank section of the wall.

Harry pulled out Godric's sword and pointed it at the blank spot where the Room of Requirement was.  "Colloportus" he heard a satisfying click as though a latch was thrown somewhere.  Then he pointed the sword at the door to his room "Alohomora" several latches instantly released.  "It feels a little weird using a miniature sword instead of a wand, otherwise it works fine."  He answered her unasked question then held it out to her, hilt first.

She took the miniaturized sword and pointed at their trunk's "Locomotor Trunk's" the trunk's obediently rose into the air.  "Actually it seems much easier to cast thru the sword; Dumbledore did say it amplified magic.  It seems odd that both of us can use it though, I got the impression that Dumbledore was very impressed that you could use it.  We should ask him about that."  She handed the sword to him and he conducted the trunks towards the door.  Hermione carried Crookshanks and her school bag so Harry had to move in front and open the door.  

"Harry, you can't go walking around with a sword on your hip."

"Oh." He stopped and put the sword away, then thought a minute before he opened his trunk and found the first sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him.  He wrapped it around his waist, making sure it hid the sword.  "Better?"

"Much better."

He opened the door and pulled the trunks along behind him.  Hermione closed the door behind her as he started down the stairs.  Again the house seemed to be empty.  They opened the front door and placed the trunks out on the stoop, he closed the door and they sat on their trunks waiting for her parents to arrive.  

"Do you know how to get to Grimauld Place Harry?"

"Only by broomstick."

"I think I could find it from Platform 9 and ¾, I got there at Christmas last year."

"Ok, that should work then."  Just then a blue Mercades pulled down Privet Drive.

"That's dad's car coming now."  They both stood.

Dan and Emma waved at them as they parked in the driveway.  They both quickly got out but Dan left the car running.  Hedwig was in the back seat on a perch; she flapped her wings excitedly but stayed in the car.  

"Hello there kids, here let me help with those Harry."

"Hi mum, dad.  Thanks for coming."

"Of course dear, ready to go?"

Emma came and hugged both of them before letting the boys take the trunks away.  When Dan opened the trunk of the car Harry was rather surprised to see three trunks already inside.  There still appeared to be room for both of theirs though.  

"Remus made it big enough for everything, amazing things you folk can do."  Dan smiled at him as they put first Harry's then Hermione's trunks inside.  Hermione climbed into the back of the car, placing Crookshanks on the seat below Hedwig.  She was stroking Hedwig's chest as Harry climbed in the back beside her.  

"Hello girl, I was wondering if you were mad at me."  Hedwig gave a welcoming hoot then ruffled her feathers before settling down again.

Dan climbed back into the drivers' seat and they pulled away from #4 Privet Drive.  "How about a bite to eat?  Or have you eaten already?"

Hermione pulled out the long center seatbelt and he fastened it around them both.  

"Yes I'm starving thanks"  

"We didn't eat yet mum.  Oh here mum take your ring back before I forget again."  Hermione pulled off the engagement ring and tried to pass it to her mum.

Emma pushed Hermione's hand back towards her, shaking her head no "Keep it dear until you get your own. It's alright."

"Thanks a lot mum; it will be soon though I hope."  She bit her lower lip.

"We can go to Gringott's and Diagon Alley tomorrow Mione."

Her parents looked at Harry; Hermione glanced at them quickly then smiled first at them then at Harry.

"Don't you two start that, only Harry is allowed to call me that.  Alright?"

Both of them laughed at her fierce defense of Harry.  

"What?" a bewildered Harry asked.

"Hermione has adamantly refused any shortening of her given name dear.  Not even Gran who used to call her Hermy was allowed to get away with it.  And Hermione adored her."

"You really do have our little girl wrapped around you don't you."

"Dad!" Hermione remarked indignantly then smiled as she realized she had been sitting with both arms around Harry.  Very much as her dad had just described.

Harry refused to look at anything outside of the car, he would never return here if he could help it.  He snuggled into Hermione; she smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder.  

"Where would you both like to eat?"

"Anywhere… Wherever" were their replies as they held each other suddenly lost in thought.

Dan and Emma looked at each other and smiled.  "Ok we will find somewhere then."

Twenty minutes later they pulled into a McDonald's parking lot, went thru the Drive-thru and ate on the road.  "Mum do you know where we are going?"

Emma held up a colorful printed map.  "Of course dear, we looked up 10 Grimauld Place on the web and printed driving directions.  Number 12 it said was an invalid entry."

"Wow when Professor Dumbledore makes something un-plotable it means un-plotable I guess." Everyone laughed at Hermione's joke.

After they finished eating Harry and Hermione fell asleep snuggled tightly together.  Several hours' later they were awakened when they stopped for petrol.  Hermione pulled Moodys book on wards out of her school bag.   That reminded Harry he needed to recast the ward on Hermione's hand so he pulled out his wand.  She seemed to be thinking along the same lines and held out her left hand keeping it low in the car as he incanted "Wardus Expellarium Protego" touching the tip of his wand on the back of her hand.  Once done he quickly put his wand away. "There that's back in place now." 

"What was that?" 

"Last night when we got attacked the umm force-field that surrounded us.  Harry just recast the trigger so we can do it again if needed."

"Oh, quite interesting."

Harry and she spent the rest of the trip carefully reading through the book and discussing just how they could use the wards described.  It was just about dark as they parked in front of the mansion.  It looked much worse than it had last summer.  No lights could be seen through the grimy windows and it seemed to be brooding over the square.  The battered, peeling door with its tarnished serpent knocker.

"What about the car, we can't leave it outside all summer."

"I think there is a garage out back."

Dan drove slowly down the overgrown driveway beside the mansion.  Sure enough there was a battered, black two car garage.  It was built of rough stone up against the tall wall of the back yard.  Harry and Hermione got out when Dan stopped.  They approached the door together, Hermione glancing all around them, her fingers around the handle of her wand; Harry was focused on the garage.  He pulled out the silver key and touched it to the handle of the door.  Immediately he heard creaking as though the metal locks had rusted shut, then the door slid slowly upwards.  Harry stepped back, hand on Godric's sword hilt.  Other than a motorcycle that Harry found hauntingly familiar, it appeared mostly empty.  Dan slowly drove in and parked on the right side.  They emerged carrying Hedwig and Crookshanks, neither was in a cage.  Harry pulled the door closed and they walked back to the front of the mansion.  No one seemed in the mood to talk.  

Harry seemed to be rehearsing something in his head as they came up to the front door.  He took off the sweater; it was the one Mrs. Weasly had given him that first Christmas, now far too small for him to actually wear.  He held it loosely over Godric's sword.  Hermione stood close behind him and held her wand along her arm; she looked afraid but willing to face anything that stood in their way.  The Grangers hung back just off of the stoop; waiting with Hedwig and Crookshanks.   

Harry nodded at them and took out the key again.  He touched it to the door handle at once, they heard many loud, metallic clicks and the door creaked open, he slipped the key into his pocket.  In a clear voice, as though talking to someone just inside Harry spoke. "I declare myself master of this house and grant Dan, Emma, and Hermione Granger permission to enter and exit at will."  He waited a moment but nothing happened.  "Alright, everyone inside quickly and close the door."  They nodded and followed him inside.  

Harry pulled out Godric's sword "Torca Ignis" the old fashioned gas lamps came to life revealing the hallway just as Harry remembered.  Threadbare carpet, peeling wallpaper and old portraits.  Mrs. Black looked up indignantly, drool running down her chin, and started screaming at them as Emma closed the door.

"Filth! Scum! Half-Breeds, Freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the noblest house of Black with your presence.  The Half-breed and the Mudblood have returned?  Kreacher remove them from my house at once!  I will not have a Half-Breed and Mudblood Whore in my presence…"

Her next word was cut off by her scream as suddenly an enraged Harry plunged Godric's sword thru her.  She immediately crumpled around the blade letting out a howl.  Now full sized, the sword had cleanly pierced the portrait and sunk deeply into the wall behind it. 

"No one insults Hermione!"  Harry snarled back at the portrait, clearly audible over the screams.  He stepped back and pulled the sword free of the wall, the canvas was now entirely black as though burnt.  It writhed within the frame as though in pain, the screaming growing fainter.  

Harry heard a guttural growl and something flew at him from the first landing of the stairs.  Instinctively he swung Godric's sword at it as Hermione raised her wand and yelled "Stupify" her spell caught Kreacher square in the chest a moment before Godric's sword beheaded him.  The now empty frame of Mrs. Black's portrait suddenly fell off of the wall.  It hit the floor and Kreacher's remains came to rest beside it.

"Harry! I had him stunned! You didn't have to kill him!"  Hermione screamed indignantly at him.

He looked over at her and held up the old sweater.  "I was going to give him this actually."  He quickly wiped Godric's sword clean with the sweater and threw it on the ground by Kreachers remains.  Suddenly the other portraits started falling off of the wall; they had also become black as though burned.  Hermione, her anger forgotten clutched his arm tightly.  The house began creaking and groaning as though settling for the first time in ages.  They all jumped when the house elf heads all fell off the wall and rolled to the foot of the stairs.   A moment later the creaking and groaning stopped and the foreboding presence seemed to leave the house.   

Dan and Emma were huddled in the corner, pressed up against the door.   Crookshanks squirmed free and bounded off up the stairs.  Hedwig took flight after him.  Everyone stared after them then looked at each other and shrugged.  

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry had shrunk Godric's sword again and now the house elf heads, Kreacher's body, the sweater, and the portrait frames floated into the air.  They proceeded to follow him as he walked thru the hall into the kitchen and out the back door into the yard.  A tall rough stone wall surrounded the overgrown yard.  Hermione followed him closely still clearly angry but unwilling to leave Harry's side, her parents lagged behind.  Once outside he walked to the back wall, pointed the sword at the ground and the earth erupted as though a giant shovel had suddenly dug into it.  The portrait frames, sweater, and house elf parts flew into the hole he had just created.  Once they were there the earth fell back into place over them.  Harry turned to walk back into the house but Hermione stopped him and turned him back around to face the grave.  Her parents came up behind them watching cautiously.

"W we are s sorry Kreacher, rest in peace now that your greatest desire has been granted.  To, to be beheaded like your ancestors."  She wept as she picked a wild daisy from the grass near her and threw it on top of the grave.  Still glaring she turned to Harry, "Happy now?"

He shook his head sadly and pulled her into his arms.  She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.  "Its better this way Hermione, I am sorry, that I killed him but it had to be done, for all our safety."  

Dan and Emma stepped over to them and hugged them both.  Once again Harry felt what it was like to be part of a family that cared for one another.  It was now almost completely dark.  They slowly separated, then arm-in-arm, with Hermione, Harry started heading back towards the mansion.

"What about the trunks?"  

At Hermione's reminder he veered towards a door set into the stone wall; it should lead into the garage.  He unwrapped his arm from Hermione and put away Godric's sword then pulled out the silver key once again.  He touched it to the handle and they immediately heard a loud clank, as though a bolt had just been thrown back.  He tried to pull it open but the door didn't budge.  Dan came forward and joined Harry at the door they began tugging and pushing at the door, not quite sure if it should open outwards or inwards.  Hermione pulled out her wand and gave them all some welcome light "Lumos."  Hermione handed her wand to Emma and deftly snatched Harry's wand out of the scabbard.  Emma brought the lit wand around so the boys could see what they were doing.   Hermione stepped back and waved Harry's wand at the door "Alohamora."  Harry and Dan, who happened to be both pulling on the door quite hard, went sprawling as the door flew open.  They both landed with a grunt and stayed there for a minute.  Emma laughed at them and went to help them up.  Hermione only glanced at them then returned her attention to the dark garage.  "Lumos" Hermione stepped forward into the garage; Harry who had once again drawn Godric's sword was close behind her.

Nothing leapt to the attack so Dan moved to the back of the car and opened the trunk.  "Locomotor Trunks" and all five trunks obediently came out of the car and at Harry's direction out the door into the back yard.  He pulled out the key and locked the garage door then followed Hermione outside into the back yard again.  Hermione had picked up her schoolbag, Hedwig's perch, and Crookshanks cage.  Dan took the perch and cage as Harry locked the back door to the garage then directed the trunks towards the house.  Emma led the way, Hermione's wand aloft in her hand, then Dan, followed by all of the trunks.  Harry and Hermione walked side by side she held Harry's lit wand aloft as they went.  

"Head upstairs, we need to tell Dumbledore that we are here."

"Alright Harry."  Emma replied from the front of the procession as they entered the kitchen. 

"Nox" Hermione put his wand away in its sheath then moved forward to take hers back from her mother.  Another "Nox" soon followed.  She continued up the stairs but stopped in the first hallway once upstairs.  Harry put down all the trunks and walked into the room he shared with Ron last summer.  There was Phineas portrait, empty as usual.  Putting away Godric's sword he addressed the empty portrait.  Dan and Emma looked on in interest.

"Phineas?" he waited a minute then tried again, more forcefully "Phineas!" A moment later Phineas stepped arrogantly into his portrait.  

"Oh it's Mr. Potter and friends.  So you have arrived at last?"

"Please tell Professor Dumbledore that we are here now."

"Very well" he stepped out of the picture again, reappearing a minute later.  "He will be there directly, please do nothing rash."  A moment later the clang of the doorbell was heard.  

"We'll get it" Dan remarked as he and Emma headed downstairs.

"Ahh that would be him I suggest you hurry before Edora goes into another tirade."

"Edora? Was that Sirius's mother's name?" Hermione queried Phineas.

"Yes, run-a-long now children."  He shooed them away.

"Well Edora's portrait no longer exists!"  Harry spoke quickly as he and Hermione ran out of the room.

Phineas's "What?" was ignored behind them as they ran down the stairs giggling.

When they got downstairs they saw that the door was open and Professor Dumbledore stood outside on the stoop talking with Dan and Emma, apparently they had just finished describing Harry's actions when they had all arrived.

"Been busy already I hear Harry, Hermione."

Suddenly a voice piped up from very low. "Mr. Potter Sir!  Dobby has come to serve you sir."

"Winky is also here to serve, though what two house elves would do in the same house she knows not."

"Very glad you both came too."  Harry moved so he could see the elves.  Dobby wore several layers of Hermione's knitting.  He had gone down to just three hats; Winky was resplendent in a fresh Hogwarts tea cozy.  "I hear-by grant Albus Dumbledore, Dobby, and Winky permission to enter and leave this house at will.  Please come inside."  Harry motioned them in.

"Thank you Harry."  Professor Dumbledore walked inside followed closely by Dobby and Winky.  

Harry closed the door behind them.  Dobby looked up at him and wrung his hands painfully before speaking.  "Mr. Potter Sir?  We hears what you have done to nasty Kreacher, betraying his master, you are too kind sir.  Dobby swears to be a good elf to you and your family sir!"

Harry knelt to get down to Dobby's eye level.  "Dobby you are my friend not my slave, I want you to talk to Hermione about your pay while you are in my employ.   Thank you for coming to help us, I am sure you and Winky will be invaluable in rebuilding and maintaining this mansion."

Winky had been looking around the entry hall, her expression filled with disdain.  "Master Sir, Winky knows that Kreacher was a bad elf sir.  The condition of this house was his responsibility and he obviously did not do his job sir, we will make your house presentable sir, as quickly as we are able."

"Thank you Winky and Dobby.  First we will need to have the first two bedrooms on the second floor prepared for us to sleep in tonight.  I believe Hermione and I will take the second, Dan and Emma will be in the first, for tonight at least."  Harry looked up at Dan and Emma, they nodded reassuringly.  "Tomorrow we can inspect the mansion and decide on more permanent arrangements.  Our trunks are in the hall."   

Dobby snapped to attention "Yes Mr. Potter Sir, Dobby is happy to help Sir."  He and Winky disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Harry stood and noticed that Hermione had pulled Professor Dumbledore down the hallway and was speaking to him intently.  Professor Dumbledore was paying careful attention to whatever she was concerned about.  She would tell him what it was about later he was sure.  Dan and Emma seemed unsure what they should be doing next.  "Let's all head to the kitchen, I feel like some dinner.  Anyone else hungry?"

Emma smiled warmly "Definitely dear, it's well past time to eat."

"Oh my we didn't bring anything though, whatever is here is surely not good anymore is it?"

"Dad!  We can just conjure whatever you want to eat."  Hermione grinning broadly slipped between her parents and pulled them down the hall towards the kitchen.  She smiled at Harry as they passed him in the hall. "Hurry down Harry, I will save you some of course."

Harry started to follow them but Professor Dumbledore stepped into the middle of the hallway, blocking his progress.  "Let me see Godric's sword please Harry."  Slightly confused Harry pulled out the sword and handed it to him hilt first.  As soon as the sword left Harry's grasp the ruby pommel seemed to grow dim.  "Hmm as I thought." He inspected the sword carefully then pointed it at the dried blood on the floor "Scourgify."  Harry was very surprised when nothing happened.  "Quite intriguing indeed" he absently held the sword to Harry.  Looking at Harry over his half-moon spectacles he asked "You do it please."

Still rather confused Harry took the sword and slowly pointed at Kreacher's dried blood. "Scourgify" not only the pool where the body had lain but the threadbare carpet and wood underneath suddenly became clean.  

"Now switch to your wand please and clean that pool there by the wall."  Harry did as instructed though he had no understanding of why.

"Scourgify" the pool of blood was gone but the carpet and floor were just as dirty as they had been before.  Finally Harry began to understand "you said earlier Professor that Godric's sword amplified not just focused magical energy."

"Yes Harry I did, but Miss. Granger just pointed out to me that she was able to use Godric's sword as well.  As you just saw I cannot, a Dragon Heart core is very selective of those who may use it.  Traditionally only those of the same mind set are able to use it."  At Harry's blank look Albus tried again.  "Let me try this, he pulled two small metal beads out of an inner pocket of his robe.  One he held up to his own forehead, a minute later he pulled it away.  He then touched the second one to Harry's forehead.  It felt cool but otherwise nothing special appeared to happen.  He then touched the beads together and let go; they hovered in place appearing to be stuck together.  Two wisps of silver smoke appeared from the beads, they each formed an outline, vaguely human.  Then they solidified slightly but maintained a very blurry edge.  "Here are representations of our aura's, these are like fingerprints, no two are precisely the same, observe."  He gestured with his wand and the two images moved so that they overlapped.  "Look at the edges, the two images are very different, yet both being silver it demonstrates that we are both good wizards of similar attitudes."

"So only those who's auras are very close to mine can use Godric's sword?"

"Actually only those who's aura is very close to the dragon heart core can use it."  He pulled the beads apart and touched one of them to the ruby on Godric's sword. Then put the beads back together.  This time only one humanoid form appeared, the other was only a squiggly pattern in the air.  Once again Professor Dumbledore gestured and the two images overlapped.  "See how the patterns around the border match almost precisely? That is why you can use the sword as a magical focus."

"Oh so Hermione's has to be similar to that as well, I understand.  Why is that so interesting though, I mean there are probably hundreds of witches and wizards out there that would be similar right?"

"Actually no Harry, lets look at Miss. Granger's aura, I believe she will want to see this." he then grasped both beads and swiftly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  Dan, Emma, and Hermione were at the large table eating.  They walked over close to them, Hermione gestured to the seat next to her on the bench, and she had already set out a plate of food for Harry.

"One moment please then I will leave you all to settle in."  He held out one of the beads and touched Hermione on the forehead; she was surprised but tried not to move.  He then took the second bead and once again touched Harry's forehead.  Then placed the beads together, when the beads stayed in the air she was suddenly standing at Harry's side watching them intently.  Even before the two images overlapped Harry could see they were very similar.  Once they did overlap something different happened, a gold border appeared around the combined images.  This new border seemed to search for minute differences in the auras a few seconds later the golden border disappeared leaving only three gold spikes.  

Hermione clapped excitedly, "Let me Professor please?" when Albus nodded she continued.  "This top one is because I'm a girl and he is a boy right?"  Grinning Professor Dumbledore nodded.  "Ok then this one must be from Voldemort, and I would guess the one next to it was from Lily?"

"Excellent Arithmancy, ten points to Gryffindor!  Oh wait we are not in school.  Most excellent Arithmancy Miss. Granger."  Hermione beamed with pride at such a compliment.

"That's Arithmancy?  I thought it was all numbers and such."

"I can turn this into the numerical equation if you would like Harry?"  

 "Please Professor, I want to see it."

Still smiling Professor Dumbledore touched the joined beads with the tip of his wand.  Suddenly the picture was replaced with a long very confusing equation.  Three sections were outlined in gold; apparently those were the spikes from the graph.  Hermione began studying the equation intently as Harry looked on utterly confused.  "So it's all true sir? But that would mean that Harry and I are…?"

"Precisely Miss. Granger, I believe your theory was correct.  I shall investigate your other issue and get back to you with the results."  She nodded at Professor Dumbledore then went back to studying the equation intently.

Emma spoke into the silence "Harry dear, I suggest you come and eat, she will be there until Albus turns it off I dare say."  Dan gestured to the plate of food.  

Harry looked at the intent expression on Hermione's face and squeezed her hand briefly before joining her parents at the table.  "Oh, Professor, can you please move the door for the Room of Requirement here?"  

"Of course Harry, where would you like it?"

After he thought for a minute he replied "How about just outside of the room Buckbeak was in?"

"Very well, I will attend to that then be on my way.  You are both progressing quite nicely already Harry.  You will be going to Gringott's tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, I need to meet Sirius's solicitor and then get Hermione a ring."  At the mention of the ring Hermione looked up from studying the equation and grinned excitedly.  She quickly returned her attention to the numbers though.

"Then until tomorrow, I shall return at four to begin your Dark Arts training."  With a soft pop he was gone.

Harry allowed Hermione a full fifteen minutes to study the equation before he dragged her, protesting, to the table to finish her dinner.  

"He left the beads dear, you can look at it more tomorrow if you wish, and meanwhile can you explain, so that I understand what that all actually meant?"

Between mouthfuls she did just that.  "Well Harry the first one is simply because you're a boy and I'm a girl.  The other two are much more complex, when your mother sacrificed herself she somehow changed you're aura, thus when Voldemort tried to kill you it protected you.  But apparently Voldemort had some rather nasty curses that were triggered when the rebounding spell killed him.  Those are probably what caused your scar and ultimately the connection you have with him.  It's all in the numbers there; I wish I had Voldemort's numbers to compare it to though."

"Ok so let me get this right, other than those three differences you and I are identical?  That can't possibly be right as you are not a Quidditch seeker and I can't memorize things nearly as easily as you."

"Have you ever tried to Harry?  This doesn't care about those things, this goes deeper.  Have you ever heard a couple referred to as soul-mates?  Well that is based on the theory that a soul can be split in two and each part occupy a separate body.  This is as close as anyone could ever get to actual proof of such an occurrence."

"Oh!"  Harry seemed to have more to ask but was interrupted as Dobby and Winky suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Harry Potter Sir.  You're rooms are ready for tonight, we will try and make them better for tomorrow sir."

"Thank you Dobby, I am sure they will be great."

"Where does you want all the books Misses Granger?"  Winky asked timidly.

"Leave them in the trunk for now Winky, we will need to think about that tomorrow."  

"Yes Misses Granger, I have drawn warm baths for the Ladies if they wish to relax before retiring to bed."

"Oh thank you Winky that would be wonderful."

"Yes most definitely, thank you."

"Winky is doing her job as a good house elf she is Winky needs no thanks for her job."  But the timid house elf was blushing and looking anywhere but at Hermione.

Hermione kissed Harry quickly on the cheek then she and Emma stood and headed upstairs, "See you in a little while Dan."

Winky and Dobby began rapidly moving around the kitchen.  Dan and Harry sat in awe as they worked, so this is how elves did their job.  The floor went from being a dull brown to clean light oak which was polished and waxed before their eyes, all of the metal fixings in the room were polished.  The old musty smell was replaced with a smell Harry could only think of as Hogwarts kitchens.  The cabinets and counters were similarly cleaned, within thirty minutes the entire kitchen was unrecognizable as what it had been before.  The blur that was Dobby stopped before Harry and Dan.  "Are you sir's done eating?  Winky wants to clean the table sir."

Harry and Dan quickly got up and headed towards the stairs.  Neither could keep themselves from gaping at the magical transformation that had happened before their eyes.  As the climbed the stairs to the entry hall they both recovered a bit. 

"I wonder what they did to the rooms if that's what they can do in thirty minutes."  Dan asked.

"Guess we are about to see Mr. Granger."  Dan put his arm fatherly around Harry's shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Call me Dan please Harry.  I realize that Emma and I are mostly strangers to you and we are lost here in the magical world.  Please remember we are the parents of the woman you love and you are a part of our family too.  We will do whatever we can to help and support the two of you, alright Harry."

"Yes sir, I mean Dan.  I could never forget you are her parents, and thank you for helping."

"You know Harry when I watched you and Hermione work earlier; clearing the house I am impressed with how you work.  It is as though you can read each others thoughts."

"We almost can sir, umm Dan.  I actually want to get to that point so we will be better able to defend ourselves.  I want her to be able to tell me for example that someone just attacked her in the bathtub upstairs and I need to get there now." 

Dan stopped and looked at Harry, shocked by that statement.  He whispered "Has she been attacked?"

"No, and I do feel that I would know if she had been.  There is no fear in my heart right now; she is relaxing in a bubble bath I believe."

"Oh good you had me scared there Harry.  I realize that constant danger is something that the two of you have grown accustomed to but we certainly have not."

They had reached the first bedroom door "goodnight Harry we will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight" Harry called as he proceeded to the second room.  He had seen this room on several occasions but the transformation was unbelievable.  It was like a suite in some fancy hotel.  There was a large canopied bed; the entire room appeared to have been scrubbed from top to bottom.  Their trunks stood in the corner; Hedwig was asleep on her perch, Crookshanks was curled up in an overstuffed chair next to the warm fire.  The door to the bathroom was closed and he could hear humming coming from there.  He smiled and quickly undressed, feeling rather silly he strode into the bathroom with only the scabbard containing his wand and Godric's sword.  He had promised to never be without either so they went with him.  Hermione was sitting back in an immense tub, only her head and right arm were out of the water.  The tub was full of steaming water and bubbles; she hummed some nameless tune as she relaxed in the water.  As he opened the door her eyes snapped open and her right arm, snapped up bringing her wand to bear on Harry's naked chest.

She smiled at him mischievously "Accio Harry!"  To his utter amazement he found himself flung into the tub on top of her, the splash was truly impressive.  He managed to drop the sword onto the counter as he flew bye it.  Hermione was giggling as Harry pulled himself up; he planted a very wet kiss on her lips then settled down into the tub.  It refilled itself in an instant.

He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her again; she grew serious at last and returned his passion.  His last conscious thought before his passion took over completely was how amazing it was to have such a wonderful woman in his arms.

            *~*

A/N  Well here it is at last Bigger, and I hope better than the last.  I cannot believe the length this chapter reached; it's over the 10,000 word mark.  I thought it would be a bit shorter but then the whole duel scene came up.  I hope you liked that part, I do think Hermione would win a duel between them at this point, we will see just how long she can keep that up however.  Thank you all for reading this, please leave your reviews so I will know how I am doing.

Thanks Again,

Gol


	20. Gifts from the Past

Chapter 20: Gifts from the Past

"Harry Potter Sir?  Miss Hermione's parents are at breakfast so I have come to check if you were ready yet Sir."

They opened their eyes to find Dobby standing over them on the comforter.  Hermione pulled the comforter over their heads, causing Dobby to topple onto the bed.  

"Tell them we are still sleeping Dobby, we will be down later!" 

They felt Dobby struggling to his feet. "Yes Miss Hermione, Dobby is sorry for disturbing you and Harry Potter."  They felt his weight leave the bed.

Stretching Harry sleepily told her "Oh no, now he thinks you're mad at him Hermione."  

"Serves him right waking us up so early, I want to wake up to your voice every morning Harry, not his!"  She snuggled her naked body against his and felt him growing hard against her thigh.  "I think it's time for a more proper waking up."  And with a broad grin on her face she laid back down composing herself as though asleep.

Harry smiled and raised himself slowly onto his elbow.  She was barely restraining herself from laughing as he put his lips over hers.  He kissed her once, quite slowly "Wake up sleeping beauty."  Though she returned his kiss warmly she didn't open her eyes.  "Oh No, a princess enchanted to sleep until she is kissed somewhere other than her lips?  Hmmm, I wonder where will do the trick."  He methodically began kissing her all over; first on her eyelids, then her cheeks and chin.  He kissed her slowly, enjoying this as much as she was.  His bare chest was slowly rubbing against her heaving breasts as he moved over her.  He moved down to her neck, kissing it on the sides and the front before moving on to her collarbones and shoulders; kissing down her arms and back up her side she squirmed a bit when he got to her hip.  

He spent a lot of time on her breasts, thoroughly kissing every delicious bit.  She was now moaning softly as he continued working his way down her 'sleeping' body.  He moved so he was sitting between her legs, under the comforter.  He had to move by feel and decided that it was immensely enjoyable to wake Hermione like this.  Her hips were a lot of fun to kiss, they made her squirm deliciously.  He thought he knew where to kiss her now that would 'wake' her but he avoided it for now, choosing to continue down her left leg and then moving to her right foot to come back up.  

He reached the joining of her legs again; she had them spread out wide allowing him complete freedom to do as he chose.   She had three times now proven she was willing, he decided it was high time he proved to her that he was as well.  He had been kissing and sucking his way around her privates, still amazingly hairless, when he encountered her nether 'lips'.  He plunged his tongue inside and licked upwards.

"Harry!" she almost screamed as she struggled to stay still and let him continue.

He wasn't sure what he had expected but other than there was no way he could breath like this, he felt he could do this for a while, maybe he needed a modified bubble head charm?  There was nothing unpleasant about it for him; she was almost tasteless except for a hint of cinnamon.  He was unsure where it would be most pleasurable for her so he sucked and licked his way around her opening, pausing every minute or so to take a deep breath before plunging his tongue back inside her.  She was moaning quite loudly when she finally pulled his head up to the top and held it there.  Taking the hint he concentrated his attention there.  Soon he had to clamp his arms around her thighs to keep his mouth there as she bucked uncontrollably.  Her scream of pleasure was uninhibited then she finally let him pull his head away.  

She almost begged, "I need my animal inside me now." 

He climbed on top and did as he was ordered.  Though he was sure there was no way he could last long; she was so lubricated it was nearly thirty minutes later before he reached his climax.  This had certainly been their roughest shag to date but they were both smiling happily as they lay there exhausted.

He panted out between gasps for breath "Interesting way… to break… a sleeping charm!"

A blushing Hermione finally found her voice.  "Harry that was amazing, and wonderful, thanks."

"Any time my dear, you may not believe me but you should.  There is nothing more important to me than you and anything that makes you happy is well worth doing."

Harry slid out of bed and threw the covers off of her.  He scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom.  They spent almost twenty minutes in the shower washing each other.  Then slowly got dressed, often exchanging quick or sometimes slow kisses. This was the routine they had become accustomed to over the last few days.  She picked out his clothes and he helped her with everything except brushing her hair.  Eventually they were dressed and Harry strapped on Godric's sword.  He had found it on the bathroom sink, where he had thrown it lastnight.  They spent almost five minutes looking for Hermione's wand before they found it under the tub.

Smiling to each other they hugged once more before opening the door to the hallway and walking out to face another day.  The hallway had been transformed overnight, every fixture was polished, the carpet and woodwork was cleaned and shining.  Sunlight poured in thru a skylight above the central stairs he had never noticed before.  "Wow, this is amazing.  I feel like I am in an entirely different house."

"Yes I believe this warrants a bonus, and an apology."  Hermione concluded quietly.

Through Dan and Emma's open door Dan called to them.  "Good morning, sleepy heads."

Hermione strode over to her parents door, Harry followed a step behind.  Dan was sideways on the love seat his arms wrapped around his wife.  Emma was leaning up against him.  She held a book that they had apparently been reading together.  "Dad!  It is only now seven thirty."

Chuckling Dan replied "Well you have wasted over an hour of your day then dear."

Emma piped in putting the book in her lap "It didn't sound like it was wasted to me Dan.  You really ought to sound proof that room my dear."

"Oh yes, it was even louder than lastnight.  Dobby also mentioned a flood in the parlor for some reason."  Both of her parents were smiling at them as they stood gaping in the doorway.

Hermione turned red at their remarks then spoke quickly.  "We are going to eat breakfast now."  She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him away before the conversation got anymore personal.

When they had reached the entry hall she spun around to whisper fiercely. "Merlin! I can't believe we forgot to put a silencing charm on the room."

Harry who was also quite red swallowed and glanced up the stairs before whispering. "Well it may be embarrassing but at least it was just your parents.  They don't seem to be upset by it, or did I miss something."

"No Harry, if they were upset they would have stormed in, we didn't even lock the door did we?"  

"Actually no, I completely forgot about that lastnight when I came in."

"Harry!  We are supposed to be a lot more careful, there is someone out there trying to kill us you know!"

"Yes I know, alright, 'Constant Vigilance' is my new motto.  How do you think I would look with a magical spinning eye dear?"

A brief mental picture of Harry Mad-Eye Potter flashed thru her head, she smiled despite herself then continued.  "Harry, I'm being serious here.  Though this is by far the safest place for us, safer than Hogwarts for that matter, we still need to take every precaution we can think of.  Let's go talk to Dobby and Winky about intruder alarms and find out just what they would do about an intruder."

"That's a very good idea; I wonder what they feel their responsibility is."  He headed off towards the kitchen pulling Hermione along behind him.  When they arrived Winky and Dobby stood off to the side near the table, both of them had their heads bowed hands held behind their backs.  The table already had breakfast laid out for them.

Dobby and Winky looked up and Dobby spoke. "Harry Potter Sir, we is sorry if we is disappointing you and Misses Hermione Sir.  We is trying to be good House Elves."

Hermione bit her lower lip and knelt before them, security precautions flew into the back bin of her priorities.  Now able to address them at eye level, "Dobby, I apologize for snapping at you this morning.  It was uncalled for and I am sorry.  The two of you have done some amazing things overnight.  The house is looking truly amazing; it is like new this morning.  I know we have not had an opportunity to discuss your pay while with us."

"Winky needs no payments Misses Hermione."

Hermione held up her hand to them.  "I know that is how you feel Winky but Harry and I want to show our appreciation for your efforts.  You have, overnight, transformed the house from a dreary place into a wonderful home that we can enjoy.  So not only are you both going to be paid a galleon a month for your work but we will also give you a bonus galleon for doing such a good job."  Winky looked horror struck at her pronouncement, Dobby looked to Harry for advice.

"I suggest you accept Hermione's offers or she will become quite forceful and want to pay you a lot more."

Both the house elves took a step back, eyes bulging fearfully at Hermione.  Dobby swallowed hard "Harry Potter is wise, Misses Hermione we accept."

Winky looked about to cry at this but composed herself then nodded her small head.

"Good, we are glad to have you in our employ."

Dobby began wringing his hands painfully. "Misses Hermione, We is not done with the cleaning yet.  Only the halls, kitchen, and those two bedrooms is done yet.  We will try to finish the house today but there is so much to be done."

"Dobby you are not expected to finish today, whenever you can manage will be fine.  We can stay where we are for now."

Harry had come over and sat on the floor next to Hermione.  "Dobby what was this about a flood in the Parlor lastnight?"

Dobby looked quite embarrassed but replied.  "Well sir the parlor is below your bathtub and it seems to have overflowed lastnight.  I dried up down here and Winky dried up the bathroom once, once yous had gone to bed sir."

"Winky is a proper elf Misses Hermione, she doesn't speak of what her master and misses does."

Harry and Hermione sat there thinking for a minute about those statements before they both cleared their throats.  "Breakfast would be good about now I think."  Hermione had stood as she spoke; she held a hand down to help Harry up.  

"Yes that sounds wonderful I am hungry."  They moved together to the table and sitting close, began to eat.

About ten minutes later Dan and Emma came into the kitchen.  Dan sat beside Hermione while Emma sat next to Harry.  Harry and Hermione who had both become red again cringed at the seating arrangements.  "Good morning again kids.  Sorry if we embarrassed the two of you but we couldn't resist it."  Dan wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

Emma pulled Harry into a hug before she continued for Dan. "We may not be young anymore but we certainly remember, and can relate to how you both feel.  It is an amazing feeling, falling so deeply in love.  It never really goes away either, we can tell you that."  She glanced adoringly at her husband before continuing.   "We assume you are using some magical or mundane means of protection?"

Jokingly Dan added "or are we going to be grandparents on top of all this?"

Hermione was beat red but looked at her father before answering.  "Umm magical methods and no, we don't want to have children until after we graduate school."

Dan looked mildly surprised.  "So you have already talked about that?  As we thought, though you may be head over heels in love, you both still think responsibly about real issues."

"This is a hard issue for any parent to address dear; we just need to be reassured that you understand just what you are getting into."  

"Mum, I think we do, at least we have tried to talk it out."  Hermione nudged Harry who had remained silent through out the entire conversation so far.  Startled a bit he found he actually had something intelligent to add.

"Every issue, that Hermione and I have ever had, we have always talked out.  We don't hide things from each other, well we hid the fact we loved each other for a while but now that is out we have no more secrets."  It was quite obvious to everyone that Harry was very proud of that fact.

"Excellent, as long as you keep it that way then you should always be very happy."

"So what is the plan for today kids?  Yesterday I heard Gringotts and ring shopping of course, anything else on the agenda?"

"Oh yes, I want to stop at the twins shop and see how they are doing."

"I want to stop by Madame Malkin's and Flourish and Blotts as well Harry."

"Sure, but we will need to be back here by four to meet Professor Dumbledore for training again."

"Sounds like a busy day we ought to get going soon then, let's go.  Well as soon as you both finish eating I guess.  We are ready to go, just holler when you are set alright?"  Dan rubbed Hermione's back as he stood.  Emma hugged Harry once again as she stood and took her husband's hand, they walked up the stairs into the back yard together.

He sighed once they had left. "I don't know if I can stand many more of those talks Mione.  Is this normal for a family?  I have nothing to compare this to."

"Well my parents have always been open with me but, this is brutal.  I think we will have several more before it's over Harry."

He dragged his fingers through his hair then sighed and relaxed a little.  "Alright if we must, we must."  He hugged her tightly then they went back to eating the excellent breakfast that Winky had prepared for them.  Twenty minutes later they were standing in the front hallway with Dan and Emma.  

"You need to cover Godric's sword again Harry."

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby has you a sweater sir."

"Thank you Dobby"

Harry wrapped the sweater around his waist as Winky opened the front door for them to leave.

The drive to Diagon Alley was quiet, Harry and Hermione sat close together lost in thought.

Dan parked across the street from the Leaky Cauldron and they all got out.  

Immediately after Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron several patrons leapt up and greeted Harry, then turned to greet Hermione.  Not used to being greeted so openly Harry was rather stunned.

Then Tom the bartender broke up the crowd.   "Clear out, you lot, let em breathe a bit now.  Welcome, be headin to Diagon Alley I recon.  Outa the way, clear out I says!"  Tom proceeded to shove reluctant patrons back towards their seats as he headed towards the back door and the entrance to Diagon Alley.  Harry pulled off the sweater, Emma took it from him and it disappeared into her handbag.  They followed close behind Tom through the crowd.  One of the patrons had hurried ahead of them and was already opening the wall for them.  When he turned Harry was surprised to see it was Dedalus Diggle.  

"Thank you Mr. Diggle" 

Mr. Diggle bowed deeply, "Oh, he remembered me again!  My pleasure sir, My Pleasure."

They walked into the crowded alley.  Almost immediately just as they had been greeted in the Leaky Cauldron they heard cries of "Harry Potter! It's him!"  Begin to precede them down the alley.  Soon they could no longer move as the crowd was gathering tightly around them.  Everyone seemed to want to shake Harry's hand and tell him they had believed him all along and not that dribble in the Daily Prophet last year.  Just as Harry was about to do something desperate, underage restrictions or no, to get free of the crowd he heard a pair of familiar voices coming to their rescue.

"Leave Off there!"

"Escort for Mr. Potter and the Granger's coming through."

"Clear the Way!"

Six jets of wand sparks suddenly erupted from the crowd to the right of them.  Those nearest immediately ran to the safety of the shops.  Fred and George stood directly before Harry and Hermione, Alicia and Angelina were just behind them Ginny and Neville followed.  All of their wands were shooting sparks six feet into the air.  They quickly moved to encircle them and clear off the crowd.  

Harry and Hermione put down their wands, which they had drawn at the sudden appearance of the wand sparks and quickly shook the twins' hands.  "Hey guys, we were going to come see your shop but we got mobbed.  Oh I see it now."  Right there beside him was the entrance for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  The W's were huge and standing above the words were two life sized images of Fred and George.  As he watched a minute the images slowly transformed into Canaries or grew fur.  The images seemed to go on and on demonstrating many of the pranks they had for sale. 

"So I take it the shop is doing well then?"  Hermione asked.

"Its amazing actually, we have had to hire Ginny and Neville here just to keep up."  
  


"Yup we just asked Katie and Lee to come help us out for the rest of the summer, looks like we will need even more help before long too."

"Amazing guys and I was going to give you some more money if you needed it."

"Oh mate; unless we want to open another shop we're all set now."

"Where to Harry?"  Neville asked.  They had all stopped sending wand sparks up into the air as the crowd had dispersed.  But they each kept their wand out just in case.

Harry spun around and saw a much more confident Neville than he remembered; maybe having a job was giving him some self respect.  Good for him.  "Gringott's please.  Oh wait a minute; these are Hermione's parents Dan, and Emma Granger these are Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Neville Longbottom."  

Ginny looked away from her whispered conversation with Hermione to smile and say "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Smashing to finally meet you both" Fred advanced and went to shake Dan's hand but Hermione quickly intercepted him and looked at his hand first.

"Oy, you don't trust me Miss Prefect?"

"Only as far as I can throw you.  Remember I know your mother Fred Weasley."

Fred grinned roguishly and peeled a clear film off of the palm of his hand before offering it to Dan again.  Dan took it and shook it heartily.  "Heard a lot about you boys over the years, glad to meet you at last."

"Here that Harry?   She talks about us too!"  George chimed in as he hugged Emma briefly then the boys switched and repeated their greetings to the other parent.

"Yeah Right, I bet she only uses your names when she is mad, Right Hermione?"  Ginny interrupted her brother.

Everyone laughed then they set off towards Gringott's.

The goblin guards, resplendent in their scarlet and gold uniforms, bowed to them as they came up the stairs.  

The twins paused near the entrance. "Well, come by the shop when you're done here, we need to give you all the tour."

"Alright George, we will see you in a bit then."  Harry waved at them as they started off towards the shop.

"OK troops lets get the shop open again shall we."

"There are people that need to be pranked out there."

"Thank you all for helping us through the crowd."

"Welcome Hermione."  Ginny called as they all turned to walk back to the shop.

"See you later." Neville waved as he hurried to catch up to walk with Ginny.

Angelina said "Bye, we'll…" and Alicia interrupted her to continue with "See you later" as they headed off laughing.

"I think those two have been hanging out with Fred and George too much, they are starting to sound like them."

"Well they have been dating them for two years now Harry."

"Really?  I thought they were just good friends."

She whispered to him "Yeah just like us Harry."

He replied sheepishly "Oh, Good point."  

The four of them passed thru the gold doors and then the silver doors, being bowed to once again by the second pair of guards.  Inside Gringotts it was as hectic looking as usual.  Several hundred goblins worked diligently while at least a hundred patrons were bustling about.  A pair of goblin guards, these carrying battle axes, stood just to the side of the doors.  When they saw the four of them enter the left hand guard immediately stepped forward.  "Mister Potter, this way please, you and your party are expected by Senior Solicitor Ripag."

"Oh ok."  Harry, Hermione, Dan, and Emma followed the goblins past the counter.  Another pair of guards fell in behind them.  The lead guard went to a small silver door and touched it to open it for them.  Dan had to duck to pass the doorway but the hall beyond was high enough to walk comfortably.  They passed several hundred doors and hallways before they entered a small room.  There was no other way out but the goblin in the rear did something and they all felt a lurch.  A moment later the door opened and they were in a tower.  There were several more guards dressed just like the ones with them.  The lead goblin of their escort marched out of the elevator and up to a guard station.  

"Potter and party to see Solicitor Ripag, on schedule and on time I may add."

Three goblins who wore very spiky helmets turned and looked at Harry carefully, glancing at his scar before nodding at their guard.  They proceeded on; the goblins that had all stopped to watch went back to work.  They went around the center of the tower and up to a large golden door.  This door opened before they arrived at it, and they were ushered into a large office.  A goblin in gold robes sat behind a desk while three others scurried around the room.  The gold robed goblin stood when he saw them entering his office.  

"Mister Potter, Misses Granger, Mr. Granger, and Mrs. Granger, so good to see you all at last.  I am PR Ripag, Senior Gringotts Solicitor.  Please have a seat while my assistants fetch some paperwork."  He gestured to four human sized plush chairs before his desk.  

Harry and Hermione walked to the front two while Dan and Emma sat behind them.  "Umm I'm here to get something from you I think?"  Harry asked a bit confused still.

"Of course Mister Potter, We will go to the high security ward shortly.  I have tried to anticipate your needs and have drawn up the papers I believe you require.  One moment please sir."  Harry sat there rather confused he looked at Hermione and saw that she was smiling.  He decided to just relax and see what happened, apparently Hermione had guessed as to what Ripag was on about and she was not worried.  Dan and Emma were whispering softly behind them but he couldn't catch what they were saying.

The doors on the other side of the room opened and Harry caught a glimpse of many rows of files with goblins scurrying about rapidly.  A single goblin walked in carrying a tall stack of papers.

"Ahh Griphook, thank you."  Griphook placed the papers on Ripag's desk and went back where he had come from with a quick bow as he retreated.  The other three assistant's followed him out, closing the door after them.

"Now we may begin.  As you are aware I was Sirius Black's solicitor.  Working in that capacity I have knowledge of the four of you that very few others are aware of.  For starters Dan and Emma are your legal guardians Mister Potter.  Here is their signed affirmation of accepting that responsibility." He pulled the top paper off of the stack and showed it to them.  

"Second, since you and their daughter are prepared to wed; here is the necessary paperwork for them to sign."  He pulled down nearly half an inch of parchments.  

"Third you will undoubtedly wish to add Miss Granger to your account.  Here are the papers for that."  Another inch of parchments was piled before Harry.  

"Fourth I have read that you wish to donate the damage award wholly to St. Mungo's.  First here are the papers to accept the settlement from the Ministry, and second here is the paperwork for transferring the galleons to St. Mungo's."  Two more large stacks of parchment were piled before Harry.  

"And finally here are the contracts of service for Dobby and Winky.  They agree to work for you until dismissed for the sum of one galleon each per month.  They have already signed the appropriate spot's for themselves.  This will also allow us to transfer said monthly pay to them."  The last of the pile Griphook had brought in was added to the pile before Harry.

He was facing nearly a foot tall stack of parchment.  His jaw fell open and he looked very much like a fish out of water.  "Umm oh wow err yeah" was all he could manage to stammer out.  PR Ripag sat back in his chair looking rather smug with himself.  

"Is there any request which I have failed to predict?"

Hermione chose that moment to become rather hysterical.  She jumped up and shouted with glee, clapping her hands excitedly.  "Thank you Mr. Ripag, you are a credit to goblin-kind.  Thank you very much!"  Hermione sat down suddenly, and grabbed Harry's arm in that death-grip he had become so accustomed to over the years.  "Oh Harry, don't you see.  He just solved all of our legal issues in one go!"

"Oh yeah I guess he did."  The lack of blood to his right arm had apparently shifted more to his brain.  He shook himself back to the present and grinned along with Hermione.   

"Now am I correct in my assumptions that everyone is in agreement on the issues I have just presented?  Dan?  Emma?  Because of your status you have the right to make void any of these contracts before you."  They both looked at each other then shook their heads no.  "Very well, let the signing begin."  

Harry was not sure if he would ever be able to write again.  Only twenty minutes had passed but he felt he had written one of Snape's three scroll essays.  Hermione took his hand and started massaging it for him.  He quickly added a mental note to thank her as the pain in his hand rapidly disappeared.

"Very well, that is done.  Your key Miss Granger" he stood and held out a vault key to Hermione.  She took it and put it in the pocket of her jeans.  "Below us in our highest security vault is a chest entrusted to us by the Chief Warlock himself fourteen years ago.  The day after your parents were murdered Mister Potter.  There were three conditions where it was to be turned over to yourself and one further condition to deliver it to Miss Hermione Granger should we be unable to locate you.  One of these conditions, the untimely death of Sirius Black is why you are here now.  I must inform you that, though I am not human myself, I believe this will be a very emotional experience for you both.  Please, follow me."  He stood and three of the doors to the room opened simultaneously.  Six guards entered and stood to the sides of the double doors they had entered through.  Griphook and the three assistants entered to collect the paperwork.  RP Ripag walked regally out of his office as they scrambled to keep up with him.

Ripag went to the end of the hallway as goblins scurried to get out of his way and open gates before him.  They reached the end of the hallway and a roller coaster station stood before them.  Ripag stepped into the first cart that came along, two guards jumped in with him and he was off.  The other guards motioned for Harry and Hermione to enter the next cart.  They did so Harry called out to her parents "Hold on tight, it's a wicked roller coaster."

He wrapped one arm around Hermione and held the bar before him with the other.  Hermione copied him looking worriedly at him.  He kissed her lips firmly as their cart sped off into the dark tunnel.  She clung to him muttering for the first minute "I don't like this."  Then she settled into his embrace.  They rode for several minutes before coming to a stop in another station, miles below London. Solicitor Ripag was waiting for their arrival.  Harry climbed out and helped Hermione.  Just as their cart sped off another one came along with Dan and Emma.  They seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed the entire ride.

"What a wonderful roller-coaster you have here Ripag, you could charge muggles to ride it you know."  They climbed out quickly.

"We do…" but apparently Ripag was unwilling to elaborate.

One more cart sped up with the rest of Ripag's guards and he turned to continue on.  They went into another tunnel and came to a gate.  Harry smelled Trolls, Ripag placed his palm on the handle, and through the gate several armed security trolls raised their clubs menacingly.  Ripag pushed the gate open and raised his voice to the Trolls.  "PILLOW!"

They seemed to think very hard for a minute then lowered their clubs.  Ripag did not hesitate another moment.  He strode off along an iron walkway that was several feet above the floor the trolls were standing on.  Hermione once again had Harry's arm in that death grip.  But her other hand was on her wand; Harry had his hand on Godric's sword, ready to deal with the trolls if they moved suddenly.  He heard the gate clang behind them as they reached another gate.  Bill Weasley stood beyond it, looking at them intently.  "Solicitor Ripag, Harry, Hermione, Mister and Misses Granger, welcome to goblin hell." Bill bowed to them waved his wand at the gate and it sprung open.  Once the last guard had left the troll pen Bill closed the gate behind them.  "Just a minute Solicitor, the Dragons are being moved still."

Emma squeaked "D-Dragons?"

"Yes ma'am.  They are being cleared out of the next pen so you can pass through.  We wouldn't dream of leaving them in there while you lot went through."

"Bill, we are going to the twins shop after this, want to join us for lunch, bring Fleur of course?"

"Sure Hermione, we will see you at the shop, Oh, and Congratulations to you both.  Not sure if you heard from Ron or not but Fleur and I are getting married in October."

Harry gave Bill's hand a firm shake, "Wow, no I hadn't heard, Congrats mate." 

"Well then you probably didn't get an owl from him about the first week of August either?"  They shook their heads no.  "We will all be in France meeting her parents, they will join you the second week though."  Just then a loud crashing noise echoed down the passage way.  Solicitor Ripag strode off down the tunnel.  "See you all later then."  Bill waved at them as they hurried off to catch up to Ripag.

They passed through an immense open cavern and another gate.  An older wizard stood guard beyond the Dragon's cavern.  He looked about forty years old and surprisingly carried a sword and wand in a scabbard just like Harry did.  The sword was simple and not miniature though.  The older wizard's robes were baggy and he held himself like a boxer about to enter the ring.  Harry noticed that the goblin guards showed this wizard a lot of respect.  Even Solicitor Ripag waited for him to speak before proceeding.  "You're identities are confirmed, please proceed."  He stepped back out of the way into a small alcove.

"Thank You Mage Rawl" Solicitor Ripag replied before proceeding down the passage.

Harry noticed he seemed to be staring at Godric's sword as he passed.  Harry bent his head close to Hermione, "Who was that?"

She whispered back, "I don't know Harry but he looked quite dangerous."

"Ahh, at last we are here."  They went around a final bend in the tunnel and came to a gold door.  Ripag's guards quickly opened it.  It looked like they were back inside the main floor of the bank now.  Dozens of goblins hurried around, many of them moving items of apparent great value.  "Here" Solicitor Ripag walked through one of the dozens of doors into a small room.  The guards stayed outside.  There was a small table with a large box on it.  The box was covered with a black cloth.  Ripag walked over to the box "I will be just outside, when you are ready to leave that is."  He pulled the cover off and immediately strode out of the room closing the door behind him.

Hermione spoke a breathless "Harry!"  

He swiveled his head back to the box and immediately fell to his knees.  The box was actually a Hogwarts School trunk.  The Gryffindor lion was emblazoned on the front and the name James Potter was in gold above it.  Below James name was drawn a heart pierced by an arrow and Lily Evans had been written under the heart.

Dan and Emma moved to leave the room but Hermione motioned them towards the chairs instead.  They went and sat down there.  Hermione put her hands on Harry's shoulders and squeezed reassuringly.  He looked up at her, tears streaking his face.  "Alright Harry, together then." He nodded, struggled to his feet and walked to the table with her.

Harry touched the trunk and it sprung open.  There was a folded letter on top of everything.  Hermione picked it up.  It was addressed to Harry/Hermione so she opened it and started reading out loud.

Harry,

            If you are receiving this prior to your seventeenth birthday then yet another tragedy has befallen us.  I find it hard to believe that two of the most wonderful people in this world are no longer with us.  In case my death is what has triggered you receiving this chest I must tell you a few things here.  There is a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries that involves you, go there and request to hear it.  It is your right to do so.  If you have not yet encountered a witch named Hermione Granger you must seek her out and befriend her immediately.  I believe you will understand why someday.  She is currently only thirteen months old and yet Fate has much in store for the two of you.  Contained in your father's trunk you will find all of their possessions which survived the destruction of your home.  There is a snitch in a box at the bottom; I have enchanted it as a portkey that will take you to their graves at Godric's Hollow.  I have seen to their burial there as was their wish and as my duty requires.  The portkey will take whoever is touching it with you there and will return you to the main hall in Gringotts.

            Albus Dumbledore

            Chief Warlock

Harry had been slowly looking through the items in the trunk as she read.  He had pulled out several photo albums and laid them next to the trunk.  He was currently looking inside a long box that was elegantly carved and had Lily Potter engraved in the top.  He had an awed look on his face as he slid slowly to the floor.  She dropped the letter and quickly sat with him on the floor.  She gently touched his arm to reassure him of her presence as she looked into the box.  It was a jewelry box, she saw a pair of watches, several necklaces, and bracelets but her breath caught when she saw the three rings there.  

He picked up the ring that bore a single diamond and met her gaze.  She was inches away from him but barely heard him say "Hermione?"

"Of course Harry, I would be honored."  She quickly pulled off her mother's engagement ring and dropped it into her lap.

He was trembling as he took her hand and slipped his mother's engagement ring onto her finger, it fit as though it had been made for her.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his lap smiling.  Harry quickly put the jewelry box on the ground to hold her to him tightly.  They sat together like that for a long time; eventually Harry noticed his legs had fallen asleep.  He kissed her cheek lovingly before picking up Emma's engagement ring and helping Hermione up onto a nearby chair.  She stared at the engagement ring on her finger and smiled.  "Thank you Harry.  This means more to me than anything I own."  She stood and pulled Harry up; he walked unsteadily to Emma and handed her ring back to her.  

"Thank you Emma, It meant a lot to me for her to have a ring in public."

Emma pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him hard on the cheek.  "That was beautiful Harry, Hermione is one lucky witch."

Dan reached over and hugged them both.  Hermione joined in making the hug complete at last.

"Well, let's see the ring."

They all untangled from the group hug and Hermione held her hand in front of her mum.  "It is just what I would have chosen mum, it's perfect."

"Oh I see what you mean, at first glance it is just a simple ring, but the more you look at it the more complicated it looks."

"Just like Harry and me.  To everyone else love seems simple, but to us its one of the most complicated simple things there is." 

"Somehow I have a feeling that's how James and Lily felt."  Dan rubbed her back as he looked adoringly at his daughter.  

Harry asked uncertainly "So you like it or do we need to go shopping for a new one still?"

"Oh Harry, I could never wear another ring now that I have this one.  Your mum was wearing this when she died to save you.  To me it symbolizes her love for you and now my love for you as well.  I will proudly wear it until the day I die, and just like your mum, I would give my life to save yours."

Harry was unprepared for this profound statement and could not think of anything to say so he hugged her fiercely and whispered into her ear.  "No, I couldn't bear it."

Pulling back she answered him steadily. "Well then we will have to become skilled enough to stop Voldemort before it happens.  We know he will try and kill me now as well as you, so remember our conversation this morning, no more security lapses." 

He nodded "Alright, I will tell Professor Dumbledore that we want an intense training program.  Maybe he can get some others like Kingsley to come help us duel or something."

"Good idea, Ok is there anything else in that box we should look at now or can the rest wait until we get home?"

"Home?  Oh I guess I am starting to feel like Grimauld Place is home too.  No I think the rest can keep until tonight, I could and will spend hours looking through that trunk."

"I know Harry, I know."  To herself she added, 'and I will be right there with you Harry.'  She gave him another quick hug then they separated.  He put the jewelry box back inside the trunk; she picked up Dumbledore's letter and put it inside as well.  Harry closed the trunk, Dan had come over, and together they lifted the trunk and carried it towards the door.  It opened as they approached.

As Harry walked out of the room he saw Solicitor Ripag and Dobby waiting for them.  One of the guards carried a large book. "Mr. Potter here is a copy of your ledger with Gringotts; it includes copies of all that was signed today."  The guard presented the large tome to Harry.

"Harry Potter Sir, I was told to come here today by Headmaster Dumbledore sir."  

"Oh Dobby, can you take these home please." 

"Of course Harry Potter sir.  Anything else you wish?"

"No I don't think so, just get this back to our room please."

"Yes Harry Potter sir."  Dobby took the book from Harry and stepped up and touched the trunk then he and the trunk simply disappeared.

"What? How can he apparate down here?  Isn't there an anti apparition ward in place?"

"Of course there is Misses Granger.  House Elves are not blocked by such things though."

Hermione was rather surprised by this but Harry remembered Dobby apparating several times back at Hogwarts and Hermione had drilled into him that apparating was simply not possible there.  Maybe House-elves were not subject to normal wizarding rules.  

"This way please, we will have to follow the same route to get out I'm afraid.  Please feel free to contact me should there be anything else with legal ramifications that you would wish to have dealt with.  Or if there is any way that I can assist you in your battle with You-Know-Who."  He offered his hand to Harry.

Harry quickly took it and though he was small, the goblin had a very strong handshake.  "Thank you, for everything."

"Yes thank you, this trip has meant a lot to us."  Hermione stepped forward and also shook Ripag's hand.

"A pleasure, and may I be so bold, Mrs. Potter.  Congratulations once again, it is quite amazing that Rita Skeeter was actually correct about something.  It appears those articles on the two of you were actually quite insightful."

Hermione blushed a bit but managed another "Thank you" before they headed back towards the mysterious Mage Rawl. 

She had remembered what a mage was; the short definition was combat wizard.  They were specially trained to fight; the most famous was certainly Godric himself.  There were only a handful of them currently and no one knew just how they were selected or trained.  But Gringotts was obviously impressed enough to have one be the final challenge before entering their highest security section.  Even more dangerous than several dragons, wow, that was impressive.  They had been walking as she thought through this.  They were just approaching Mage Rawl himself.  He stood poised watching their approach; Hermione once again got the impression of someone prepared to lash out with tremendous force in an instant if it was needed.  More like a martial arts master she realized, not a boxer as she had earlier thought.  She suddenly reached a conclusion she had been unaware she was moving towards.  Pulling a confused Harry along she walked up to Mage Rawl.  "Excuse me Mage Rawl, Harry and I need to learn a lot more about combat.  How could we be trained to become mage's like yourself?"

For a moment she thought he was about to laugh at them, but he spoke deadly serious as he glanced at Godric's sword and looked at Harry's scar.  "Would that be Godric Gryffindor's sword Mr. Potter?"

Nervously Harry drew the sword, willing it to full length as he did so.  All of the goblin guards looked worried and stepped back.  Harry held the sword so that Rawl could read the inscription.   "Yes it is, I got it from the Sorting Hat actually when I was fighting the Salazar's Basilisk in my second year.  Professor Dumbledore told me never to be without it."

Mage Rawl seemed to reach a decision.  "Normally there is a very selective program to make sure of our applicants, in your case I believe the Mistress of our order would drop that requirement; can you cast through that sword Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, we both can actually."  He shrunk the sword with a thought and then his "Lumos" made the blade of Godric's sword burst into flame.  He held it for a moment before his "Nox" turned it back into a sword blade.  He handed it to Hermione.

"Reflecto" she slashed the sword downwards.  The shining shield appeared before her, even more intense than he remembered.  Her "Finite Incantatem" made the shield wink out.  She handed the sword back to Harry and he sheathed it.

"That was truly impressive, not one but two.  I will speak with the head of the order immediately and inform her of your request.  How may we contact you?"

"Professor Dumbledore would be the one most able to get in touch with us."  Hermione offered.

"Very well, I will have Alisa speak with the Chief Warlock."

"Well that was very interesting, shall we proceed, it is nearing your arranged lunch meeting Mr. Potter."

"Oh sure, thank you Mage Rawl."  Harry held out his hand to Mage Rawl.

"Call me Michael Mr. Potter."  Michael took Harry's hand.

"Only if you stop calling me Mr. Potter, Harry will do just fine."

"Very well, Harry.  I hope to see you both again."  

The dragons had long since been moved so they hurried through their chamber and to where Bill was waiting for them.  He opened the door and shouted "PILLOW!" at the trolls when they approached. The trolls looked disappointed they were not allowed to bash them into the floor.  Another wizard was there with Bill, apparently his relief because Bill preceded them into the troll chamber.  "I'll just pick up Fleur from upstairs and meet you at the twins shop alright?"

"Ok Bill, see you there."

They piled into the roller coasters as they could, once again Solicitor Ripag taking the first one with several of his guards.  Hermione seemed to almost enjoy the return ride.  When they were once again all standing on the platform.  Solicitor Ripag addressed them all.  "Through that door there is the main floor, it was a pleasure meeting you all at last."  With a quick wave he headed out another door with his guards.  

"Alright Harry."  Bill waved at them as he rushed off to get Fleur.  They walked back into the maelstrom that was Gringotts main floor and out the front doors.

Apparently word had spread that Harry Potter was at Gringotts because there was a crowd waiting for them at the foot of the stairs.  Several reporters obviously in attendance.  Harry sighed and stepped in front of Hermione.  "Hello Everyone,  I guess making a statement would be a lot quicker than trying to blast my way through all of you so here goes."  A small burst of nervous laughter told Harry he had worried them just enough.  "I have just visited Solicitor Ripag with my Fiancée Hermione and her parents."  He gestured quickly behind him "The paperwork has been done and we will be wed soon.  We have also given the order to donate the galleons to St Mungo's as I stated earlier.  Currently we are heading to our friends shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for lunch then a little shopping before we depart.  That is all I have to say at the moment, we will not be answering any questions just now.  Please leave us be."  

Dan took that opportunity to step forward and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  "Hello there, I am Dan Granger and this is my wife Emma." He gestured towards her.  "We realize that this may be rather unusual but these two young adults are rather unusual.  My wife and I believe they are fully committed to spending their lives together and to delay their marriage would be pointless.  Our daughter has always been very mature and to tell you the truth the only boy she has ever talked about is the one she is about to marry.  Thank you for your time."  

Though several tried to ask questions of them the crowd did part and let them pass.  Maybe it was the fact that Harry had pulled out his wand, or maybe they noticed Hermione had done the same.  Whatever the case, they proceeded to the joke shop un-molested.  George was just pushing out the last customer as they arrived.  Harry noticed a large sign proclaiming their hours to be 8am to noon and 1pm till they decided to close.

"Hi there, It's going to be a big lunch I'm afraid.  We told mum and dad about it, she's been cooking upstairs for an hour already."

"Oh, that's alright, we saw Bill inside Gringotts so we invited him and Fleur, they are coming too."

"C'mon in, so I can lock this door, Bill has a key.  I will give you all the tour while we wait for them to get here."

They all filed inside and George locked the door behind them and flipped the sign to CLOSED as his twin came over and greeted them.  "Hey, saw you had a press conference over there.  Just can't get away from the press can you Harry."  Hermione saw Ginny behind the counter and went over to talk to her about something.  Her parents were looking around the shop quite impressed with the displays.  

"Maybe he needs a press agent or someone who can make official statements to the press at least."  George offered up helpfully.

"Guys, you think I really need to worry about all that?"

Both of the twins looked like they wanted to say something but George went first.  "Yes actually, your image has been raked through the mud.  Only Voldy's appearance in front of a flock of Auror's and Fudge last month made them change their tune.  Well I'm sure your interview in The Quibbler started them thinking but you would not have been mobbed with well wishers if not for his appearance at the Ministry."  

"Yeah mate; with Malfoy in prison now most of the negative press should die down but you're every action will be reported in the Prophet and debated."

Harry couldn't resist taunting the twins with his next bit of news. "Wonder what will happen when they find out Dumbledore has offered me the Defense job this year."

"WHAT!"  "NO Way"  "He's finally lost it."  "Yeah, completely bonkers now for sure."  The twins fired back in rapid succession.  

"Harry!"  Hermione hissed from across the room.  "We're not supposed to tell anyone."  She continued in a normal voice.  "OK here's the scoop, he offered but Fudge put some requirements on it first.  Harry has to pass his Defense N.E.W.T. and a practical exam given at the Ministry, both before school starts in September."

They turned back to Harry sympathetically "Poor Harry doesn't have enough on his shoulders."

"Defeating a Dark Lord not enough work for you mate?"

"Guys, quit teasing me.  Hermione figures we can get ready for the N.E.W.T. in time and I'm training with Dumbledore every day to get ready for the practical exam.  Yes I am serious about all of this, if I can't manage this then Voldemort will surely win and I really can't face that option."

"Sorry Harry."  George began 

"Yeah mate, were just joking with you."  Fred concluded solemnly.  They both looked like someone had just stolen all the pranks in their store.

"Its ok guys, I appreciate you trying to give me a laugh.  In fact that's one of the reasons I gave you the money in the first place.  I think we are going to need a lot of reasons to laugh before this is over."  

Fred and George patted him on the shoulders before speaking up again.  "Tour?"  

When Harry nodded they both broke out with their infectious grins.  "Well here we are in the actual selling area.  Along this wall here are bins holding the individual items."

"Notice the animated illusion above each bin demonstrating just what it will do."

"Yeah Flitwick came in just today and complimented us on the 'elegance of our charms.' Maybe we will take him up on the make up N.E.W.T. exam after all.

"Over here are the Skiving Snackboxes, mostly they are a combination of the other prank stuff…"

"…but its cheaper to buy them in the Snackboxes instead of individually."

"Ginny has been helping out front here, while surprisingly Neville has become very adept at shipping out the daily owl orders."

"Still don't understand what he came up with but the Owl Post guys sent him a thank you present."

"Alright let's head into the back room, follow me please."  Fred motioned for them to follow as he walked through one of the doors at the back of the display area.

"Here is our supply room fortunately for us Alicia keeps everything clearly labeled and makes sure that we have everything we need to keep the store going.  Over there is the shipping area where Neville works his miracles daily.  And just through that door is the front counter again.  Behind me are the stairs up to our flat over the shop."  Just then they heard the front door open and Bill calling out.

"We're here, oh there you all are."  He held the door for Fleur to enter locking it behind them.  They quickly joined them in the stockroom.  

"Hello, Harrry and Herrmione; Soo glad to earr vat you are alzo getting marrieed."  Fleur greeted them in mostly understandable English.  She was improving after all.  

"Hi Fleur, yeah Congratulations yourself."  Harry greeted her while Hermione moved automatically before him to shake Fleur's hand.  "Pleasure seeing you again Fleur."

"Well mum will have lunch ready let's go upstairs."  George spun and quickly ascended the stairs, everyone else quickly followed.

At the top of the stairs was a large open living area, several couches were pushed up against the walls, one side was obviously the twins experiment area.  The large dining room table had been extended for lunch and places were set for fourteen people.  Alicia and Angelina were still hurrying around trying to bring some order to the flat they shared with the twins.  Neville was carrying two large dishes to the table from the kitchen.  Mrs. Weasley who came hurrying out of the kitchen also bore a steaming dish in each hand. 

"Thank you Neville dear, such a helpful lad."  Then looking up she noticed the nine of them had come upstairs.  "Oh good, just in time.  Everyone sit down, oh where is Arthur?"  They all started sorting out where to sit, Harry was about to sit next to Fleur but Hermione slipped into the chair just after he pulled it out.  She muttered a thank you to him so he took the next chair and found himself between Hermione and Emma, Dan was just beyond Emma.  Mrs. Weasley sat beside Dan leaving the end of the table free for Mr. Weasley.  Bill took the seat at the other end of the table next to Fleur.  Across the table were George, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, then Neville and Ginny.

Harry made a mental count and realized that there were thirteen of them, Trelawney's prediction on that went through his head.  But, at that moment Arthur Weasley apparated into the middle of the living room.  "Sorry I'm late, had a minor emergency to deal with."  He took off his hat and moved to sit at the head of the table.  "Oh Hello there Harry, been a busy week hasn't it?"  Without further explanation he sat.  "Well you weren't all waiting on me were you?  Tuck in already."

Everyone moved at once to do just that.  Harry, who was starving began eating with vigor.  He noticed that Dan and Emma were in a heated conversation with Mrs. Weasley.  He realized it was probably about him and Hermione but decided to let them try to reason with her first.  Hermione was talking to Fleur and he noticed they were comparing engagement rings.  Harry noticed that though everyone seemed to be talking, Neville and Ginny were not they seemed very nervous, almost like they would rather not be sitting so close at the crowded table.  He watched them cautiously for a while then they started quietly talking to each other; maybe that Yule ball date had started something after all?

Suddenly Hermione spoke up to the twins. "Have you thought of opening a shop in Hogsmeade when school starts up in September guys?  At least for the Weekends when school let's out."

"Actually yes, we had been talking about that for a while." George brightly answered.

"But we don't have the capital to stock a second shop or to pay the employees to watch it."  Fred lamented.

With a broad grin Hermione replied "Now you do.  Will another thousand galleon's do it, or do you need more?"

The look on the twins' faces was priceless, both of them dramatically keeled over backwards in their chairs, toppling onto the ground.  They quickly sprung up and ran around the table hooting in glee.  Hermione was suddenly kissed soundly on both cheeks as they each pumped a hand up and down thanking her.  Harry looked on in amusement at their antics.  Then he spoke over them "I just put her on my account an hour ago and she is already giving away my money.  What's a bloke to do?"  He shook his head dramatically and sighed.  He only managed a straight face for a few seconds before he burst out in laughter though.  

Hermione looked stricken at Harry's disapproving words but when he laughed she joined in.   The twins were beside themselves thinking of the possibilities.  "Hermione what made you suddenly approve of our shop?"

Hermione suddenly turned very serious "Well Fred I have come around to Harry's view of the whole thing.  We are going to need a lot of reasons to laugh until this war is over." 

"Dear child you shouldn't concern yourself with the war.  Let the adults handle it."  

At Mrs. Weasley's words Harry suddenly stood.  Clearly enraged he forced a calm tone into his voice.  "You can't possibly be serious about that Mrs. Weasley.  What are we supposed to do?  Go off to America until we grow up while Voldemort kills all of you off?  No! I will not let that happen.  I have been fighting Voldemort for years now already.  Because of this scar, I have an almost daily battle with Voldemort to see who can cause the other more pain.  Why did Voldemort attack us at Sirius's memorial?  Because I pissed him off and he wanted revenge, that's why.  Well that night, with Hermione's help I got even with him, I wonder if he can even talk yet.  Any chance I had at a normal childhood ended when he killed my parents."  At each mention of Voldemort everyone at the table except the Grangers and Hermione, flinched as though poked with a hot iron. 

  
Hermione put her hand on Harry's forearm and pulled him softly down into his seat.  There was a stunned silence in the room as no one dared speak.  Hermione, always the calm voice of reason continued where Harry had left off.  "We want you all to know that we, Harry and I, are preparing to face Voldemort as quickly as we can.  He is out there even now killing innocent people, both muggles and magic-born alike.  Someone must stop him; everything points to Harry being that someone.  Harry has sworn to face Voldemort and I will stand with him.  If I must sacrifice my life as Lily did, then I will.  If that is the price for destroying Voldemort then I am ready to pay it." 

Emma was crying quietly into Dan's shoulder, with his arms around her when Hermione finished, otherwise the silence within the room was stifling.  Harry was trying to calm himself down to speak.  Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.  "Harry we do support you, it's just that you should enjoy yourself while you can.  Have you spoken with Albus about all of this then?"

Harry was still too upset to speak so Hermione continued answered.  "We are training with him every day; soon we will also be training with the Mages.  So the answer is Yes, Professor Dumbledore is well aware of all of this and more."

"Blimey, he has not mentioned this in any of our meetings, not that I doubt you at all dear.  It's a lot to take in all at once you know."

Surprising everyone Neville spoke up "I want to get into that training program too Harry, I have a new wand now and Mr. Olivander says it's much better for me.  Please ask Professor Dumbledore if I can be included.  I want to come with you when you go to face him."

Neville's words sent a chill down Harry's spine and he suddenly forgot his anger. "Alright Neville I will ask him for you today."  

That seemed to put an end to the arguments for now.  Everyone went back to finishing their lunch, all too soon it was time again to open the shop, the twins got up as did Neville and Ginny.  Silently they all went downstairs to let the crowd inside.  Then Mr. Weasley got up and with a quick goodbye he apparated back to the ministry.  Bill and Fleur had to go just after that, Alicia and Angelina quickly started to clean up the mess from lunch.  They all stood and suddenly Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry and Hermione into a crushing hug.

She pulled back a moment to talk to them. "Alright, I need to apologize to you both, I just wish you could both enjoy your time as children but I see that just isn't possible."  She hugged them again then released them to go help the girls clean up the mess.  

"Well, fancy some shopping to get your minds off of this for a while kids?"  

"No mum, let's just go home for now, we can come back later.  I think Harry needs a little time to relax before the training this afternoon."

Harry sighed deeply "Yeah that sounds good, I need a break from all this.  Don't guess I will actually get one but a few hours of peace would be good."

"Alright home it is then."  Dan headed downstairs briskly and out into the now bustling shop, Emma, Hermione, and Harry followed along seemingly lost in thought.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

A/N I have posted an alternate beginning to this story.  The question was posed to me, 'What would have happened if Dumbledore had not acted on Hermione's letter?' It is under the Portkey H/Hr forum Ficlets and Cookies.  Title is Alternate beginning for Summer of Despair and Hope; this would replace the first five chapters or so.  I have a few other alternate scenes I will eventually post there.  As I mentioned in a review on Summer, when I finish a chapter of Summer and give it to my beta's to read I will try and write another chapter of Secret.  Secret is not beta'ed and I write the chapters in just one night.  There will be mostly fluff in Secret and I am trying to keep it light, sweet, and humorous.

Currently Summer will be about 30 chapters.  That will probably expand as I have to break some things into their own chapters that are currently in the same chapter of my Outline.  This will not be the end as I do plan on continuing this story with a sequel.  

In case anyone is curious about what I read. My favorites are Heather Sinclair's Sacrifices to be Made and the sequel Professor's Perils.  Rachel Prong's Beyond Boundaries is an awesome AU fic, my only issue is Hermione believing Harry was guilty, she would in my opinion believe Harry like Sirius did.  Anything by Romulus Lupin or Parker, Taste by Kate J. is the best Shagging Fic I have ever encountered.

Thanks for reading and please leave your comments in a review.  I do pay close attention to them; feel free to email me with questions or comments as well.

Gol


	21. Lessons

Chapter 21: Lessons

When they arrived at Grimauld Place Hermione noticed that many of the windows on the first floor had been cleaned.  Harry had been thinking hard since they left the joke shop.  He wouldn't let go of her, not that she minded that.  It was as though he was afraid she would disappear.  He also kept giving her concerned looks, his brows furrowing in thought.  The statements today about her being willing to sacrifice herself for him had disturbed him greatly.  They would be talking about that again once they were alone she was sure.  Hopefully he will have reasoned out his own behavior and recognized the fact that he was willing to sacrifice himself for almost anyone.  He could have died coming to her rescue in first year, or rescuing Ginny in their second.  She wondered briefly if Tom Riddle had taken Pansy Parkinson into the Chamber of Secrets would Harry have gone after her.  She was in Slytherin but yes, Harry would have fought just as hard to rescue her as he did Ginny.  It was the right thing to do and Harry always did the right thing.  

Winky opened the front door as they approached, the entrance hall seemed bigger than before.  Probably because both of the double doors to either side were open, sunlight poured into the foyer from them as well as the skylight three floors up.  "Welcome Home Master and Misses."  She bowed deeply as they walked inside.  

Harry seemed to snap out of his brooding to show how impressed he was. "Amazing Winky, it hardly seems like the same house."

Winky looked down, blushing.

Hermione looked around, also astonished "Very much improved Winky."

Winkys' ears turned red.

"Amazing things you can do in such a short time."  Emma added.

Winky positively radiated heat. 

Hermione looked through the doors to the right that must be the parlor that she had flooded by summoning Harry into the bathtub lastnight.  It seemed a comfortable room with many plush couches and chairs arranged in small groups.  Several display cases held curious looking objects.  To the left was the formal dining room, an immense table attesting to that fact.  She quickly guessed that there were over a dozen chairs at the intricately carved table.  The rooms both had dark wood paneling which now gleamed with a freshly applied polish.  Harry walked into the parlor, pulling Hermione along behind him.  Gauzy curtains softened the bright sunlight pouring in through the freshly cleaned windows.  A large bay window was along the front of the house, and there was another pair of closed double doors at the back of the parlor.

Emma called out to them as she and Dan went up the stairs. "We'll be upstairs for a little while, call if you want us for anything dear."

"Alright mum, thanks for taking us."

Harry went to one of the couches in the back of the parlor and pulled Hermione onto it with him.  

Winky appeared before them just after they sat down and asked. "Would Master and Misses wish any refreshments or snacks?"

"Chilled pumpkin juice please Winky, two glasses."

"Yes Misses Hermione."  With a quick wave the requested drinks appeared on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Just call, if you wish anything else."  Winky bowed deeply and disappeared again.

Before Harry could get the first word out she quickly planted a firm kiss on his lips.  She pushed him back into the couch and snuggled into his lap, still kissing him forcefully. His arms automatically went around her waist.  She pulled back and looked at him square in the eyes "Now don't you dare be mad at me for what I said earlier.  You know it's the truth and you would do the same for me if it came down to that."  She had knocked his glasses askew when she assaulted him so she straightened them while waiting for him to reply.

With a deep sigh he finally spoke up. "No, I'm not mad at you.  As usual I'm mad at Voldemort and the absolute injustice of my life." He hugged her gently.  "Having you with me makes me complete but the danger we are in keeps me from really enjoying our time together.  I can't wait for the day he is no more and we can live in peace."

She sighed "I try to enjoy these moments because I'm a realist Harry, we may not get any more than this time together."  The familiar pained look crossed his face again but she continued anyway.  "Face it Harry, we would both be shattered without the other in our life.  Once you face that fear it will have no power over you.  We have spent a lot of time together over the years.  I treasure each joke we shared that no one else seemed to understand, the times we have held an entire conversation with partial sentences or spoken with just our eyes.  This is my life, being with you, everything I do is focused on you, keeping you safe so you can do what you need to do."  She grinned mischievously at him "When it's all over, then I will give Molly a run, see how big we can make the next Potter generation, maybe fill all the rooms in this house with little Potters."

Harry, looking red, said.  "Well the thing I always wanted is a family, right now you, and your parents, are my family.  Facing the thought of being a parent seems more daunting than facing Voldemort.  The responsibility of it all is hard to comprehend.  With you though, I will gladly face a horde of little Potters.  Don't you want to have a career though?  Invent some new spell to do something amazing?  Teach at Hogwarts maybe?  Just what did you pick in your career counseling with McGonagall?"

 "Guess!" She answered defiantly.

Without hesitating to think he told her "Auror?"

She looked quite surprised.  "How did you guess that in one go?"

"Simple, you know that's what I want to do so you figured to be my partner and watch my back.  Right?"

"Well I'm glad you are finally realizing what is going on under your nose."  She kissed him quickly on the tip of his nose.  "Now we have about an hour before Professor Dumbledore shows up, what do you want to do?"  

"Spend some quality time with you of course.  Tomorrow is going to be all scheduled out isn't it?"  When she nodded he forged ahead, "alright let's look around the house some more.  All the rooms on this floor were kept locked when we were here before."  He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the chin, then she turned her head and their lips met again.  They lingered there for a few minutes before she slowly stood and pulled him to his feet.  She picked up her glass of juice and drank about a third of it.  Harry did the same pulling out his wand he faced the closed doors at the back of the room.  She also took out her wand and grinned at him.  They walked between several lounge chairs to get to the doors, "Alohamora" Hermione cast, they heard a clicking noise, and he pushed open the doors.

The room was dark; they could see a long room with many cabinets along the right hand wall.  The windows were dark as night.  "Lumos" they both cast in unison and stepped into the room, side-by-side.  Thick cobwebs covered everything like great gauzy sheets.  They heard some scuttling around in the far corner of the room but chose to open the next door and see what lay beyond.  There was another double door to their left they walked across the room towards it.  The cabinets were full of musical instruments, most unrecognizable to Harry.  Another alohamora, followed by the click and Harry was again pushing open the doors.  This room was clearly the largest they had seen yet.  The ceiling appeared to be over twenty feet high; several chandeliers hung around the room.  Cobwebs moved lazily in the breeze they had made by opening the doors.  The floor was inlaid marble.  There were chairs and small tables arranged around the walls, also coated in dust and cobwebs, while the center of the room was completely empty.

"This must be the ball room, and the one we just came through would be the music room.  Those are traditional rooms in a mansion like this.  No wonder these look so abandoned, I can't imagine Sirius's parents holding formal balls and music recitals.  They probably have not been opened in sixty years or more."

Harry had to chuckle at the images that flashed into his head at her statement.  Mrs. Black, drooling onto an elegant dress waltzing around the room… He shuddered then brought himself back to the present.  Hermione was looking at a pair of doors immediately to their left; another set of double doors was just beyond them.   They heard a loud crash behind them; they whirled, wands raised, to see a dusty stack of knitted hats bobbing towards them.  

Dobbys squeaky voice came out of the dark.  "Got him at last, thank you for distracting him Master and Misses."  Dobby walked into their light, covered in dust and strands of cobwebs.  He was carrying a struggling niffler.  "This should be the last of em, been all over the house they have sir.  Well I'll just pop this one into the back yard, anything I can do for yous?"

Hermione was the first to find her tongue. "No Dobby we're fine, just looking around.  Any other creatures lurking about the house we need to know about?"

"Bunch o doxys upstairs, Kappas in the pond out back, that's all I knows about misses."  With a quick smile Dobby disappeared, presumably into the back yard with the niffler.

"Kappas might be hard to get out of the pond; I'm surprised there are not a lot of other creatures lurking around."

"Guess Dobby has been busy removing them while Winky did most of the cleaning.  Otherwise yes there should certainly be more in this house.  I suppose we didn't manage to get all of the doxys out of that tapestry upstairs last summer either.  Hmm wonder if that got knocked off the wall when Mrs. Black was umm removed."

She thought for a moment "Well it certainly could have been, we should go check at some point."  She waved her blazing wand over the doors near them.  "Let's see what's behind these doors shall we?"  

Harry moved in front of the first one and pushed it open, it was a toilet.  The next door over was another, slightly larger toilet.  The double doors were locked but opened after Hermione's Alohamora to reveal the formal dining room.  "Oh guess we have come full circle then."  They looked around the dining room for a minute.  They found a dumbwaiter that surely ended up in the kitchen below and a small empty closet.  "We should relock those doors until Winky and Dobby open them."  She nodded at that and walked quickly to the door to the ballroom where he met her.  He closed the doors and she sealed them with a colloportus charm.  They closed the door in the parlor that lead to the music room and canceled their light from their wands as the doorbell clanged.  "We need to get that changed; how a knocker can clang I just don't understand."  Hermione giggled as they walked towards the front door to see who was here.

Winky had appeared in the hallway and was opening the door as they walked into the foyer from the parlor.  Wands at their sides they looked to see who had arrived.  Professor Dumbledore was standing there and next to him was Remus Lupin, his worn overcoat threadbare as usual.  

"Remus!" Harry quickly put away his wand and, stepping outside, shaking Remus' hand enthusiastically.

"Hi there Harry, Hermione, wow is this the same house?"

Harry looked serious for a moment "House?  I hereby grant Remus J. Lupin permission to enter and leave at will.  Ok come in.  Am I doing that right? Or is there an easier way to do it?"  Dan and Emma had come down to see who was at the door they both waved at Remus and Albus who smiled in return.

Remus came in and Professor Dumbledore followed him, Hermione quickly stepped up "Remus I need to talk to you for a minute."  He nodded and she pulled him away from the door Harry shrugged his shoulders as Remus looked to him for an explanation.  She almost dragged him into the parlor, where she started speaking to him intently.  Her parents drifted into the parlor and they soon joined the conversation.

Winky closed the door after Albus stepped inside.  "Winky sir can do that for yous, but yous be needin to tell me whos you wants allowed."

Harry knelt to talk to Winky "Oh, well I suppose we need to allow the members of the Order, but I'm not sure who that all is really."

"I can provide her a complete list if you would like Harry."

A rather relieved Harry answered "Yes please Professor."

"Not at all, and I hope you don't mind me bringing Remus along today, I want him to help demonstrate some more advanced spells."

Harry stood "Of course not, Remus is welcome here sir."  Harry glanced over where Hermione, Remus, Dan, and Emma were still talking intently; she was obviously trying to convince him of something.  Remus was nodding his head, paying careful attention to her.

"Did umm, Alisa talk to you about Mage training for us?  We ran into Michael Rawl in Gringotts today and Hermione asked him about helping us train for combat."

"Actually I had the pleasure of her company for lunch today.  She was rather excited about the prospect of being able to work with you and Miss Granger.  I had thought of asking her but was unsure if you were up to the challenge on top of all your current burdens."  He trailed off as Hermione and Remus shook hands, with a broad grin on her face she walked back into the foyer; Remus, Dan, and Emma trailed behind her, all smiling.

She was grinning broadly at him "Harry, may I introduce our newest employee Remus Lupin."

Harry was not sure what he had expected but this was definitely not it.  His mouth hung open and all he managed was a faint "huh?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him like he was Gregory Goyle.  "Really Harry" She tapped her foot impatiently before continuing.  "I have just hired Remus to help us.  His duties include guarding and guiding my parents while they are stuck in the wizarding world.  He is to assist us and advise us in our training.  In return he gets free room and board, an allowance for expenses, plus pay.  We have agreed on thirty galleons a month as pay and five galleons a week for expenses."

Harry had recovered while she was talking.  "Oh, Hermione you're a wonder.  I hope you never stop amazing me.  That's a wonderful idea!"

She beamed at his compliments "Thanks Harry."

Harry shook Remus's hand, "Welcome aboard, pick a room you like on the second floor, Dan and Emma are in the first one, Hermione and I are in the second.  We can have Winky and Dobby clean out any of the others you choose."

"Alright Harry, I suppose I will just settle into the one I was in before, end of the hallway on the left."

Winky bowed and disappeared, presumably to finish that room.

"Shall we adjourn to the Room of Requirement for your first training lesson?"

"Of course sir," Harry started up the stairs taking Hermione's hand as he passed her, their fingers interlocked automatically.  They went up to the landing on the third floor and towards the room Buckbeak had been in.  "Where is it Professor?"

"Right in front of you Harry let me create it please."

Harry quickly stepped out of the way to give Professor Dumbledore room to pace.  "So what is this anyway?"  Remus asked quietly as they stood off to the side together.

Hermione whispered "well you walk back and forth in just the right spot and concentrate on something you need a room for, when the door appears it's always just what you required.  We used it last year for the D.A.D.A. club Harry and I started."

"Oh sounds fascinating."  Just then the familiar door appeared in the wall.  Professor Dumbledore stepped up and opened it wide.  The room was immense and clearly divided into three distinct areas; a classroom, a maze, and an arena.  They walked inside and closed the door behind them.  Professor Dumbledore walked over to the classroom looking section, he motioned for them to sit, Harry, Remus, and Hermione all took seats.  

"I am going to speak of Arithmancy for a few minutes."  Harry and Remus groaned, exchanging sympathetic glances, Hermione sat up excitedly.  "My beads please Miss Granger" she pulled them out of her pocket and handed them to him.  

"Give me a protego please Remus"  Remus's wand appeared in his hand and he quickly slashed it down he seemed to mutter the spell under his breath because Harry who was sitting three feet away did not understand just what he had said.  The familiar shimmering shield appeared just as it should have though.  "Thank you" Albus walked up and touched one of the beads to the shield.  The second bead he placed just before the shield in the air.  

"Miss Granger, come here please."  He walked a dozen feet away.  She quickly got up and followed him pulling out her wand as she did.  "Hit that bead with a reducto curse please.  Don't worry you will not harm it."  She nodded her understanding and took careful aim before casting "Reducto" she nailed the bead but the spell simply vanished.  "Excellent" Hermione looked quite pleased with herself.  Professor Dumbledore walked over and took the second bead.  He placed them together and the shimmering aura's appeared.  

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand over the auras and they grew considerably larger.  "Here we can see the signature of these two spells, the Protego is in blue while the Reducto is in red.  Notice how similar they are in all aspects.  "Here," and he waved his wand again, the aura's were replaced with the numerical gibberish Harry remembered from lastnight.  "Now Miss Granger this is nothing new for you so please allow me to simplify it for Harry and Remus, otherwise I fear they may drift off."  With a twinkle in his eye he waved his wand again, the equation became much more intelligible to Harry.   The long strings of numbers had been replaced with very small sets of numbers. 

The numbers were slightly larger on the blue side of the equals sign.  "This is, in essence the Protego spell" he pointed to the blue numbers with the tip of his wand.  "These numbers, especially the last one up above, represent its power.  The Reducto's numbers are all slightly lower, yet the power is equivalent.  This means that the Protego is up to the task of countering the Reducto but only just.  He took the blue bead out of the air, its numbers disappeared.  "Remus shield please."  Remus repeated the downward slash of the Protego but this time a large milk white shield appeared instead.  "This is a much more advanced shield than the Protego" he placed the bead on it and then put it back with its partner.  Two quick waves of his wand and the blue numbers were now more than five times greater than they were.  "This shield can withstand five Reducto's before it is destroyed.  Its power is considerable while its numbers remain well above the simple Reducto."

He paused a minute, Hermione's hand was raised.  "Yes Miss Granger?"

"I have been wondering for ages why no one can block the killing curse, Professor Vector would not explain it, and could you please?"

"Of course Miss Granger."  He took the bead that reducto had been captured in and tossed it away from them all.  It hovered in the air about thirty feet away.  He pulled out his wand and spoke very forcefully "Avada Kedavra" An intense beam of green energy streaked over the bead.  Harry had expected it to be absorbed like the Reducto earlier; instead it seemed to pass over the bead and slammed into a large block of stone in the maze beyond it.  The stone shattered and fell over.  "Accio Bead" The bead whizzed into his hand, he repeated his earlier actions and soon the numbers for the killing curse stood against Remus's shield spell.

"Do you see the problem now Miss Granger?"  Now it was Hermione's turn to be dumbstruck.  

She managed to whisper "Those numbers just can't be real sir?  Can they?"

Professor Dumbledore frowned and looked quite sad.  "Alas, they are that is why no one can block it.  Its numbers simply just cannot be matched.  Remus what is the strongest shield you know?"

"The Shield Ward Sir."  Remus stood to cast this one; he concentrated before once again slashing his wand downwards.  "Skield Wardus" There was a loud noise like two huge blocks of granite had been slammed together and a very solid looking gray wall appeared before Remus, it was five feet wide and over a foot thick it stood just over seven feet tall.

Harry was quite impressed by this.  Professor Dumbledore took the shield bead and touched the Ward.  When its numbers were brought up against the killing curse however they did not come close to equaling it and its power was only a third that of the killing curse.  

"The Shield Ward will stand up to anything short of the killing curse; it would take a score of Reducto's before failing.  You see the dilemma Miss Granger."

"Sir, just what does the killing curse do to umm, kill?  Once you know that it should be simple Arithmancy to determine a method of blocking it."

Professor Dumbledore paced a moment in thought before replying to Hermione's query.  "It does just one thing; it severs the connection between the body and soul.  Such a complex spell for that one task, I know but that is precisely how it kills.  There has, however, been invented a spell which does have the numbers that match the killing curse but alas its power is just greater than the Shield Ward, still far short of what is required to stop the killing curse."

Remus asked "What is that sir?"

"I just call it the greater shield, here Maxus Skeldum" silently a sheet of what appeared to be solid diamond materialized, it was nearly ten feet tall and wide.  Once again Professor Dumbledore repeated his gathering of the statistics of the greater shield.  This time the numbers of the shield were in fact equal to those of the killing curse but the power was just above that of the shield ward.  "Here we have a spell that has the potential to block the killing curse, but it does not contain enough raw magical energy to stand up to it."

Harry decided to ask the stupid question because it seemed too obvious. "Umm, can't you just put more power into it?"

Both Hermione and Professor Dumbledore immediately said "NO!"

"Ok forget I asked, I'll just sit here and let you two debate it."  

Remus looked just as lost as Harry felt on the whole Arithmancy thing and they exchanged another sympathetic look.

Harry suddenly remembered something Professor Dumbledore had said yesterday. "Professor Dumbledore you said that Godric's sword would enhance the power of a spell, could it increase that shield enough?"  

"Godric's sword increases a spell by a factor of fifty percent."  A quick wave changed the number in the power of the shield by that, it was now significantly higher but still just over half that of the killing curse.

"Professor Dumbledore what if two people cast the same spell through the same focus."

That brought a curious expression to Professor Dumbledore's face.  "And you believe there is a way to do this Miss Granger?"

She glanced at Harry nervously then nodded her head slowly.

"Then yes that would double the power of the spell as it would actually be cast twice but have a single affect through the single focus.  I assume you mean through Godric's sword?"  When she once again nodded Professor Dumbledore actually looked hopeful for a change.  "Might I have a demonstration of this technique?  Nothing as difficult as this,"  He gestured at the diamond wall.  "needs to be attempted.  It is well beyond either of your abilities, a simple Protego will suffice to get a measurement of the potential."

Hermione and Harry had kept their eyes locked together, discussing, Harry finally nodded and they both stood.  "We kind of ran across this accidentally but it has worked well on several occasions so far.  Including an attack on Voldemort the other day in which Harry had been unable to overcome his shields but together we crushed them."

"Ahh yes I did receive an interesting report about that.  We will discuss that later, please continue."

Hermione took out her wand and Harry pulled out Godric's sword.  They grasped each other's left hand and Hermione cast "Legilimens."  Her eyes glazed over, instantly she was inside his head.  _Hello my love – Hello – we need to do this more – yes._  He immediately began feeding her energy so she would not grow tired.  She turned her body so she was inside his arms, he held her tight with his left hand.  She put away her wand and held Godric's sword with him.  _Will this work? – Of course it will silly, just think together. Count 1, 2, 3 go!  They moved their arms down together and spoke through Harry's mouth "Protego."  A blinding shield appeared before them.  Professor Dumbledore quickly took a reading of the shield and brought the numbers up.  Harry had once seen the same look on his face, at the end of fourth year when he had finished telling Professor Dumbledore how Voldemort had used some of Harry's blood to resurrect himself.  It was a brief look of triumph; Professor Dumbledore soon masked the expression.  Remus was standing looking carefully at the shield they had produced.  _

"This spell is three times as powerful as it should be; everything else is unchanged, just more power in it."  Professor Dumbledore then asked "Explain what you are doing please."

Hermione spoke through Harry's mouth.  "Well it first happened when Voldemort attacked Moody, Harry collapsed and I wanted to see what was going on in his head.  Instead of thinking about a certain thought I concentrated on being inside his mind." Harry took over his own mouth to add his view.   "Instantly she was there, a welcome and calming presence, together we reached out to the scar and could see through Voldemort's eyes."

"How long can you maintain the connection?" 

"We don't know, we have done close to forty five minutes before.  Harry is feeding me strength to maintain the link and not get tired.  The first time he did not and I slept for four hours after only a ten minute session.  He has immense magical strength, I can feel it, what he provides me is merely a trickle."  

"Can you duel like this?  Is moving hard?"

"Its disorienting, I am seeing my body from Harry's view and need to think about which body I want to move, mine or Harry's.  I am not possessing Harry, just sharing his brain, he is here with me, we work together, and he is allowing me to speak through him."

"So let Harry move his body and you concentrate on moving your own.  Only when you cast would you need to move together."

"Simple to think, hard to do."

"Well then let's practice a bit shall we?  Harry?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?"  

"How long can you do this?"

"I don't know, I have never reached my limit."

"Alright, duel Remus with your wand Harry, not Godric's sword.  Remus you will need considerably stronger shields alright?"

Remus nodded and walked off into the arena part of the room.  They started walking slowly; she switched to holding his left hand with her right.  Harry wanted to carry her to the arena but she stopped him so she could concentrate on her walking.  _Can you cast any of those stronger shields – never tried them – what about the reflecto – can you show me how to cast it? – sure here – he was reliving her practicing the spell – the pronunciation the feel of the word as she cast it – suddenly he felt he could cast it as well.   Can you cast through me without having to move your arm with mine? – Not sure Harry, we need to test it._

Remus was standing in a white circle; another was about one hundred feet away, they moved into that one.  "I will defend at first, you may attack when ready alright Harry, Hermione?"

They answered him together "Alright Remus."  Albus had moved to the middle and off to the side he was watching Harry and Hermione intently.  He tossed one of his beads in front of Remus; it hovered about five feet in front of him.  _What should we start with Mione? – Stupify then Expellarimus; be ready to dodge our own spell on the rebound. – What about blocking it – second let me think of the numbers alright if we cast together we should be able to block our own spells with Reflecto, Protego is not strong enough. _ She once again moved into his arms and held the base of his wand, under his hand.  

_Ok on three – 1 2 3 "Stupify"_ The spell streaked towards Remus who quickly brought the milky white shield into existence.  When the spell had passed through Professor Dumbledore's bead he summoned it to him. The spell hit the white shield and came soaring back at them; Remus' shield was not destroyed by the Stupify as a Protego would normally have been.  Harry quickly summoned the knowledge Hermione had given him and together they cast "Reflecto."  The blinding shield appeared.  They saw Remus dive onto the ground covering his eyes.  Their shield vanished but once again the Stupify flew back at Remus' shield. Which once again withstood the impact, it was looking a little transparent but Remus was no longer behind it. The Stupify dissipated about half way back to Harry and Hermione, its strength spent.  Remus knelt and was about to cast.  Instead he held himself and slowly stood, waiting for their next attack.

They wasted no time "Expellarimus" The solid gray wall appeared before Remus.  The Expellarimus took a small chunk out of the middle of it, spells did not apparently reflect back from this wall.  

They clearly heard Remus' voice "I am attacking now, defend yourselves" Remus stepped out from behind his wall and suddenly a small ball of fire was streaking towards them. 

_What is that – Fireball? – too small – MOVE – OH_.  Harry pulled her down and the fireball flew over their heads, they felt the heat as it passed over them.  Just as they looked up a second, nearly double in size was coming at them, this time lower to the ground.  Harry scooped up Hermione and ran to the side.  Hermione pulled out her own wand and tried to cast a Reflecto but the spell failed to form properly.  Desperately she stuck her wand into Harry's shirt and locked her hands behind his neck.  _Give me your right arm, I will defend us._  Harry shifted her weight into his left arm and tried to forget that he had a right one for now.  Instantly she seized control of it and brought his wand up.  Harry could now concentrate on moving them out of the way of Remus' stream of fireballs.  "Reflecto, Reflecto, Reflecto, Reflecto" four shields appeared before them, two to a side.  He knelt between them and she started sending a stream of curses at Remus.  They saw him roll behind his wall. He felt her searching for something inside his mind.  _Harry I need your strength to knock down that wall_.  Instantly he locked his thoughts to hers they poured energy out through his wand and into Remus' wall.  That wall shattered to reveal another behind it; they burst through that one to find still another.  

Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out in the chamber "STOP!" 

They put his arm down, Hermione had long since sat on the floor, his left arm still holding her tightly.  _We did it, we fought a duel together – wow – we still need to get more mobile though – broomstick – what? – We can ride on a broomstick together, it would make dodging very easy – oh good idea – let's try that later_. 

Remus poked his head out from behind the mountain of rubble that was all that remained of his walls.  Chuckling he called out to them. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Hermione started to retreat back into her own mind but Harry held onto her.  _We are supposed to test our limits, stay, I'm not too tired yet. – Alright. . _

Professor Dumbledore stood before them.  "Well that was a most interesting display. How is your strength Harry for maintaining the connection?"

"I'm doing ok, more tired from carrying her while I ran around than anything else."  

"Alright separate and walk apart."

They did so and found that if Harry could not see her he had to concentrate exclusively on keeping the link, otherwise distance really didn't seem to matter much.

"That is quite excellent.  Tired yet Harry?"

"A bit, but not at my limit yet, though that certainly pushed it."

"That will be enough for today I think.  Tomorrow I will bring Alisa to begin your Mage training.  Now please relax and explain to me your technique for attacking Tom."  He gestured behind them where Remus was already sitting in a lounge chair drinking a tall glass of Pumpkin juice.  

_Oh no – this is going to be embarrassing – well it was your idea – ok, ok – I Love You – And I Love You_.   He gave her a mental kiss as she retreated into her own mind.  They both looked away from Professor Dumbledore and blushed.  They delayed bringing up their answer by sitting and sipping the juice for a few minutes first.

"I take it this was a bit more ah personal a technique than what I just witnessed." Their deepening blushes explained a lot to him.  "Well what can you tell me?"

Hermione spoke in a detached clinical voice "Harry discovered that our umm" she bit her lower lip for a moment before continuing.  Remus sat up, suddenly intrigued. "Pleasure can be used to cause Voldemort pain.  Just like when he is angry Harry feels it as intense pain.  We have reversed it and sent our OH MERLIN, this is hard."  Her calm resolve broke down and she looked away blushing furiously.

"Bet that wasn't the only thing hard Eh Harry?" Remus grinned broadly and sat back in his chair as Harry stammered.  Remus raised his glass of juice and spoke into the air.  "Sirius your little boy is now a man, you would be proud."  He drank half the glass in one gulp and continued to grin at Harry.  "Congratulations, you beat James and Lily by well over a year.  I believe, they would be happy for you both as well."

Professor Dumbledore was slowly walking around the room thinking.  "A most intriguing method, quite logical actually when one thinks about it.  Harry, I assume you have discussed the prophecy with Miss Granger?"  

"Yes sir"

"Very well, Remus listen close to this.  Here is the prophecy that Tom was after.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh moon dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

_(JK Rowling, OOTP)_

Remus sat thinking, "Power the Dark Lord knows not must surely be love right?"

"That is my assumption, though until now I was at a loss as to just how one could defeat a Dark Lord with love.  The possibility is quite intriguing is it not?  The last report I received was the night of Sirius's memorial.  Apparently Tom was reduced to a near vegetative state I have not heard of his recovery and judging by the lack of Dementor attacks I would say he has not yet recovered his faculties."

"Oh yes I was wondering why those had stopped after that night."  Remus stood and walked over to where Harry and Hermione sat, trying to ignore the conversation going on about them.  He knelt before them; they looked at him as he spoke.  "You should never be ashamed of your love for one another.  The fact that it is so pure and unwavering certainly will add to its affect on Voldemort."  He stood and suddenly was once again their Defense Professor as he lectured them.  "Just like with the Patronus charm the thoughts and feelings that go behind magic are critical for the final outcome of the spell.  Like your parents Harry, I believe the two of you love each other unconditionally.  Though at first Lily wasn't sure about how sincere James was.  He had to convince her, I don't think you have had the same issues.  Purity in anything is rare; your love could easily be the force strong enough to stand against or even defeat Voldemort."

"I believe we are done here for today.  Remus I am sure you would like to fetch your belongings from Aberforth's house."  Professor Dumbledore started walking towards the door.

Remus looked at them intently for a minute longer.  "Believe in yourselves, trust in each other.  I will be back in an hour or so, see you then."  Grinning he strode after Albus, they left them alone in the Room of Requirement.

Harry kissed the back of Hermione's neck.  She twisted around grinning at him.  Now that he had her attention he asked.  "Well what should we do this evening my dear?  Do you want to find a place for all of your books and get that organized?  We are going to need a room to study in tomorrow aren't we?"  

"Yes actually, that sounds like a very good idea.  Let's take a look at that library up here, see if we can make it big enough for all those books from Flourish and Blotts."  When she tried to stand he pulled her into his lap and kissed her tenderly before letting her up.  They walked out of the Room of Requirement and walked to the left, past the door to the master suite where Buckbeak was kept last year.  The next door was the library, they had not been allowed inside before.

"Dobby?" Harry asked into thin air.

Instantly he appeared just before them, slightly dusty still, a few cobwebs dangled from his stack of hats.  "Yes Harry Potter?"

"This is the library correct?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

"Bring up Hermione's books so we can add them to the library and I guess we will need to clean the room up so we can use it to study tomorrow."

Dobby nodded his head and disappeared. In his place appeared Winky.  "Yous be needin this room cleaned now Master and Misses?"

"Yes please Winky, we are going to have to study starting tomorrow and a library is my favorite place to do that."

The tiny house-elf bowed deeply.  "Yes Misses Hermione."

Winky turned and the door to the library opened.  It was immediately obvious that it was severely overcrowded already.  Winky walked in and disappeared into a blur, the room brightened visibly behind her as she removed decades of accumulated filth.  They peered inside but the room appeared to be wall to wall books, clearly not enough room for Hermione's books, forget the collection from Flourish and Blotts.  "What are we going to do Harry?"

"I guess you get an expanded library, Dobby!"

Dobby appeared, looking worried that he had disappointed Harry; one trunk full of books accompanied him.  "Harry Potter sir, I am here with the books."

"Thank you Dobby, we need to expand the library apparently.  What are the rooms on either side and could you rearrange them to accommodate all of these books and make room for a lot more?"

Dobby began wringing his hands painfully.  He looked quickly at the door at the end of the hallway nearest them.  Unable to face Harry he looked at his own feet while he talked.  "That was Mister Sirius's room Harry Potter sir, Kreacher made a horrible mess in there sir, we have cleaned it but Kreacher destroyed most of Mister Sirius's possessions.  We didn't know what to do with them sir, so we left them for you to decide."

Winky had appeared beside Dobby, her head also bowed.  "Kreacher was a wicked elf Master, you did rightly you did sir."

Hermione felt Harry stiffen beside her; she put her arm around him and hugged him tightly.  "Come on Harry, we can do this."  She urged him towards the door and he slowly walked there, as though a man condemned.  She smiled at Winky and Dobby to reassure them, motioning towards the library, they both disappeared into it quietly.

When they reached the door she pushed it open.  Just like the rooms downstairs that had been cleaned this one was spotless.  There were great gouges in the furniture and walls.  As though some beast had clawed and gnawed on everything repeatedly.  The mattress was gone, as were all the draperies for the large four poster.  The closet and dresser stood open and empty.  Everything that Kreacher had not totally destroyed the house-elves had neatly placed on the desk.  There were only a few things, miraculously the mate of Harry's mirror was there, untouched, or repaired most likely.  A long lock of braided red hair was coiled next to it, tied at both ends with a piece of green ribbon.  A gold necklace lay there with three charms on it, the silhouettes of a stag, wolf, and dog.  Harry picked them all up and turned to walk from the room.  Hermione stopped him; he looked up at her, tears streaking down his face.  He struggled for a moment to speak "Have them add this to the library Mione, then come to our room, I can't watch."  

She wiped his face quickly and hugged him before nodding and letting him walk out of the room.  She sadly followed him to the library where she brushed his back with her hand as she walked in to speak with Dobby and Winky.  For once in her life the sight of so many unread books did not brighten her mood.  Instantly the two blurs stopped their cleaning and appeared before her, both downcast, she quickly sat on the ground to face them.  "What was it really like in there before you cleaned it?"

Dobby sighed and Winky burst into quiet tears.  "Oh Misses Hermione, it was a sight, everything had been shredded, torn into tiny bits and strewn about the room.  If it was in there it was destroyed.  We did fix that mirror, Master Harry has one just likes it so we thought it important."  She sighed and looked down.  Dobby, again wringing his hands painfully continued.  "We found the necklace and bit of hair under the bed, maybe they got missed by Kreacher."  Surprising both of them she pulled them into a hug.  

"Thank you."  She released them and wiped her eyes dry from the sudden tears.  She glanced around the library, it was quite a large room but bookshelves had repeatedly been crammed inside and more books heaped on top.  Several aisles were completely blocked by stacks of books, as though someone had given up and just piled them where there was space.  "Can you two make Sirius's room and bathroom a part of this one?  Maybe eliminate the hallway outside between them."

"Yes we can do that well enough, it will be done as quickly as we can."

"I know Dobby, thank you again."  She stood up, "I need to go cheer Harry up now."  She waved at them as she headed downstairs.

She saw her mother about to knock on her and Harry's door; she saw Hermione coming down though and hesitated.  She met Hermione in the hallway, well away from their room.  "What happened dear?  Your father said Harry was a fright when he came down.  Since you weren't with him he thought maybe you two had argued or something."

"What?  Oh, mum, if he and I were to argue the whole house will know it.  No we went into Sirius's old room, though it had been cleaned it was still a sight, Harry took it hard."

Her mother looked very sympathetic when she spoke again.  "They asked us what they should do with it; we told them it would be better if it was cleaned.  Since Kreacher is dead it would only serve to make him more upset than he is over Sirius's death."

Hermione quickly hugged her mum.  "Thanks, I need to go talk to him about it now, then we will join you for dinner."

Emma whispered as Hermione was almost to the door, "Your father went to cook, something special, I will be down helping him, see you both in a bit?"

Hermione nodded then quietly opened the door and entered their bedroom.  He looked up at her from the bench by the window.  He had out the lock of hair and his old photo album Hagrid had given him.  She quickly came over and sat behind him, wrapping her arms around him to peer over his shoulder.  

"I think its my mum's hair, see I cleaned it and now it looks a lot like the color in these pictures."  She nodded her agreement into his shoulder, hugging him a bit tighter.

"Yep, it sure does.  What about the necklace?"

"Only that the backs of each charm had Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs inscribed on them.  Apparently Wormtail went missing at some point.  I want to look through my parents' jewelry and see if there is a matching necklace in there."

"Makes sense."  She kissed him on the cheek before pulling away to walk across the room.  She quickly came back to the seat with the carved jewelry box.

Harry had turned to watch her, now they sat side by side.  Placing the jewelry box in her lap she opened it.  The watches immediately caught her eye.  "Look at these Harry, they already have our names on them?"  The two watches were like the Weasley's clock, one was small, for a woman and the other a bit larger.  Each had two hands, one said Harry the other said Hermione, all four hands pointed at home currently.

"How did they know?"

"How do these know where we are or how did our names get on them?"

Startled he clarified "Sorry, I meant how did my parents know to put your name on the watches?"

"I don't think they did that Harry.  These seem to be some kind of special enchantment.  I think the watches picked up that we were their new owners and adjusted accordingly.  Ginny told me that their clock used to have hands on it for her gran and gramps but they disappeared when they both died.  I assume that new hands will appear as we have children."  She started looking around the box and soon found another necklace like Sirius's.  This one had Wormtail on it still.  She held it up, letting the charms dangle.

"Wonder if Remus has his still?"

"There is so much I want to know.  Where did these come from?"  

"Well Harry, you had better sit down with Remus and start asking."

He looked at her sheepishly.  "Yes Mione, I have resolved to do just that, not tonight, but soon."

She put the necklace back inside the box.  Harry put the hair and other necklace inside before she closed it.  She placed it on the bench beside her and stood holding her hands out to Harry.  He took them and she pulled him up.  They hugged tightly, she started swaying slowly.  They began to slow-dance to a tune no one could hear.  She rested her head on his shoulder and he did the same to her.  "So Mr. Potter, you can dance after all?  I was wondering why you avoided the ballroom floor so much at school."  She quietly teased him.

He chuckled softly before replying.  "Am I dancing?  Hmm must be you, I wouldn't be caught dead on the dance floor with anyone else."

"Good because I am tired of being avoided at the school dances, you are going to dance with me at all of the balls this year."

"Why were you avoided?"

"Well to hear Lavender, everyone was terrified they would get you mad at them if they dared to dance with me, Mr. Over-protective husband to be."  She grinned and kissed his cheek.  

"Oh, sorry."  

"It's alright, Lavender may have been teasing but Neville admitted it was true when I got the nerve to question him on the subject.  He said 'Have you see the way Harry looks at us if we so much as talk privately with you?  Oh No, look at him now!'  You were positively scowling at dear Neville, when I looked back at him he had run off and hid somewhere."

He had turned red in embarrassment.  "Wa was I that obvious?"

"Apparently to the other boys in school yes, after that I started seeing it to.  Like when we would walk down the halls, you were forever making sure you were between me and any Slytherin we passed.  I hardly ever saw Draco directly, only over your shoulder, last year you were always between us.  Thank you Harry, for being my protector."  

"Always Mione, always."  He hugged her tightly then they continued slow-dancing quietly, just enjoying each other's company, until his stomach growled.

"Let's go see how father is doing on dinner shall we?  Remus should be back by now too."

He took a deep breath then slowly let it out.  He met her at the door and they headed downstairs, their hands meeting and fingers interlocking automatically once again.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

That night somewhere in the mountains of Switzerland…

"Ronald it's time to get up."  The huge man picked Ron up out of the bunk bed as though he was a small child.  Groggily Ron stood there a minute swaying on his feet as Mr. Lovegood walked out of the room.

Luna called from the other room. "Dinner is ready Ronald, come eat!"

Food!  That got him awake.  He hurried into the kitchen.  Luna started cackling loudly when she saw how quickly he appeared.  "I told you father, food works every time."  Mr. Lovegood sat in front of a huge plate of food and grinned at her for a moment before he started into his food with an appetite that put Ron to shame.  

Still laughing a bit too loudly Luna brought two more plates to the table.  Another heaping one for Ron and two slices of white bread for her, a bit of parsley between them.  She used her knife and fork on the parsley sandwich as though it was a steak.  Completely baffled Ron went to work on his plate of food.  When they were done eating the sun was just about to set.

"Ok here is the plan, I will Disillusion you both so you can hide better.  Hopefully a Snorkack will wander by you, use your Omnioculars and try to get a picture of them.  If you get into trouble send up wand sparks, that's the only thing you can do without getting into trouble with the Ministry."  He glanced quickly around the tent, as though he expected someone else to be in there with them, then leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially.  "Trust me they have spies everywhere, I have interviewed many of them.  It's all a plot to keep the Minister in power.  Now Ronald I know your Father works for the Ministry, and he's a good sort.  There are a lot of bad people in the Ministry; I bet they are all working for Moldymort himself."  He sat back and returned to a normal voice.  "I will apparate around where we have been flying and see if I can surprise one.  I won't be back for you for at least two hours.  Try and sit still and keep quiet."

"Yes father" She went to the bedroom and came back with a large backpack of supplies.  Ron and Mr. Lovegood both stood and got their backpacks on before they all headed outside where they mounted their brooms.  Flying in the dark was slow, after about twenty minutes they landed in a small clearing.  It was now almost completely dark, only a sliver of a moon provided light.  The temperature was dropping fast now that the sun was down.

They were on a small trail through a large collection of bushes.  They dismounted and Luna quietly scurried inside one of the bushes next to the trail. "Its quite large in here we should be fine."  She re-emerged without her backpack, and quickly took Ron's from him and disappeared again under the shrubbery.  

"Ok Ronald here is your Disillusion."  He tapped Ron hard on the top of his head with his wand, Ron felt like an egg had just been broken over him.  He looked down at himself and saw that he had blended into the bushes around them.  

"Wicked"

Just then Luna came back out of the shrub and stood, she couldn't see where Ron was so she stood up right into him.  He was nearly knocked over but managed to keep his balance.  

"Oy, be careful!"

"Sorry Ronald."  She picked her wand back up and stuck it back behind her ear.  Mr. Lovegood slid the three brooms inside the bush then turned to Luna.

"Your turn dear."  He tapped her head with his wand and she disappeared into the background, head first.  "Ok be careful, I will be back at midnight or so, that's about four hours.  Try and stay awake."

"Alright Father"

He pulled out his Omnioculars and with a soft pop he was gone.

Ron moved to climb under the bush but ran straight into Luna.  They teetered for a minute, nearly falling over.  Ron desperately grabbed for her blindly, trying to plant his feet and stop her from falling at the same time.  Somehow he managed, once they stopped Luna spoke very quietly.  "Oh Ronald, is that how you want to stay awake for the next four hours?"  He suddenly realized his right hand was against her bare skin, he couldn't see her but he definitely felt what part of her was literally in his hand.  Somehow when he had grabbed her to keep her from falling his hand had slipped under her jacket and shirt then finally found a grip on one of her breasts.  He couldn't even just let go or she would fall to the ground.  He did the only thing he could think of, he helped her stand up shifting his hand as soon as he felt her take her own weight again.

"I'm terribly sorry Luna that was an accident I swear."

"Oh Ronald, I don't mind.  I should tell father though he would be rather proud that I got groped."

Ron whispered in a pained voice "No please don't tell him, he'll kill me."

He heard her moving under the shrub, "Convince me…."

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat and went onto his hands and knees to crawl under the bush.  Luna had already gotten out several blankets, two were spread on the ground and a thick one was piled up on the side.  Her boots and jacket appeared near her backpack.  "Get comfortable Ronald.  We are going to have to snuggle to stay warm, I'm getting cold already."

He crawled closer to her voice, being under a disillusion made this very difficult, he bumped his face into her and stopped.  "Sorry, I don't want to know what I hit that time."  He sat down and took off his boots they joined his bag, his jacket soon followed.

"Ronald, we are going to have to go by touch since we have no chance of seeing each other.  I won't complain to either your father or mine if I like the way you treat me."

Ron who was now terrified of getting into trouble for his earlier mistake whispered.  "How do you want me to treat you Luna?"

"It's simple Ronald.  I like you, and I think you like me.  Hold me and keep me warm, don't be embarrassed by me around your friends.  I am never embarrassed about me so why should you be?  I know I may not make much sense to most folk but Albus Dumbledore and I have had some very lengthy conversations and we make perfect sense to one another.  Now find me, I'm freezing!"

Ron nodded to himself and reached out to find Luna, he touched her arm, and thankfully it was definitely her arm.  He breathed a sigh of relief as he found her shoulder.  He crawled to where she was sitting and wrapped himself around her.  Then he grabbed the thick blanket and pulled it around his back and tried to cover all of her except her face.  "Can you still see Luna?"  He put his arms along hers, holding her hands with his.

She snuggled back contentedly into his embrace.  "Yes Ronald, I'm fine now.  Thank you."

They sat there for several minutes, slowly warming up.  Ron was struck with the impression he was holding Ginny and he chuckled silently.  "What Ronald?"

"Oh sorry I just felt for a moment like you were Ginny."  She stiffened against him.  "Well you are the same age and about the same size and all…"

"I am six months older than Ginny and to get your mind thinking about me as someone else I think I will have to distract you.  Would Ginny do this?"  She leaned forward and pulled off her shirt.  It joined her jacket in the corner.  She leaned back into him again and placed one of his hands on each breast.  "Well am I still your sister?"

"N-no" He was frozen in place; he didn't dare move or say anything else.  He kept thinking about her father finding them like this.  All resemblance to Ginny was forever erased from his mind.

"Good, now I think you are supposed to squeeze gently and rub them.  I think I would like that Ronald."

"Oh…"  He slowly did what she asked, after a few minutes he began to get comfortable.  This was actually very pleasant; he would need a very cold shower later but for now it was worth it.  They were both under the Disillusion after all no one could see them anyway right?   An odd thought suddenly struck him.  "Why don't you wear a bra?"

"The bra was invented by a man, they are meant to make women conform to some standard.  I rebel against any standard as a rule, I tried bras, and they are uncomfortable and confining.  Besides I don't think I really need one yet."

"Oh…"  Luna was now slowly rubbing her bare back against his chest while he continued to gently caress her breasts under the blanket.  Weren't they supposed to be looking for something?  Ron couldn't quite remember just what they were supposed to be doing.  

In the tree directly over their heads the Snorkack went back to nibbling on the delicious leaves.  

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

A/N Sorry it took so long to produce this chapter.  I am in the process of selling my house, helping my mother move out, fixing up her house and moving my family into that house.  Makes for few hours to dedicate to this project.  Rest assured I am still quite dedicated to producing the best chapter I can; I will not put up a chapter for Summer until I am happy with its contents.  I have enjoyed receiving email from many of you, those are most welcome as they, along with your reviews, provide me insight as to how my story is perceived by others.  Sorry I didn't get the next chapter for Secret up yet, I finally got an angle to write about the ball though and have about half of the chapter written now.  It will be up soon as well.  Thank you all for your support.  As always this was a pleasure to write, I hope you enjoy reading it.

Gol


	22. Schedule Time

Chapter 22: Schedule Time

(12:01am somewhere in Switzerland)

Mr. Lovegood was late as Ron and Luna had been sitting for nearly four hours now.  The temperature had continued to drop and he was sure snow would be falling before sunrise.  As long as they kept the blankets around them they stayed quite warm though.  Surely there was a warming charm on them.  He was now intimately familiar with her breasts, everything except what they looked like that is.  He knew just how she liked to be caressed; he had actually made her purr into his ear.  He reflected that this was a major accomplishment for a bloke who had never done anything like this until tonight. 

She had made sure he knew what she liked and was well aware of the affect she had on him.  Father should have been here by now.  One good deed deserved another.  He had been very diligent in keeping her warm and pleased.  She decided to take care of his problem for him.  She had read that boys would actually be in pain if kept aroused for an extended time without release.  She pulled away from him and turned around.

Startled he whispered "Did I do something wrong?"

She whispered back as she traced her hand down his chest to his bulging pants.  "Shh, it's alright Ronald; let's see what I can do for you now, that probably hurts doesn't it?"

She pressed her cheek against his, one of her butterbeer cap earrings hit his nose, and she felt him nod yes.

Calmly she unbuckled his pants and pulled them off as he automatically lifted himself from the blankets.  She had pulled down his boxers at the same time so he had been released to stand erect.  He struggled to keep them both covered with the blanket.

She brought her head back up next to his; and pressed her cheek against his again.  "Relax Ronald, I think I know what to do here, help me if you think I should do something different.  She found his erection with her hand and started stroking it slowly.  He gasped loudly, "Shh, no noise Ronald."  She felt him nod again so she started stroking him quicker.  "Good?"  Again he nodded yes, his breathing had become ragged.  Then she tucked her head under the blanket, both of her hands started working his shaft.  One of her hands gently grasped his pulsing jewels that did him in; he bit his tongue to keep from making noise.  He felt the beginnings of his explosion; it was going to be very messy under the blanket in a moment.  Suddenly he felt her mouth cover him tightly; as he spent himself she kept her mouth there.  There would be no mess for father to notice, she made sure of that.  He whimpered once, quietly.  She made sure he was done before releasing him and bringing her cheek up next to his again.

"Are you alright Ronald?"  He nodded slowly so she disappeared under the blanket again, this time helping him put his boxers and pants back on.  Quickly she retrieved her jumper and pulled it on before she sat down in his lap facing him and put her arms around his chest.  Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was sitting very comfortably in his lap.  

His mind seemed stuck, it kept repeating things.  'Luna just gave me a blowjob; Luna just gave me a blowjob, Luna…'  He was startled out of his revere when she whispered.  "Do you feel better now Ronald?"

He answered quickly, "Yes, I think I'm in shock.  That was amazing."

"Thank you, it's a good thing father's magazines are so descriptive and well, visual.  Besides I caused it so it was the least I could do."

"Luna, I have a confession to make, I have never been, um, in a relationship with a girl before."

"Well until I met you last year I had never been interested in anyone.  Everyone just seemed to see Looney, not Luna.  You were different from the start.  Your best friend is the most famous wizard in the world, if you can see a boy that needs help instead of a hero maybe you could see Luna through Looney?"

He snorted, "Ha, no one could ever be more famous than Harry.  Do you know he is also very rich?  I have seen his vault at Gringott's.  Piles and piles of galleons, I wonder if anyone has more money than he does.  I'm a nobody, between Bill, Charlie, Percy, and even Fred and George, what can I do to compare to them?  So I was a Prefect, Percy and Bill were both Prefects.  So I'm a decent keeper, my brothers are better Quidditch players, I know, I have been playing against them for years."  

She couldn't stand to hear him knock himself down so much.  She focused her attention on where his eyes should be and whispered fiercely.  "Ronald, I don't ever want to hear you knock yourself down like that again.  You are a very nice person, what else matters?  If you want good grades then study more, if you want to be better at Quidditch then practice more, if you want more money then invent something like your brothers did.  If you keep comparing yourself to everyone around you then you will never feel you have done anything.  Ask Professor Dumbledore if he thinks he is the greatest wizard of this age, I did.  What do you think he said?  'Certainly not, Nicholas for one is a much better alchemist than I am.' There are always those better than you at something, Ask Viktor Krum if he is the best seeker in the world, I dare you.  I guarantee you he will have someone that he admires.  We must each find our own way to be who we are, not whom we are not."

The fire in her delivery would have made him take several steps back had he been able to.  He squirmed, "I just don't know what to do really."  

"Start with being yourself, the rest will follow.  If you want a study partner I would be glad to tutor you.  Hermione Granger is not the only one who reads ahead you know." 

"Really?  You think you could do that?"

"Professor Vector, in Arithmancy, compared one of my papers with one Hermione wrote in her fourth year. 

What bothers me though is the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor.  That can only mean that she is braver than she is smart, that's a very scary thought.  It's probably one of the reasons she can deal with Harry, you know.  No one else is brave enough to stand with him, face what he has to face, and still help him to do it."

"I will!"

"Oh Ronald, you're very sweet but we don't stand a chance against a horde of Death Eaters, much less Voldemort.  We may be able to help them get there but it will be up to them to finish it."

Ron's reply was cut off by a soft pop signaling the arrival of Mr. Lovegood.  "Kids?"

"Yes Father we're here.  Give us a minute to get our shoes on and roll up the blankets."  

"Alright, here have some light though."  A small blue flame appeared just above the shrub they were under.  It took them a few minutes to adjust to the light.  Mr. Lovegood pulled out their brooms and then summoned another light above the trail they had landed on earlier.  

"Did you get any shots?"

"No Snorkacks just a few deer came along the trail."

"I came up empty too, almost like we are looking in the wrong place.  Oh well, we should try this again tomorrow night somewhere else."

Luna groped Ron through his pants as she replied to her father.  "Yes father, I think so as well."

Ron choked out "Yeah sure."

While they were talking they quickly pulled their coats and boots back on.  Then they rolled up the blankets and tucked them back into their bags.  Just before climbing out of the shrub they bumped heads.  Luna grabbed his neck and quickly pressed her lips against his cheek in a soft kiss.  She whispered into his ear.  "We'll have to do this again tomorrow night, it was fun."  He felt her let go and heard her scamper out of the bushes.  

He picked up his Omnioculars and stuffed them into his bag before following her out.  Mr. Lovegood was holding his hand out.  "Put my hand on your head, and then I can cancel the Disillusion spell."  Luna must have done so as his arm moved then a moment later he tapped his wand next to his hand and she faded into existence, as though water was washing off the disillusion from the top down.  "Ok your turn Ronald, where are you?"

"Here." He took Mr. Lovegood's hand and placed it onto his own head.  A moment later he was tapped hard by the wand and faded into existence.

Luna stepped in front of him and grinned broadly before she handed him his broom.  As they flew slowly back to the tent Ron pondered.  "_Do these things exist?  Do I care? No not really, but if Luna wants to keep hunting like that then I will spend as many nights as she wants hunting for them."_

            ***                              ***                              ***                              ***

As was their habit Dan and Emma were up at the crack of dawn.  Winky had their breakfast ready for them and Dobby had somehow retrieved their post.  They chatted quietly as they ate.  Hermione had mentioned shopping again today; there were so many interesting things in Diagon Alley to look over.  Harry and Hermione stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later.  Neither of them had prepared for the day yet, they both had long cotton robes on and looked rather tired still.  

Emma greeted them warmly.  "Good morning, oh my you two need more sleep."

Dan winked at his wife, "Funny?  Dear do you remember any loud activities lastnight?  I swear they must have gone straight to bed."

"Well no I don't believe I did notice anything, then again love you are rather good at distracting my attention you know."

"Why thank you love"  He leaned over and kissed her lips soundly before leaning back and watching Harry and Hermione for their reaction to the teasing.

Yawning widely Harry and Hermione sat at the table as Winky brought them their breakfast.  Hermione looked up at her parents then lazily replied.  "Actually it seemed quite loud where I was laying."  She grabbed Harry's chin and kissed him passionately, though half asleep this seemed to finally get him awake.  He quickly caught on and finished the display for her parents.  

When they broke apart he mumbled loudly "Yes quite loud I recall."

Dan and then Emma started chuckling quietly as Harry and Hermione started on their breakfast.  Smiles played around all four of their faces as they sat and ate a quiet breakfast.  

"Mum I was thinking about asking Remus to go shopping with you both today.  What do you think?"

"Well dear we would like to go with the two of you but if you plan on studying today a trip to Diagon Alley is hardly going to help."

"That's how we were thinking about it Emma.  We really need peace and quiet to get anything accomplished."

"Was there anything we could buy for you while we are there?"

"I don't think so dad, we don't have our book assignments for next semester yet.  Oh Harry, we need to pick a DA book for next term.  Well one for each grade level."

"How about Moody's for the fifth through seventh years?  Not sure about the lower years though."

"That's a good idea, I need to look through the collection, when Dobby is done with it tonight that is.  I will give you a few suggestions before bedtime.  I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier.  Professor McGonagall is surely waiting for that list before sending out the letters for next term!"  She ended obviously quite frustrated at her own lack of foresight. 

Harry quickly draped his arm over her shoulders and squeezed her briefly.  "Mione letters don't go out for another three weeks, relax."

She visibly calmed and smiled shyly at him before speaking.  "Oh, that's right.  Tonight will be fine then I guess."

"Yes dear."  He kissed her cheek quickly then went back to his breakfast.  Twenty minutes later when they were done Harry stood first, "We need to go shower then get studying, see you in a bit."

Dan chuckled as they stood to leave. "Alright Harry."

Hermione stood and took Harry's proffered hand as they headed back up to their room.  Once there Harry locked the door then immediately started helping her shed her clothes as they headed towards the shower.  He pulled off his robe and boxers as they got to the bathroom door.  She pulled herself to him and started kissing his bare shoulder, he started the water and they stepped into the cascading stream.  Once they were in the water she faced him and started kissing his neck.  He turned her so the water drenched her long hair, as she continued to kiss his neck and chest he took up her shampoo.  They deftly turned so the water now hit his back he poured a large helping of the shampoo onto his hand and started massaging it into her hair.

Hermione loved their daily routine.  It was absolute bliss to have Harry wash her hair.  He took such care and spent the time she had never bothered to.  While he massaged the shampoo into her hair she started lathering him up with the bar of soap.  She covered all the 'important spots' as Harry called them.  His hands stopped their work and he groaned while she washed his erection.  They spun back so the water could wash her hair clean, when the shampoo was gone she stepped behind him and he ducked his head under the water.  She had the shampoo ready for him when he stood back up and quickly lathered his hair up for him.  

Now that the soap had been washed from him he turned to face her and took up the soap.  Soon her body was covered with many small bubbles as he lathered her from head to toe.  Once he had finished soaping her up they spun again and rinsed clean once more.  He slid around behind her and placed his erection between her legs.  She lifted her left leg, put her foot onto the edge of the tub, and leaned forward as he held her hip with his right hand and slowly slipped himself inside her.  They stayed still for a moment and she put her leg back on the ground as he grabbed her other slippery hip tightly.  

She put her hands against the wall and pushed back towards him, pushing him the rest of the way inside.  He started moving slowly at first then quickened the pace.  She moaned her pleasure while the water continued to stream over their glistening bodies.  Her hips were very good handles but he had to grip very tightly, she didn't seem to mind though.  Several minutes later she convulsed around him and that made him explode.  He ground himself deeply inside her until he was spent.  

They stood there a little longer, both tried to catch their breath and rest before untangling themselves.  He leaned forward and grasped both of her dangling breasts. He pulled her up so she was standing once again.  She twisted her head around and kissed his cheek, then he turned his head and they shared a slow deep kiss.  They spoke no words yet there was perfect understanding.  Reluctantly he slipped his deflating member out, she found the soap and faced him again.  Again she gently lathered his privates and rinsed him clean.  He shivered at the intensity of her touch.  Though he was mostly hard again they reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.  

Hermione quickly dried off and got dressed.  "I need to go talk to Remus about today."

Still only in a towel he stopped drying his hair to answer.  "Ok, I'll be down shortly."

She gave him a lingering kiss.  Her wet hair still wrapped up in a towel she headed for the door. "Alright love"

She found Remus sitting in the parlor, today's Daily Prophet before him, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand.  "Remus can you escort my parents to Diagon Alley to go clothes shopping this morning?"

He looked up from his paper, "Clothes?"

She sat on the couch across from him before continuing.  "Well as long as they are stuck in the wizarding world they should look the part don't you think?"

He folded the paper and put it on the table between them "Well I guess."

"Good while you are there I want you to buy an entire new wardrobe as well.  Winky will come with you all to pay for it.  Don't skimp on anything, either for yourself or my parents.  You all need new clothes alright?"

He sipped his coffee before answering.  "If that's what you want Hermione, I would be glad to.  It's been ages since I was able to afford anything."

"Remus, I didn't hire you out of pity, we spoke about this already.  You are one of the few people we can trust, I trust you to keep my parents safe.  Today is on Harry and I, you have a job now and we're not about to fire you."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, I understand.  Three new wardrobes, Winky along to transport and pay for the items.  Is there anything else that you want us to purchase today?"

"No I think that should do it, Dobby will be working on the book order, that's all I can think of currently.  Harry and I will be starting on our homework today, just be back in time for the training with Professor Dumbledore today at four.  Oh, is Professor Snape making your Wolfsbane potions?"

Remus looked skeptical "Well he is supposed to be."

"Well buy those ingredients as well, there has to be a potions lab somewhere in this house, I will get a batch going also."

He took another sip of his coffee then asked. "It's a very complicated potion Hermione, are you sure you can make it right?"

She crossed her arms before her.  "Remus, I brewed a Polyjuice potion in my second year in the girls' toilet.  Wolfsbane is a lot easier than that one was.  If it worries you I will get Professor Snape to certify it and Dobby to prepare a room for you.  You are not leaving this house for any of that time."

He sighed in defeat.  "The potions lab is in the second basement, below the kitchen.  There are several bedrooms there as well; Sirius and I converted one for my transformations already.  It will be a lot lonelier without Padfoot to keep me company though."  Remus drifted off, obviously thinking about the loss of his good friend, suddenly he snapped back to present and cleared his throat. "Thank you for your concern, only Albus has had any interest in my welfare."

"Welcome, there are two basements to this house?"

He drained the last of his coffee and set the mug on the table next to the Prophet.  "Four actually, the first is the kitchen and food storage rooms, the second is the potions lab and several bedrooms, third and fourth are mostly storage rooms for furniture and the like."

"Oh, I guess there is a lot more to this house that we haven't discovered yet."

"I will have to give you a tour or Dobby and Winky can.  A house-elf knows everything about the house they are bonded to."

"Bonded?"

"That's how they can control the access to the house and such.  Harry is the owner, when you are wed you will become the co-owner.  Dobby and Winky are the bonded elves to the house."

"Thank you Remus, you will certainly help us a lot, there is so much we just don't understand yet.  That's one disadvantage of both of us growing up muggles."

He smiled his first genuine smile in a while as he stood.  "It's my job Ma'am."  He bowed to her, retreating quickly as she tried to slap his arm in protest.

Harry was just coming out of their room upstairs when he saw Tonks, at the far end of the hall, coming out of Remus' bedroom.  He was rather surprised at first, and then remembered she was in the Order and Professor Dumbledore had probably let them know they could once again use this as their headquarters.  Just what was she doing in Remus' room however was a mystery.  She was dressed somberly, though her hair was a bright purple.

"Wotcher, Harry" she called out waving to him from down the hall.

He stopped to wait for her at the stairs.  "When did you get here?"

"Had to work late, I still have the night shift.  Got in about two this mornin, Dumbledore told us this was headquarters again."  She gestured back over her shoulder, towards Remus' door.  "Bet you're wondrin what I was doin in there.  Well guess I can tell ya now, I bunk with Remus cause… Well cause I bunk with Remus I guess."

Harry started blushing once he understood Tonks meaning.

"Now Harry I thought you was an educated man on that subject now.  Gonna have to talk to Hermione about that, she's been lax."

He held his hands up to forestall her continuing with that threat.  "No, I understand your meaning.  So you and Remus are in love?"

She took a step back and exclaimed.  "Merlin! What gave you that idea?"  Then she seemed to contemplate that profound word before continuing.  "Well, guess we never talked bout it really, more like we're comfortable with each other and all."

Remus rescued him from further embarrassment when he spoke up from the base of the stairs below them.  "Nymphadora, want to come to Diagon?  My employer here…" he gestured to Hermione who had just walked into the entry hall from the parlor.  "…is sending me shopping."

She shuddered briefly at the mention of her first name then looked over the railing at him before answering.  "Sorry Lupin, got to be at the Ministry by noon, well I can go with you, then head over from there I guess."

"Good you can help me pick out my new wardrobe; apparently I'm too threadbare for such an important household."  He fanned his robe out to emphasize its condition.

Hermione's exasperated "Remus!" was drowned out by Tonks hearty laugh.  

"Well at least she is honest Lupin."  Tonks headed down the stairs winking at Harry as she left.  Hermione slapped Remus lightly on the shoulder as she passed him.  He grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it in apparent pain.  Hermione ignored his show and continued up the stairs towards Harry.  

Dan and Emma emerged from the kitchens into the entry.  "We heard the racket, are we all set to go then?"

"Yes daddy, Remus and now Tonks will accompany you.  Winky!"  The little house-elf appeared on the stairs beside Hermione when she was called.

"Yes Misses Hermione?"

Hermione knelt on the stairs next to Winky.  "I want you to go with Remus, Tonks, and my mum and dad to Diagon Alley today.  You can authorize payment to the shops right?"

"Yes Misses, Winky can."

"Alright, I want Remus and my parents to have a complete new wardrobe before the day is done.  I also need the components for brewing Remus' Wolfsbane potion please.  If you or Tonks find something of interest feel free to purchase it alright."

"Yes Misses, is there a budget for today?"

"Hmm how about a hundred galleons per wardrobe, will that cover a decent set of clothes?"  
  
Remus and Tonks both looked surprised at that so she figured it was enough to start with at least.  "Ok try that, four hundred galleons for the day, be back before four this afternoon please."

"Yes Misses Hermione."  Winky bowed quickly then disappeared only to appear at the front door.  She opened it for them all to start heading out.  When they were gone Hermione continued up the stairs to Harry who was crouched down speaking with Dobby.  She started unwrapping her hair from its towel, it was mostly dry now.

"Ok you think we will need still more room?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, the books we haves in there now filles it.  Including Misses Hermione's that is Sir."

"Ok well take everything but the master suite and add it all to the library then, will that do it Dobby?"

"I think so sir, I will fix that then start bringing over the books as I haves room to put them."

"Ok Dobby thank you, Hermione and I will be studying in the parlor then while you work.  Let us know if you have any questions alright?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir."  With a brisk bow he disappeared.

As Harry stood up Hermione startled him with a question.  "Do you still keep that basilisk fang in your trunk?"  

Harry appeared to be mildly surprised at the question but he answered none-the-less.  "Yes, I have it."

She bit her lower lip briefly, "Let's go into our room, I want to discuss something."

"Sure" He led the way inside and waited for her to close and lock the door.  They had made sure this room was silenced after the embarrassing incident with her parents.  "What is it dear?"

She draped her towel over the back of a plush chair before turning towards him.  "There is a potion we may want to try.  The Black library is like the restricted section back at school.  I read about this potion back in second year, it's in Moste Potente Potions.  I saw that book in the library earlier."

That book held some of the most powerful potions in existence, a little apprehensively he inquired.  "What does this one do?"

She took a deep breath before she continued.  "It binds one soul to another; this like everything in that book is banned by the Ministry.  This potion was declared dark magic in 1654 but I think we should think about it seriously.  Now that I know how the killing curse kills, this would make you immune to it.  At least I think it would."  She finished a bit apprehensively.

He thought for a few minutes before asking "What do you mean 'it binds one soul to another' exactly."

"Well the killing curse kills you by breaking the link between your body and soul.  This potion would move that link from your body to mine.   The point being if or rather when you are hit with it there is nothing for it to do to you.  The down side is that if I get hit with the killing curse…"

"…Then we both die instantly." Harry finished her sentence for her.  She nodded her head in acknowledgment.  He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked out the window while he thought.  She came over to him and snuggled up against him.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.  Several minutes later he sighed and spoke very quietly.  "Give me the details dear."

"It is very simple really, once bound to me, you will also feel what I feel.  Be it pain, pleasure, happiness or heartache.  If I experience it so will you.  You should be able to block most of it with Occulmency though.  This potion was originally created to ensure the loyalty of vassals to the monarch.  The vassals would die if the monarch did, thus their desire to stay true to him would be immense."

"Will I feel any different?  Like I'm not in my body or anything, like when we do the legimancy thing and join our minds."

"I don't think so, the description would have pointed out something like that I think.  It wouldn't have fit the original point of the potion, to ensure loyalty of vassals to the monarch."

"Is this permanent or will it need to be renewed periodically like the Polyjuice?"

"It lasts for two hundred years, other than Nicholas and his wife; the life expectancy among wizard-kind is about one hundred and twenty five years."

He turned away from the window and met her gaze.  "Alright, let's get to it.  What do we need, one basilisk fang, got that."

She still looked apprehensive. "Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes, if you died I wouldn't want to live so that's alright.  Since your heart is mine you will never feel heartache, pleasure and happiness I wouldn't mind those.  As to pain I am certainly no stranger to that, if I can block it enough so I can still function then I will be fine.  Hermione, this is what I need your help for in this war.  Anything that you can think of to give me an advantage over Voldemort I want.  I will do whatever it takes to destroy him, except sacrifice you."  He cupped her chin within his left hand while he put his right hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.  "I will never pay that price for anything, if I can't keep you alive while I destroy him then I don't care if he wins or not.  Understand me?"

She slowly nodded her head; he dropped his hand from her chin.  "Yes, I guess I am just surprised that you would trust me enough to do this."  When he started to protest she held her hand up and silenced him with her finger on his lips.  "Let me finish.  Yes, if our situations were reversed I would trust you with my very soul so I gladly accept this burden."

"Ok good, shall we get started then?"

"While we are on the subject of advantages I have one more for you."  She pulled out her wand and offered it to him handle first.  He took it raising his eyebrows.  "Wave it."

He did so, and as his had done back in Ollivanders' red and gold sparks flew out of the tip.  He looked back at her, wonder in his eyes.

"My wand also has a Phoenix feather core, unlike yours it does not come from Fawkes though.  If you duel Voldemort with my wand you will actually be able to duel instead of getting caught in the Priori Incantatem struggle.  Give me your wand; I will use it from now on.  That will also give me some protection from Voldemort, though I will get caught in the struggle of wills maybe that will give you the shot you need to kill him."

He pulled his wand out and handed it over to her, she already knew it worked just fine for her so she slipped it into her sheath and grinned at him.  "Ready to get started on that potion now?"

"Where are we going to brew it, I guess we could setup something in here."  He trailed off when she shook her head no.

"There is a potions lab in the sub-basement, under the kitchen apparently.  Remus was telling me earlier when I asked him about his Wolfsbane potion.  Apparently there is also a room down there for his transformations."

"Oh, good.  Guess we should tell Dobby we will need those rooms cleaned up soon as well."

"I hate to keep giving them so much work you know."

"I know dear but they wouldn't know what to do if there was nothing to clean or sort."

She stood and took out his wand, then unlocked the door.  "Well let's go see how he is doing upstairs then and fetch that book."  His wand disappeared back into her sheath and she held her hand out to him.

He stood and took her hand, together they walked upstairs to find Dobby.

The third floor had changed, only a small landing remained at the top of the stairs.  The alcove which led to the master suite was directly before them.  The grand door into the master suite had been freshly polished like most of the manor.  The wall where the door to the Room of Requirement would appear remained unchanged but, both hallways were gone.  The door into the library was the only other door visible but it had also moved.

They walked into the library, though it had been expanded the shelves were still clearly crowded.  Hermione walked directly to the back and down the aisle to the left.  There she picked up the book and flipped through the potion descriptions.  He saw her flip past the Polyjuice then stop a few pages later.   She sat on the floor and he sat close to look over her shoulder at the description.  

Oath Potione (Also referred to as Sanctuary)

This potente potion will transfer the soul of the drinker to the host.  The drinker cannot be slain in a traditional manner from then on.  Unless disintegrated they may be reconstituted and healed back to functionality.  Lost limbs may be reattached, organs replaced etcetera.  Should reconstitution or healing not be applied in a timely manner the body of the drinker may become unusable for animation.  In several instances apparently the drinker was able to animate the body of another who had recently departed.  The drinker will feel any pain inflicted upon them normally but since their soul is now hosted by another they cannot die.  Should the host be slain the drinker will die instantly.  

First concocted by Beor the Wise in 1243.  He first used it on himself to prove his loyalty to his liege-lord.  When his liege was assassinated three years later Beor fell over, dead.  The popularity dramatically increased after such a convincing demonstration; soon liege-lords throughout Britain were requiring their vassals to drink it to prove their loyalty.  It made for some rather messy wars as the liege-lord stayed safe in his fortress while his men went and died.  Well sort of…  Apparently the liege could drink this with his heir and all of the souls bound to him would transfer to the heir, thus allowing the continuance of the line.  The affects appear to dissipate after two hundred years, this is speculation based on the heirs of liege-lords feeling the souls of long lost drinkers leave them.

It fell out of use shortly after Veritaserum was developed in 1509.

Either participant may drink the potion once it is completed.  Should both drink it they shall both die.  The drinker of this mixture will feel mildly disoriented for a brief time.  Then they will notice nothing untoward unless the one to whom they are bound is injured or slain.  When the host is injured the drinker will be similarly afflicted with pain, though not suffer the actual injury.

Should the drinker and the soul-holder be of opposite sex a third affect develops.  The drinker will be subject to the emotions of the host and the host will in some cases be similarly affected.

Required components and brewing directions.

1 cup of Blood from both participants

3 ounces of Powdered Basilisk Venom

1 cup diced mandrake

1 fresh Ashwinder egg

Warm the mixed blood until boiling, stirring thrice.  Sprinkle the powdered basilisk venom over the boiling blood, it will change to orange, allow it to simmer for a day, then cover with a layer of finely diced mandrake, continue simmering for three days then allow to cool for three hours, now add a fresh Ashwinder egg, when the green fumes stop it must be drunk within one hour or it becomes poisonous to all.

Use of this potion in blackmail caused the Ministry to declare it Dark Magic and ban its brewing in 1654.

She looked over at his face when she had read through the description.  His brow was furrowed in concentration as he studied the description intently.  She waited for him to look at her, when their eyes met she asked.  "Well, just as I remembered.  Other than the Basilisk Venom all are rather easy components." 

He looked deep into her eyes.  "Yes, you could also feel my emotions.  Are you ready for that?"

She shifted her legs around to face him directly and took both his hands with hers.  "Yes, I'm ready for anything you want to give me."  Then she grinned and added "Except children, let's get through N.E.W.T.S first."

They suddenly heard Dobby working around the corner.  Hermione closed the book and Harry stood then helped her up.  He whispered into her ear, "You're the one doing the prevention spell; you decide when to get pregnant.  Meanwhile I think I will keep trying."

She hugged him close and whispered to him.  "You be sure to do that Mr. Potter."

He slid his hands down to her tight butt and squeezed hard with both hands.  She lifted off the ground with the force he exerted.  He growled into her throat. "I will, I will."

She squirmed briefly then brought her mouth to his.  They shared a slow impassioned kiss only ending when they once again heard Dobby just around the corner.  He let her slide to the ground then released her.  She stooped quickly and picked up the book from the floor. He strode briskly around the corner.  "Dobby?"

He stopped working when he saw them.  "Master and Misses, the work is not done yet."  He moved to hit himself over the head with the book he was carrying.  Harry snatched the book away before he could try to punish himself though.

"That's alright Dobby, we did not expect you to be done yet.  We will need the potions lab in the sub-basement usable soon.  I also want you to fetch a finely diced Mandrake once the lab is ready.  Both of those tasks can wait for the library to be finished however.  Do not tell anyone about the Mandrake please.  Winky may know, no one else."

"Yes Harry Potter sir, I will do the lab tonight and fetch the Mandrake first thing tomorrow.  Will that be soon enough sir?"

"Excellent, thank you Dobby."

"The room looks good so far Dobby, excellent work.  There may be another bonus coming your way."

"Misses Hermione!  I is doing my job misses and nothing more."

"Thank you Dobby, we will leave you to your work.  Bring the Mandrake to the potions lab then let us know please."

Dobby bowed deeply as they started to walk away.  "Yes, yes."

They stopped by their bedroom and collected their school bags then headed down to the parlor to get to work.  It felt good to delve into the potions essay.  Silently they each worked on their own paper for nearly an hour.  Harry stretched and discovered that he had actually passed the half-way point on his scroll.  A quick glance at Hermione told him she was, as expected, well ahead of him.  He re-inked his eagle feather quill and diligently went back to work.

An hour later Hermione put aside her quill and started reading her essay from the beginning.  She glanced at Harry's and was rather proud to see that he had nearly finished as well.  After re-reading and making several corrections to her own paper she looked up.  He had just finished his own it seemed.  She slid her scroll beside his and pulled his towards her.  Their eyes met he nodded and then silently started reading her paper carefully.  She focused on his essay and was surprised to only need her quill for two minor components he had mistakenly swapped dried Erkling tongue for powdered Erupment tongue.  She pulled out Moste Potente Potions and started re-reading the section covering the Sanctuary potion while she waited for him to finish her essay.

"Your essay is not double the length that was required dear?"

She looked up and grinned back at him. "I guess you are rubbing off on me.  I could only manage a bit beyond the assignment.  Yours was excellent by the way,…"  She passed his back to him open to the correction she had made.  "…only swapped dried Erkling tongue for powdered Erupment tongue."

He grimaced "I thought it was Erupment but just couldn't remember the differences.  Well you must be rubbing off on me as well because this is the fewest corrections you have ever made to one of my papers."

"Well I said yours was excellent, what did you think of mine?"

"Oh" He spun her essay around so she could read it and he pointed towards the conclusion she had changed.  "Besides this part you changed.  I thought the original was a better conclusion.  It was excellent as always."

"Hmm, really?"  She started comparing both of her conclusions.  

"Yes the original was more direct in showing how each of your points agreed with your conclusion.  The new one got a bit muddled I thought."

While she thought about that he pulled out a new scroll and started making his final copy of his essay.  He was nearly half way done re-writing his essay when she let out a sigh, he looked up.  "What is it Mione?"

"Oh, I can't decide."  Their eyes met and she suddenly corrected herself.  "Actually that's a lie, you're right I got lost in my second conclusion the first is better."

He gestured towards his re-copied scroll.  "Well quit complaining about it and start re-writing it, I'm way ahead of you already."

She seemed surprised to see he was indeed well ahead of her.  "Ok but I want to go practice breaking the Imperious when we are done here."  He nodded; already back to working on his paper.  She quickly pulled out a new scroll and started re-writing hers.

She put down her quill as he did.  Together they said "There, done!" And laughed when they realized just how similar they were getting.

"Is that enough school work for one day?  It is almost lunch time now."

"Yes I think so, we need to do this for the next week or so and we should finish all of our school work."

"Good, I will be glad to get it over with."

"You know I feel the same, it was hard to keep my mind on this.  I guess that's why I got confused in my conclusions.  I kept thinking about the Sanctuary potion."

"Well did you want to go practice resisting my Imperious curse now or after lunch?"

"Now definitely, I don't want to be doing jumping jacks on a full stomach."

"Alright, let's get going I'm getting hungry and we need to cook our own lunch today."  Harry stood and started putting away his school supplies, she quickly did the same.

As they walked back to their room he jokingly asked "So you think you can resist me today?"

"I am certainly going to try my hardest."  They walked into their room and put down their bags.  Harry closed and locked the door, she started stripping.  Once she was down to her bra and knickers she moved into a clear spot in the room and closed her eyes.  He took off his jumper while she was relaxing and pulled out her wand.  "Hey that's not fair; you're trying to distract me."

He met her with a mischievous smile.  "So what if I am?"

She let out an exasperated breath and closed her eyes again.  Now he removed his shoes and slacks so he was in just his boxers.  He waited for her to signal before he cast on her.  She opened her eyes and gasped then nearly closed her eyes again before nodding at him.  

"Imperio" She immediately started doing jumping jacks, quickly she slowed her pace and stopped moving.  He re-commanded her to jump and she started up again, this time very erratically however.  He bent his will against hers and her pace increased, soon she was jumping as fast as she could.  Sweat poured from his brow as well as hers, he had to concentrate exclusively on making her obey.  Suddenly a sharp spike of pain pierced his consciousness.  He groaned and collapsed onto his knees then darkness took him. 

She was free; at last she had broken from his control.  Before she could cheer her success she saw him laying there, his scar a bloody mess.  "Oh damn" pulling her wand from his iron grip she quickly rolled him over and cast "Legilimens."  She collapsed to her knees in shock.  The force of the shields she encountered trying to enter his mind was immense.  She quickly wrenched Godric's sword from its scabbard and tried again.  "Legilimens" she slid, knife-like through the shields and felt them slam closed behind her.  She felt him now, Harry was a mass of pain, torment, and rage.  She felt him gather to strike with his rage at the perceived attack she was.

Before he could strike she felt a great force strike his shields once again.  _I am here love she tried to send to him then felt him encompass her and she was lost to his will in an instant.  As another force struck his shields again she felt him wrap protectively about her and then pour more power into his shields.  Though she was drowning in his immense will she struggled to get through his rage and help him think.  He seemed to have forgotten that he could think and was reacting with only his instincts.  She would think for him if she could finally link with him._

She gathered her will and dove into his tumultuous thoughts.  She almost lost her focus again as she forced her way into his consciousness.  He seemed incapable of communication; he was a mass of rage that needed an outlet, fast.  He had been attacked, that much was obvious; Voldemort must have recovered his strength.   Only he could attack through the scar.  She finally linked with his thoughts and started directing him.  Like some ancient heroine she gathered his rage about her as though it was a suit of armor and charged towards the black abyss that was his scar.  Godric's sword in her metal clad fist.

They passed through the connection and slammed into Voldemort's shields which shattered like glass before their combined assault.  An inner wall sprung into place and they heard cold laughter.  Then a shadow appeared before them.  _Yet another trap is sprung and you leap in head first.  Where is your brain boy?_  She felt him panic and quickly crushed that thought.  The shadow seemed to swirl but piercing red eyes tried to bore into her.  She tightly controlled Harry's rage yet hid herself behind it.  Her presence must be kept secret if it was possible.  She studied their predicament carefully, now was not the time to react blindly.  Apparently Voldemort was expecting Harry to attack just like this so the exterior shield had merely been a decoy, the inner one held his strength.  

She had him brandish Godric's sword threateningly while she thought.  _I detect another with you? Gryffindor?  Intriguing, you continue to surprise me.  It matters not though, I will crush your puny mind and let your body rot.  Voldemort made no hint of his plans before he struck.  Cold fire lanced into Harry, she ignored the pain racing through him and launched an attack using his strength.  _

Voldemort retreated briefly from their attack and then swirled around to attack again.  Harry had just started recovering from the pain when he felt fire, his skin was aflame.  Again she let Harry deal with the pain to attack Voldemort.  They closed with him and she struck with Godric's sword.  The sword seemed to slice into the swirling smoke, Voldemort screamed his pain but the smoke quickly reformed.  Eyes burning brightly he tried to attack again when Godric's sword plunged through one of them and cut swiftly to the side and downwards.  Harry swelled with thoughts of revenge, Voldemort was in a shambles, it was now or never, she pulled him back from his assault.  He came like a reluctant warhorse, obedient to her will but unhappy to give up the fight.  A moment later they were again back inside his head and she directed strength back into herself then held him close, now he seemed more like a little lost boy than the raging maelstrom he had been.  _It's alright Harry, I am here with you now, rest.  I will protect you!  He collapsed into her his rage spent._

For the next two hours she diligently maintained the barrier against Voldemort and built several traps for his next assault.  His strength came back rapidly as he slept in her embrace.

Hunger woke him, _Come love, we need to eat – Food would be good – welcome back, why did you lose control – He threatened to kill you in front of me then let me live, imprisoned. – So he knows then. – How could he not? – Yes but I think I kept my presence a secret, he seemed to think I was Godric. – How long have we been linked? – New record, almost three hours now. – And I'm not tired yet? – No you have actually grown much stronger while you rested. – What happened with Godric's sword there? – I'm not sure, it seemed to come along with me when I came into you.  I had to use it, I wasn't strong enough to get inside without its amplification._  They felt Harry's stomach growl its needs.  _You're hungry – Yes very – let's go make some food – alright.  _

She quickly faded back into her own mind, he felt desperately alone until he opened his eyes and met hers.  She had been holding his head in her lap for the last few hours while he slept.  He looked up into her eyes and for a moment all was right in the world.  He rose up and she leaned down, their lips met somewhere in the middle.  Without a word they slowly parted and stood.  They were soon dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

After thirty minutes of Harry cooking and Hermione helping him they had a sizable lunch prepared for themselves.  She tried to predict what he wanted before he asked for it.  Since she had not spent nearly the time in a kitchen that he had she was mostly guessing.  He smiled when she brought the wrong things to him.  Surprisingly they both found it to be a very fun little game to play.  

"How did I do resisting you before the attack?"

He swallowed "Very good actually, I had to concentrate exclusively on it.  Once I did that your resistance seemed to crumble though."

She nodded her head and blushed a bit.  "Yeah you crushed my will to resist, I wanted to jump for you.  Truthfully it would have been embarrassing if I had been able to think about it."

He put one arm around her shoulders and squeezed tightly.  "Keep trying, it's all we can do.  I really did have to work hard to get you to that point.  But that may have made me vulnerable to Voldemort's attack."

She looked up at him, almost crying before she squelched that.  "I'm sorry Harry, I really want to learn to resist it, you're the only one I trust to be honest with me.  I don't dare ask anyone else to help me practice."

"No, we're not going to stop practicing.  Voldemort has a direct route into my mind remember."  He tapped his scar with the fork he still held in his left hand.  "The sooner we get you strong enough to resist me the sooner you should be able to resist Voldemort."

"Ok, daily but we should vary the time so he can't predict it."  She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before he nodded.  He started eating left handed, refusing to remove his arm from her shoulders.  She snaked her left arm behind his back and worked on her own food with her right hand.  They finished and sat peacefully for a few minutes before getting up and rinsing the dishes off.  

They were leaving the kitchen when they heard the front door open and several excited voices enter the house.  They hurried up the stairs and opened the door to the entrance hall.

Winky appeared before them, a fresh tea cozy draped over her.  "Mission accomplished Master and Misses.  Three fresh wardrobes, new cozy for me and Misses Tonks got a new cape too."

Behind her they saw Remus, he looked transformed, no longer the shabby lost traveler.  He wore neatly pressed clothes that made him look much more authoritative.  Dan and Emma were clearly not quite comfortable in the robes they had on.  They did look good in them though.  "Oh hello dear, look what Remus found for us."  Emma strode over to them and brandished a thick book in front of Hermione. 

She grabbed the book so she could read it.  Kwikspell: The complete self study course.  "It says you don't even need to be able to cast a single spell and It will teach you how to."

Harry started "But don't you need a…"  He then noticed Emma pulling a long thin wand from under her robes.

"…wand?"  Hermione concluded questioningly.

Dan came forward also holding a wand.  "Mister Ollivander was rather perplexed but when Remus mentioned our last name he nodded and pulled these out for us.  He warned us they can be very dangerous."

Remus spoke up from behind them.  "I promised to make sure they didn't do anything foolish.  No waving those about! Now, put them away.  Harry and Hermione know what wands are for."

Reluctantly, like two kids being told to only take one cookie Dan and Emma put their wands back into their robes.  "We ran into Kingsley in Diagon, he will be by shortly.  Mundungus should also come tonight.  There will be a meeting tomorrow night."

Emma took the book back from Hermione.  "There's no harm in us reading is there Remus?"

"No, just don't speak any words aloud and keep your wands inside your robe."

They both nodded quickly and headed upstairs, two steps at a time.

Hermione quickly turned to Remus when they were gone.  "Are those wands real?"

"Most definitely, Ollivander does not sell pranks.  Unless they have a magic spark inside them they can't do anything with them though."

Harry asked "But the Kwikspell course?"  

"I thought it would be a good introduction to spells for them.  It mostly deals with cleaning, color changing, or other harmless spells.  All are very simple, they may even manage to learn some of them."  Both of them still looked worried so he continued.  "Really, I didn't get their hopes up or anything.  They both understand that it will take a lot of work if they are ever to do any magic.  They do seem eager to learn though."

Hermione sighed.  "You better get out more books, go look in the library, Dobby should be mostly done now.  They will want to read everything on magic theory they can get their hands on."

He looked at her sharply.  "Really Remus, where do you think I got my study habits from?  Move along, if you don't give them a progressively more involved series of books to read they will go looking on their own."

Harry chuckled at the expression of horror on Remus' face.  Remus muttered "What have I started?" as he hurried off up the stairs.

"Are they really that bad?"

"Almost, they will want to read a lot more than just that one book."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Actually I think it will be.  We will then be able to discuss spells and strategies with them.  They are both very intelligent; it can't hurt to bring them to bear on our problems."

They had walked into the parlor while they were talking.  Now they sat, she snuggled into his embrace and pulled a miniaturized book out of her robe.  She did something and it grew into the massive tome he knew so well Hogwarts: A History.  She opened it to the very beginning and started reading aloud to him.  Though he had resisted reading it for years, he was quickly spellbound by her voice.

It was nearly four when the door bell gonged.  Hermione stopped reading and the book shrunk, quickly disappearing back into her pocket.  Harry sat for a moment, still lost in the construction of Hogwarts.  Winky opened the door and they heard her greet those outside.  

"Master, there is one here you need to decide if she can be coming inside sir."

"Oh" He quickly stood, Hermione smoothed his clothes and ran her fingers through his hair before he strode towards the door.  She followed quickly behind him.

Harry immediately recognized Professor Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the stinky one in the back could only be Mundungus.  The tall blond woman must be Alisa Slate, she wore a broadsword on her hip and seemed ready to use it at any moment.  Though the others with her seemed perfectly relaxed in her presence; Harry felt threatened by her attitude.  "Alisa Slate?"

Her eyes raked over him, pausing at Godric's sword then again at his scar.  "Mister Potter, pleased to meet you at last."

He shifted his eyes to Professor Dumbledore, who nodded briefly. "And you High Mage.  House, Alisa Slate may enter at my invitation."  He looked back at her and continued "Please come inside."

Alisa walked inside and greeted Hermione.  "Ahh, Miss Granger.  Pleasure to meet you as well."

Hermione gave a very curt "Pleasure" in reply.  She never took her hand off her wand handle nor looked away from the High Mage.

Kingsley stepped inside and walked towards the parlor, Professor Dumbledore just behind him.  Everyone moved behind them into the parlor.  Mundungus slinked into the parlor and slouched into a sofa near the door.  Winky closed the door and presented a large platter of sandwiches for them all to snack on.  She placed it on one of the many tables and disappeared only to return a moment later with a collection of drinks.  She handed a butterbeer to Harry and Hermione, Mundungus got a large cup of black coffee, Alisa, Kingsley, and Professor Dumbledore each received a large steaming cup of tea.  

Kingsley politely turned to Winky. "Thank you."

"Call if Winky be needed."  With that the little house elf disappeared again.

Professor Dumbledore began impatiently.  "I do not have time to sit and talk, let us get on with today's session.  I assume Remus is about?"

Hermione quickly answered him.  "Yes Professor Dumbledore he is upstairs now."

"Good we will collect him on the way to the Room of Requirement."  He turned to address the High Mage, "Miss Slate we will be about one hour then you may have your turn.  Kingsley and Mundungus will remain here to keep you company."  

"As you wish Chief Warlock."  She bowed deeply as Professor Dumbledore placed his empty teacup on the table and strode past her quickly.  Harry and Hermione took another pull on their butterbeers then placed them on the table and hurried after Professor Dumbledore.

Remus met them on the balcony of the second floor.  He was just coming out of the Granger's bedroom.  "Ahh good, we shall not have to go looking for you after all."  Professor Dumbledore continued upstairs and immediately started pacing in front of the door. 

"My Firebolt!  I'll be right back."  Harry dashed back down the stairs and into his room.  He returned as the door appeared, his Firebolt in hand.

Remus raised his eyebrow at Harry but there was no time for questions as Professor Dumbledore and Hermione were already inside the Room of Requirement.  Harry followed them quickly and Remus closed the door behind himself.   Hermione was already speaking with Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, Neville mentioned the other day that he wanted to participate in extra training as well.  Sorry, we forgot to tell you yesterday."

"That's an excellent idea, however I believe we will tutor Mr. Longbottom separately for now."

Harry felt it was time to clarify Neville's recent improvements in Defense.  "Professor, Neville did improve rather dramatically during last years Defense club meetings.  He isn't the bumbler he used to be."

"I am quite pleased to hear this, under your guidance he overcame his confidence problem then.  I had hoped he would overcome that soon, thank you.  His parents would be quite proud of him."

"So Harry why did you fetch your Firebolt?"

Harry turned towards Remus to answer him.  "Well yesterday we couldn't dodge your fireballs very well.  I think we can dodge much better on this."

"That's a good idea, it will only work in large rooms or outdoors though.  You should not rely upon it exclusively."

"Yes, but I thought we should practice it some.  Hermione doesn't have the hours in the air that I do."

Hermione stepped forcefully into the conversation. "Well I did pass all of my instructions thank you very much.  I can fly a broom, just not nearly as well as Harry can.  See I can even admit when he is better than me in something."

Harry turned to her with an injured expression.  "Hey I didn't say you couldn't fly, just that I have more experience."

"Don't push it Harry, quit while you're ahead."

She softened her tone quickly, he was correct.  He had merely stated fact, not accused her of any lack of skill.  "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to snap at you.  I guess I am nervous about flying with you.  You go so fast, what if we crash?"

"Mione, you know I would never do anything to endanger you." He gestured with his broom towards the upper reaches of the vast room.  "Up there you will be perfectly safe, trust me."

She looked down briefly before meeting his eyes again.  "Yes Harry, I trust you.  Let's get on with this then."

From quite a ways across the room Professor Dumbledore suddenly called out.  "Remus, come over here please." 

With a quick glance at them both he walked briskly towards the Professor.  His new black coat billowing behind him as he went.

Their eyes locked again, he nodded slowly, she drew his wand from her sheath and cast "Legilimens."  _Hello love – I do trust you, just be careful please. – Always dear. – I should sit behind you and hold on, like we did on Buckbeak. – Ok that will leave me one hand to drive with and you can use my other to fight with again. – Yes, makes sense.  She put away his wand, Harry straddled his broom and she mounted close behind him.  She locked her wrists together around his waist and wrapped her legs around the broom.  Closing her eyes she pulled herself tightly against him.  He drew her wand and then slowly drifted into the air.  _

_Ready? – Yes I am, give me that arm._  He again tried to forget that he had a right arm.  It was a good thing he was so used to flying with his left hand, since he grabbed the snitch with his right.  _Ok got it, fly around a little, let's see if I can hang on. – Of course you can hang on.  Watch and feel what I feel.  – How can I hide from it love?  I'm in your head.  He could feel her giggling against his back as he shot off into the air.  Exhilaration filled him _Merlin! I missed this._  He flew about as though following an imaginary snitch.  He did turn a little slower but otherwise he flew normally.  _How are you doing? – Pretty good, I see how you enjoy it so much. – Great, now let's see if you can handle full speed turns. – Oh Harry! – Just move with me, or do you need more practice?_  He felt her blush at that comment.  __I am perfectly capable of that. – Then do it!  _

Harry shot off, quickly bringing the Firebolt to its top speed.  Below them Remus and Albus watched, each admiring the superb skill Harry always displayed on his broom.  The top of the room was a lot like a barn, huge rafters held up the roof, he ziged and zaged through them, narrowly missing them on several occasions.  She barely kept from screaming in his head to slow down, it wouldn't do any good to distract him in the slightest.  _This is like riding a horse, as long as I move with you it's nice and smooth. – Good, never rode a horse before.  – FIREBALL! – yikes!  He dodged just in time, several more shot past them.  The fireballs were coming from both of the wizards standing in the middle of the room.  _ They are both trying to anticipate where you are going to fly next. – Yes I guessed that. – Swing near them, let's see if we can distract them a bit shall we? – Ok give me a minute to get used to this.__

They changed just as he seemed to figure out their rhythm that must be planned.  He swung low, barely a foot from the ground, he only had to move side to side as he closed with them.  Hermione raised his right arm pointing her wand into the source of the fireballs.  He felt her drawing in his will along with hers.  _Rictusempra now!  Together they spoke as one through Harry's mouth.  "Rictusempra" As soon as the casting was done he swung upwards and away again.  Only one stream of fireballs continued to quest after them.  __We got Remus – Professor Dumbledore is still after us though – Coming around again. – Alright. _

Remus was writhing on the floor, his laughter rang about the room.  Professor Dumbledore's fireballs seemed to be coming at them faster as if to make up for the fact Remus was no longer casting.  _I don't think we can keep this up for much longer, were barely avoiding these. – Just keep trying. – I am I am. – Closer – trying._  This time Harry went up to the ceiling directly above the professors then shot straight down at them.  He spiraled first one way then the other to avoid the flaming spheres.  He knew Hermione was cringing, suddenly the stream of fireballs stopped and a silver umbrella like structure formed between them and their quarry.  _Aim behind us, we'll go under the umbrella. – got it._  She brought his arm back and pointed along the axis of the broom, they were both bent low.  

Just before they hit the umbrella he swerved, the shield crackled inches from their feet.  Then they were under its edge and for an instant had a clean shot at Professor Dumbledore, they took it.  _Tarantallegra now!  Together they hurled the spell behind them, Harry shot back up and away at top speed in case Professor Dumbledore had attacked them as they came under the umbrella.  He suddenly stopped and spun around to see what was going on behind them.  The shield was gone and both Remus and Professor Dumbledore were dancing, Remus was still laughing.  _WE DID IT! – Really? – you see them – yes amazing!_  _

Harry drifted back towards them as the professor's finally canceled the spells upon them.  Remus collapsed into one of the plush chairs near where they had been standing.  He seemed to still be giggling, Professor Dumbledore stood still once more but barely seemed to be suppressing a laugh.  They landed a few feet from them and slowly dismounted.  Hermione slipped back into her own mind now that the session seemed over. 

"Most impressive, truly some amazing flying Harry.  Never have I seen a broom flown like that when encumbered by two riders.  Yet you still were able to avoid our attacks and fight back in a very unexpected fashion.  Keep practicing thinking and acting as one, you seem well on the way to acting in unison."  Professor Dumbledore gestured towards the table next to Remus and four glasses of chilled pumpkin juice appeared.  Each took one, Remus seemed to almost have his laughter under control.  He sat carefully holding his glass with both hands and taking short sips.

"That was a very potent tickle charm, I still feel it.  It went right through my ward against jinxes."

"Yes very potent spells indeed, imagine if they had been using Godric's sword instead of Hermione's wand.  Excellent idea by the way Miss Granger.  Swapping wands with Harry will allow him to duel Tom and yet afford you some protection from the killing curse.  You both continue to surprise me with your wonderful ideas."

"Professor what about making a wand for every member of the order?  After all it is a weakness of Voldemort's we should exploit."  

"Quite right again Miss Granger.  I was thinking of having a few more wands made from Fawkes' feathers, if he should be so willing.  Maybe we could produce many of them, that would only protect from Voldemort's wand.  Since it is the only way we know of to stop him it may be worth it.  I will speak with Fawkes and if he is willing get with Ollivander about their construction." 

"What if Voldemort gets a new wand, after the fiasco in the graveyard would he really continue using that wand?"

"Interesting point Remus, but since he was in fact using Fawkes wand at the Ministry last month I believe he has neglected to do anything about it yet."  Professor Dumbledore placed his drained glass back on the table and smiled warmly at them all.  "Good evening to you all, excellent session, you both are doing quite well."  With that Professor Dumbledore apparated out of the Room of Requirement.  Harry and Hermione shrugged their shoulders.

Remus spoke up as he climbed out of the soft chair.  "I'm going to go take a shower, check on your parents, and talk to Kingsley a bit." 

"Ok, see you after we train with Alisa."  Firebolt over his shoulder he took Hermione's hand and walked out.  Remus followed them out and headed to his room.   The door stayed visible, they still needed it for Alisa.  With a brief stop at their room to deposit Harry's Firebolt they continued down to the parlor.  

High Mage Alisa Slate was a very young looking woman, in her mid thirties or so Hermione decided.  She seemed to exude the same sense of contained power that Mage Rawl had back in Gringotts.   She turned to them when they stepped into the doorway.  "I hear there is a private room we can adjourn to for our first session?  I would like to test you both first and decide where we need to start."

"Of course, this way."  Harry led the way upstairs to the Room of Requirement.  They re-entered the room Professor Dumbledore had created for his training session.  

When the three of them had stepped inside and the door closed behind them Alisa, who was staring openly around the room, voiced her awe.  "Amazing, how does Albus do these things?  He is such a wonder."

Hermione launched into her teaching mode immediately.  "This is called the Room of Requirement, originally the door was in Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore first moved it to Privet drive and then here so we could train.  The actual room is an alternate world of some kind.  The door is merely an entrance to that space.  This room can become virtually anything required, thus the name.  It has been for instance a room full of chamber pots, that's how Professor Dumbledore first came across it several years ago.  It has also served as the meeting place for our Defense Against the Dark Arts club that Harry and I started last year."

Alisa had listened carefully to Hermione's lecture on the nature of the room.  "Anything you say?" 

"Well so far yes it has not failed to produce what was needed."

Suddenly Alisa's sword was in her hand and was slashing down towards Hermione's head.  Before Hermione could react Godric's sword was in Harry's hand and had blocked the slashing blade of the High Mage inches in front of her forehead.  Hermione jumped backwards drawing her wand as she fell.  Anger boiling from deep inside him he stepped into her place and shoved the High Mage's blade back forcefully.  Suddenly he was involved in a flurry of blades.  The High Mage tried repeatedly to stab or slash him, her wand appeared in her left hand and she started casting a stream of spells towards Hermione.  Somehow Godric's sword always met her blade and instantly attacked back.  Harry realized he had experienced this before when they had first entered Grimauld Place and Kreacher had attacked him.  

Instead of feeling panicked he was overcome with a sense of peace, he may not have a clue what was happening but the sword certainly did.  The voice of the Sorting Hat suddenly spoke in his head.  _"Come child let us teach this witch what it means to fight Godric Gryffindor!"  The words echoed in his head and suddenly Harry went on the offensive.  Alisa was pressed back; she brought her wand to bear on Harry.  A narrow beam shot from her wand at his eyes but the sword intercepted it _"Spell: Blindness absorbed, ready for use."_  Trusting in the sword he lunged forward, she was forced to retreat repeatedly and now Hermione's hexes started landing on the High Mage.  She seemed mostly immune to just about everything that touched her though.  _

_"Now she is desperate child, we have her."_  Harry took brief control of the sword to point it at Alisa and cast "Stupify."  She deftly dodged it and Hermione's latest spell as well.  

Alisa retorted as she lunged at Harry and cast something at where Hermione must be. "Is that all you have boy?  I expected better from the Savior of the World."  

_"I have her measure, this fight is over child."_  Harry found himself rolling to the side as the sword flashed up, there was a shower of golden sparks as Godric's sword sliced Alisa's wand in two.  He found himself kneeling facing her, Godric's sword pointing straight at her.  Orange light flashed from the sword and enveloped the High Mage.  _"Spell: Bind released minimum duration one day maximum three years, depending on her willpower."_  As a stunned Alisa froze in place Harry wondered briefly where bind had come from. 

He finally risked a glance away from Alisa towards Hermione, several shimmering barriers stood around her, her lower legs and feet looked like tree trunks, otherwise she appeared unharmed.  He stood and walked over to her quickly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, if I can get my feet free at least."  She pointed her wand at her feet and cast "Finite Incantatem."  The roots faded and her feet reappeared.  Lifting them experimentally she then looked into Harry's eyes and cast "Legilimens".  She sat her own body down where it was so they could concentrate.  He started sending her energy automatically.

_Hello love – what was that all about you think – well she said she was going to test us – that seemed more like an assassination attempt – yes let's take away her sword and question her – alright – that was some brilliant fighting how did you do that – I didn't, I think Godric enchanted his sword with his abilities here_.  

Harry replayed his memories of the fight and how the voice had come into his head.

_Wow that's amazing – yeah I though so too – I wonder if we can talk to it like the Sorting Hat? – Why don't you ask me instead of talking about me? – Godric? – No, merely an echo, like the Sorting Hat got Godric's reasoning abilities I got his martial ones, in his day there was no one better in a fight than Godric – You can absorb and later release spells? – Yes – What all are you holding? – Ten spells currently, Blindness, three Expelliarmus, two Slumbers, and four more Binds – What is your limit? – I know it not.  – Can you hold the killing curse? – I know not for it was not invented in Godric's time, I would certainly try should the need arise. – Why did you kill Kreacher? – I acted on your will, you desired the elf and the portrait destroyed, thus they were.  The witch here you question her motive and were unsure thus she is alive still.  I do not decide life or death that is for you to choose, I merely follow your directives._

She felt fresh guilt flash through his mind, she quickly reassured him, though she had disagreed with the act it was done and he needed her unconditional support.  

_Harry you did the right thing in both cases; we need to question Alisa on why she tried to kill me.  That was very close; I can't believe you blocked that so fast. – You're welcome I was just doing my job – Oh, thank you too Godric's sword – As I said welcome — let's remove her sword and question her – can we break the bind early? – Yes easy enough._

Harry walked over to Alisa and Hermione stood her body and walked to the chairs in the Classroom section, she sat down and pulled out her book so it would appear that she was reading.  Alisa could not know their secret yet.  Harry carefully pulled the remains of her wand out of her hand and tossed it away.  He shrunk Godric's sword and sheathed it so he could use both hands to pull the sword from her frozen hand.  He tossed it behind himself near the remains of her wand.  Once again taking up Godric's blade he wondered how to wake her.  _A simple enervate will wake her – ok _they thought in reply.  He stood about ten feet away and pointed Godric's sword at her from there.  "Enervate" 

Alisa sprung back, catching herself before she fell over, she crouched briefly, taking in her current situation.  Suddenly she stood and started laughing heartily.  "And you need my training why?"

Mildly surprised Harry asked "Is that your idea of testing us?  Trying to split my fiancée in half?  I am extremely distrustful and you give us no reason to trust you?"

"You, or rather she came to us asking for training in combat, I can best any of my order, yet you bested me?  Again I ask what do you need of me?"

"My main objective is to kill Voldemort, I don't think he will duel me with a sword.  I need to learn combat spells that can be used against him.  Simply stunning or otherwise incapacitating him will not be enough.  Teach us to fight a darklord with spells."  He gestured towards Hermione who could be seen sitting behind him 'reading.'  "I doubt Voldemort will be impressed with stupefy when next I duel him."

Alisa calmed and stood thinking for a minute.  "Very well, I will train you both."  She reached into her right boot and pulled out another wand.  Harry immediately stepped up and pointed Godric's sword straight at her chest.  "You should first learn to aim a little lower."  She pointed the wand at her own hips.  "Like when you stunned me earlier, aim for the hips.  They are the last to actually move but the first to show sign of movement.  If you aim a spell at your opponent's hips you are more likely to catch them as they try to dodge.  When Miss Granger was casting earlier it was rather easy to dodge since most of her spells were aimed towards my head or upper body.  Awareness of your surroundings are critical to surviving the type of situations you are sure to face.  Too bad you don't have an eye like Moody did.  He would have made a wonderful Mage but he declined the invitation to the order."

She started to pace slowly.  Harry relaxed a little but kept Godric's sword pointed at her.  _Please stun her instantly if she lunges at us or starts casting. – I am prepared as always. – Good _ "What kind of spells do we really need to learn?"

"That is a difficult question.  The legend appears to be true about that sword you wield.  It is said that Godric made it a spell battery that is, it could absorb and later release spells.  If it can block spells cast at you then you can ignore the defensive spells and concentrate on the offensive ones."  She continued to pace as she thought through the scenario.  "The two of you seemed very coordinated during that test.  There will be little need for concentration on that.  We will begin with more violent spells tomorrow.  May I depart for now?  I must prepare for tomorrow."  She walked slowly towards her sword.

_Think she is lying – No Professor Dumbledore left her with us.  I don't think she could deceive him. – Alright done._  "Thank you High Mage.  Shall we expect you at this time tomorrow?  You will not be able to apparate into or out of the house."  He lowered Godric's sword but kept his distance from her while staying between her and Hermione.

Alisa sheathed her sword and retrieved the pieces of her wand.  "It may be a good idea for each of you to also have a spare wand on your person.  Mr. Ollivander has a collection of very short wands.  They are not as potent as the normal ones but will certainly serve in a pinch."

Hermione took over his mouth.  "We will be certain to inquire with him when next we visit Diagon Alley."

"Very well, until tomorrow then."  She strode brusquely towards the door.  Harry followed, when they neared Hermione she stood up and followed them out the door.  _Bye love – until next time!_  Hermione slipped back into her own body.  The door disappeared when Hermione closed it behind them.  Alisa who was at the top of the stairs watched in fascination.  "Just like that it's gone?"

Hermione quickly answered.  "Yes but it can be re-summoned when needed."

"Fascinating!"  The High Mage shook her head in wonder as she started down the stairs.  They followed a few paces behind.  Alisa reached the bottom and faced the parlor.  "Time to be going, fascinating, just fascinating."

Mundungus slipped through the doorway into the entrance hall from the parlor.  "You be goin already?  Guess I can go too, got places to go, the sun will be down soon."  He continued towards the door and without another word left the house. 

Alisa walked to the still open door.  "Evening Mr. Shacklebolt, Harry, and Hermione."  She faced each of them in turn as she spoke their names.  Head high she walked through the door, closing it quietly behind herself.

The imposing figure of Kingsley stood in the doorway to the parlor.  "How did it go?  You two look a little flustered?  Like being in Auror training I expect."

They both visibly relaxed and walked into the parlor.  They collapsed into a couch and collected their now warm butterbeers.  Kingsley leaned against the doorframe watching them.  "If that's what Auror training is like how did Tonks ever make it through?"

Kingsley burst into laughter.  "You should see her in a duel.  She is actually quite good when fighting, it's when she is trying to talk at the same time she gets clumsy."

Remus spoke from the top of the stairs.  "I'll be sure to remember that."

Kingsley spun around but when he saw Remus smiling he relaxed.  "Sorry, but it's the truth."

Remus came the rest of the way down the stairs, stopping one step up to be eye level with Kingsley.  "It's fine, she knows it too.  Needs more confidence then she will be fine.  She should be here soon by the way, she is off tonight."  He clapped Kingsley on the shoulder and when the big man returned the gesture they both walked into the parlor.

"Then we had better switch topics hadn't we."  Kingsley returned to the large chair he had been sitting in earlier, Remus sat next to him in a sofa.  

"How are my parents doing Remus?"

"Reading, I just checked in on them.  Not sure if we will be able to get them down for dinner actually."  He ran his fingers through his damp hair as he thought for a moment.  

"Winky!"

She appeared next to Harry. "Yes Master Potter Sir?"

"I think there will be seven for dinner, will it be ready soon?"

"Yes, fifteen more minutes.  Would you like it served in the formal dining room or in the kitchen?"

"Kitchen will be fine, thank you."

"Yes Sir."  She touched their Butterbeers and frost formed on the outside of the bottles as she faded away.

"Thanks," they said to the space she had occupied a moment ago.

"What are they into that's so fascinating?"

Remus looked over at Kingsley quickly.  "Magic.  I made the mistake of buying them a Kwikspell book earlier today.  Ollivander sold them wands and now they are pouring over everything I give them."

Kingsley looked very puzzled.  "Aren't they muggles?"

"As far as we know yes, but that has never stopped my parents.  They will learn everything they can about it just because they want to."

Harry gave Hermione a firm hug.  "Just like a witch we all know, wonder where she got it from. Hmm"

Hermione didn't even bat an eye she just smiled and snuggled into his embrace.  "Well at least we will be able to discuss magic around them and not feel like we are leaving them out of the conversation."

Remus seemed to grow more morose at that prospect.  "They're still in first year stuff at the moment, give them a few weeks or a month and they will have at least read through seventh year stuff."

"Give them a lot of theory books, they enjoy those immensely and it will give them good background information."  Hermione suggested helpfully then took a long pull on her butterbeer.

Kingsley was still obviously confused by their fascination.  "I don't understand Hermione.  Do they think they will be able to cast spells when they are done?  Muggles can't do magic or they wouldn't be muggles would they?"

She shook her head no.  "They obsess on various topics from time to time.  When I came home after first year they had converted the back porch into an astrological observatory.  They had spent several thousand pounds on a huge telescope and were convinced they could find the asteroid that was going to smash into the earth.  They spent weeks pouring over books and websites on the internet testing various theories.  The next summer it was breeding poodles, we had all kinds of pure bred poodles they were trying to get to breed for dog shows.  This is just their latest hobby to delve into."

"So it's more like um, stamp collecting then?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes except they would go much further than just collecting them, they would want to know everything about who designed each one as well as where they were made and what kind of press was used to print them."

The doorbell gonged and Harry moved to stand when Winky appeared at the door to see who it was.  When she opened the door Tonks sprawled over her into the house.  She appeared tangled in a large stick which went clattering down the hall.  Remus was on his feet and into the entrance in a flash.  Winky stood up and calmly closed the door as though this was a normal occurrence.  

"Are you alright Nymphadora?"

Harry and Kingsley almost burst into laughter as Remus helped Tonks stand up and retrieve her broom from the other end of the hallway.  "Aye Lupin just tripped over me broom again.  Thanks for the hand up hun."

Winky interrupted by announcing dinner was ready.  

Kingsley stood fluidly "I will see to the Grangers, meet you in the kitchen."  Like a shadow he strode swiftly up the stairs.  As the rest of them filed towards the kitchen Harry reflected that this was really a very good summer and he had Hermione to thank for every bit of it.  He made a mental note to thank her especially thoroughly tonight.

            ***                              ***                              ***                              ***

Wormtail's silver hand glittered in the torchlight as he approached his master.  Master would not be pleased but he had learned never to hide failure from his master.  Deceiving Voldemort meant death, bumbling usually only resulted in pain, pain he was very familiar with.

"What is your excuse this time worm?"

"I found the house I did sir, it was easy enough to find a muggle to set the fire.  They will do anything for a few gold coins.  It burned very fast but those who put them out arrived shortly.  Alas they were not there when the deed was done master."

"Well now you know where they live I want them dead, especially the bitch of his blood!  Run her over with a lorry I don't care make it happen worm or you will die very painfully I assure you."

Just as he thought master would allow him to leave the dread word was spoken "Crucio."

He writhed in agony on the dirt floor as Voldemort's cackles drowned out his screams.

            ***                              ***                              ***                              ***

(Much later in the night)

She knew something was wrong.  His kiss still lingered on her cheek as she sat up slowly.  He was sitting on the floor in a pool of moonlight, back to her but she could tell he was crying silently.  Quietly she went to him and knelt close behind him wrapping her arms around his chest and then placing her chin on his right shoulder.  He jumped at her first touch but relaxed instantly and sighed as she hugged him tightly.  He quickly reached up and dried his eyes.  He had a small box open in his lap inside was a snitch, still locked in its leather strap, its wings still.  

"Are you ready to go there?"  He felt her whisper more than heard her.

He nodded slowly.  "This weekend, let's slip away.  Your parents can pick us up at Diagon Alley?"

She nodded against his cheek.  Silently he closed the box and allowed her to help him up and together they slipped back into bed.

***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***      

            ***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***

A/N:  Hello again everyone.  I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.  The last two months have been very hectic for me and my family, in the middle of the holidays we sold our old home and moved into a new one.  It has been hard to settle things and get into some type of schedule.  I currently have less than half the time to work on my stories that I had before the move.  I do remain committed to finishing Summer and Secret.  As I promised in previous Author Notes I will not post a chapter until it feels right.  

As always thank you for reading my stories and please leave your comments in a review or feel free to email me with comments or questions.  I greatly enjoy receiving them.

Thank you

Gol


	23. Remembrance

Chapter 23: Remembrance

This chapter begins the night after chapter 22 ends.

The first Order of the Phoenix meeting, since Sirius died, took place on July the tenth at eight in the evening.  Aberforth and Mundungus were the only ones not present.  When everyone was assembled in the formal dining room Mr. Weasley stepped forward.  

He looked very concerned and could not seem to look away from Harry as he rushed through his report.  "There was a fire on Privet Drive last night.  Almost the entire residence of number four has been gutted.  The muggle police are investigating.  No one was injured as the Dursley's were not home when this happened. Vandals are their current suspects."  Quite a few gasped at this.  Hermione's fingers clenched around Harry's left arm and Mrs. Weasley clutched at the dish towel she always seemed to carry.

Into the stunned silence Professor Dumbledore asked calmly.  "What was the time of the fire Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley finally tore his gaze away from Harry and looked at Professor Dumbledore.  "About ten last evening, the Dursley's did not return from visiting Marge until noon today."

Dedalus Diggle stepped forward and nearly dropping his hat in his nervousness asked, "And you, of course, spoke with them yourself?"

"Yes of course, I was there when they arrived home.  We assisted them in relocating to a muggle inn.  The proprietor is a squib I know."

Harry asked, "Is someone guarding them?  I mean if Voldemort was behind this he will certainly try again."  

Mr. Weasley shifted slowly from one foot to another before he answered.  "Kingsley assigned two Aurors to guard the Inn and um Mundungus is covering the alleys around it."

Harry turned to look at Professor Dumbledore before he spoke again.  "Well as long as they all stay at their posts that should be adequate.  Professor Dumbledore I think it is time they all know just what Voldemort was after at the Department of Mysteries last month.  Will you show them please?"

"I rather expected you to bring this up tonight.  Very well, The Prophecy that Voldemort, and nearly everyone else, believed lost is indeed known.  In fact it was to me it was spoken.  Many of you have asked me about Harry's sudden change in attitude.  This is in preparation for when next he faces Tom Riddle.  Here, let me show you the prophecy, then we can discuss it's ramifications at greater length."  Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and swished it around quickly.  The lights dimmed, the familiar silver pensive appeared on the middle of the grand table.  Professor Dumbledore leaned forward to stir the swirling smoke then stepped back as the figure of Sibyll Trelawney rose from the swirling mist.  

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh moon dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

As Professor Trelawney's image sank back into the mist Harry stood with Hermione close beside.  The Order of the Phoenix was at last confronted with the stark truth.  Only Harry could defeat Voldemort and one of them would die.  Harry stood still, Hermione's hand was now intertwined with his, they held tightly but neither moved nor spoke as everyone stared at him with new eyes.  

Surprisingly Mrs. Weasley did not break down at this revelation, she merely nodded her head sadly as though confirming a long held belief.  

Professor Dumbledore motioned with his wand and the silver pensive vanished, then the lights came back up.  He immediately began lecturing, his tone no more alarmed than if he were discussing a mild summer storm.  "Tom knows only the first two lines of this prophecy.  It is the reason he tried to kill Harry.  The single reason that James and Lily died that night.  The reason he lured Harry to the Department of Mysteries.  What I find interesting about this is that it could have applied either of two boys, Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom.  As many of you will remember both of their parents were in this order.  Both had thrice been confronted by Tom or his minions.  Both children were born as the seventh month died.  Harry on July 31st and Neville on August 2nd.  Yet Tom chose to mark Harry, not as many would have predicted, the pure blood wizard but, the half blood like himself.  Perhaps he intended to kill them both that night, we may never know.  But mark him he certainly did.  There can be no other interpretation of this prophecy.  Harry can defeat Voldemort, in fact he must."

Harry's voice cracked as he started speaking into the stunned silence.  "I have chosen to do everything in my power to make sure that I am the one who lives, again.  Voldemort continues to attack me mentally but I have been able to defend myself sufficiently thus far."  He paused and looked about the room before continuing.   "There is but one reason for my decision, Hermione.  She has made me realize that there is a world out there that I want to see, a world without fear of Voldemort.  We ask for any and all assistance that the Order can provide.  My life is dedicated to training myself to be capable of this task.  Thank you all, Professor."  Harry nodded respectively in Professor Dumbledore's direction.

Elphias Doge wheezed out a question.  "Well, now we all know why the boy was allowed into this meeting.  But why is the girl here?"

Hermione heard a guttural growl as Harry stepped forward to challenge old Elphias.  She pulled hard on his hand she still held.  He swung around to face her.  She appeared quite calm and spoke to the assembled Order.  "I will speak for myself Harry."  He took a deep breath then looked into her eyes and quickly calmed himself, then stepped back beside her, still holding her hand.

Hermione took a deep breath and her eyes blazed with internal energy.  "Why am I here you ask?"  She raised her right hand which still held Harry's.  "The simple answer is Harry.  I am here for him.  Can any of you say the same?"  She looked around the room meeting the eyes of all those present in turn.  Most of them looked away instead of meeting her eyes.  "I thought not.  Most of you are here because he is your hero.  The only one who ever lived when Voldemort tried to kill them.  Well I am told that last month Professor Dumbledore survived quite handily at the Department of Mysteries."  She turned her gaze on Professor Snape.  "Some of you are here just to watch him flounder.  Telling him to do something yet holding back just how he is to go about it."  Professor Snape glared at her but then looked down. She turned her gaze to Arthur then Molly.  "While he tries desperately to be the hero you have made him." Molly flushed and looked at her shoes while Arthur's gaze migrated to the finely paneled ceiling.   

She turned to face Professor Dumbledore and continued.  "How many of you have your own hidden agenda?  Secrets you dare not share with anyone?"  Professor Dumbledore frowned and looked away from her piercing gaze.  "I have no secrets from Harry.  I will not turn my back on him.  I will go with him into Hell itself, if that is where he must go.  I am here to watch out for him.  While he tries to do what you all expect him to do.  I see the real hero, the one who saved my life, the one who's life I have saved.  You are all correct, he is a hero."  

She looked at Professor McGonagall, "Not for what he did when he was one year old."  Minerva blushed and looked away, "For what he has done in the last five years."  She held up her left hand and counted with her fingers as she listed his accomplishments.  "Preventing Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's stone.  He stopped the memory of Tom Riddle from becoming real.  He killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.  He saved Ginny's life.  He faced Voldemort after his return in a duel and then returned to Hogwarts with Cedric's body and the portkey Voldemort was going to use to attack the school."  

She lowered her left hand.  "So in the last five years, since he and I, learned that he was 'The Boy Who Lived.'  He hasn't done half bad.  I have been told that I am the smartest witch to come through Hogwarts in over a century.  I have dedicated myself to the task of defeating Voldemort and keeping Harry alive.  So my original answer stands.  I am here for Harry.  To support him in any way I can and to ensure that he survives and Voldemort does not."  She slowly lowered her right hand.  Harry squeezed her hand tightly, though her nails had drawn blood from the back of his hand as she spoke.  He ignored the pain and smiled when she looked over at him.

Harry turned his attention back to the assembled Order.  "We will leave you now to your meeting.  Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for inviting us to address the Order of the Phoenix and ask for their assistance.  Welcome to our home, may it continue as a safe and secret place for future meetings."  As one they turned and walked from the room.  Winky closed the door quietly behind them.  They walked straight across the hallway into the parlor and sank into a plush sofa near the back of the room.  Winky appeared beside them and set two cold butterbeers on the table before them.  She presented Hermione with a small bandage, just right for covering the back of Harry's hand where her nails had made him bleed.  Hermione quickly wrapped the bandage around his hand and held it gently. 

"If master and misses needs anything they just needs to ask."

Hermione looked up from Harry's hand and replied in a surprisingly calm voice, "Thank you very much Winky, we will."

Winky bowed as she faded away.

Harry put his arm across her shoulder and pulled her to him.  "I want to try and talk to Snape tonight."

"About what Harry?"

"Well I told you about how my dad mistreated him the day they took their O.W.L.S."

"Yes"

"I have decided that I need to apologize to him for that.  Professor Snape was right, my dad was not a saint and I need to stop idolizing him."

"How do you think he will take that?"

"I don't really care at this point.  I need to do it for me.  Maybe it will clear some of the problems between us.  If I am going to be teaching next year then he and I should at least be civil."

"I think that would be a good idea.  I should not be present while you are talking to him though.  He would be more relaxed if it was just the two of you.  How about this?  When they come out you get Professor Snape's attention and bring him here.  I will go into the entrance hall to say farewell to everyone and then speak with Professor Dumbledore until you open the door again."

"Alright, that sounds good enough to start.  So how did the founders get around the problem of the sky spell actually causing it to rain or snow inside the great hall?"

Hermione pulled out her miniaturized copy of Hogwarts, A History as she answered brightly.  "Oh, let me continue where we left off.  I thought they were quite ingenious about that."

Harry smiled at her and they quickly rearranged themselves on the couch so Hermione was snuggled into his embrace and leaning up against his chest.

The meeting ended an hour later.  Hermione stood quickly and pocketed her suddenly miniature tome.  She helped Harry straighten his robes then quickly moved to the entrance hall.  Hermione bid them each good night.  Many of the Order seemed to be pondering the revelations of the evening.  Harry watched from the shadows of the parlor as Dedalus Diggle tipped his hat towards him then stepped into the night.  As Professor Snape started to leave Harry stepped out of the shadows and caught his attention.  "Professor?"  Then he motioned towards the parlor, Snape snarled but walked into the room anyway.  Harry followed him and Winky closed the door behind them.  Professor Snape spun around when he heard the door close and leered at Harry, he focused on Snape's glaring eyes.   

Barely containing his rage Professor Snape spat out a question, "What is it Potter, some of us have important things to do?  Do you think you are more important now?"

Harry ignored the attack and spoke steadily.  "Professor Snape I am sorry for the way my father treated you.  It was wrong.  My father was not a saint, I understand that now.  I would like to work with you and thank you for all you have done to help."

Professor Snape took a slow step backwards and briefly cupped his chin in though.  For a moment he contemplated Harry.  When he spoke at last the venom in his tone had mellowed. "Well, well, the brat has found his manners at last.  Alright Potter.  I am man enough to accept an honest apology.  I shall try to judge you by your own actions and not by your fathers.  

"I would like to resume our Occulmency lessons."

Professor Snape thought about that for almost a minute before replying.  "Hmm the need for urgency is great, seven pm; I will try and be here every week night.  I hope you will actually try this time."

Ignoring the barb from Professor Snape he simply nodded his head and calmly answered.  "That should work with Hermione's schedule.  I will make sure she knows.  Thank you Professor Snape."

"Tomorrow Potter, steel yourself, I hope you have improved from our last lesson."  Winky barely managed to open the door in time as he quickly whirled and stalked from the parlor, scowling.

(Meanwhile in the formal dining room Hermione and Professor Dumbledore were speaking quietly.)  

"What is it Professor?"

When he answered it was barely above a whisper. "Well I though you might be interested in learning that you were correct about a certain other green eyed boy, the one with red hair?"  His bushy eyebrows both rose expectantly, awaiting her response.

Her curiosity piqued she quietly asked.  "Yes Sir, what have you discovered about Mark?"

Professor Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles to address her.  "Well it appears he will be attending Hogwarts this coming year, Minerva went to their house earlier today to introduce them to our world as she did for you.  Apparently Lily's father, Tom Evans, had a brother John, that brother was Mark's grandfather."  

"Oh, that makes them much closer than I had thought.  Should they be moved here?  If Voldemort was behind the fire last night then surely they will be found only a few blocks away."

"I had not thought to bring them here.  Thought here is still safest for all concerned."  He seemed to be thinking out loud then reached his conclusion and nodded his head.  "Very well, we shall bring them here.  Do you wish to surprise Harry with this or inform him before they arrive?"

"When?"

"Monday I should think, give them three days to prepare.  I will speak with Minerva immediately."

"I will speak with him this weekend then.  I don't want him to wait too long after for them to arrive."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked down over his half moon spectacles.  "Her wisdom will give counsel to the wisest.  Such keen insight, yet another prophecy fulfilled."

Surprised, Hermione blurted out, "What!  I'm in a prophecy?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he looked up at the ceiling.  "Indeed you are.  My dear brother, absent from reality as he may be most of the time once, and only this once spoke with the voice.  It was nearly thirty years ago.  He had been ill; suddenly he stood up and stared blankly at me."

_"That which the Darklord fears most approaches.___

_There will come a witch who shines above all others._

_Rent asunder before their genesis, they will be united._

_Her intellect will give direction to he who flounders._

_Her wisdom will give counsel to the wisest._

_Her heart will strengthen the strongest._

_He who was thought dead shall die at last."_

"So you see it all fits you rather perfectly I think.  He needs you.  In fact we all need you."  Suddenly his manner changed and he looked over her shoulder before continuing.  "Good evening Miss Granger.  Later, I will speak with you more on these matters.  Harry, get some rest this weekend, you have been training very hard."

Harry seemed to struggle with that for a moment before asking, "But we have tomorrow's sessions still sir?"

"Indeed we do, you are looking tired, good night."  Professor Dumbledore disappeared with a very soft pop.

Harry approached Hermione slowly and asked quietly, "What was that all about Hermione?  I heard him saying that I and in fact we all need you?"

She quickly grasped his hands and met his questioning eyes before answering.  "Yes he was just pointing out how much help I have been.  Not nearly enough yet though.  Come on let's get to bed, it has been a long day."

"Alright," together they walked upstairs.

                        ***                  ***                  ***                  ***

Saturday dawned bright and sunny which was in sharp contrast to Harry's mood.  Voldemort was growing stronger by the day and they seemed virtually powerless to contain him.  Today they were going to run away.  Well not for long but neither of them had felt comfortable asking Professor Dumbledore or even Remus to accompany them. 

When Hermione knocked on her parents' door she heard her fathers' familiar, "Yes?"

She opened the door and silently slipped inside.  Her parents looked up from the massive tomes before them.  "Oh hello darling, come in.  Can you explain what a Petronius is again please?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a quick silencing charm on the room, "sure mum, just a moment."  Both Dan and Emma pulled out their wands and mimicked her motions of the silencing charm.  Neither spoke the incantation however.  "No mum, watch again."  She repeated the wand motion until both of her parents were doing it correctly.  She moved a tall stack of books out of the third chair at the table with a quick "Wingardium Leviosa."  That sparked another minute of wand motion mimicking.  When they were done with that she settled into the now vacant chair.  "A Petronius is a manifestation of good feelings.  It is known to repel both the Lethifold and the Dementor.  Each wizard, or witches, Petronius is different.  Mine is an otter, Harry's is a stag.  You must concentrate on a strong happy thought when casting the spell or nothing will happen."

Dan looked confused as he asked, "So the stronger the thought the stronger the manifestation?"

She quickly shook her head no, "The strength is apparent in the size of the Petronius.  If the thought is not happy enough then the spell will simply fail.  The strength of the Petronius appears to be some manifestation of the caster's relative strength.  For example, Harry's Petronius is larger than a real stag, as large as a big horse, probably double the size of a real stag.  My otter is about as big as a large dog, five or six times bigger than a real otter is.  Harry is a very strong wizard, probably the strongest in a very long time."

Emma sat back in her high backed chair, "Can you show us dear?"

Hermione smiled at the thought, "sure mum."  She stood and concentrated on Harry, her love for him swelled inside her and surged out through her wand as she incanted, "Expecto Petronum!"  A silver mist quickly formed into a huge otter.  Warmth and a strong feeling of happiness seemed to radiate from the otter.  It stood on its hind legs and sniffed about, questing for any prey.  They were all speechless while they watched the otter intently.  Hermione knelt and looked at it carefully.  It walked up to her then reared up on its hind legs again.  For a moment they looked intently at one another then the otter's nose brushed hers and with a surge it rushed back into her.  

She fell back onto her bum and looked dazed.  A broad grin stretched her mouth wide.  Dan and Emma raced to their daughter's side.  "Are you alright Hermione dear?"  "Should we get Remus?"

Hermione shook her head no.  Her mother handed her a glass of water, after drinking briefly she uttered one word, "Wow!"

"What?" Emma asked.  

Dan quickly added, "We should at least get Harry shouldn't we?"

That seemed to bring Hermione out of her shock.  "No, don't get anyone.  I'm fine.  I was overwhelmed with happiness for a bit there."  They helped her stand and then they all sat back at the table.  "Actually I came here to ask you a favor."

Emma asked, "What is it dear?"

She took a deep breath and spoke in a rush, "Harry and I are going to visit his parent's graves today."

Their expressions became very serious.  Dan asked, "What do you need us to do dear?"

Relieved that they were supportive she filled them in on what little details there were.  "Well we are going to take the portkey Professor Dumbledore put in James's trunk.  It will return us to Diagon Alley, not here."

Emma asked quietly, "What time do you need us to pick you up?"

Hermione smiled at her parents understanding, "Let's try for four this afternoon.  We will go just after lunch, which will give us a few hours but not too long."

Dan reached across the table and gently touched Hermione's wrist.  "Ok dear we'll be there.  We may have Remus with us.  I doubt we can leave without him.  We will be there to get you."

"That's alright if Remus is with you.  I just can't allow anyone to disturb Harry while he does this.  He won't go alone, I know that but I will try to give him the support he needs to get through this."  She stood to leave and they quickly stood and came around the table to hug her tightly.  When she tried to slip away they kissed her cheeks.

She hugged them both tight, "Thanks, we'll see you at four in The Leaky Cauldron."

Her parents hugged her again before letting her go.  As she left the room her father said, "Yes dear we will be there."

Hermione quickly rejoined Harry who was waiting impatiently in their room.  "Will they pick us up?"

"Yes of course they will, are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm going to get."

                        ***                  ***                  ***                  ***

Harry and Hermione landed hard on a lush green hill.  They both sprawled into the short clipped grass at the foot of a large stone bench which was nestled under a towering oak.  Two long flower beds branched out from its base, encompassing the stone bench and creating a huge V which ended at the graves themselves.  Beyond the graves the land ended abruptly at a cliff overlooking the sea.  The scent of the flowers mingled with the salt from the sea.  The faint crying of gulls could be heard over the gentle crashing of the sea.  There was a massive white marble double head-stone.  Inscribed in gold were the names of James and Lily Potter.  Their epitaphs filled the bottom of the great stone.  James's read 'Beloved Husband and Father, You brought joy to us.  Rest well greatest of Marauders.'  Lily's read 'Beloved Wife and Mother, This world has lost its brightest soul.'  Two flowers, which seemed picked only yesterday, drooped in a vase built into the base of the stone.  The gravesite was picture perfect as though the caretaker had just left.  

Harry only managed to get up on his knees before looking around.  When he saw the gravestone he froze in place.  Hermione stood and helped him to his feet, only glancing about quickly in her haste to help him.  She pulled the snitch slowly from his slack hands.  It beat its wings and then settled as she slipped it into the pocket of her jeans.  She took Harry's hands and pulled him to his feet, he stood slowly, as though dazed.  She pulled him to within a meter of the stone.  She felt him shaking and saw silent tears sliding down his cheeks.  She found herself crying along with him.  Slowly she walked behind him, never breaking contact.  She wrapped her arms firmly around him and held tight, her chin on his shoulder, she felt the small hairs on his cheek brush hers.  

She pondered her best friend, her soul-mate as he confronted the reality before him.  _Could he come to grips with their deaths?  Parents he could not remember.  Parents whose death had so dramatically altered the course of his life._

His shaking slowed and he reached up to touch her arms.  He took a deep breath and let out a ragged sigh.  His hands traced slowly along her arms, sending shivers down her spine.  Then he shifted his left arm, gently settling it on her shoulders, she slipped next to him and they stood side by side.  She asked softly, "Do you want to sit for a while?"  He nodded and they turned around and walked to the stone bench.  They settled into the bench under the ancient oak.

A few minutes later he leaned forward, plucked a blade of grass and slowly twirled it in his fingers.  Haltingly at first he began.  "I can almost feel them here.  I can only remember actually seeing them twice you know.  First was in the Mirror of Erisid back in our first year.  Then I saw their echoes come out of Voldemort's wand.  They talked to me then you know.  How can echoes talk?  They knew who I was and helped me escape.  This is the first place I can say I felt them though."

She gently rubbed his back.  "Albus created a place that is at once strong and beautiful."  He looked at her, "The crashing of the sea, the might of this oak, the beauty of the flowers and the cry of the gulls.  All of it seems to be symbolic of them, something crafted carefully.  I bet he comes here often to make sure it stays just like this Harry."

"Someone certainly does, this is not an abandoned gravesite.  I expected it to be more rundown.  Thank you Hermione, I could never have gone through this without you."

"You're welcome Harry, and thank you."

"What for?"

"For allowing me to share this with you and for letting me into your heart."

"I don't think you gave me much choice on that now did you?"

"What?"

"Letting you into my heart, you kind of barged in over all logical protests as I recall."

"Someone once told me that: "Logic will only take you so far Miss Granger.  Your heart must take you the rest of the way.  Trust in your heart; forget your fears and feel!  That is what Harry desperately needs."

"Who told you that?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"That must have been an interesting conversation."

"Quit it mister before I have to punish you."

"Oh? And what would you do to me?"

"Deprive you of sex maybe."

He slid off the bench and dropped to one knee before her and pleaded, "Oh no! Anything but that!"

She quickly relented, "I'm just teasing you Harry, I could never deprive you of anything."

Triumphantly he teased her, "Whew you really scared me there."

"Watch it you tease."

He bowed his head in defeat, "I most humbly concede defeat."

"I most graciously accept.  Now I wonder where that path leads."

"I guess we can go look, I think I'm done here for now."  He stood and helped her up, they approached the gravestone.  "Mum, dad, this is Hermione, she is going to be my wife.  I think you would have loved her."  He took another ragged breath then continued.  "Good bye for now we will come back again I promise."

Arm in arm they walked slowly down the path.  Hermione found herself wiping away more tears.  Tears shed at the thought of never meeting the parents of the man she loved.  The path meandered through the dense forest, gently descending from the hilltop.  The path was clearly defined though the forest around it seemed like it would have long since encroached upon it.  After walking for ten minutes they came around a bend in the path and saw a clearing ahead of them.  In the middle of the large clearing was a house.  Beyond the house on the other side of the clearing a small river meandered along before returning to the forest.  A single set of Quidditch hoops stood at the far end of the clearing.  Hermione felt the snitch in her pocket struggle to be free for a moment, before settling again.

The house was two stories, bright yellow, with red shutters and trim.  The roof was shingled with black slate.  The windows were closed but white curtains could be seen from where they stood at the edge of the clearing.  Harry spoke very quietly, "We're in Godric's Hollow right?"

Stunned, she could only whisper, "yes."

"Then that must be my parent's house."

Again she whispered, "yes."  _I didn't expect to find this today.  Such a beautiful house yet marred with such a terrible past_.

He took a deep breath then relaxed.  "Well we've come this far, I need to see the inside.  We still have an hour before we meet your parents' right?"

She glanced at her watch before again answering, "yes, almost two." 

"Ok," he pulled her along, down into the tall grass that surrounded the house.  Three sets of wind chimes hung on the front porch.  Creating a gentle music that blended with the distant babble of the stream.  Above the door was a small plaque that read _Potters Place_.  "Well I guess that answers that question."  They continued right up to the front door.  Harry reached down and slowly turned the handle.  The latch released with a soft click and the door swung open quietly.  Together they stepped into the silent house.

Wand at the ready Professor Dumbledore apparated onto the porch as alarm bells went off inside his head.  He immediately saw Harry and Hermione inside and thanked Merlin he was invisible.  He silenced the bells in his head and quietly moved off the porch.  He whispered, "Welcome home Harry."  With the faintest of pops, he apparated to the grave site.  He changed the flowers in the vase before sitting on the bench.  "Well he has come home at last my friends."  A few minutes later he stood and again addressed them.  "I will return tomorrow my friends.  Until my duties are done and I join you on the next adventure, I must continue my appointed task."

The house felt empty.  Upon reflecting that was probably the best she could have hoped for.  There were no lingering smells to remind one of either the good or the bad that had happened inside these walls.  The rooms were furnished but everything was either white cloth or lightly stained wood.  Everything was neat and clean.  No pictures hung upon the walls or rested upon the shelves.  Harry startled her out of her reverie when he spoke up suddenly.   "It's like the house was built and furnished but no one ever moved in."

"Well all of their possessions were packed into your father's trunk, remember?"

"Yes that's what's missing, pictures and nick-knacks."

Hermione sat on the white couch and looked up at him.  He apparently recognized that she was struggling with something so he sat beside her and took her small hands in his.  "What is it?"

She bit her lower lip before answering.  "Well, I managed to keep it a secret for three days at least."

"What?  You're not pregnant are you?"

"No silly.  We are going to have guests starting Monday for the rest of the summer."

"Who?  Not the Dursley's, I couldn't stand it!"

"No, though that's an interesting point.  Do you remember Mark Evans?"

"Of course I do."

"Well he, his sister and at least their parents will be coming to stay at Grimauld Place on Monday."

"I think I'm missing something important here.  Why?"

"Remember that day in the park when his sister fell and he stopped her from hitting the ground?"

"Yes."

"Well I was struck that day with how much he reminded me of someone I know very well.  So when I told Professor Dumbledore about him I also asked him to investigate and see if I was right about my feelings."

"Evans, that's it isn't it?  He is somehow related to my mum isn't he?"

"Yes Harry he is.  Your mother's father had a brother, John Evans.  He was Mark and Melony's grandfather."

"So I have another cousin and this one isn't a muggle."  She saw a look of horror pass across his eyes.  "Oh no, how many people am I going to endanger just by being the ruddy Boy-who-Lived?"

She quickly wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to her breast.  "Harry, stop that.  It's not your fault.  Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore have taken steps to safeguard them and move them to Grimauld Place."

He looked up into her eyes plaintively and asked.  "But we can't move everyone to Grimauld Place can we?"

She gently toyed with his unruly hair as she answered.  "No, not really.  I started Dobby and Winky setting up rooms for them in the basement, below the potions lab, where there were only storage rooms for furniture before.  I also asked Remus to think about converting the ball room and music room into bedrooms for others.  We have a lot of space there Harry; it's just not allocated correctly for our needs."

He sat up, fresh with resolve.  "Is that potion going to be ready today?"

"Yes we should be able to add the final ingredient tonight, if we can catch one."

"Suddenly I am very anxious to complete that potion.  I feel as though Voldemort is watching me right now."

"We can go back to Gringotts now if you want."

"Yes lets."

Hermione stood and pulled the snitch out of her pocket, Harry quickly grabbed it and they felt the familiar wrenching behind their navels'.  They arrived in a sectioned off portion of the main lobby.  Many curious onlookers were apparently waiting for them to arrive.  Someone shouted "I win!"  An official looking goblin said, "The time is precisely…"  The rest was drowned out as Solicitor Ripag and his guards surrounded Harry and Hermione and ushered them into a nearby quiet office.

"Terribly sorry about that Mr. and Mrs. Potter.  One of the other partners overheard the Chief Warlock telling me to expect you soon in the lobby and he started a pool.  Would you like some time before you head over to The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes please.  That was quite shocking."

"We did not expect a crowd waiting for us."

"Professor Dumbledore told you we were coming?"

"Yes about thirty minutes ago.  He did not give a precise time but one does not argue with the Chief Warlock."

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione left the small room to the now normal main lobby of Gringotts.  "Good day to you both and thank you for stopping by."

They waved as they headed out into the noon day sun.  Automatically they turned and headed towards Ollivanders.  They entered the quiet shop and as always Mr. Ollivander himself greeted them.  "Ahh, Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger.  I expect this is not concerning either of your wands, wands which you appear to have swapped?  Interesting, never had that happen before.  Now she holds the wand whos brother gave you that scar, the only wand capable of matching its brother.  Very intriguing indeed."  He lapsed into thought and just as Harry was about to start talking Mr. Ollivander suddenly continued.  "Wands, your parents Miss Granger.  An interesting puzzle there.  There is a theory that magic can be learned.  Now don't tell anyone but I believe it is true.  Magic is in the soul, not the body.  Well none of those are the reason you are here are they?"

Harry quickly answered.  "No sir."

Hermione asked, "We wanted to find out about very short wands."

Harry finished her sentence for her.  "Something that can be easily concealed and be used in an emergency."

"Oh, most certainly.  You may need to adapt some part of your clothing to accommodate them.  Nothing better than inside the soul of your shoes, that works quite well.  Here let me show you.  You both seem to be partial to Phoenix feathers cores, now let me see."  He wandered towards a back room motioning for them to follow him.  They passed into his workshop.  Bits of wood were scattered about and several partially completed wands lay in stands on his workbench.  He pulled out a large suite case from under his bench.  Without bothering to clear a spot he put it on top of his workbench.  He then opened the case and they could see it was filled with wands.  Not one of them was longer than six inches.  All of them were neatly tucked into layers of soft leather.  Many of them looked like common items, a large nail, a pencil, a pen, a small ruler.

Mr. Ollivander stepped back to give them room to admire the wands.  "Now, feel free to take them out one at a time and try something with them.  Try and be quiet, there will be another customer in here momentarily.  The phoenix feather ones are all in the brown leather.  The unicorn hair ones are in the white and the dragon heartstrings are in red.  I will be back shortly."  With that he turned and wandered back to the front of his store.  Just as he disappeared they heard the front door open and close.

By the time he returned fifteen minutes later they had each picked two miniature wands, all phoenix feather cores.  "Ahh, excellent choices, those will serve you well I believe.  Five galleons each, thank you Miss Granger."  They each put one wand into their pocket and idly held the other they had chosen.  These both appeared to be pencils.  Common enough for two muggle raised to be carrying about openly.

"Note that those will write and never need sharpening mind you."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander."

Harry added, "Yes thank you very much sir."

They left the store and walked towards The Leaky Cauldron.  Diagon Alley was only lightly populated.  They both failed to recognize Remus, in his new clothes, until he stopped directly in front of them. "There you are!"

They both echoed, "Remus?"

Remus glanced about nervously.  "Yes, who else were you expecting?  Come on lets get you two home, then we can talk about this quietly."

He turned and led them into The Leaky Cauldron.  Dan and Emma were waiting just inside.  Emma hugged Harry and asked, "How did it go?"

Hermione answered for Harry, "Good enough, we'll tell you about it later alright?"

Dan quickly added, "Ok, home it is then."

***                  ***                  ***                  *** 

_Well that was it.  They had found nothing after a week of searching.  Tomorrow they were going home_.  Ron sat in his bed pondering the week of hunting.  He pulled out his Omnioculars and started flipping through the many photos he had taken this week.  Most of them were of creatures they had stumbled across and he had quickly snapped their image.  All of them had turned out to be known creatures.  He paused at one of the very blurry images he had taken by accident and tried to focus it.  Suddenly the image snapped into focus and he saw the most amazing creatures slowly munching on the leaves of a bush.  He jumped out of the bunk bed and stumbled out of the room, unable to speak in his excitement.  He ran to the kitchen where the Lovegoods were preparing dinner.

He shoved his Omnioculars before them, "look, look I found them!"

They both studied the images of the creatures as they methodically ate the leaves of the tree they were perched upon.  Finally Luna found her voice, "Ronald? Where did you get this image?"

"Actually that one was an accident, it was all blurry.  I played with the adjustments and suddenly there they were."

Mr. Lovegood spoke breathlessly, "So we have been looking in the wrong place for them all along."  He went to the table and sat down, Ron's Omnioculars held before him on the table.

Luna walked over to Ron and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long kiss on the cheek.  Ron stood stunned; this was the first time she had done anything where her father could see.  "Congratulations Ronald, I guess you just won the prize money for finding Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"There's a prize?"

Mr. Lovegood looked up at them thoughtfully before answering.  "Yes definitely, five thousand galleons, from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures none the less.  Once this is official they will have to award you the discovery prize."

Before that could sink in Luna startled him by jumping away and bouncing excitedly, "Father, could we go outside and look again right now?"

He glanced back at the picture in the Omnioculars before answering.  "Well let's eat some dinner then sure we can go look for them.  I guess they are only half an inch long?  They should be easy enough to find now that we know where to look."

Luna turned back to Ron, a look of sheer joy upon her face.  "Excellent, let's finish that dinner then."

***                  ***                  ***                  ***

"Harry Potter sir?"

Harry sat up abruptly in bed, reaching wildly for his glasses.  Hermione swung her arm across Harry's chest to point her wand at Dobbys long nose.  Dobby jumped back in alarm as the tip of her wand almost touched his nose, several of the hats stacked atop his head fell to the floor.  "Sorry Dobby, you startled me."  Hermione lowered her wand as Harry finally got his glasses in place.  

"Is it time already?"

Dobby quickly started scooping up his fallen hats, "Yes Harry Potter sir.  It is the time you requested to be woken."  

Hermione threw the sheets off of them and quickly climbed out of bed.  "Thank you Dobby, we will be ready in a moment.  Please make sure no one will see us going to the potions lab."

Dobby finished restacking his hats, "Yes Misses Hermione.  Only Winky is about at present, all others in this house are abed.  I will await you in the hall."  He quickly spun and dashed out of the room as Hermione pulled off her night clothes.  

Harry sat in their bed and admired her naked back in the moonlight.  "Harry, you're not moving.  Get dressed."

"Sorry just admiring the view."

She kept her back to him as she pulled on her bra.  "Men, don't they ever get enough?"

Harry crossed his arms before his chest, "Ha, I will gladly answer that question.  No, we, at least I, will never grow tired of seeing the woman I love."

"You forgot one word there Harry, naked."

"I didn't forget it, I just didn't say it."  She turned and scowled at him, he laughed and she smiled.  "Alright, I'll get dressed.  Save the McGonagall look for when I deserve it."

A few minutes later they opened the door.  Dobby was standing in the hallway he quickly turned and motioned for them to follow.  They walked quickly and soon found themselves in the potions lab.  Hermione asked, "What about the Ashwinder egg?"

Winky appeared before them in the potions lab.  A small bright red egg bouncing between her small hands, "Winky got the egg Misses."  

Hermione snatched a pair of tongs from the workbench and in a moment captured the egg.  "Thank you Winky."  She stepped to the now cooled potion and looked at her watch.  "Just in time," she slipped the egg into the cauldron.  A large plume of green smoke erupted.  It disappeared as it hit the ceiling.  She put down the tongs and stepped back.  She bumped into Harry, he grabbed her and they stood watching the plume of smoke.

Harry whispered into her ear, "How long now?"

She whispered back, "It didn't say, just that you have to drink it within an hour of the smoke stopping."

He nodded his head, "Yeah I remember that now.  I love you."

She turned to face him, putting her arms around his waist.  Green eyes locked with brown, "And I love you, more than anything."

They hugged each other tightly and kissed slowly.  Then parted and returned to watching the smoke slowly diminish.  

Harry hugged her with his arm that was draped across her shoulders, "Not long now I guess."

She looked over at him and returned his hug with her arm around his waist.  "No, we can still back out of this."

He slowly shook his head no, "There is no reason not to do this.  I trust you beyond words.  I just hope this works right."

She answered simply, "Me to."

A few minutes later the potion stopped smoking.  Hermione used a ladle and scooped out a small glass.  It was a thick, red pudding-like mixture.  She turned and offered it to him.  He took it in both his hands and quickly downed the entire glass.  Just as he handed her the glass someone spun the world on him.  He found himself lying on the floor with the room spinning around him rapidly.  He closed his eyes and felt a wrenching sensation.  He heard Hermione say "Oh" and then she landed on him.  His arms went about her automatically and they lay there for a few minutes.  When the world stopped spinning Harry realized that Hermione was crying into his chest.  He opened his eyes to see the top of her head.  She refused to look up at him for several minutes.  He rubbed her back and held her tightly.  Then he began to feel her emotions.  They nearly overwhelmed him before he managed to block most of it.

"Let's get you up to our room."  She nodded into his chest.  He stood and cradled her in his arms.  Winky opened the door and escorted them back to their room.  He saw no sign of Dobby.  "Winky make sure that potion is disposed of, it is poison to anyone else now."

"Yes Mister Potter sir, Winky understands she does."  She closed the door and they were alone again.

Harry placed Hermione gently on the bed.  He quickly pulled out Godric's sword and locked the door.  He sheathed the sword then stripped to his boxers and sat down next to her.  She had stopped crying but seemed unable to meet his gaze.  Now that they were safely in their room he dropped his barriers to her feelings.  Guilt, worthlessness, and pain flooded into his mind.  Behind it all he felt an immense responsibility to do what was right.  These were all familiar feelings for him.  He had borne them for fifteen years.  He pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently.  Through the new link they shared he tried to reassure her and give her strength.

A while later she choked out a question.  "How?  How can you bear feeling like this all the time?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It has always been there.  I don't know anything else."  He gently brushed her cheek.  

She shivered at his caress, "How do you get up in the morning and face the world?"

Harry thought about that for a while before coming to the only answer that fit.  "You, even before I met you there was something driving me.  I think it was the need to meet you, my soul-mate.  Now in more ways than one, I feel closer to you."

"I can feel our souls intertwining.  I am very tired Harry.  I don't know if I will be able to do much of anything today."

"It is Sunday so there isn't much to do really.  I will tell everyone that you have been pushing yourself too much and need a break.  You will have to endure your parents I'm sure, otherwise it shouldn't be too bad.  Alright?"   

She nodded slowly, "Yes that should work.  I hope that I adjust to this by Monday though.  This seems more severe than what was described."

"Well maybe two souls have never been reunited in this manner?"

Hermione tried to sit up straight but he held her tight.  "Yes that would make more sense.  I wish I thought of this sooner."

He smoothed her long hair back, "Rest, go back to sleep dear.  I will be here."

She nodded her head then slowly slumped into his embrace.  Eventually she fell into a fitful slumber.  Harry held her the rest of the night and though she tossed and turned she did not wake.  Several hours later the sun found him, still awake holding her.  Though he had tried not to pry her dreams flew into his conscious.    She had dreamed of Voldemort laughing over their corpses.  He locked that memory away and whispered, "I swear we will triumph."  He sealed his promise with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

            ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

A/N:  Well there is the next installment.  I hope you all enjoyed it.  Did I surprise anyone?  Did I make you laugh or cry?  I try to put a lot of emotions into my stories.  This one was a lot of work to write.  I will not promise when the next chapter will be up.  I will promise that this story will be finished.  RL is just too much work for the foreseeable future for me to commit to any timeline.  I am an IT professional and must upgrade my certifications in the next few months so will be spending a lot of my "writing" time studying.  I have also started writing a novel for future publication. (I hope)  That has refocused a lot of my passion for working on this story.  Please leave me a review or email me comments.  I always try to reply to everyone that emails me.  Thank you all, especially those who pushed me to get this finished… (you know who you are)

All the best,

Golasgil


	24. Answers?

Chapter 24: Answers? 

Hermione woke slowly. She was surrounded by warmth and seemed to drift out of her dreams. She felt another heartbeat and realized she must be in Harry's arms. He was looking into her eyes when she opened them. He smiled brightly, "Good morning angel." She felt a surge within her, filled with warmth and love. Suddenly she realized that must be his soul now hers to bear. His smile vanished when she frowned.

She heard his voice in her head, _can you hear me?_

Startled, she jerked in his arms he held her tighter, _yes but why can I? That's not supposed to be a side affect of the potion. _

_Maybe not but it appears to be in our case._

_How did you discover this?_

_I could hear your dreams so I guessed._

_I'm terribly sorry Harry. I have been sealing my mind before sleeping in case Voldemort tries to manipulate me. I was too tired to remember it after the potion._

_It's alright, no harm done. In fact it helped me discover this side affect._

_This could be incredibly useful you know?_

_Especially during N.E.W.T.S.!_

She saw him grinning and knew he was only half serious.

_You're still very tired I see._

_Yes, I need to rest._

_I will fetch breakfast then and send your parents up here to visit you._

_Alright.___

He lifted her so she was sitting and he could climb out from under her. He picked up Godric's sword from the nightstand and slipped it back into its sheath. _Lay down dear._

_No, I need to change out of my clothes and back into my nightgown._

_Oh, good idea let me help you with that._

_Not today, shoo I can manage on my own._

_Aww__, alright dear._ He headed out of the room grinning at her. She moved slowly but got undressed and slipped her nightgown back on. She collapsed into their bed and was grateful that the book she had left on the nightstand was light. _There coming dear._

_Ok thanks, when is breakfast?_

_Five more minutes.__ I'm making it myself. _

_Ok, I'm hungry!_

A few minutes later she heard a soft knock on the door, "Come in." Her father opened the door, she smiled at him and he quickly came to her bedside. Her mum followed close behind. She thought it was going to take some time to get used to seeing them in wizard robes.

Emma sat on the side of the bed and put her hand on Hermione's forehead, "Are you alright dear?"

Dan took her hand and gently rubbed it, "Just tired mum. I guess I have been working too hard for the last few weeks."

"I'm surprised you went this long. You should really take at least one day off a week to rest."

"I know dad, it's just that we don't know how long we have to get ready. Something could happen today. We must be ready."

Dan patted her hand soothingly, "All we can do is try dear. If you work too hard you won't have the energy when the time comes."

Emma brushed Hermione's hair back over her ear, "You take on too much for one person. Let the others help."

"I just can't mum. Harry relies on me to know what needs knowing. I'm still the only person he can be completely open with."

Harry shouldered the half closed door open and carefully walked inside. He carried a large bed-tray of food before him. Emma stood and Dan helped him place the tray on the bed over Hermione's legs. Hermione quickly started to tuck in. Harry sat on the couch by the window. Crookshanks leapt into his lap and curled up. He slowly started petting him, "We are going to have more visitors starting tomorrow."

Dan seemed startled, "The Weasley's are coming already?"

Emma finished for him, "I thought they couldn't come until the second week of August?"

Harry shook his head no, "No, sit down. This will take some explaining."

Dan closed the door and they sat in the spare chairs. Harry continued when they had settled, "Hermione has found some more relatives of mine. Since at least one of them can do magic Professor Dumbledore is going to bring them here for the rest of the summer. If I got this right it goes something like this. Tom Evans was my mum and Petunia's father. He had a brother named John. John is the grandfather of a boy I know named Mark Evans. He will be coming to Hogwarts this year. Mark has a sister named Melony. Hermione and I saw Mark use magic to stop her from falling. I don't know their parents names but apparently they are both muggles."

Hermione nodded at him when he looked at her. _Yep that's right._

Dan took Emma's hand before he spoke, "Well I know just how they are both feeling now." He glanced at Hermione, "At least I know how I felt."

Hermione answered, "Yeah, they are both probably seriously confused right now. Mark is probably relieved he isn't a freak. I know I was."

"I think we should give them a pair of muggles to relate to dear."

"Yes I agree, back to our muggle clothes it is."

"We will have to put most of the spell books back for now. We want to make our room as normal as it can get."

"Hopefully if Mark's parents see two well adjusted muggle parents they will be able to acclimate quicker."

"And if either of them is apprehensive we should be able to get them to accept the situation."

There was a knock on the door. Harry called out, "Come in."

Remus was cursing as he came into the room and closed the door. He carried a stack of newspapers in his hands. "The muggle police are investigating the last Dementor raid."

Hermione's knee jerked, she barely caught her orange juice before it spilled, "But what about the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"The Obliviators must have missed someone. It made it into four papers look." Remus handed each of them a paper opened to a story about mysterious deaths and then sat with Harry on the couch by the window. "I asked Winky to show me any reference to mysterious deaths in the papers, muggle or wizard. This morning she brought me these. Voldemort sent the Dementors into that village last night. Tonks told me last night on the Ministry's attempt to catch them. This attack wasn't even mentioned in The Prophet."

"What can we do?"

"We need more information. We are merely reacting. We need to know where and when the next attack will be. Snape is apparently not privy to this until after he has sent the Dementors out. Then we must discover a way to destroy a Dementor instead of merely scaring them away."

_We could try to spy on him Harry._

_Turn the tables on him for once? I agree._

Harry spoke very quietly at first then repeated himself so they could all hear him. "Let me try and get that out of his head." He tapped his scar, "No one else has the connections that I do."

"That will be very dangerous Harry."

He shook his head, "I don't think I can be in any more danger than I am. Besides I plan on being very careful about it."

Hermione surprised everyone but Harry when she supported him, "I agree Harry should do this it will certainly give us an edge. It probably won't work more than once though. Remus what are the theories on how a Patronus scares them away?"

"You want the primary theory or all of them? Oh never mind. The prevailing theory that Professor Dumbledore is working on is centered on the fact that a Dementor sucks the happy thoughts out of you. The Patronus is thought to be too pure for the Dementor to digest. Almost like biting off more than it can handle. The Dementor retreats."

"Where do they go?"

"They use shadows to escape into the ethereal plane. There they can travel to wherever they wish before reappearing."

Emma interjected, "This may be stupid but what if there were no shadows?"

"Actually that is a very interesting idea. I believe Professor Dumbledore is trying to modify the Patronus to follow them into the ethereal plane. If we instead prevent them from escaping in the first place there would be no need for that. I have wondered just what would happen if the Dementor was forced to stay and fight the Patronus."

Hermione whispered vehemently, "Maybe it would choke on it and die!"

Remus laughed dryly, "We're not entirely sure they are alive. I get your point though."

Dan asked, "Could an experiment be performed in the Room of Requirement?"

Remus answered thoughtfully, "I don't see why not."

Harry stood startling Crookshanks who had nearly fallen asleep. Crookshanks twisted from his grip and landed on the floor. After a murderous look at Harry he leapt on the bed next to Hermione and curled up. Harry started for the door, "Let's go try it."

_Wait!_

_What?_

_We need to work out the specifics before trying._

_Oh, ok._

Remus stood behind him, "Wait Harry. What are you going to think of to summon the room?"

Harry turned slowly, running his fingers through his messy hair. He grinned sheepishly, "I hadn't thought of that just yet."

The sun was barely peeking through the trees when Luna landed her broom on the back porch of The Burrow. She placed her broom next to Ronald's and suddenly realized that she was humming. As the final bars to Weasley is our King faded she wondered just when she had started humming that song. She carefully filed that thought away for later evaluation, then stepped through the back door and into the kitchen. She heard Ginny speak up from the fireplace, "Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes." Their eyes met and they shared a brief smile just before Ginny disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Mrs. Weasley looked around to the door. Her Daily Prophet was open in front of her on the table. "Good morning Luna. I'm afraid that Ron isn't out of his bed yet. Would you like some breakfast?"

Luna sat down next to her and placed her copy of The Quibbler face down on the table. "Thank you. I did not expect Ronald to be awake yet. Is everyone else off to work already?" She chose a small grapefruit from the bowl in the middle of the table and started peeling it as though it was an orange.

"Yes Arthur had to go in at six and you just saw Ginny head to the shop. Tell me about your expedition. Ron went straight to bed after he said that you found them. Did you really find proof of Snorkacks?"

Luna had finished peeling her grapefruit and separated the sections onto her plate, "Actually Ronald found them." She bit one of the sections of grapefruit in half and quickly chewed and swallowed it to continue. "You see we had started hiding in bushes near trails and taking pictures with our Omnioculars of everything that came along the trail. Last evening just before dinner Ronald came and showed us a shot he had taken by accident. It had been all blurry but he had fiddled with the adjustments and got it into focus." She finished off the slice of grapefruit.

Mrs. Weasley seemed very skeptical as she asked, "Really?"

Nodding as she finished chewing swallowed and continued, "Yes really." She flipped The Quibbler over and placed it on top of Molly's Prophet. Ron grinned from the cover, holding the blurry picture. The picture he was holding slowly came into focus then blurred out before you could really see what it was a picture of. The headline over his head read: Proof at last! Snorkacks found! "We went out again last night and once we knew what to look for we were able to find them. We took dozens of shots with our Omnioculars and father collected a few of them. They are more like large ants than anything. They look nothing like ants but that's their size and ecological niche." She started on another slice of grapefruit.

"Well the Ministry would certainly be interested in them then. Oh, isn't there a prize for discovering unknown magical species?"

"Yes there is and Ronald will surely be awarded it. Father has already gone to visit the Ministry to present the evidence."

"Oh my, how exciting." Molly opened the Quibbler and quickly found the pages that had dozens of clear pictures of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. They sat silently for several minutes as Molly finished her coffee and Luna worked on her grapefruit. Just as Molly moved to stand Luna motioned for her to sit.

Luna finished chewing, "I need to tell you some things about Ronald and I."

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrow rose at that, "Oh, what would you like to tell me?"

Luna looked at her quite seriously, "Well first I must apologize. I have had no maternal influence during my most formative years. I do not understand how else to put this so I will be blunt."

"That's quite alright dear I have six men in my family and only one daughter."

There was no hint of bashfulness in her expression, "Ronald and I have been intimate. Not in the full sense of that word as I remain a virgin." She ignored Molly's gaping and sputtering to continue. "I was the one to initiate the contact and accept full responsibility for it happening. Ronald made no advances and merely tried to do as I asked." She calmly ate another slice of her grapefruit.

Molly was able to recover slightly and stuttered out, "What! How? Why?"

"I apologize if this information disturbs you. I expect Ronald and I to be together for a long time. I find myself drawn to him without being able to define why. He can be helpful when he stays focused. Other times I find his obtuseness very distressing. He is an absolute wonder to watch playing Quidditch. He is a most intriguing puzzle. I intend to spend the next few weeks helping him with his homework for next term. I promise he will be getting substantially better grades in whatever classes he manages to enter next term. I realize it is too late for his O.W.L.S. but he will work harder next term. That I will see to."

Molly tried to continue her previous line of questions, "But your father?"

"He knows that Ronald is the only boy that I have ever liked." She ate her final slice of grapefruit then got up and went to the sink. She rinsed her plate and then her hands. She turned back to Molly as she was drying her hands.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in shock, she sat clutching her coffee cup. She looked up with a pained expression on her face. "Can you really help Ron? I have given up hope. He doesn't seem to have any future except maybe playing Quidditch professionally. I have always hoped he would find something else."

Luna got herself a small glass of pumpkin juice then sat back down at the table. "Yes, I have and will continue to push him to do better. I will not accept a failure or a slouch for a husband. Think of him as a chunk of coal. Somewhere inside is a diamond waiting to be formed. It will just take a lot of work, maybe a lifetime."

Molly held up her cup of coffee. Luna did the same with her juice. Mrs. Weasley toasted, "To the forging of a diamond then." They softly touched glasses together and drank.

"Now speaking of husbands. How do you feel about Harry and Hermione now?"

Molly went from smiling happily to nearly crying, "Oh, dear. Neither of them expects to live beyond graduation. You can see it in their eyes. They have sworn to face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Just thinking about what that little boy has lived through makes me so mad. I wish I could help them. They are too young to have to face these issues. Damn Voldemort to hell!" She quickly covered her mouth and mumbled, "Merlin's beard! I can't believe I just said that."

"Why not? It is just a title he gave himself, not even his real name?"

"Dear you just don't understand. You were born when he was defeated by Harry. We had suffered through over ten years of increasingly dangerous times. Anyone who opposed him in any way was murdered. The Ministry was powerless, only Albus had the strength to oppose him openly. No one else dared to try. His name became a symbol of that terrible time. I feared for my children, I feared for Arthur. Any day he could decide to come after us. I lost many friends during those years."

"I'm sorry. I can only imagine how bad it was. Now it seems that he has a lot more to fear. Professor Dumbledore is still around and able to face him and after what happened to Sirius, Harry is after him. I went to the Department of Mysteries with Harry and Hermione. They were brilliant. Facing a dozen Death Eaters six students not only survived but held our own for quite some time." She dropped to a whisper. "Truth be told most of us were pretty useless. Harry and Hermione did much of the real fighting." She returned to a normal tone, "Most of his minions are incarcerated. He has the Dementors but we know how to stop them. It seems just a matter of time before he is again defeated. If Tom Riddle is half as intelligent as he is supposed to be he must be worried."

"That is the trouble child. Who does he have under the Imperious curse now? We thought he was controlling Percy for a while there but now that Percy is talking to us again it was all just a misunderstanding. His strength lies in sewing distrust among those who oppose him. Look at what happened with Moody and Barty Crouch Jr. We all believed he was Moody until Albus unmasked him. I had known Moody for thirty years but even I was fooled. That is what we must expect from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"There must be some way to detect the Imperious curse or the use of Polyjuice?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders, "Not that I know of child. Maybe Albus knows."

Luna stood and picked up her Quibbler, "Thank you for breakfast and the talk. I think it's time for Ronald to get up. He has a lot of work to do today."

Molly stood and straightened her apron, "Alright, I will get breakfast ready." She briefly hugged Luna who hesitantly returned it. "Go wake the chunk of coal."

Luna smiled, nodded, and then walked briskly out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Quibbler in hand. Molly pulled out her wand and moved to the stove. Luna walked up the spiral stairs to the very top of The Burrow. She heard Ronald snoring as she passed Ginny's room and smiled to herself. His door was open so she walked inside and without pausing threw aside the curtains then lifted open the window. Pig hooted excitedly in his cage by the window. Ronald recoiled from the light and pulled his covers over his head. She dropped her Quibbler on his dresser and jerked the blankets out of his hands. They went straight onto the floor. Ronald had only been wearing a pair of loose boxers as he slept. He tried to cover his erection but she had noticed. He twisted away from her.

"Luna? Leave me alone for a few minutes. Please?"

"Ronald, it's not like I haven't seen you like that before. I hope you were dreaming of me?" She turned back to his dresser and quickly selected some clothes. She threw them over her shoulder and onto his bed. "Breakfast is nearly ready. We have a lot to do today. Get dressed and join us quickly." She retrieved her Quibbler and strode from the room. The door remained as she had found it, open.

Five minutes later Ronald stumbled into the kitchen. He was dressed in the clothes Luna had selected for him. "Morning Ron, Luna told me all about your trip. Congratulations on discovering Snorkacks." She put a mountainous plate of food on the table across from where Luna was intently reading an article in her Quibbler. Luna did not seem aware of Ron entering the room.

Ron looked at Luna then sat down across from her. "Thanks mum. I know its only Gin and I still in school but I would like to buy all of our school supplies next year if I get the prize money." He began devouring his food.

"How sweet Ron, I think Ginny wants to buy her own supplies but you can certainly make the offer."

Ron tried to speak around a full mouth, "omayiwiwww…" He suddenly cut off when Luna slapped his hand.

She did not look up from her article, "Do not speak with your mouth full Ronald. Chew and swallow first then try again."

He glared at the top of her head but finished chewing and swallowed before he spoke again, "Umm sorry. I will ask her if I can buy her stuff. I don't know if or when I will get the prize money though." Not knowing what else to add he returned to devouring his breakfast.

Luna absently reached out and patted his free hand, "Excellent Ronald. That is most considerate of you."

Molly Weasley smiled to herself. Luna did appear to have an influence on his behavior. "Well kids, I'm going to do a little shopping today. We need supplies for dinner tonight. Neville will be here as well as the twins and the girls. You are also welcome to join us as well Luna."

"Yes thank you Mrs. Weasley I will be glad to. Is there anything you would like us to do today to help you?"

"That garden needs de-gnoming again. See what you can do about that please." She put on her cloak and picked up her handbag.

Luna looked up from her article, "Yes ma'am we will certainly try."

Smiling Mrs. Weasley nodded then screwed her face up in concentration and with a loud crack she disapparated.

"Ronald I think you should owl Harry and Hermione about our adventures last week. They will certainly want the details when they see today's Quibbler."

Ron took great pride in finishing his mouthful before talking, "Did your dad make the deadline then?"

"Yep." She closed the Quibbler she had been reading and spun it around for him to see. "He got it all into this edition. He also has gone to the Ministry to formally register the discovery to you."

Ron looked stunned as he stared at himself on the cover of the Quibbler, "I'm on the cover!"

"Yes Ronald, you deserve it. This is your copy. I have another at my house."

"Wicked!" Ron looked intently at the cover and read the title several times before opening it. He found the section and read through it carefully. He finally looked up grinning, "This is cool."

Luna smiled back at him, "Yes it is. Now I think it's time to write that owl to Harry and Hermione. Here you go." She had apparently found quill and parchment while he was reading the article.

"Oh alright, they must hate me though. I haven't heard from them in over a week now."

"Ronald, it's not polite to think of your best friends that way. Compose the owl and tell them what you have been doing then ask them how they have been. Tell them you are looking forward to seeing them again."

He held the quill towards her, "Here you write it. It sounds like you already have."

She shook her head, "Nope this must come from you Ronald." She deftly took the Quibbler from under his nose and ignoring him returned to her article.

Ron sighed then started thinking about what to write. Well not what but how. A while later he finally finished his letter. He folded it and addressed it to Harry and Hermione, that place I can't name. "I hope Pig can find them?"

Luna looked vacantly at him, "Unless owls have been blocked they can find any address."

"That's my point. I can't write the address where they are, only Dumbledore can do that. Look!" He gave her the letter.

"Oh I see, there must be a spell involved, quite interesting. Is there any more description you can add to that address?"

Ron thought for a minute then took back the letter. He crossed out that place I can't name and wrote Snuffles old house. "Harry won't like it but that narrows it down a bit."

"Ok go send Pigwidgeon. I will meet you in the garden. I can throw a gnome fifty meters."

"Bah I can do that easy!"

"Prove it Weasley!"

"You're on Lovegood!" He stood and ran upstairs to send the letter.

Luna laughed loudly at his back. When he had gone she closed the Quibbler and headed out onto the back porch. When Ron burst through the back door he found Luna on her broom spinning like a top, a gnome clearly visible in her outstretched right hand. Ron watched in amazement as the gnome flew far over the back wall of The Burrow.

"Wicked, I never thought of doing it that way."

Luna had stopped spinning to sit wavering on her broom ten meters away. She kept her eyes focused on the ground below her, "It's a little slower, you need to recover yourself but the gnomes don't come back for at least a day."

Ron grabbed his broom and hurried to try it himself.

Later they were both saddened to discover that there were no more gnomes left in the garden. They drifted to the porch and sat on the steps. Neither willing to trust their legs so soon after all that spinning. They found themselves holding hands while they waited for their legs to find the rest of them. "Ronald you need to get started on your homework. You only have two weeks left before the trip to France. Then you will be going to stay with Harry and Hermione. I doubt any homework will get done during any of that."

"Why should I do homework? It's just meant to keep us busy while were on vacation from school."

"No Ronald. Homework is intended to remind you of just what you have learned during the prior year and prepare you for what you will learn during the next. School is our first job. From this job our future positions will be determined. What do you want to do after you graduate?"

"Play keeper for the Cannons."

"Ronald, only one in three thousand who tries to be professional keepers makes it onto the practice squad. Those are pretty long odds. How are you going to live if you don't make it?"

Ron was silent for some time. When Luna finally looked at him she saw him daydreaming off into the distance. "Ronald?" He slowly looked over at her but still did not answer. "You're pretty good at Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. That could be worked into a career like Charlie's or even research into magical plants or beasts. Regardless you must do well in whatever Newt classes you get registered for in the next two years. I think we should start today."

"It always seems so pointless."

Luna stood and pulled Ron to his feet, "Come on Ronald I told you I would help you study. Let's start that now."

He simply nodded and followed as she went inside.

Mrs. Weasley returned to The Burrow at three, she found Ron and Luna in the kitchen. The table had more books spread out on it than she thought Ron owned. Luna was in the middle of an explanation when the loud crack of her Apparition stopped her mid word. Ron jumped to his feet to help his mum with her packages. Luna calmly marked the place in the book and closed it. She ignored Ron and Mrs. Weasley to straighten up the books and notes into neat piles.

"Hello dears, hope you didn't get into too much trouble today?"

Ron took a large sack from her and went to the ice box and began unloading it. "Mum, we de-gnomed the garden and made our own lunch. Then we even started studying."

Mrs. Weasley looked warmly on her youngest son then glanced at Luna. However Luna was still engrossed in sorting the mess on the table and missed the look of hope in Molly's eyes. "Well that's nice Ron. Thank you for putting away the groceries. Your Snorkacks have caused quite a stir apparently." She took off her cloak and hung it on the peg by the clock. She checked everyone's locations automatically: Arthur-Work, Molly-Home, Bill-Work, Charlie-Traveling, Percy-Work, Fred-Work, George-Work, Ron-Home, and Ginny-Work. Everything normal there.

"What do you mean mum?"

She turned back to them. Luna had finished sorting and was absently twirling one of her earrings while she waited. Ron stood anxiously by the ice box. The bags folded in his hands. "Everyone kept asking me if it was real. Several, I won't name names called it a stunt to make money. I told them that Oliver Lovegood was at The Ministry making it official. Just wait for the official proclamation I told them." She walked over and hugged Ron tenderly. "Don't you worry. This is normal. Why I remember when Kneazle's were discovered. No one believed such a cute and cuddly creature could be so helpful. Just wait until these Snorkacks are properly studied. I bet they do something really important for the environment. Most magical creatures do." She released Ron, "Do get the table clear, you're welcome to go read somewhere else."

Ron smiled faintly at his mum and picked up the large stack of books Luna had arranged on the table. Luna carried the book she had been reading from and a stack of parchments, quill tucked behind her ear, opposite her wand, ink bottle balanced precariously atop the book. They headed up towards Ron's room. A few minutes later she heard them come back down and walk out onto the front porch. She faintly heard Luna's voice reading again.

Dinner that night began at five when everyone seemed to arrive at once. Ginny and Neville flooed in, Fred and George apparated with Alicia and Angelina right behind them. The girls had brought a pair of pies with them. Ron and Luna came inside. Ron was teased mercilessly by the twins but he had actually missed that. Arthur arrived just before half past five and they all gathered around the table. Ron was glad to be home again. Even if there wouldn't be another night of Snorkack hunting with Luna. Well maybe they could sneak out into the woods later.

Harry was dressed in a new pair of black jeans and a pale blue long sleeved shirt. Hermione wore a long summer dress in several shades of teal. They were sitting in the parlor working on one of their final assignments for school. The front door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped inside briskly. She saw them sitting in the parlor and walked over to them. They put down their quills and Harry asked, "Are they here?"

"Albus will be here with them shortly. I would advise being circumspect in your initial conversations. They still need some time to grow accustomed to their new situation."

Hermione asked, "How are they taking it so far?"

Professor McGonagall straightened her already crisp robes. "I would swear to you that Mark's mother, Mary, was the one related to Petunia. She told me that magic was a load of rubbish! She actually tried to shoo me out of their flat with a broom when I transformed into a cat to prove it to her."

Harry looked pale, "That's horrible!"

Professor McGonagall took firm hold of both sides of her robe. Apparently trying to control her own rage. "Suffice it to say that she is still skeptical of our abilities. Their father, Jon is another story. He was initially surprised. He had heard rumors when he was a child apparently. Now he is trying to support Mark's acclimation to our world."

Hermione had recovered from her earlier shock to continue her questions, "What do they know about Harry?"

"Aside from the fact that he exists? Not much. I have told them that it was a magical attack which killed James and Lily. The one who was responsible is still after Harry. The fact that they are related to him puts them in danger."

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads, each was thinking how they were going to try and handle this family.

{GONG}

Hermione stood quickly, "I'll go get my parents." She leaned over and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, "Be brave my hero." With that she sprinted out of the parlor and up the stairs.

Winky appeared next to the door as Harry stood and walked over to it. She did not open the door immediately as she usually did. She looked at him, waiting for his signal to open it. Professor McGonagall stood off to the side behind Harry. He took a deep breath then nodded at Winky. She opened the door, keeping herself out of sight behind it. Outside were the Evans's and Professor Dumbledore. The five of them looked at Harry and Professor McGonagall for a moment before Harry spoke. "House, allow entrance to Jon, Mary, Mark, and Melony Evans. Please, come inside." Harry could swear he had seen Jon before. He couldn't quite place him though.

Jon walked inside, left hand pushing the reluctant Mary inside. "Good God! You look just like I remember James." He took and firmly shook Harry's hand, "Nice to see you again Harry. Though the last time I saw you, you couldn't even walk yet. This is my wife Mary."

"Hello Mary. Thank you for coming." She hesitated before shaking his hand. Her hand was cold and made him shiver. She looked into his eyes and something shifted in her stance.

"Nice to meet you Harry." She looked pointedly at Professor McGonagall, "I'm not sure how much of what I have heard to believe." Her gaze returned to Harry, "I do however see a family resemblance in you. It is good to meet someone from Jon's side of the family."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think of that so he just smiled.

Jon spoke up again, "Here is Mark."

Mark, a skinny eleven year old boy slipped between his parents to hold out a hand to Harry. Mark shook his hand enthusiastically, "Thanks for beating up Dud for us. He hasn't been nearly as mean to everyone since you did that and three of his gang have left him. Did you really knock him out with one punch?"

Harry glanced around nervously, "Well yes I did, but only after he insulted Hermione."

Mary scowled at that, Jon interrupted again to introduce the last Evans, "And here is young Melony."

She didn't look at Harry and nearly lost her balance as she tried to courtesy, "Hello Mr. Harry sir."

_I'm sending Hedwig down love and bringing Crookshanks. Maybe they will help distract the children so we can all talk for a little while._

_Ok, were just through with the introductions. Where are you?_

_Heading down now, be right there!_

Professor Dumbledore finally stepped inside and Winky closed the door. Before any of the Evans's could see her she had disappeared. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder startling the Evans's.

Mary exclaimed, "What a beautiful owl."

Mark breathed a quiet, "wow."

And Melony nearly burst as she pulled on her mother's sleeve. She kept repeating, "Oh he's pretty mommy."

Harry gently stroked Hedwig's chest feathers. "This is Hedwig, my pet owl. She is very smart, aren't you girl?" Hedwig hooted softly and started preening her left wing.

Professor Dumbledore announced, "Ahh, the Grangers." Everyone looked up the stairs. Hermione was coming down first, Crookshanks in her arms. Dan and Emma were just behind her. They were all smiling, teeth only Dentists seemed to posses shining brightly.

Harry took a step towards the base of the stairs. "Jon, Mary, Mark, and Melony may I introduce Hermione, the top student at Hogwarts for the last five years and my fiancée." Hermione beamed at his introduction. "And these are her parents, Dan and Emma. They are dentists. Oh, and that's Crookshanks."

Mary exclaimed, "Dentists?"

Melony jumped up excitedly clapping her hands and repeating, "Oh, he's pretty mommy!"

Hermione reached Harry and briefly took his outstretched hand. Cradling Crookshanks in her left arm she shook hands with Mary, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Mary seemed stunned. She mechanically smiled and returned the handshake. Her eyes followed Hermione's engagement ring.

Hermione shifted her attention to Jon, "Nice to meet you Mr. Evans."

"Please call me Jon. Congratulations, on your engagement. When is the wedding?"

"Oh, next month sometime, we haven't actually chosen yet."

"Ah, hope we can make it then. Here are Mark and Melony."

"So nice to actually meet you two at last."

Melony pointed at Crookshanks, "Is that a real cat?" Crookshanks merely yawned and went back to studying the new arrivals.

Mark took Melony's hand to stop her pointing and asked, "It doesn't look normal?"

"Well you have very sharp eyes. No, this is not a muggle cat, Crookshanks is half Kneasle. A Kneasle is a magical breed of cats. He can tell if someone is lying or trying to hide something." While they had been talking Dan and Emma had stepped in front of Mary and Jon. They quietly introduced themselves and shook hands. Mary was heard mumbling, "dentists?"

Melony tugged on her distracted mother's sleeve, "Mommy, can we play with Crooks-hanks?"

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone grew silent and looked expectantly towards him. "If it is alright with Jon and Mary. Minerva and I will watch Mark and Melony while the six of you get the dust out of the rafters so to speak. I believe Fawkes is waiting us out in the back yard. Fawkes is a phoenix, a very powerful magical bird." He looked around expectantly. Minerva stepped next to Hermione and quietly took Crookshanks. Harry looked at Hedwig and she flew to Professor Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

Jon finally spoke up, "I think that would be fine."

Mark and Melony startled nearly everyone by loudly shouting, "Yes!"

Professor McGonagall calmly addressed them, "This way." She started down the hall towards the kitchen. Mark and Melony quickly followed her, already asking questions. Professor Dumbledore smiled and strode after them.

Hermione took Harry's hand, "Let's have a seat in the parlor shall we?"

Dan and Emma took the lead, heading for a set of three loveseats arranged in a large U shape with a table in the center. They slipped in on the left side of the U, Jon and Mary sat facing them. Harry and Hermione took the seat in the middle.

_They need to know how everyone will react._

_Alright would you like me to give a history lesson?_

_Not really. Let me start, follow my lead._

_Of course._

Winky appeared standing on the coffee table when they had all sat. Mary yelped and jumped back. Jon grabbed Mary and looked around worriedly. Winky ignored them, "Winky will fetch drinks if you wishes them." She waited expectantly.

Mary looked out from behind Jon's shoulder, "Fetch? What is this? Some type of dog?"

Winky straightened her tea cozie, "Winky is a House-Elf. Mr. Harry Potter has two House-Elves. Only the most important families are allowed to have more than one."

Hermione tried to explain it better, "We employ them to assist in many tasks. They are paid and free to leave should they ever wish to." Winky cringed at that but remained silent. "Butterbeer's please Winky."

"Yes Misses Hermione." Two chilled bottles of butterbeer appeared on the table in front of Harry and Hermione. Jon and Mary flinched back again.

Emma calmly asked, "Our usual tea please Winky."

A silver tea service appeared on the table in front of Dan and Emma, there were four cups and saucers. The fragrant aroma of Earle Grey briefly announced the contents.

Jon leaned forward, "Oh that smells excellent, could we have a cup?"

Dan reached for the teapot, "Of course."

"If Winky be needed just call." She disappeared, Harry, Hermione, Dan and Emma each said "thank you" to the empty space she left. Dan poured four cups of tea and Emma passed the first two to Jon and Mary.

Jon glanced at Dan then looked at Harry. "Let me go first here. I am terribly sorry for not being around earlier Harry. From the little we have heard you certainly needed some help." He looked pointedly at Harry and Hermione's joined hands before continuing. "I am very glad that you have found it. I was told that you had all died in the um, fire. Please feel free to call me Uncle Jon." He sat back and drank from his tea.

Harry nodded, "Thank you Jon. I understand your position. I myself was kept in the dark, literally, for nearly ten years. Professor McGonagall said that she gave you the very basics. Before the wizarding world learns that you are related to me you need to be aware of a few more details. I through no fault of my own am The-Boy-Who-Lived, also known as The Harry Potter! Hermione, how many books are there on me?"

"On my last count there were thirty five that focus on you specifically. They each try and explain just what happened on All Hallows Eve in Godric's Hollow. Yes I have read them all. You are also referenced in several hundred other books."

"And are any of them right about what happened?"

"I don't believe any of them are even close."

"Alright I'm famous for something that happened when I was fifteen months old. I can't remember much and no one else seems to be able to figure out what happened. Well Professor Dumbledore may have more insight than anyone else on it but, he hasn't written a book yet. Here is what happened, as we understand it now anyway. At fifteen months old an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort, his real name is Tom Riddle, tried to kill me. He thought I was destined to kill him and end his reign of terror. He killed my dad, then after my mum pleaded for him to let me live, he killed her. Then when he tried to kill me something went wrong. His killing curse backfired, giving me this scar, and killing him. Well almost killing him, for ten years he was little more than a ghost. That made me famous. I was immediately shunted off to the Dursley's so didn't learn any of this for almost ten years."

Hermione took over, "You see Tom Riddle was a Dark Lord. Those are like Mad Dictator's in the muggle world. They come to power and rule through terror. He wanted to eliminate all whose blood was not pure. That is, those whose parents were not both magical. There is absolutely no relationship between magical power and ones birth status."

Harry continued again, "At the end of our fourth year I was kidnapped by Tom Riddle. He used my blood in a ritual and brought himself back to life. We dueled and I was able to escape. Since then he has been after me or…" He glanced at Hermione, "those close to me."

Hermione slipped back into the conversation when he faltered, "You see everyone expects Harry to once again defeat Voldemort. We are training to do just that. If everything works out as expected Harry will be the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher next term."

This got Mary's attention, "What qualifications do you have young man to teach such an important topic?"

"Well for starters there are only two men living who have defeated a Dark Lord, Professor Dumbledore and I. Since Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of the school he can't take the job. No one else is willing to take on the job and the only qualification is the passing of an exam, both written and physical. I am scheduled to take both before the beginning of the term. I do expect to get nearly perfect scores in both of them."

Emma spoke up for the first time, "Mary, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm a Lecturer at University."

Emma smiled, "Then you know some of what is in store for a beginning instructor. I myself have taught many classes to young dentists. Let me tell you that once you get to know these two you will see just how serious they are. They study and train for nearly eight hours a day all week long. Experts in this and that come here to help them. Ultimately though, everything is resting on their shoulders. Everyone is trying to help and support them but one day it will come down to a duel between Harry and Tom. The fate of millions will be decided by the victor of that duel."

Jon paled, "Millions?"

Dan started softly, "We have been doing a lot of reading on the history of the wizarding world. There have been several Dark Lords over the last two thousand years. Each one seems to get worse than the last. Here is a bit of history you never learned at any University. Hitler was actually a Dark Lord. He was called Grindelwald in the wizarding world. Grindelwald was defeated by Albus Dumbledore in 1945. He has never told anyone how he did that. Several thousand witches and wizards had already tried. Every one of them died horribly. So yes millions of people, both muggle and non, will die if Voldemort rises to power."

There was a loud crash from the kitchen, all of them jumped to there feet. Harry and Hermione had their wands out and had shifted so they could see the entire room between them. Mary was clinging to Jon who looked about frantically. Dan and Emma had also drawn close but looked to Harry and Hermione. They heard loud cursing and several doors banged. Harry and Hermione quickly moved to either side of the parlor entrance. Remus came staggering into the hallway, blood dripping down the side of his face from a gash in the top of his head. He held his hand over the gash as he staggered down the hall. He called out, "Albus?"

Harry stepped into the entrance hall where Remus could see him. Hermione seemed to be watching every direction at once. "Harry I need to talk to Albus, where is he?"

"What happened, Remus? Were you attacked?"

He seemed confused by those questions, "Attacked? No I stood up too fast and smashed my head. That can wait though I need to talk to Albus."

_That explains the racket we heard. He must have been getting a report from someone and it startled him so much he stood up too close and smashed into something hanging in the fireplace._

_Yes that makes sense. I will see what I can get out of him._

_Ok, I will go out back and get Dumbledore._

Hermione put away her wand, "Mum, dad get a bandage on his head. I will go get Professor Dumbledore." She ran down the hall and into the kitchen, the way Remus had come.

Harry put away his wand and took Remus by the arm. Dan rushed to help him while Emma went to one of the many cabinets in the parlor and pulled out an emergency first aid kit. Harry tried to reassure him, "Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall are out back with the children. Hermione will get him, let's go sit in the parlor and wait." Remus nodded and almost collapsed. "What's so important?"

Remus collapsed onto the couch. Dan sat next to him and looked into his eyes, "He has a concussion I would guess." Emma went around the back of the sofa and held a large gauze pad on the wound.

Harry barely heard Remus whisper, "Dung, he's gone missing." Remus slumped forward, Dan and Harry caught him. "Tell Albus Harry."

Harry nodded, "Yes Remus I will. Now you stay with us you hear?"

Remus seemed to try and nod his head but his eyes were closed. There was a soft pop and Professor Dumbledore appeared in the parlor. He whirled about and strode across the room to them. "What happened, Harry?"

Harry made sure that Dan had Remus before he stood, "Apparently he was receiving a report. That report surprised him so much he smashed his head standing up. He said that Dung has gone missing. Mr. Granger thinks Remus has a concussion."

Hermione came running back into the parlor at that moment, followed by McGonagall, Mark, and Melony. Melony was carrying Crookshanks. Professor Dumbledore whirled to Minerva, "Get in touch with Kingsley. Have him move the Dursley's again. Stay here until I return. Mundungus has gone missing. I will take Remus to St. Mungo's." Professor McGonagall nodded and ran back into the kitchen. Professor Dumbledore turned back to them. "Thank you Harry, I will see to him now. Have Dobby lock down the house for the next few hours." He took Remus's hand and with a quick flick of his wand they both disappeared.

"Dobby!"

Instantly the House-Elf was standing beside Harry. Dirt covered his knees and the tip of his nose, "Yes Harry Potter sir?"

"Professor Dumbledore says to lock down the house."

Dobby screwed his face up in concentration for a moment, "It is done Harry Potter sir."

Hermione asked calmly, "Just what does that mean Dobby?"

"We should be expecting an attack. Now would not be a good time for opening any outside door or window. Not even a chimney floo. All of the houses defenses has been turned on. Winky be needin me now. We be protecting the house Harry Potter sir."

_Go summon a safe place in the Room of Requirement._

_Gone!_

Hermione bolted up the stairs three at a time.

Harry drew Godric's sword and took control, "Everyone please follow Hermione upstairs. We will take refuge in the Room of Requirement for now." Dan grabbed Jon's elbow and took Melony's hand. Emma took Mary by the elbow and motioned for Mark to follow. Both Jon and Mary seemed stunned by what was going on. "Melony take Crookshanks with you please, Mark where is Hedwig?"

"She flew upstairs when we came running in here. What's going on Harry?"

"It looks like the wizard that tried to kill me may be coming to try and finish it."

Mark grew pale and ran to catch up with his parents. Harry looked around and strode to the kitchen. He found Professor McGonagall coming back to join them. "Professor Dumbledore said to lock down the house. We're going to take refuge in the Room of Requirement. Do you have any other suggestions?"

She drew her wand, "Hide the door if we can, otherwise it sounds like a good plan." She started up the stairs, only one step ahead of Harry. Moments later they joined everyone else in the Room of Requirement.

There was a short tunnel behind the door. Harry emerged into the Gryffindor common room. He was immediately crushed into a tight hug by Hermione.

_Glad you finally made it._

_You have only been in here for a minute you know._

_It felt like ages._

They smiled and let go. They both kept their wands at the ready however. Professor McGonagall closed the door behind her and did something that Harry missed. "Well that will have to do I'm afraid. Excellent choice Miss Granger." She looked around the familiar room. Hedwig was sleeping on a perch across the room.

"I sent everyone else upstairs to choose beds. In case we end up spending a while here. There is a stocked kitchen through that extra door over there."

Professor McGonagall stepped close to them, "This room constantly amazes me. I have something for you both, but first we need witnesses." She walked over to the base of the stairs. In her most authoritative voice she boomed out, "Your attention please. Would everyone please return to the Common room at once!"

Dan and Emma came running down to see what was the matter. They quickly calmed, seeing Harry and Hermione standing by the entrance tunnel. The Evans's came down in a tight crowd. They didn't stop until reaching the base of the stairs. Professor McGonagall looked around serenely, "In my official position as Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts it seems only appropriate that I do this here." She pulled out a pair of sealed letters. Each of them had several ribbons fluttering about. "I was given your O.W.L. results this morning. Apparently the owls were unable to locate you so they returned to the Ministry." She handed them each the envelopes, smiled, and turned back to the rest of those in the room.

She slowly paced around the room. Just as she did while lecturing in class, "OWL's are taken during the fifth term. The results determine what classes may be taken for the final two years as well as future job prospects. These are comprehensive exams, covering both knowledge recall and practical application. Up until sixth term most students attend nine classes. A few with special abilities attend a few more. The twelve classes offered at Hogwarts are: Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History, Muggle Studies, Potions, and Transfiguration. There are three passing grades for each exam, Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, and Acceptable. There are two failing grades Poor and Dreadful. One OWL is awarded for a grade of Exceeds Expectations and two are awarded for an Outstanding grade. It is thus possible to pass all of your exams and not receive any OWL points. Any questions?" She looked around, not really expecting any. Then looked pointedly at Harry and Hermione. They had not yet opened their letters.

Hermione looked a bit apprehensive, "You go first Harry."

"Alright." He broke the seal on his envelope and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment. It quickly straitened out into a large elegantly scribed scroll. He carefully read through it:

1 Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations

2 Defense Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding

0 Divination – Acceptable

1 Care of Magical Creatures – Exceeds Expectations

2 Potions – Outstanding

1 Charms – Exceeds Expectations

0 Astronomy – Acceptable

0 History – Poor

1 Herbology – Exceeds Expectations

8 Above average Congratulations!

Then he handed it to Professor McGonagall, "I got eight!"

Emma, Dan, and Hermione quickly hugged him tightly. Dan congratulated him, "Excellent Harry."

Professor McGonagall looked over the sheet, "I told that dreadful woman you would pass with the scores you need. Oh my, Severus is going to have a coronary. He is stuck with you for another two years." She handed the parchment to Dan and Emma. They handed it to Jon and Mary. Mark looked over the letter intently.

"Well Miss Granger?"

With another nervous glance around she finally broke the seal on her letter. The paper seemed to leap out of its own accord. Several huge ribbons adorned the letter. She started trembling as she read down the scores.

2 Transfiguration – Outstanding

2 Defense Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding

2 Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding

2 Potions – Outstanding

2 Charms – Outstanding

1 Astronomy – Exceeds Expectations

2 History – Outstanding

2 Herbology – Outstanding

2 Arithmancy – Outstanding

1 Ancient Runes – Exceeds Expectations

18 Unbelievable! Congratulations!

Finally she looked up, clearly upset. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she raged, "They gave me two Exceeds Expectations! Unbelievable, they obviously did not take into account the interruption of our Astronomy exam! One bloody mistake in Runes and I lost Outstanding!"

Harry quickly took the letter from her and handed it to Emma. He guided her over to the fireplace, arm tightly around her shoulder. He stopped near the window seat where Hedwig was sleeping. He pulled her into a tight hug, she cried onto his shoulder.

_Mione?___

_Quit!_

_No, stop being childish.___

_But…___

_No, How many people have ever received eighteen Owls?_

_Including me?_

_Yes_

_One_

_Has anyone ever done better?_

_Only one_

_Let me guess, Albus Dumbledore._

_Yep, he had nineteen._

_What did Tom Riddle get?_

_Sixteen, he only took 8 exams._

_Now pull yourself together. Think of the Outstandings._

_Alright already.__ I so much wanted a perfect score._

_You don't need a perfect score to prove anything._

_I know._

The rest of the room intruded into their private world. Mark and Melony were standing quietly near them while the adults were engrossed in a heated discussion across the room. Mark looked over at them and cautiously asked, "Are you really going to be teaching next term Harry?"

He nodded and pulled Hermione towards the argument. Mary was yelling at the top of her lungs, "I will not have my child taught by another child. No matter how gifted he seems to be! What practical experience does he have imparting his knowledge and skills to others?"

Before anyone else could answer that there was a loud crack. Harry felt an explosion beside him and looked over. Gone were Hermione's tears, she held her wand aloft and it shone brightly. "That will be enough of that. Harry is an excellent instructor." She marched straight over to Mary. A palpable force surrounded her, "I myself learned Defense from him last term. I have had a lot of experience with teachers. He is among the best I have ever seen." Mary was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide behind Jon.

Professor McGonagall stepped between them, "I think a demonstration is in order. Potter?"

Harry looked around briefly, "Please stay back, everyone up onto the stairs. Mark, take Hedwig please."

Hermione scowled and marched to the base of the stairs where she turned and faced the room. Everyone else went quietly past her and up onto the landing.

"Shall we agree nothing overtly deadly or damaging Mr. Potter?"

He nodded his head, "Of course, no whirling blades, fire, or the like?"

"Quite acceptable."

_Do you think this will just be some kind of show?_

_McGonagall, are you joking? DOWN NOW!_

Harry had not been paying attention for only a moment. Without hesitation he flattened himself onto the carpet. He rolled so he was facing up just in time to see two large black panthers leaping over him. He heard Hermione calmly start to explain to the rest what was going on. "Professor McGonagall has transformed two couches… He missed the next bit as she started talking in his head at the same time.

_Transform them back into furniture._

He quickly did so. Two couches slid a meter as they landed on the common room floor. Hermione's voice continued, "There he has neutralized the threat, next we will see who attacks next."

Professor McGonagall started pacing, "I see Miss Granger has been tutoring you in Transfiguration. Pity it was after your OWL." Harry quietly transformed the carpet behind her into a Lethifold. The Lethifold rose up behind her and engulfed her. Mary, Emma, and Melony screamed in terror while Dan, Jon, and Mark let out a more manly, "woah."

Harry quickly tried to transform the Lethifold back into a carpet but nothing happened. Hermione fell to one knee clutching her head.

_Petronus__ Harry!_

_Make lots of light_

_nooo___

Harry quickly created four points of bright light around the Lethifold then summoned forth his Petronus, "Expecto Patronum!" A huge silver stag materialized out of his wand. It pawed the ground, leaving deep gouges, it charged the black mass. The Lethifold tried to retreat but the stag stood on it and plunged its antlers down into the shadow. It ripped upwards tearing great swaths of it away. The Lethifold quivered and fell limp. Harry's Patronus stood majestically over its fallen foe and slowly faded away. Hermione stood, still holding her head, and staggered towards where Professor McGonagall lay. Harry ran to McGonagall, he reached her first. She looked pale but her eyes were open and she was starting to move. Harry helped her sit up Hermione ran to the little kitchen. When she came back with a glass of pumpkin juice Dan and Harry were just putting Professor McGonagall down in a large chair.

Harry asked, "Why couldn't I turn the Lethifold back into a carpet? I was able to turn the Panthers back into sofa's."

Hermione handed her mum the glass of juice. Emma knelt in front of Professor McGonagall and helped her sip some. "At a guess I would blame it on the Room. Panthers are non magical creatures. A Lethifold is a magical creature. I believe the Room of Requirement actually turned it into one. So only it's real counter could destroy it."

Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Those are just like Dementors. I feel so cold. Thank you for acting so quickly to save my life." She shivered but slowly stood. She turned to the Evan's who were still huddled on the first landing of the stairs. She focused on a very pale, young looking Mark. "Your first lesson in magic Mr. Evans. It is an important one, one which almost cost me my life tonight. Never assume that normal rules apply in a magical world. You must learn to adapt to the situation and think quickly."

_Harry, we need to talk about what just happened_

_Sure_

Professor McGonagall continued, "Now that is quite enough for now. Let's all have a bite to eat, chocolate is in order for all I believe. We will remain here until we receive word from Albus that it is safe to exit. We may be here for quite some time." She walked into the kitchen. Everyone except Harry and Hermione slowly followed Professor McGonagall into the kitchen.

They went to their traditional couch next to the fireplace. Harry sat down and Hermione slipped snugly into his lap. She pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered them both. The Lethifold had left a definite chill in the air. He wrapped his arms around her and they settled down as though about to take a nap.

_When Professor McGonagall was being covered by the Lethifold I felt something in me grow elated. At the same time I felt an overwhelming hatred for you Harry._

_What do you think that means?_

_My initial guess was that somehow Voldemort had a link to me. Now I think it's something different._

_Hang on, Dumbledore, when he was explaining to me why I could speak Parseltongue. He said that Voldemort put a bit of himself in me. The night he tried to kill me, the first time that is._

_So that would be why he couldn't die._

_You think it worked like that potion?_

_Partially anyway.__ Regardless we need to figure out how to get rid of it. I don't think we can succeed in killing him while its here._

_Damn! I have been carrying around a chunk of Tom Riddle all these years?_

_Precisely, and now I have it._

_We need to talk to Dumbledore._

_Not yet. Let me try and find a solution. If we tell him then he will certainly learn about the potion._

_Yea, you're right. Ok work on it but if you get stuck we will have to tell him._

_I'll see what I can come up with._

_I think now would be a good time to try and see what Voldemort is doing._

_I was thinking about that. Try just touching the scar instead of going through it._

_Alright, that sounds like a good thing to try first._

_Should we link?_

_No, let's see if one of us can be quieter._

_Take Godric's sword with you. Remember it was able to hurt him last time._

_Ok, good idea._

_If he is busy with something you should be able to observe. Try to keep your emotions neutral, just watch and listen._

He nodded against her bushy hair and kissed her neck. She shivered at his touch. He found the hilt of Godric's sword and touched it.

_Sword?___

_I AM HERE_

_I need to try and spy on Voldemort through that hole in my head._

_YES  
I need you to come with me to help._

_DONE_

Hermione locked onto his thoughts. Harry visualized the shining lightning bolt inside his head. Suddenly he was standing before it, Godric's sword in hand.

He reached out his left hand to the scar.

_USE ME_

_What?_

_TOUCH ME TO THE SCAR, HE CANNOT HARM ME_

_Oh, alright._

Harry lifted the sword and slowly touched the tip of the blade to it. There was a flash of light and Harry was in another place.

He flinched away from the pain. There was so much of it. His skin burned where Moody's fire had consumed him, his leg still ached where that damned rubbish bin had broken it. Where was Severus? The door opened and Pettigrew came in. "Master, he is ready to talk to you."

His anticipation grew strong, "He had better be." Lord Voldemort stood slowly and walked out into the corridor. Dementors slipped out of his path as he strode down the hall. His red eyes gleamed in the darkness. He turned down a narrow passage and into a small prison cell. Mundungus knelt, his wrists chained to the wall behind him. His skin was pale and breathing erratic. Much more pain would kill him, damn worm couldn't even torture correctly! "Tell me what I want to know or die!"

Mundungus began sobbing and shaking his head, "Master I canno. There be a house, it did once belonged to… Argh! I canno say it, I canno even thin o how to describe it to ye. Tha house be our headquarters an his hidin place."

Lord Voldemort lifted his wand for the final blow. Mundungus lowered his head, whimpering. Pettigrew pulled his sleeve down. Pain burned across his arm where his sleeve had rubbed it raw again, "Master no! It is the same cursed spell, it must be. The Phedelus or some such, only the keeper of the secret can tell another."

Lord Voldemort shoved Pettigrew against the wall. He hit hard but unfortunately it didn't break his back. He sat on the floor waiting for his master's revenge. "Dung, who is the keeper of this secret? Who can reveal Potter's hiding place to me?"

Mundungus looked up, "Albus."

Rage burned through him. He would see that meddling old fool burned alive for his infernal interference. Fear made his anger grow. He had never been able to get more than one step ahead. "I will break this spell, I must!" Lord Voldemort turned quickly and left the room. Pettigrew quickly scurried after him. "Find me that spell Pettigrew, I must study it."

Peter scraped the floor as he bowed, "Yes my master." He quickly turned to leave the room.

Severus stood in the doorway blocking his retreat. He carried a large cauldron of a thick white cream, "Watch where you are running Peter. You may injure yourself being so careless."

Lord Voldemort whirled back to face his lone competent servant, "What kept you?"

Severus stepped sideways and lifted the cauldron slightly, "Potion making is a precise thing Master. This was poison until it was done."

"I grow tired of your excuses Snape, start sooner on the next batch."

Severus bowed slightly, "As my master comma…"

He was interrupted by the sounds of Mundungus screaming, "no, no, NO, NO, Nnooo…" It was abruptly cut off. Lord Voldemort and Peter ran out of the room. Severus carefully placed the potion on the table and followed them.

There were three Dementors in the prison cell with Mundungus. They had kissed him. He turned to the Dementors and raged, "Why? I gave no such order!" There was a soft rustling, "What do you mean you were hungry! You do as I command!"

Severus slipped disdainfully into the room, "Master I have told you they cannot be trusted. Every mission you send them on they ignore your orders except to suck souls."

Lord Voldemort's red eyes blazed at Severus, "If you were not my only remaining competent follower you would die here and now for that statement! They are my tools. Their very presence reminds people of my power!"

"Then send them out, don't give them responsibilities they are not meant for."

"But I needed him alive. He knew where Potter was hiding!"

"Master, I will find Potter for you. It is only a matter of time before that old fool slips and tells me. Then we will have revenge on Potter."

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I originally intended to cover about two weeks of story time. As usual once I got started it just compounded. I ended up only covering two days, Sunday and Monday. I have settled back into a real writing routine now. Hopefully I can keep up this pace for a while. Since these chapters are long and involved they take a bit of time to write. So no promises but I hope to post the next chapter in about a month. Please leave me a review on how you think this chapter and the entire story is going. I read my reviews daily and have found great inspiration from them.

Thank you all for your time and continued interest.

Golasgil


	25. The Breaking Point

Chapter 25: The Breaking Point

**July 15, 1996****: Early afternoon.**

Harry slipped back into his own mind, _Damn__!_

_THOSE DEMONS MUST BE VANQUISHED!_

_Dementors are demons?_

_WHAT ELSE COULD THEY BE?_

_Dementors are shades, a type of ghost, similar to a poltergeist._

_Did you see what happened?_

_No, I heard all of it in your head though. So Voldemort doesn't know where we are._

_Let's stay put until we hear from Professor Dumbledore though._

_Why?_

_I need the break from all our practice sessions._

_You need a break? I'm the one who can barely get up in the morning these days._

_Sorry, can I help you in any way?_

_Yes, give me some attention. I'm not made of glass now you know._

_I think we may want our own room for that._

_We have a copy of our room in here. I summoned the Room of Requirement remember._

_Oh, good idea._

_Thank you, let's head upstairs then._

Harry opened his eyes and regretfully sat up. His head had been quite comfortable resting in Hermione's lap. Everyone else was sitting at the study tables eating lunch. He no longer felt hungry after what he had witnessed. He stood and everyone looked over at him expectantly. Hermione's hand found its way into his though she still sat upon the couch. He ran the fingers of his free hand through his unruly hair, "We're going to go find a room and take a nap. I think we should wait for word from Professor Dumbledore before we leave the Room of Requirement though. Until then I think we should find rooms and settle in, it could be a while."

Emma looked at him sympathetically and asked, "What about your lunch dear?"

He shook his head, "After nearly killing Professor McGonagall I don't feel like eating just yet." He didn't have the heart to tell them about Mundungus yet; that could wait until later.

Professor McGonagall looked at him sharply, her fork paused halfway to her mouth, "Mr. Potter you do yourself no good to fret. I hold you blameless for the Lethifold incident sit and eat. There will be plenty of time for napping later." She jabbed pointedly at the two empty seats with her fork.

Harry swore Dumbledore's twinkle had found its way to her eyes; she knew they were not going upstairs to sleep. Sadly he nodded and pulled Hermione down into the chair across from her parents, "All right, what do we have?"

Half an hour later, their stomachs full, Harry and Hermione headed upstairs. The Evanses had started asking questions and after sharing a quick glance had decided to let Dan and Emma answer them. They heard Professor McGonagall beginning to lecture about something as they finally reached the top of the tower. Normally this was where the Head Boy, Girl dorm was. Instead they found their room from Grimmauld Place.

Once they were inside the room Hermione pulled out Harry's wand and locked the door with a quick coloportus spell. Harry was already shedding his clothes as he walked towards the bed. She quickly joined him, similarly stripping. He hung his sword belt from the hook next to the bed and his glasses went onto the table beneath the sword. Hermione stuck his wand through the loop in his sword belt. They stood a moment facing each other beside the bed, naked.

He grabbed her violently around the waist and pulled her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hung onto his neck while he spun them around. Then he tried to throw her onto the bed but she held onto him so tightly he found himself pulled along with her. His weight pressed her down hard against the bed. He snarled like an animal while he kissed and sucked his way from her earlobe down to her collarbone. His hands flitted over her, squeezing and pinching wherever he paused.

_Come on animal, take me I'm yours!_

In answer he slipped down and roughly pulled her left nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard while grabbing her other breast tightly. She moaned and squirmed, twisting her leg's tighter around his chest. She still held tightly to his neck, her fingers twined into his hair. He released her nipple and pounced on the other. After giving it a thorough sucking he slipped down between her legs. She released his head and stretched her legs wide for him. Snarling again he dove into her, licking and sucking on her softest flesh. She tried desperately to stay still but he was moving so fast and violently she was shoved around on the bed. He stopped several times and pulled her back to the middle. There he resumed his work between her legs.

_OH, HARRY!_

He felt her tremble while he was flicking her with the tip of his tongue.

_Take me now!_

He pulled away from her and crawled over her, his eyes were wild with desire. He slammed his erection into her, she bit her lip at the roughness of his entry. He held onto her shoulders and started thrusting violently. Her legs loosely around him she pulled his mouth down to hers. They breathed into one another as she joined him in the violence of their passion. The taste of blood from her lip drove him wilder. Their mouths were sealed together, tongues warring with one another. Teeth clashed and nostrils flared as each of them worked relentlessly, confirming their bond sweat covered them both. He finally exploded deep within her. He rose over her, panting hard and dripping his sweat onto her where it pooled with hers. She dragged her nails across his chest, leaving ten thin red lines, and purred up at him. He collapsed onto her and she threw the sheet over them.

_Purrfect__!_

_Glad you liked it_

_Loved it!_

_Your turn next time_

_All right.___

He gently cupped her left breast and kissed her neck. She snuggled closer and they drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later they were awoken abruptly by the sound of singing. This was no ordinary song it was phoenix song! Hermione leapt out of bed and started throwing her clothes back on. Harry was only a moment behind her. They looked entirely unprepared as they unlocked the door and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone else was already collected, Fawkes slowly circled the common room as he sang. Even Mary stood in rapt attention, a joyous smile plastered across her face. Mark and Melony were sitting on the bottom stair. Hedwig was perched calmly on Mark's shoulder while Melony cradled Crookshanks in her lap. When Harry and Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs Fawkes landed on Hedwig's perch. Only then did they realize that he had a roll of parchment clutched in one foot. Professor McGonagall walked over to him and he held the scroll out to her. When she took it Fawkes leapt into the air and vanished. Everyone let out the breath they had been holding. The spell they seem to have all been under broke, and everyone started talking at once while Professor McGonagall broke the seal and started reading the letter.

"What was that?" – "Yea mummy what was that?" – "I don't know dears; it was beautiful though wasn't it." Harry walked over to Professor McGonagall and Hermione started explaining, "That was Fawkes, you saw him outside earlier didn't you? He is Professor Dumbledore's phoenix they are very powerful magical creatures." – "Oh, we missed him earlier." – "Yeah he wuddn't there when you came runnin out."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Everyone grew silent and turned to look at her. She was smiling, "Albus writes, _Sherbert__ lemon drops are dandy would you fancy a candy?"_ Hermione giggled as she walked to the door while everyone else looked blankly after her. Harry quickly followed and was right behind her when she opened the door. Professor Dumbledore with Fawkes perched on his shoulder, stood at the top of the landing smiling at them. He held a small crumpled paper bag in one hand and held it out to them. A rather embarrassed looking Remus stood beside him while Alisa Slate waited impatiently off to the side. As usual she seemed ready to attack anyone who appeared threatening.

Professor Dumbledore greeted them, "That was an excellent concealment charm Minerva. Lemon drops anyone?"

Hermione walked to Professor Dumbledore, still grinning, and took a lemon drop from the bag.

Professor McGonagall looked at him sheepishly they seemed to share a private conversation before Minerva said, "Shall we just say I was inspired by the moment and leave it at that?"

Professor Dumbledore bowed his head slightly, "If you wish."

Harry walked straight to Remus, "So what happened? Are you all right?"

A pained look went through his eyes, "Tonks will never let me live this down. I was taking a report from her. She had gone to relieve Mundungus and couldn't find him anywhere. Finally she found his wand, atop a rubbish bin. That was when she went to the fireplace and reported in. I tried to run outside and tell Professor Dumbledore but forgot I had been leaning inside the fireplace. I stood up inside and cracked my skull hard. Then apparently I couldn't figure out which way to go so I stumbled into the pantry then back into the hallway and that's where you found me. I'm terribly sorry to have added to the confusion instead of doing my job of collecting reports."

Hermione, who had come over while he talked, hugged him tightly while Harry squeezed his shoulder. Professor Dumbledore looked at him sharply, "Nonsense, it was an excellent exercise."

_Tell him what you saw, when you spied on Voldemort._

Ok 

Harry and Hermione stepped away from Remus she slipped beside Harry, "Um Professor, I um, spied on Voldemort."

Professor Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at him, "Did you now? Go on Harry."

"First I don't think he was aware of me. I did learn that he is trying to find me, to try and kill me. I know this is nothing new but I did learn that he had kidnapped Mundungus and tried to get him to reveal where I am. Dung was only able to tell him that we were hiding in a house and that you were the keeper of the secret. I don't think Voldemort knows the spell the house is protected with yet, Wormtail pronounced it all wrong and he didn't correct him. Mundungus didn't tell him anything else, uh, before he died." He hung his head and took a deep breath before continuing, "Before the dementors went out of control and got him."

Professor McGonagall, Dan, Emma, Remus and Alisa let out a collective gasp. The Evanses looked around blankly Hermione looked at them sadly, "A dementor is a type of ghost or poltergeist. It kills by taking away your soul and, and feeding on it."

Mary clutched Mark and Melony close to her, Jon put his arm around her small shoulders and asked, "Is that why we're here?"

Professor Dumbledore stepped close to them holding out his crumpled bag of lemon drops, "To prevent such things, yes." The four of them seemed to be unaware that they each reached out and took a lemon drop from his bag. When they each had one in their mouth he put away the bag and stepped back, "That is terrible news Harry. Though I had feared as much, we will have to implement teams, no member of the order works alone on anything. Now, I believe we have kept the High Mage waiting quite long enough Harry would you do the honors?" He gestured towards the blank wall.

_We still need to prove to the Evanses that you know your stuff._

_How about letting them and your parents watch this session?_

_Excellent idea!_

Harry started pacing in front of the blank wall while Hermione addressed them all, "With your permission Alisa, we would like to invite everyone inside to witness today's training. Mark here is about to start at Hogwarts and his parents have questions about the existence of magic and Harry's abilities."

Alisa looked around affronted, "Well we will soon put an end to such thoughts." She turned her attention to the tight cluster that was the Evans family, "Mr. Potter is one of the strongest practitioners of the magical arts that I have seen. Along with Miss Granger's intelligence and finesse they will be an unbeatable team."

The door reappeared and Harry pulled it open to reveal the now familiar practice room. A large hard packed sand arena with a stone maze on the far side, several immense stones were scattered about. There was one minor change instead of a classroom section several rows of aluminum bleachers had appeared. Harry went inside and Hermione followed just behind him.

Alisa turned to Professor Dumbledore, "Chief Warlock, would you please prevent any collateral damage to those unable to defend themselves."

Professor Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at her, "Of course Miss. Slate."

_Should we link?_

_I think it would be best but not in front of everyone._

_Let's go over behind one of the pillars and then come back._

_All right._

Harry and Hermione walked briskly across the open portion of the arena and disappeared into the maze of stone. Everyone else started filing inside, Dan and Emma looked around eagerly they knew this would be special. The Evanses had all visibly calmed but still looked around apprehensively as they came and sat on the bleachers. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall moved to stand on either end of the seating area and drew their wands. Heads bent close Alisa and Remus walked out into the arena talking quietly. As they reached the center Harry and Hermione came back from the maze. Harry had out Godric's sword and Hermione's wand Hermione held his wand ready. Alisa drew her wand and sword. Remus' wand seemed to appear in his hand. Fawkes flew slowly around the room and then landed on Mary's shoulder. She flinched at first but he seemed to pull her up. Soon she was sitting up straight and tall.

Harry and Alisa came within a few meters before stopping. Remus and Hermione were three meters behind them and off to one side. Professor Dumbledore addressed the room, "This will be a team duel, Harry and Hermione versus Alisa and Remus. In team dueling one partner is assigned to attack and one to defend. Harry and Alisa will be in the attack role as we begin I expect a fair duel. Make no mistakes the spells about to be unleashed are very potent and quite deadly. Minerva…"

Professor McGonagall raised her wand and a wall of crystal rose from the ground. It continued rising until it was three meters tall then a ceiling of the same material sealed the viewing area off from the rest of the room. Professor Dumbledore touched his wand to the barrier and the enclosure shimmered. He stepped back and spoke again, "We will begin on my mark, one, two, and three… Begin!"

Alisa's blade snapped towards Harry's heart like a whip. Godric's sword met it in a shower of magical energy.  Remus and Hermione watched everything intently while Alisa and Harry became a blur of blades.

_SHE HAS LEARNED TO ANTICIPATE YOU._

_Then I will have to be unpredictable eh?_

_Careful Harry, give me that wand arm._

_Done_

_This is really tricky. I have to keep switching my concentration between my body and yours. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

_Do the best you can._

_Oh damn, bye!_

Alisa withdrew quickly and started to cast, her wand pointing a few meters over Harry's head. Hermione's eyes opened wide when she heard the words to Alisa's spell, she ran close to Harry and brought an icy barrier into existence around them. Remus also seemed startled by Alisa's spell and quickly did the same for himself and Alisa. The audience saw a large blanket of fire fall on top of Hermione's shield. The fire exploded outwards and the shockwave was felt through the ground by those inside the protective barrier. For a brief moment the enclosed viewing area seemed to be floating inside a volcano. When it cleared Harry stood among the smoke and rubble of Hermione's dome, casting his next attack. Hermione was still crouched low but quickly stood and looked around them. Remus' shield still shimmered over him and Alisa. Harry finished his incantation and their barrier collapsed as though a giant had stepped upon it. Alisa and Remus rolled to the sides and leapt to their feet, both of them had gashes on their legs. Alisa thrust her wand at Harry, sword blades shot forth from her wand. Hermione gestured with her wand and a two meter tall stone wall between them and the flying blades. The sound of the blades burying themselves deeply into the stone was deafening but they appeared unable to pierce it.

Harry, his view of Alisa now blocked by Hermione's wall, pointed Godric's sword at the ceiling over Alisa and a blue bolt of lightning shot forth. It slammed into the rafters and they exploded revealing a black nothing beyond the outer wall of the Room of Requirement. The lightning turned into hundreds of miniature bolts which rained down. Alisa looked at the falling shards, mouth agape. Remus darted to her side and wrapped his left arm around her waist. They vanished just as the shards landed where they had been standing. Harry whirled to face the maze; Remus released Alisa and stepped back. She looked sharply at Remus, smiled grimly and turned back to face Harry and Hermione. The four of them stood, wands and swords pointed at one another. Red and gold sparks were dancing around Harry they sparks reached out to engulf Hermione as well.

Fawkes suddenly appeared between the four of them and started singing while he hovered. The barrier protecting the bleachers vanished. Dan, Emma, Mark, and Melony started clapping excitedly Jon and Mary looked shocked. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall smiled approvingly, quietly clapping. They saw Hermione put away her wand and turn Harry to face her. They could not hear what was said but the sparks soon faded. He finally put away his wand and sword and she crushed him into a hug. Only then did Alisa relax and put away her sword and wand. Remus' wand vanished so quickly they were unsure if he had actually put it away as he and Alisa walked towards the stands.

Harry was withdrawn and would not look at anyone as they all filed out. Hermione was nearly dragging him along, "We need to go to our room for a little while and get cleaned up. See you all at dinner."

Dan quickly hugged her while Emma patted Harry on the shoulder, "Of course dear, thanks for that experience. Let us know if we can help in any way all right?"

Hermione smiled at them, "Thanks dad."

She ushered Harry into their room and was about to close the door when she heard Melony start talking to Mark excitedly, "They're like real superheroes aren't they? I bet Harry is Superman, Hermione must be Wonder Woman, oh this is so cool. I wonder where Wolverine and Storm are? I can't wait to meet them all." Hermione shook her head and closed the door. Harry had gone to the couch by the window. He sat nervously twining the long strand of his mother's hair around his fingers while he looked absently out the window. She went over to him and sat close beside him, "All right, we're alone. Tell me what happened in there. Why did you loose control like that? You were no longer dueling, I felt the change, you, you wanted them dead."

He sighed and finally looked up to meet her eyes. They told her he was scared and when he spoke it was in a dead monotone, "I'm not safe to be around."

"Nonsense Harry, I am not afraid of you in the slightest. If you're trying to scare me away it won't work."

He shook his head her sharp reply seemed to have pulled his emotions back where they belonged, "No, it's not you, it's everyone else who needs to worry. I suddenly felt like they were attacking you. That's when I snapped. I went berserk, tunnel vision and all. Whatever it took I wanted to eliminate the threat to you."

"That shouldn't be happening anymore. Now that I have your soul, and the piece that Voldemort left behind. You should be free of his influence, oh wait. Maybe that's not the side that caused this. You over-reacted when you thought I was in danger. Not out of hatred towards them?"

He nodded morosely looking back out the window, "Yeah, I think so, I can't say it won't happen again either."

She asked softly, touching his arm hesitantly, "It was after I left wasn't it."

His head whipped back to her, his tone softened, "Definitely, while you were with me I felt completely safe. You sounded so panicked when you left. It was almost immediately after that, that I lost it."

She grew more confident that she understood what he had been going through, "So because you didn't understand what I was doing you felt I was in danger?"

His answer was barely a whisper, "yeah."

"Hmm, next time I will try to keep you informed then through our link. I didn't want to distract you from what you were doing but maybe we should risk it."

He looked back at her, meeting her steady gaze, "I definitely need the reassurance of you in my head."

She stood up, pulling him up with her, "Ok Superman, I'm going to take a quick shower and get rid of all this dried sweat and dirt. Then we'll head down for dinner Snape should be here right after that for your Occulmency lesson."

He grimaced at that, "You know he always gives me headaches. I wish I could skip it tonight but I guess I shouldn't." He seemed to catch up with her, "Superman where did that come from?"

She laughed, "Apparently we made a big impression on Melony. I heard her telling Mark that you were Superman, wait until she sees the way you fly! Oh, I'm Wonder Woman by the way, nice to meet you." She pretended to shake his hand and laughed again, this time he started laughing to. The lock of Lily's hair went back into his pocket and together they went into the bathroom for a quick shower and change.

Albus, Minerva, Alisa and Remus went straight to the parlor from the Room of Requirement. Dan and Emma called the Evanses into the dining room where they all started talking excitedly about the battle they had witnessed. Minerva asked worriedly, "What was that about Albus?"

He slowly removed his spectacles and wiped them clean on his robe, "I can only speculate that Harry began to loose control. Let us be thankful that he responds, as he always has, to Miss Granger's ministrations."

Alisa asked worriedly, "Chief Warlock, should he continue to loose control he could cause great harm!"

Albus carefully replaced his glasses on his crooked nose, "Indeed that is the risk we have taken. Awakening the full potential of the powers within his young frame is bound to cause such disturbances."

Minerva exclaimed, "Albus, he blew a hole in the Room of Requirement. No one has ever been able to harm the room itself!"

Albus sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs, he suddenly looked all of his one hundred and fifty three years, "Minerva what would you have me do? His soul is so tortured that only through locking out everyone else has he survived. For the first time in his life he trusts someone. Nothing can be allowed to break that trust or what we have witnessed today will be but the beginning. That one young lady is the key to everything. If we loose her then Harry will destroy Voldemort and then replace him as the next Dark Lord. She is his anchor to the light, the reason he will not turn to the dark." He sighed, "I am tired it has been weeks since I rested. Remus handle my training sessions with Harry for the next week. Do not push him for now, let him become accustomed to the skills he has. Let us give him until his birthday to become comfortable, then we will push and see how he does then, Alisa please do the same. Minerva, tell Severus to train Miss Granger for the next week, alone, let Harry rest. All of you must above all, protect them while I am gone."

Minerva quickly said reassuringly, "Of course Albus, see you in a week then."

Alisa stood up straight, "As you wish Chief Warlock, rest well."

"We will do what we can Professor," Remus added softly.

Dumbledore nodded, "Good – Fawkes!" The phoenix appeared hovering over Albus. He reached up and wrapped his long fingers around the magnificent tail. Then with a soft pop they both vanished.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "I hope he didn't push himself too long this time."

Remus stood up and nodded, "Agreed, I will see to our muggles for now, after all that's what I was hired for." He bowed to Minerva and Alisa, "Ladies," then turned and walked into the dining room where the Grangers were keeping the Evanses company.

Alisa remarked sharply, "That boy is a weapon. I hope we all realize he is under no one's control."

Minerva met the High Mage's steely gaze with her own, "Control? No Miss Slate.  That is how V-Voldemort works I trust Harry's morals and his instincts. He always does what is right, it may not seem that way but he does."

"We shall see – I can only hope you are correct, good evening Deputy Headmistress." Alisa bowed and walked to the front door. Winky appeared by the door and let her out.

Winky closed the door and turned to face the dining room, "Dinner be ready now." She snapped her long fingers and the massive table was covered in heaping platters of mouth watering food.

Remus was telling people where to sit along the table. He also started to explain to the Evanses just what some of the foods were. Minerva chuckled to herself, _Guess I will have to settle in here until Albus returns, take care of him Fawkes._ She walked into the entrance hall and saw Harry and Hermione coming down the stairs. They had showered and cleaned up, good; they had looked particularly terrible since their nap was interrupted earlier. Harry appeared completely recovered and was even joking about putting a large S on his shirt for some bizarre reason. She shook her head in wonder, she would never understand muggle raised.

Hermione sat across from Professor Snape at a table in a small room that had been set aside for the Occulmency lessons. "Miss Granger, I am sure you have read much about this. Please try and ignore your reading and do it my way for once?"

She calmly replied, "I will try sir."

He grimaced, "Well we'll see, start by clearing your mind of everything. I will be trying to read your memories of how you got your cat. Try to make me see something unrelated or nothing at all." She nodded and composed herself, wand in hand.

"Legilimens," _Hermione was receiving Crookshanks from her parents. He was a black and white kitten._ She saw Professor Snape pull his wand upwards, "Stop, Crookshanks is orange not black and white correct?" She nodded, "Well that was precisely what you should be doing Miss Granger. Maybe you actually learned something in those books after all."

"Thank you Professor Snape, may I try now?"

His eyes betrayed only mild surprise, "Of course, if you wish. What memory will you be seeking?"

"I want to know how you can have some of the traits of a vampire and yet not be one?"

He sat back and his eyebrows lifted, "And just what makes you believe I have vampiric abilities?"

"Well after you assigned us a lesson on werewolves Professor Lupin assigned us one on vampires. I'm guessing he knows something about you like you do about him."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Waste your time on foolishness if you like."

"Legilimens," Hermione felt like she had run into a brick wall. Surely there was an impression of a brick in her forehead.

Professor Snape calmly sneered at her from across the table, "Are you ready to try now girl?"

She gathered her will and tried again, "Legilimens!" Once again she hit a solid wall of resistance. Her vision blurred briefly before she gave up trying.

"That is what you must learn to overcome. I could just as easily take your probe and twist it to what I desired. Sometimes it is wiser to deceive those probing your thoughts. Other times it is more important that they learn nothing from you. The best practitioners of Occulmens will fool an expert into thinking they are seeing what really happened when instead they are seeing a total fabrication of the truth. Please try and focus more on our next session. Potter is better than you at this, I'm confident that will provide you with enough incentive to work harder."  He quickly stood and strode from the room, his robes billowing behind him like a pair of folded batwings.  Hermione rubbed her temples, now she understood why Harry kept getting headaches from this.

**July 16, 1996****: Evening.**

The next evening after their training session with Remus had ended, Hermione presented Professor McGonagall with the book list that she and Harry had agreed upon for next year. "There are some excellent choices here Miss Granger. Some of these books are hard to come by. Has Harry read them all yet? And have you started working on a course plan yet?"

Hermione looked down, blushing slightly, "We should be done with the course plan in another week. I will show them to you when we finish. Harry is still working on reading through the book list. Give him another two weeks and he should be done with them."

"Excellent, well, I think we will at last be properly educating our students to protect themselves."

"Professor Dumbledore gave us a mandate. He wants every student at Hogwarts to be able to defend themselves from Death Eaters and anything else. That is the focus of the Defense classes the entire semester, from first through seventh years."

Minerva chuckled, "He really did enjoy the name of your little group last year Miss Granger." She frowned and looked off into the distance, "Yes build an army. That we must dear, that we must." She patted Hermione on the shoulder before tucking the parchment into her pocket and slipping into the night.

**July 21, 1996******

It had taken considerable effort on everyone's part but by the end of the first week the Evanses had finally been integrated into the life of Grimmauld Place. Dobby had transformed the music room into a suite of three bedrooms and another bathroom for them. Since they were all confined to the house they took to spending afternoons in the Room of Requirement. Usually Hermione summoned a park she had often been to and they spent quite a bit of time relaxing there. It was large enough to give the illusion of really being outside. Harry always brought his Firebolt on those excursions. Though they usually flew slowly Harry and Hermione would often glide around the park, practicing their coordination in the air. Harry had even taken Mark and then a trembling Melony on a breakneck broom-ride around the park. The next day he managed to get Mary to fly with him, though he had to promise to fly considerably slower.

**July 23, 1996****: Morning**

On Monday Professor McGonagall arrived at Grimmauld place with four letters. Three of them were official Hogwarts letters, one each for Harry, Hermione, and Mark. The fourth letter was addressed to Harry and Hermione from Ron. Pig had apparently delivered the letter to Azkaban where the new wizard guards had forwarded it on to Minerva at Hogwarts.

_Hello Harry and Hermione,_

_            We're back from __Switzerland__. That place is wicked cold! Did you see the Quibbler? Luna's dad got me on the cover with the photo's I took of Snorkacks. Yep we, I mean me found them! They are actually about a centimeter long, live in colonies and eat leaves. They say I will get a 5,000 galleon prize for discovering a new species. Isn't that just amazing? I'm going to buy all new clothes and stuff for school first. I did offer to do the same for Ginny but mum said she wanted to buy her own stuff. I hope we can visit you for your birthday at least. _

_Oh, I was wrong about Luna, she is amazing!_

_See you soon, I hope._

_Ron_

"We need to write him back today and invite them over this weekend."

Harry seemed only mildly surprised by her suggestion, "All right let's do that. Ron and Luna for the weekend, we all need to talk."

She nodded, "Yes definitely."

Harry bent over his schedule and tried to decipher it; he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts but the rest looked very different than what he was used to seeing on his class schedule. The day was divided up into five periods, two before lunch, two after lunch, and one after dinner. Except for the weekend nearly every period on his chart was filled in. He was teaching Monday through Thursday both mornings and afternoons. Friday and his evening sessions were filled with his own classes, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures.

Hermione had been studying her own schedule at the same time. At first glance she appeared to have a lot of free time; there were a lot of blank spaces on her schedule. Professor McGonagall started explaining, "You will note Miss Granger that with the exceptions of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, which you are taking at the normal times with your classmates, your remaining schedule has been adjusted to match Mr. Potter's. The two of you will be attending special sessions with each instructor, those instructors have been informed to modify their subject matter to better prepare you to face V-Voldemort."

Hermione asked, "Professor McGonagall what does Instructional time mean?"

"I have set aside those times for you to assist Mr. Potter with his classes. Normally you would be attending Defense Against the Dark Arts at those times. Since I have been informed that you will be taking your Defense N.E.W.T. with Mr. Potter in four weeks you will have met your Defense requirements. I leave it to your discretion to decide just what help he needs from day to day, be it grading papers or assisting in preparation."

Hermione asked slightly embarrassed, "Professor McGonagall what about our um, accommodations?"

Professor McGonagall looked at her and smiled, "That depends on one thing Miss Granger, will you be wed or not?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and they seemed to reach a conclusion, "We have been trying to decide where to have it. A few weeks ago we went to Godric's Hollow, have you seen it recently?"

She looked over their heads, her eyes unfocused, "Not in ages, since before, well before what happened there happened."

"Well actually it looks wonderful now and we want to have the wedding on the Quidditch pitch there. We want to bring happiness back there, you know show we are not going to bow to his fear tactics."

Professor McGonagall put her hand to her mouth and looked about to weep a moment later her eyes regained their normal sharp focus, "Oh my, that sounds so touching, are you sure you are up to this?"

Harry seemed resolute when he replied, "No not really but I don't really see any other choice. We have eliminated every other choice leaving there as the only acceptable location."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "And just when do you plan on this occurring?"

"The Sunday before the N.E.W.T. exam, that would be August 25th. Winky is working on the invitations now, they should go out tomorrow. We still want to keep the wedding small."

Professor McGonagall nodded again, "Well to answer your prior question, you may share the Defense Professor's rooms, they should be sufficient to your needs."

**July 24, 1996****: Evening.**

Three days ago Hermione had at last told Winky and Dobby to clean the master suite, now it was done. Harry was slumped on the large sofa he had just moved back under the window for the second time. Hermione was still pacing, looking critically around the room with a slight frown on her lips. They had just finished arranging the furniture and their belongings for the fifth time of the night. He looked over at her, "Forget it; everything is staying where it is for tonight at least."

Her frown deepened for a moment then she smiled at him, "I think I like it, let's give it a week, see how we like it all right." He laid his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes, obviously relieved. "Harry we need to replace the ward we have on the back of our left hands. Those weak ones won't really do us much good in a real fight and now we know how to do Dumbledore's greater shield."

He rolled off the couch and onto his feet pulling out Godric's sword in a single fluid motion, gone was any hint of exhaustion, he had obviously been pretending for her benefit. He held out his left hand to her, she quickly came to him and took it. They stood looking into one another's eyes for a moment then she pulled out his wand and cast, "Legilimens!"

He started channeling energy into her immediately. _Much better! – Agreed – We need to dispel the old wards first don't we? – Yes just trigger them then dispel them. _Harry quickly kissed the back of her left hand and then cast, "Finite Incantatem!" As soon as his ward vanished Hermione brought his left hand to her lips, she was also very quick to cast, "Finite Incantatem!" _All right that's finished, we should cast these through Godric's sword to make them impervious to Avada Kedavra – Ok, let's cast it on you first. _They slipped into the now familiar mode of linked minds and pointed Godric's sword tip at the back of Hermione's left hand. Together they cast, "Wardus Maxus Skeldum!" The tip of the sword touched her hand just as they finished speaking and a small blue circle appeared then vanished into her skin. He silently handed her the sword and they repeated the casting this time on Harry's left hand. _Done, I feel much better now that those are in place – Hmm I'm feeling a bit frisky let's go try out the new bed — Mr. Potter you read my mind — Mrs. Potter it really isn't all that hard these days since we are linked. _Her laughter rang in his head as she slipped back into her own mind.

**July 27, 1996****: Early morning**

The sun was just peeking through the trees when Luna stepped onto her porch. She walked around to the side to retrieve her broom, rucksack dangling negligently from her left hand. She rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks, there was a phoenix perched on the railing beside her broom! She met the phoenix's steely gaze and was frozen in place. The gaze seemed to penetrate her evaluating and judging, she was held by that steady gaze. Then the magnificent bird ducked its head and the spell was broken. She followed its gaze and realized that it held a letter in one clawed foot. She dropped her rucksack and slowly reached for the note, when her fingers touched it the phoenix released it and launched himself into the air. She again stood frozen as it beat its wings twice and vanished into the morning sunrise. She looked down at the note and recognized the seal of Headmaster Dumbledore. Breaking the seal she read the letter carefully.

_Miss Lovegood,_

_            You will find Harry Potter at number twelve, __Grimmauld Place__, __London__. You will remember that address when the time comes. Release this parchment, it's afire!_

_            Albus_

Startled she quickly let go and jumped back. It hovered in place while the flames consumed it utterly. When the smoke vanished she came back to her senses.

_Brain?___

_Yes?_

_Oh, excellent you are still functional after all. Evaluate and analyze what just happened._

_Items:_

_A phoenix just analyzed you._ _Phoenix__'s are un-interceptable messengers who can tell if they are being deceived._ _Same phoenix just delivered to you a message._ _Message aforementioned phoenix delivered informed you where to find Harry Potter._ _Originator of said message was Albus Dumbledore._ _Message was destroyed after you read it._

_Analysis:_

_Phoenix__ was Fawkes._ _Fawkes verified your identity prior to delivering the message._ _Message was directly related to visiting Harry and Hermione today._ _Secrecy of said message was of the utmost import._ _You're going to be late getting to Ronald's if you don't get flying._

_Oh, he won't even be out of bed yet._

_Now you are late!_

_Argh__!_

She hated it when she argued with her brain, somehow it always won. She quickly picked up her rucksack and threading the shoulder strap over her broom handle launched her self into the air.

Twenty minutes later she landed on the back porch of The Burrow. Through the window she could see Remus and Molly sitting at the table. She pulled her rucksack off of her broom handle and put it onto her shoulder. She noticed Remus was eating – Molly had probably forced it on him. She was forever forcing food onto others – maybe that's what mothers did? Maybe she thought that if Remus ate more he would handle his lycanthropy better. She suddenly burst into laughter as she opened the back door and walked inside, the image of a grossly fat werewolf whos scrawny limbs couldn't move it in her head. Molly and Remus turned and looked at her sharply but she ignored them. She leaned her broom beside Ronald's against the wall and dropped her rucksack beside his on the floor. They both said good morning to her but she was still too distracted by her mental image of the werewolf, which continued to struggle to move, to notice them. She walked to the icebox and rummaged around before finding what she was looking for. She walked back to the table, brushing off the chilled turnip on her jeans as she walked. When she finally sat beside Molly she had managed to stop laughing, "Do I need to wake Ronald?"

Remus shook his head, and then swallowed before answering her, "No after I got here this morning I went and got him moving. He was in the shower when I came down a few minutes ago. Did you receive a visitor this morning?" Luna nodded vigorously, her mouth full of raw turnip. "Good," Remus turned his attention back to Molly, "I think there will be plenty of adult supervision Molly. The Grangers are there along with myself and the Evanses. Minerva has been spending quite a lot of time there this week as well."

Molly didn't look particularly encouraged by that, "Well just try and keep them out of trouble. You know how the three of them are and Luna isn't precisely the voice of reason you know."

Remus and Luna nodded, strangely both in agreement with Molly, they shared a quick glance and a small smile. Remus finished his eggs and they heard Ronald come thundering down the stairs, for all the noise he made it might as well have been a centaur charging down the stairs. The image of centaur Ronald set her laughing again and that's how Ron found them a minute later.

He rushed into the kitchen and launched himself at the pile of eggs and sausages Molly had set out for him. Through his full mouth he started trying to speak then stopped quickly when Luna's shoe abruptly found his shin. He swallowed then asked, "Mum, where's my stuff?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he shoveled more food into it.

Molly looked at him over her Daily Prophet, "Beside your broom, where you left it last night."

He looked over by the door and then blushed when he saw his rucksack.

Luna decided to take pity on him and remove him from the focus of attention, "How are we getting there Remus?"

"Well we are going to floo to The Leaky Cauldron then Tonks will drive us from there. The car ride will be about an hour." He glanced at his watch and looked up startled, "We need to meet her in five minutes, hurry Ron."

Luna was astonished that Ronald managed to finish the entire plate in time to leave. Molly wiped his face with her dish rag before wishing them well. Ron picked up Luna's rucksack and handed it to her before picking up his own and heading to the fireplace. Remus was already standing there floo powder ready in his hand, "See you there, don't take a wrong turn." He threw the powder at his feet and declared clearly, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Luna put her wand into a pocket of her rucksack before stepping into the fireplace and taking a handful of powder from Molly.  She hoped Remus would be out of the way as she threw the powder at her feet and declared, "The Leaky Cauldron!" The familiar spinning and bumping commenced then she was spat out into the Leaky Cauldron. Remus was waiting and caught her, so she didn't go sprawling as usual. When she got her feet under her she said, "Thanks," and backed away so Ronald wouldn't crash into her. She looked around the tavern and saw a white sedan parked outside. She heard Ronald crash into Remus but ignored them to walk towards the front door, "Are you sure that's Tonks?" When he didn't answer she looked back over her shoulder at them.

Ron was struggling to his feet Remus lay sprawled on the floor under him. Remus looked at her and answered, "She's in disguise oof!"

In his hurry Ronald had accidentally used Remus' stomach to push himself up, "Sorry Remus, here take my hand." Remus stood, still gasping to catch his breath. Ronald retrieved his rucksack and they joined her at the front window.

When Remus had caught his breath he quickly explained, "That's Tonks in disguise, let's get going." He went to the front door of The Leaky Cauldron and pulled it open, a strange woman was sitting in the drivers seat of the sedan, the windows were down and she was looking directly at them.

She was in her late forties and had long graying hair braided down her back. Her eyes were sharp and didn't seem to miss much though, "Oy yer late hon, had a tussel?"

Remus nodded at her smiling, "No we just tripped over our own feet."

The woman laughed and pushed open the passenger door, "In hon we can talk as we drive."

Remus motioned for them to get into the back seat and quickly got in the front. The car drove off as soon as the doors were closed, the windows all sealed as though by magic. A cooling spell was blowing air into the enclosed compartment and it quickly became much more comfortable inside.

"Mornin you two, buckle those belts and settle in, it's a bit slower than floo."

The drive took just under an hour, they pulled into a row of houses. Luna heard loud music coming from one of them. She hadn't been paying much attention to Tonks driving so was surprised when they stopped and Remus started getting out. She quickly woke Ronald and shoved him towards his door. She then remembered to unbuckle her belt so she could climb out. They were in a gravel driveway of a large freshly painted white mansion. The windows showed an elegant interior that was bustling with activity. Various people that Luna had never met were eating their breakfast, she caught sight of Professor McGonagall sitting at the head of the table waving at her. Ronald grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, "Hurry there might still be some more breakfast." She rolled her eyes but sped her pace to keep up with her boyfriend. _When did I start thinking of Ronald as my boyfriend? Just now. Oh!_ Suddenly they were at the door and it was opening. Hermione was there greeting them and ushering them into the house. She heard Harry say formally, "House I hereby grant Luna Lovegood access to this house." Ronald went inside quickly and hugged them both, one arm around each of them then excused himself and headed to the dining room.

By the time Luna was inside Ronald was introducing himself to the strangers in the dining room. She was vaguely aware of Remus entering the house behind her carrying both of their rucksacks. She greeted Harry and Hermione vaguely and followed Ronald into the dining room where Professor McGonagall introduced her to the Evanses and the Grangers. Her brain seemed to kick back into action when it assimilated those names; these were Hermione's parents and Harry's relatives, "Pleasure to meet all of you." She was further surprised to learn that of all the new people in the room only Mark was magical, though Melony was too young yet to be certain either way. Melony, despite her parents attempts to stop her went rattling along talking about people named Storm and Spiderman. For some reason she was using those names for her and Ronald instead of the names they had been introduced with. Ronald shuddered each time Melony mentioned spiders and men in the same breath. Soon everyone was done eating and they each split up in different directions. Remus was organizing a beach trip in the Room of Requirement, the Evanses quickly became distracted by this and they headed off.

Luna caught a brief glance between Harry and Hermione then they looked at Professor McGonagall who slowly smiled and started asking the Grangers how their magical studies were coming along. This got them both excitedly asking her questions and made Luna's brain shut down for a moment before it recycled and was able to reach the conclusion that everyone was being distracted so the three of them plus her could talk privately. Ron was glancing up from his now empty plate, he seemed to be trying to decide if he could eat anything else without loosing it all. They all seemed to be reluctant to take the first step so she did, "Would you all like to go sit in the parlor and talk for a while? Maybe play a game of wizard chess?"

Hermione looked relieved, Harry looked at her curiously and Ronald jumped to his feet, "That sounds like a great idea, let's go, Harry why does the food here taste like Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed briefly, "Because we hired Dobby and Winky."

Ronald seemed surprised but only paused and said, "Really? Wicked!" as he walked across the hall and into the parlor looking around for the chess set. Harry and Hermione followed him while Luna trailed behind looking around absently yet memorizing the location of everything. Why was Harry wearing a foot long sword in a sheath at his side? Ronald was sitting at the chess set, Harry sat opposite him while Hermione and Luna took seats near them but allowing them space to hold a private conversation. Ronald and Harry started bantering like old times while they absently played a game of wizard chess.

Hermione had been sitting quietly beside Luna for several minutes before she asked, "So you did find Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks after all. I read the articles in the Quibbler and the ones that tried to dispute it in the Prophet before the Ministry awarded Ron the finders' fee. That makes me wonder just how many species of magical creatures are out there, literally hiding under our noses."

Now this was a conversation she could sink her teeth into. Luna actually lost track of what the boys were doing to discuss at length various mythological creatures that were not commonly acknowledged to exist. They then went into spell theory and Arithmancy. Again she was struck with how quickly Hermione grasped, analyzed and judged any topic. She actually found it hard to keep up with the rapidly changing conversation and had to concentrate like she had not since school let out. They didn't stay on one topic for long and at some point Luna grasped that she was being skillfully tested before she would be assimilated into the famous trio.

She was just able to keep up with Hermione's rapid discussion though she brought up several topics of which Luna had to claim ignorance. Hermione's brief flashes of triumph were not lost on the lone Ravenclaw within the room and she swore to herself to work even harder. Harry was the complex Hero, Hermione his second in command and perfect counterpart, Ronald was the bumbling sidekick whom occasionally managed to help, where would she fit in?

Drinks and snacks had appeared at some point, though no one had touched them. Eventually Hermione's exhausting exam wound to a close. A signal seemed to pass between Hermione and Harry just before Harry stood and stretched, yawning loudly, "That's enough I bow to the chess champion, eight losses in a row is enough for me. Anyone else want to loose to Ron?"

Luna and Hermione both shook their heads no and Ron sat back smiling happily. Luna caught an extended look pass between Harry and Hermione then they were interrupted by the Grangers coming over and sitting down with them. Mrs. Granger took Harry's seat across from Ronald and asked, "Are the rules any different between Muggle and Wizard chess?"

Harry quickly answered, "Only that the pieces fight it out, sometimes the one who is supposed to win doesn't. Otherwise all the allowed moves are the same. I'm warning you Ron's the best I have ever seen, get ready to loose, repeatedly!"

Mrs. Granger smiled up at him and patted his leg, "Don't you worry Harry I've played my share of chess." She turned back to Ron, "I once won a chess tournament three years in a row. Now explain the rules please."

That seemed to shake Ron's confidence a bit and the two of them both bent over the board. Mr. Granger sat down with Luna and Hermione while Harry watched Ron and Emma a minute before joining them. "How's it going girls? Or can a man of modest intellect participate in your earth moving debates?"

Hermione blushed, "Dad! We're just talking, nothing important really – You know girl talk."

He looked skeptically at her before answering, "Hermione you do not chatter idly everything you say has a purpose. Now will someone please tell me why you four won't just sit and talk about your issues? Why all this dancing around the real topics?"

Harry took a deep breath while the girls both looked stunned at Mr. Granger, "Dan, we'll get there give us some time."

Luna quickly recovered, "Mr. Granger, there is a lot of tension between Ron and them. He went nutters when he got their letter, fortunately I was there and he only broke his arm. Ron usually avoids serious topics and he has a lot of issues to deal with. I have tried to show him he isn't worthless and can do things to make a name for himself."

Dan leaned back smiling, "Yes I see that. It's good to see that his friends are looking out for him. Don't short him though, he isn't stupid. He will realize soon enough that he is being distracted. When Emma looses the third match she is going to give up for now, we are going to the library with Minerva for a little while. You had better have it out then so you can all calm down before the Evanses come out for lunch." Mr. Granger patted Harry's leg before standing and quickly walking away from the three stunned teenagers.

Soon enough Emma lost her third match and Dan suggested finding a book on Wizard Chess to help her learn the differences. She was quick to accept that and told Ron she wanted to play again tomorrow, after she had a chance to read up some. Ron smiled and accepted the challenge before they went upstairs. As soon as they were gone Ron stood and came over to sit beside Luna, "So now that my ego has been inflated who's got the pin?"

Hermione grimaced and looked down then quietly said, "me." She looked up and took a calming breath before speaking up louder, "Me Ron, I want to make it clear here and now that I do not nor have ever loved you in any romantic fashion. You are a great friend and though I disagree with most of the pranks you get Harry to go along with I see the merit in breaking the seriousness of our situation and allowing time for laughter. It has always been Harry for me Ron, always." She kept his eyes locked on hers for nearly a minute after that before she allowed him to slump back into the sofa.

He sighed deeply and looked anywhere but at Hermione, "I think I figured that out when I broke my arm. I, I'm sorry for being such a prat. I will try and be a better friend to you both. I don't understand a lot of what is going on, and I'm not afraid to admit that. I am terrified by you-know-who, don't say his name! You have no idea the stories I've heard about those times. Like the rest of the Wizarding world I am hoping Harry can do something. What? I have no idea. I will promise to try and help him do it, though I really want to run the other way." He finally looked back at Hermione who was sitting calmly, "Is your mum really any good at chess?"

Hermione giggled, "She does play dad once in a while but no, I have heard her say dad never looses and he does have trophies, boxes and boxes of them. Those chess tournaments mother won were back in elementary I believe."

"I knew it, she moved too fast."

Luna finally spoke up, since everyone was being so honest, "Did I pass my test yet or is there more to come?"

Ron quickly asked, "What test?"

Harry and Hermione looked at one another for a moment before Hermione spoke, "You noticed? Good good, I think you will do fine Luna, just fine. You did well in the fight at the Department of Mysteries and you seem to be quite intelligent for all you hide it. We need active help though you can't sit on the sideline and do a runic puzzle while we're fighting Voldemort."

Ron flinched, "Don't say that name!"

Luna giggled at the thought but quickly stopped herself, "I didn't even take a Quibbler to the Department of Mysteries."

Harry stood and started pacing slowly, "I hate endangering anyone else. I can't stop Hermione any more than I can stop myself from trying this. I can't make any promises, I don't know much more than you do about this. Somehow I must defeat Tom Riddle, I don't know how yet, I only hope I figure it out before he kills me. Since Tom's victory will mean death to all my friends you need to be aware of the stakes. It's up to you." Suddenly he stopped pacing and looked at Ron, "Both of you, I will do everything I can to stop him. It may not be enough though."

Ron slowly stood, he hesitated before hugging Harry hard. When it seemed Harry was struggling to breath he let go and backed off, "I'm with you. It may be the death of us all but I will try and not cause more harm than good, all right?"

Harry nodded slowly, "All right." He looked down at Luna who had been watching him intently, "Luna?"

She nodded, unable to speak her butter beer earrings chimed dully in the silence.

**July 29, 1996****: Early afternoon.**

It was the first training session since Dumbledore had gone on his trip. Hermione and Dumbledore were involved in a very confusing Arithmancy argument so Remus and Harry had wandered off to talk. They were wandering through the maze when Harry asked, "What I don't understand is the whole wand-less magic thing. I can remember several occasions where I used it. I caused my wand to light with Lumos though it wasn't in my hand for instance."

"You mean little things like this?" Remus held his empty hand out in front of himself, palm towards Harry. Suddenly his wand was in his hand, just as quickly it disappeared. Harry swore his arm had not moved at all.

"How?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "Just like you said wand-less magic. I can do that with very small or very light objects. Like anything else it just takes practice."

Harry sighed, "I need to learn how to do things like that. I think they would be very helpful against Voldemort."

The entire room shuddered briefly as a tremor passed through it. Harry and Remus looked around worriedly.

_Are you all right?_

_Yes, what happened?_

_Don't know, come back to the middle._

A door suddenly appeared in the wall, only fifty meters from where Harry and Remus were standing.

_No, there is a door here, through the maze. _He sent a mental picture of where they were.

_Ok, we're coming._

Remus and Harry started walking to the door. They stopped when they were half-way there because the door opened. They saw a bent old man who struggled to walk with the help of a thin staff which bowed dangerously with each step. There was a very cluttered room behind him, it appeared to be in a circular tower. Through a window in the tower they saw a bright sun shining on endless grasslands. A pair of identical towers stood in the far distance. Then the door closed as the man finally managed to get inside the Room of Requirement.

He watched the ground before him, never glancing up to see where he was going, walking straight into the room, straight at Harry. Harry and Remus drew their wands. They heard Dumbledore and Hermione come up behind them just as the old man stopped. He was looking at Harry's feet, he slowly followed Harry's legs up until he reached his face. Harry was surprised to see that the old man's eye did not look tired with age. In fact they positively danced with awareness. A shudder passed through the ancient man's body and he grew taller. He shrugged as though tossing a cloak from his shoulders and in an instant the old man was gone in his place stood a tall weathered man. His hair and beard were cropped short, the staff had vanished and every sign of frailty was gone. "Greetings, Aldur asked me to come through that door into this place to introduce you to the will and the word. I have been known by many names through the ages, call me Belgarath."

Remus exclaimed, "Merlin's beard!"

The man chuckled, "No this is my beard actually. I did once meet a young man by that name, that was, Oh my! Nearly two thousand years ago. Where does time go? Oh, never mind I worked that one out ages ago. Reckon – Goodness boy, where is your soul? Oh, never mind she has it. My my aren't we a mess, where did that other bit of a dark soul come from?"

Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped open. Dumbledore slapped his leg, "You didn't! Well I guess you did."

Hermione stuttered out, "Wha how do you know?"

"Young lady, these eyes are more than 7,000 years old, I see those souls as clearly as I saw Durnik's two lives. Well before he died and lost one of them anyway."

Remus looked between Dumbledore and Belgarath, "What did they do?"

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand, "No Remus we must not know this, Hermione obliviate Remus and I so we do not remember this."

Before Hermione could act Belgarath waved his palms before Remus and Dumbledore's eyes, "Forget!" They both looked blankly back at him.

"Sorry, forget what?"

Belgarath shrugged, "I said something I shouldn't have, you said you shouldn't know it so I erased it."

"Oh, well if I said I shouldn't know it then I was probably right."

"You sound like Beldin."

Harry spoke up, "Wait you just did magic without a wand."

"Of course boy I am a sorcerer not some crude magician who must summon a demon to do my magic for me. Let me introduce myself again, apparently you missed it the first time. I am Belgarath the Sorcerer, First Disciple of Aldur. I am most widely known as the Eternal man or simply Old Wolf but Belgarath will do just fine."

Professor Dumbledore inclined his head briefly, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Remus waved minutely, "Remus Lupin, former teacher at Hogwarts."

Hermione stepped next to Harry, "Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter, also known as the-boy-who-lived."

Belgarath laughed, "Don't you mean the boy-who-lives? Well now that that is out of the way, who needs teaching here?"

The four of them tentatively raised their hands, "Excellent, there are a few rules to remember.  By far the most important rule is never, under any circumstances, try and un-make anything. The universe will not allow the removal of any of its creations. Trust me I have seen the results from far too close. If you try and push over one of those obelisks there remember to push behind yourself with the same amount of force or all you will accomplish is to push yourself away from it. You do not need to be able to see something to make it happen. Creation must come from within yourself, anything else collect the power from the world around you. And lastly there are some things that may be beyond your abilities. For example I have only met one person who can pierce the veil of death and that was with the help of Aldur's orb and all of the gods combined. Such a task is far beyond the abilities of anything else. Now who would like to tip over something big?"

Their session went on for several hours, each of them had succeeded in demonstrating that they could do magic this way.  Hermione seemed to have the most difficult time of all, this was very alien to her precisely ordered wand motions and incantations.  At last Belgarath declared they should be able to teach themselves and his door re-appeared in the wall. 

Hermione spoke up quickly before he could leave, "Headmaster, could Harry and I speak privately with Belgarath please?"

"Of course, a pleasure to meet you sir, come along Remus."

When they were well out of earshot Belgarath asked, "I assume this is about what I made them forget?"

"Yes sir, let me explain a bit and maybe you can suggest a solution." Belgarath nodded encouragingly so she continued, "Tom Riddle owns the portion of the dark soul you see. It became attached to Harry when Tom tried to kill him, he was only fifteen months old at the time. This was just after he killed Harry's parents. The spell he used is called Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. It kills by breaking the bond between the body and soul. You see when Tom tried to kill Harry something happened and the spell backfired. Tom was turned into little more than a ghost for fourteen years, until he re-created his body about a year and a half ago. The reason I am carrying both of our souls is to prevent Harry from being killed by another Avada Kedavra."

Harry added, "There is a prophecy which states that I have the power to kill him, we just don't know how yet, but we believe I can't kill Tom until we put his soul back together."

"Ahh Yes Prophecy, I have some experience with those. So what you need is some advice on how to put him back were he came from then?"

They both nodded.

"Very tricky business I'm afraid. I would suggest carefully thinking out just what you want to happen then gather your combined wills and make it happen. Don't think in generalities, be very precise or things will not happen as expected. You could end up with his entire soul in one of you for example. If you want him back together not just two pieces wandering about you will need to do it when he is in sight I'm afraid."

Hermione looked encouraged by his advice, she smiled warmly, "Thank you sir."

Harry was grim and determined when he added, "Yes thanks."

"Welcome and good luck, I hope I was able to help. The door opened behind him and he waved and turned then quickly strode from the room. "Poledra you won't believe what just hap…" His words were cut off as the door closed and vanished.

**July 30, 1996****: Nearing ****midnight****.**

Percy was deep in thought. While one part of his mind worked on the report before him he continued to try and analyze Fudge. Minister Fudge often lapsed into periods of melancholy where he ranted against Dumbledore. His mission was too important to let his emotions cause failure. As a junior administrative assistant to the Minister of Magic he did his best to observe everything but not look like he was. He had owled Penelope several hours earlier just to let her know he would be working until near midnight. He finished proofing the report and took it to see if the Minister needed any further revisions. He paused before knocking on the Minister's closed door.

It sounded like Fudge was arguing with himself again, "But he always gave me excellent advice, before I stopped listening. I know, I know he lied to me about the boy. But I never really told him the truth either. What? Who's there?"

Percy quickly knocked and opened the door, "Just me Minister. Here is that report you needed for your speech tomorrow. Could you look it over and let me know if there are any more changes you need tonight?"

"Ah, Perkins thank you."

"It's Percy sir."

He waved absently from his chair behind his desk, "Oh, whatever, just leave it, I'm sure it's fine. You may go, thank you."

Percy slid the report on the Minister's desk and made a short bow, "All right Minister, have a pleasant evening."

He exited the office quickly and went to his desk to collect his things. On his way out he passed the Minister's office again, he had carefully left the door cracked open. He dared not stop but he did walk by slowly. He heard the Minister arguing with himself again, "We can't trust him. He turned on his own family. No he belongs to Albus."

Percy hurried down to the atrium and apparated to the flat he shared with Penelope. She had long since gone to bed but had left him a quick note. _Wake me when you get home Percival. I need my knight tonight loverboy!_ He laughed quietly she knew just how to pick up his spirits. He sat and wrote a quick owl to Bill.

_Bill,_

_            The Job is wonderful. Mr. Fudge appreciates all I do for_

_ him and I hope to get another promotion soon. _

_            All my best,_

_                        Perfect Percy_

He folded it and sealed it with the agreed charms before waking Hermes, "Get this to Bill, at all costs." Hermes hooted and took flight into the night. It was the best he could do, Bill would understand. For Penelope's sake he hoped Bill would work fast. He headed to bed, feeling more like a condemned man than one who was about to wake his lover.

A/N: Well there you go. I need to tell you that Belgarath, Beldin, Durnik, Aldur, and Polgara come from David Edding's wonderful series: The Belgariad and The Mallorean. If you have never had the pleasure of reading these 12 books I highly suggest you go out and buy Pawn of Prophecy immediately and start reading.

I am in the process of revising the entire story, not really changing it but updating the way it is written. When I started this story I had NO experience with writing fiction. I have combined the first 10 chapters into a single one and will be reposting the entire story at a later date. For now the chapters will stay as posted. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… I know I left you hanging again but I just can't help it!

Please leave a review and Thanks!

Golasgil


	26. Happy Birthday Harry

Chapter 26: Happy Birthday

William Weasley leapt out of bed and drew his wand from the sheath that he had worn for years on his left forearm. His bare chest heaved with the adrenaline racing through his veins and his ponytail whipped about. He quickly scanned the room and then what he could see of the darkened flat through the open bedroom door. He glanced back at the bed where Fleur slept on; oblivious to whatever it was that had woken him. Her long silver hair pooled around her head. He looked at the clock on the headboard which blinked lazily, "Too damned early to care, go to sleep!" Then he heard it again, the scratching that had woken him. Now that he was awake he recognized it and hurried to the window. He cursed under his breath when he recognized Hermes and quickly let him inside.

He closed the window and carried Hermes into the living room, quietly closing the bedroom door. He let Hermes off onto the perch beside Arêtes and took the note. Then sat at the polished dining table and placing the note flat touched the tip of his wand to it, directly atop his name Percy had hastily scrawled on the outside. He spoke clearly but softly, "Perfect Percy is always wrong," the note flipped open and he quickly read it.

_Bill,_

_The Job is wonderful. Mr. Fudge appreciates all I do for_

_him and I hope to get another promotion soon. _

_All my best,_

_Perfect Percy_

He shook his head slowly cursing, "Damn, damn, so soon?" He left the note on the table and went to his fireplace. Throwing a pinch of floo powder into it he stuck his head inside, "Charlie's house, Romania!" A minute later he was looking into his brother's small house. "Charlie," he waited a moment then tried again, "CHARLIE!" He finally heard movement from the next room and his brother stumbled in, he wore golden snitch covered boxers and carried his lit wand.

He yawned and asked, "Bill?"

"Wake up bro and pay attention," When Charlie knelt a few feet in front of the fire, Bill continued, "I just got an owl from Perc, he said he is going to get a promotion soon."

Charlie's expression didn't change but his eyes locked with his older brother's, "Really? So soon?" When Bill nodded Charlie continued, "I will have to owl him later and congratulate him I guess." They each nodded carefully and Bill pulled back out of the flame.

Bill went back into his bedroom and quickly gathered a set of black clothes. He carried them into the living room and got dressed. He was just pulling on his dragon hide boots when Charlie Apparated into the room. He was also dressed all in black, the hood of his heavy cloak thrown back. A small phoenix, the color of day old blood was barely noticeable on the left breast of the cloak the hem nearly brushed the floor. Neither spoke, Charlie looked around the room and saw the note on the table, he hurried over and read it. While Bill laced his boots Charlie got out ink and quill and wrote an addition to the note. When he was done he brought it over and showed Bill.

_Bill,_

_The Job is wonderful. Mr. Fudge appreciates all I do for_

_him and I hope to get another promotion soon. _

_All my best,_

_Perfect Percy_

_Gone to congratulate him, B&C_

Bill nodded and Charlie went to Hermes. He gave him the note then whispered intently, "To Albus Dumbledore Hermes, and fly like your namesake." Hermes nodded his understanding and Charlie let him out through the tiny kitchen window. When he came back Bill was pulling a cloak that matched Charlie's from the back of the hall closet. He threw it on and stomped once to settle his boots. They pulled up the deep hoods of their cloaks and stood facing one another in the center of the dark room as two grim shadows. The shadows drew wands from their sleeves then vanished with a pair of pops.

They arrived in a dark alley, which they quickly scanned. The night was quiet; it seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation. The slimmer one tapped a few bricks on the wall of one building and a small archway silently appeared. They slipped inside and the archway sealed behind them. They followed the narrow passage up into the building, stopping at the sixth landing. Again the slimmer one tapped a few bricks and muttered a counter charm. They slipped into a long corridor there were many doors, each labeled with bright golden numbers. Ahead of them Percy's door was open and a black cloaked lump lay motionless on the floor, silver mask glinting at them.

They ran to the doorway and heard harsh voices from within, "Thought you could outsmart The Dark Lord did you boy? They couldn't make out the response, if there was one, "We'll let your corpses serve as a testament to his power! Av-"

Bill and Charlie jumped into the doorway and rapidly cast several, Petrificus Totalus curses. They had caught all three of the remaining Death Eaters facing away from the door. They each went stiff as a board and fell to the floor. The brothers threw back their hoods and went inside, Bill went to Percy and Penelope who were bound and gagged together, they slumped against their bonds when they realized that the rescue party had arrived.

Charlie levitated the four Death Eaters into a pile and tightly bound them with conjured rope. He grimly snapped each of their wands twice when he was done restraining them then threw the pieces into the fireplace where they added waves of color to the flickering flames. Bill was untying the still shocked Percy and Penelope so he took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, nothing happened! They had been taken off of the Floo network! He tried to apparate across the room, again nothing.

Percy noticed the look on Charlie's face, "We tried to Floo out or apparate away while they were breaking through the curses on the door." He shook his head mournfully, "Nothing worked though, we managed to stun one of them but…" He trailed off unable to continue.

Penelope was shaking with rage beside him, "What kind of men can casually kill innocent people?"

Bill stood after severing the last of the ropes binding Penelope, "Unfortunately Voldemort never seems to have a hard time finding new recruits." He looked around anxiously, "Where the bloody hell is Dumbledore?"

Charlie spoke up, "We need to get going. These guys were probably expected somewhere, someone is sure to come and check on them, we can't wait on Albus."

Bill walked towards the door and called over his shoulder, "We'll have to get downstairs so we can apparate away."

Percy pulled Penelope out of her chair and towards the bedroom. While Bill and Charlie waited anxiously, keeping a watchful eye out for any sign of further danger. Percy and Penelope hastened to dress and grab some important things. Charlie stood by the fireplace while Bill guarded the hallway. Percy and Penelope at last came out of their room, Hogwarts trunks obediently following them. They had just started across the room when everyone was knocked off of their feet by an explosion in the middle of the room.

When they recovered and looked they saw a truly terrifying sight—Albus Dumbledore enraged! He stood in the very center of the room. Fawkes hovered over his left shoulder, both of them covered in a brilliant golden nimbus of power. He quickly surveyed the scene and then started talking rapidly to them all. They all got back on their feet but none of them could hear anything he was saying. He seemed to realize this and with a sharp gesture with his wand at them the ringing stopped in their ears. "GO! We'll talk later, Damn apparition wards. I just alerted them that something is going wrong by breaking it. Get out of here, I'll take care of these." He pointed his wand at the pile of Death Eaters Charlie had made in the corner, "See you later, now Go!"

Charlie asked, "Burrow?"

Bill, who had apparated across the room to join them shook his head, "No my flat, I left Fleur alone."

The younger brothers immediately nodded and the four of them vanished just as the first curious neighbors peered into the room. Bill immediately went into the bedroom and checked on Fleur— still sleeping. Charlie went into the small kitchen and started making tea while Percy and Penelope turned on a few lights then collapsed onto the center of the long couch. Bill came out of the bedroom and Charlie arrived with tea.

Percy untangled himself from Penelope and stood. He shook first Charlie's then Bill's hands, "Thanks guys, I can't begin to show my appreciation for your help tonight."

Bill turned their handshake into a bone crushing hug. Charlie's massive arms quickly encompassed both of them. When they separated Penelope noticed unshed tears in all three of the brothers' eyes. Bill patted Percy on the shoulder, "Bro, I'm just thankful to be able to talk to you both now. That was a very gutsy mission Perc."

Penelope sipped her tea then spoke up from the couch, "I suppose the war will start in earnest now." She sighed, "Everything Albus has warned us about has come to pass. I had hoped he would be wrong about it all." She looked around in frustration.

Just then there was a faint pop and Dumbledore arrived, Fawkes hovering above him, "Damn sloppy work, damn sloppy!" He looked at the four wands pointed at him and smiled, "The Auror's took fifteen minutes to arrive." The four of them quickly put away their wands. "Fifteen minutes! The second group of Death Eaters managed to escape while I was tied up waiting on them to arrive. Klak just isn't up to organizing something on this scale."

While Professor Dumbledore flopped into a large chair Penelope asked, "Can't you replace him sir? I mean being Chief Warlock and all."

Charlie silently poured and handed Professor Dumbledore a steaming cup of green tea. Fawkes settled on the back of his chair, "Yes Miss Clearwater, I'm afraid we are going to need a new Head Auror. It will be some time still before Mr. Potter is sufficiently prepared to face Tom."

Penelope leapt to her feet, "Today is Harry's birthday isn't it?"

Professor Dumbledore looked up at her casually, "Why yes Miss Clearwater you are correct. We are expected at Grimmauld Place by noon for the celebration."

Percy asked hesitantly, "Sir would it be all right for Penny to stay there for now?"

Penelope rounded on her boyfriend, "I'm staying wherever you are, and you know that!"

Professor Dumbledore sipped his tea before interrupting Percy and Penelope's staring contest, "I believe that question is best addressed to Mr. Potter himself."

Bill returned to their previous topic, "What about that Apparition ward and the Floo network?"

Professor Dumbledore looked disturbed when he answered, "They tell me that the Floo was down for maintenance. There was no authorization for an Apparition ward. I have yet to determine its origin. None of those who participated in the attack was skilled enough to perform one."

Bill yawned and asked, "But you were able to break through it."

Professor Dumbledore pointed one long finger casually at Fawkes, "Only when Fawkes lended a wing I was deflected three times before that." He pulled out his twelve hand watch and inspected it carefully. "It is still a few hours before the sun rises I suggest you all get some more sleep before then."

Penelope looked away from Percy at last, "I couldn't sleep a wink after that."

Professor Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at her, "Fawkes and I will remain Miss Clearwater. Should you need assistance in preparing a sleeping draught I seem to remember most of you receiving an outstanding on your potions N.E.W.T. — yourself included."

Penelope blushed furiously, "Sorry sir, even after all these years I sometimes forget that I'm a witch."

Professor Dumbledore laughed quietly to himself, "I seem to recall a similar revelation on Miss Granger's part a few years back. It can happen to the best of us." He stood abruptly and looked at Bill who seemed barely capable of standing, "Go to bed William!" Bill simply nodded and stumbled towards his room. Charlie helped him take his cloak off then closed the door behind his older brother. He then took the cloak and returned it to the back of the closet by the front door. When he turned back to the living room the couches had been transfigured into two beds, one slightly smaller than the other. Charlie lay upon the smaller bed while Percy and Penelope settled into the larger. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand, "Nox." And the room was plunged into darkness only the constantly shifting glow of Fawkes golden eyes betrayed their presence.

The doorbell rang—Harry had finally gotten around to correcting the gong, at the crack of dawn. Winky and the Grangers were the only ones awake at the time so they greeted the Weasley's. Molly quickly went off with Winky to the kitchen muttering something about them needing help with all the food for today. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Luna retired to the parlor with Dan and Emma Granger.

They sat and immediately Mr. Weasley asked, "I've been curious for years about just what makes and auto go? I mean I even took one apart once but for some reason when I put it back together it didn't act quite normal."

Emma laughed, "Arthur, we explained that the last time you were here. Internal combustion, do you remember that?"

Mr. Weasley looked down at his shoes, "I um thought you were yanking my chain on that really. It sounds to fanciful to be true."

Ron, Ginny, and Luna went after some food but got thrown out of the kitchen by Mrs. Weasley with only a large roll for their efforts. They settled into some sofas, munched on their rolls and waited. About an hour later Harry and Hermione finally came downstairs. They also tried to go into the kitchen for some breakfast but were shooed away after Molly gave them each a large roll. Harry stood in the parlor doorway and asked, "Does anyone want to join us in the Room of Requirement for a while?"

Ron, Ginny, and Luna looked relieved and leapt to their feet.

Mr. Weasley was once again asking the Grangers about plugs, "What is the point of attaching things to the wall with tails? I mean what is this electricity thing if it isn't magic?" Harry shook his head and started climbing the stairs. Hermione giggled and hurried to keep up with Harry. Ginny, Luna, and Ron followed them as Dan tried once again to explain.

_I need to summon it love— for the party._

_All right just remember the Quidditch pitch and a big hill with a tree._

_Of course I remember._

When they reached the top of the stairs Hermione started pacing and soon the door appeared. The five of them stepped into the Room of Requirement, "Merlin's beard! Is there anything that this room can't do?" Ginny exclaimed as she walked inside.

They were in an immense park, a full Quidditch pitch stood ready, a rattling chest sat in the precise center. Fourteen Firebolts waited on the field, seven to either side of the chest. Four Beaters bats lay in front of the chest. Across the pitch a single viewing stand rose high above. To their left a huge hill rose above a dense forest. To their right a large clearing had several long tables, a lot of chairs and streamers hung from everything. Harry looked around, a distant smile appeared on his face. He took another bite of his large roll and started walking through the thick forest towards the hilltop, "Don't know it seems that if you can imagine it this room can provide it."

_This is perfect Mione._

_Thanks Harry_

From beside Harry Hermione swallowed the last of her role and added, "We have learned a few things about the room itself; It reacts to your needs, If you take an item outside of it the item will fade away and it is possible to actually damage the room."

"Damn, guess that answers my question about those Firebolts back there."

Hermione twisted around and smiled at him, "Yes Ron, they'll work just like a real Firebolt while in this room but will evaporate if taken outside."

As they started climbing the steep hillside Luna asked, "What do you mean it reacts to your needs?"

Though Harry set a fast pace up the large hill Hermione didn't wait to answer, "Well we were in here for one of our training sessions, with Remus and Dumbledore. Harry asked Remus about wand-less magic, the room shuddered and a door appeared in front of them. It opened and an old man came through. We spent the next four hours learning the basics of what he called the Will and the Word. Harry had summoned the room on that occasion so it may only work for the one who creates it each time." They finally reached the top of the hill, a great oak tree stood in the center, its branches created a haven to escape from the summer heat and a soft breeze stirred a peaceful rustle in the leaves above their heads. They sat in a loose circle upon the lush grass.

Luna asked, "So how do you do magic without a wand then?"

Hermione looked a little embarrassed as she admitted, "I can barely manage the basics really. Harry will have to demonstrate."

_Go on do something_

_Oh all right_

Harry shrugged and focused his attention on Luna. She crossed her eyes and stared at him. He spoke commandingly, "Up!"

Luna was suddenly floating a meter off the ground. She let out a yelp of surprise then looked at him bewildered, "But you didn't do anything?"

Beads of sweat were forming on Harry's forehead, as though he was holding Luna with his own strength. He held his hand out, palm up and slowly lowered it. Luna came down with his hand and gently settled once again upon the grass. Harry slumped and took a deep breath.

Ginny and Ron spoke as one, "Wicked!"

_Thank you_

_Ugh I need to work on that more_

_That's the idea of practicing_

_I don't want to practice today it's my birthday_

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Harry sharply before picking up her lecture again, "Doing magic this way is more draining than what we are used to. It is easy to grow tired rapidly."

Everyone nodded Harry caught his breath, "Belgarath, the guy we learned from, said the gesture isn't necessary. He kept saying focus and concentration are the critical parts. I used my hand to slowly lower Luna or I'm afraid it would have been a quick drop. Anyway he said to understand what you are trying to do and never attempt the impossible. You can put too much effort into trying to do something and end up without enough strength to keep your own heart beating."

Ron shook his head, "Whoa, I think I'll stick with my wand that sounds too dangerous to me."

Luna giggled happily, "I think it would be fun to learn another way of doing something. You never know when you may need to do something without your wand."

Ginny looked at Harry thoughtfully, "Yeah I think that would be quite helpful to know. Are you up for a little training session Birthday boy?"

Harry smiled back at her. He looked relieved for something else to think about, "Yeah I think so, I need something to get my mind off of those who can't be here because of Tom." Ginny's saw Hermione squeeze his arm before she looked appreciatively at her and their eyes met. Ginny saw Harry's pain reflected in Hermione's gaze and suddenly understood the absolute nature of Hermione's dedication to Harry. She was suddenly grateful that the heat of the day hid the redness she was sure had just rushed to her cheeks.

An hour later Neville found them all walking around levitating leaves. They slowly passed them to one another and continued walking in a silent dance. Though the leaves weighed almost nothing they were all concentrating so much they didn't see Neville trudge up the hill carrying a large picnic basket. Neville stood there watching them for a full minute before he managed to get Ginny's attention. She dropped her leaf and ran to help him with the basket, "Mrs. Weasley sent me with snacks, Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry seemed to suddenly remember something. His eyes snapped to Neville's, "Happy Birthday to you too Neville!"

Neville looked down, twisting his shirt tails, "It's not important really but thanks."

Ginny looked furiously at Neville, "Why didn't you tell me yesterday at work? And it is very important, it really is!"

Neville turned red under Ginny's fierce gaze and could only stammer, "I—I—Uh—I." While he seemed to want to run back down the hill.

Ginny's gaze softened and then she grabbed him by the hand, "Come on let's go talk." She pulled him off towards the far side of the great oak, "We'll be back in a few minutes save us some food, Ron!"

Ron looked after his departing sister mildly confused about something, "Well let's see what mum packed."

Luna's laughter rang down the hillside.

A little while later the six of them sat in pairs in a loose circle. Harry and Hermione were wrapped around one another, Ron and Luna sat tightly together while Ginny and Neville, though close were not touching. They munched on the delicious pastries Neville had brought them. This was the first time they had all been together since the ill fated rescue mission to the Department of Mysteries. Though each of them surely thought about it no one brought it up. They simply relaxed and chatted about school. They spent quite a bit of time devising ways to get even with the Inquisitorial Squad for last year.

It was almost noon when everyone started coming into the Room of Requirement. First to enter were the Grangers and the Evanses, along with Arthur and Minerva. Then a few minutes later Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope and Albus they collected near the tables. The six came down the hill to join them. Charlie came in with Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia. Charlie and the twins were each carrying a large wooden chest. They proceeded straight to the viewing stand and carried their burdens up to the very top.

Winky and Dobby paraded in with trays and trays of food floating along behind them Molly bringing up the rear. Soon all of the tables were groaning under the weight of the feast they had created for this special day. Last to enter was Remus who looked tired and worried but managed a weak smile when Harry met his gaze. Professor Dumbledore stepped forward into the center of the gathering. He was just about to speak when the door opened again and Tonks tumbled into the room. Remus ran to her and helped her stand. She looked around blushing and mumbled something before Remus pulled her off to sit at one of the many tables.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone looked back to him, "Now that we are all present I would like to officially begin the festivities. I hear there is to be a Quidditch match, assuming we can fill all the necessary roles for two teams." All of the Weasley children looked around happily at that announcement. "Harry has informed me he wishes you all to remember today is also Neville Longbottom's birthday." Neville turned beat red beside Ginny as everyone looked to him and called out Happy Birthday. When everyone had settled down Hermione replaced Professor Dumbledore in the middle of the assembly.

She looked around before addressing them all, "Thank you all for coming today. This is Harry's first official birthday party, ever, so we are going to pack everything into today's events. First the food and presents then Quidditch and when that is done, should there still be time, we will have other party games. Fred and George have assembled some marvelous fireworks for later. Oh and everyone watch out for their tricks today." She smiled warmly at the suddenly defensive looking twins.

Harry stepped into the center and grinned broadly around at everyone. "Thanks for being here today. I want to invite all of you to our wedding on August 25th to be held at my parent's home in Godric's Hollow. We hope all of you will be able to attend. Winky has the official invitations." He looked around for Winky, suddenly she was zipping around the party handing small white envelopes to each person present. "There is a small ring in each envelope. It's a portkey that will activate at 9am on the 25th of August. Hope to see you all there." Harry tried to walk back out of the circle but Hermione held him tight.

A moment later her clear voice started singing, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…" Everyone else quickly joined in. While they were singing a table appeared in front of Harry with his birthday cake upon it. The cake was a monstrous affair that could only be held up by magic. It was a scale model of Gryffindor tower. Little sugar men and women looking out the windows and waving banners that read Happy Birthday Harry, atop the tower stood sixteen sugar figures, each waving a burning candle in time to the singing. When the song was done Hermione whispered into Harry's ear and he closed his eyes for a moment before he took a deep breath and blew out all of the candles.

As the candle holders untangled themselves from where Harry had blown them on the far side of the tower Mrs. Weasley walked forward with a large carving knife. She handed the knife to him handle first, Winky appeared with a stack of plates while Dobby stood ready with six different types of ice cream. With Hermione's help Harry cut the cake, Winky and Dobby took ice cream orders and distributed the plates. Soon everyone was sitting around at the tables happily munching on the cake and ice cream.

An hour later half the food was gone, the stack of presents lay opened around Harry and talk had turned to forming teams for the Quidditch match. Fred and George had quickly taken over at this point.

George started, "All right we have the Seekers, Harry and Ginny."

Fred broke in, "the Keepers, Ron and Remus."

George continued, "Us, Bill and Charlie for the Beaters."

Fred looked around puzzled, "We need a few more Chasers, we have,"

"Alicia, Angelina, and Luna so far."

"Yeah we still need three more to get us started."

Those not yet assigned to a team looked at one another. Hermione took a deep breath and stood, "Well I've never played but I'm willing to give it a shot."

George and Fred beamed a smile at her, "Excellent!"

Hermione walked over to where Alicia and Angelina were giving Luna advice, "Anyone else?"

Bill walked by with another slice of cake, "I think Perc and Penny should fill those last two spots guys." Percy and Penelope looked up, surprised they had been chosen, "No excuses you're both are good fliers lets play."

So the teams were assembled, Remus, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Alicia, Percy, and Penelope against Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Angelina, Hermione, and Luna, everyone else moved up to the viewing stand. When the teams were hovering in place above the field Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunk flew open releasing all of the balls at once. Harry and Ginny took off after the snitch, the match was on. They soon lost sight of it though and were reduced to wandering around trying to spot it.

The teams turned out to be remarkably even Ron and Remus were adequate keepers while Bill and Charlie were evenly matched against Fred and George. Each team had only one experienced Chaser. Scoring was rare but the points slowly added up as the afternoon went on. Suddenly Ginny took off, Harry hurried to get near her but she was already holding her hand up, the golden wings of the snitch fluttering to be free. Hermione threw the quaffle through the ring behind Remus but it wouldn't have been enough to change the winning team.

_Good throw_

_Bah, we lost_

_That would be my fault. I was watching you fly instead of watching for the snitch_

He felt her blush and saw her head for the ground.

_I'm serious you took my breath away flying like that. You really have improved a lot you know._

_Thank you Harry_

_Any time love_

Harry couldn't help but smile the match had been great fun. He suddenly flew a loop and let out a loud whoop of glee. Ginny's team circled around her and cheered her on, she beamed with pride. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand again and the bludgers dropped to the ground. It was now dinner time so everyone assembled back at the tables. Talk centered mostly on the match, everyone congratulated Ginny on her quick catch.

She looked around, continuing to beam with pride. Suddenly she spotted Harry, even though he had a broad smile on his face she suddenly felt sorry for catching the snitch on his birthday. Breaking away from the conversation she walked to the table where Harry and Hermione were sitting with the Grangers. She sat down and smiled at them before hesitantly joining the conversation. "Harry, I, I'm sorry I caught it. I mean it's your birthday and you weren't able to play most of last year. I know you really enjoy it but I wasn't thinking. I saw it hovering only a few meters below me and went for it." Having said her peace she stood to walk away but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Ginny, sit." She did so, looking around surprised. He released her hand, "I'm glad you caught it. Gryffindor will be in good hands for the next few years. You know I won't be playing right?"

She looked confused, "But I thought."

Harry shook his head, "No I'm retired now. I will have way too much to do, between teaching and training." He shook his head again. "Better to make it official now instead of trying to do that on top of everything next year. Your spot on the team is safe, I'm not playing."

Hermione squeezed his arm, Harry smiled and leaned forward, "Everything is fine Ginny, and you're a good seeker. Now you just need a good broom. I'll tell you now, I've ordered a full set of Firebolts for the Gryffindor team. They'll be at school when you get there next term."

Ginny jumped up excitedly, "Really? Can I go tell everyone? Oh can I?"

Harry laughed and sat back nodding Ginny took off to where Ron and Luna were sitting with the twins.

Hermione noticed Professor Dumbledore walk over to Kingsley. They exchanged a few pleasantries before Professor Dumbledore asked something and Kingsley went on the defensive, they talked animatedly for a while. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be trying to convince him of something. Finally Kingsley said something and looked at his shoes. Professor Dumbledore reached up and patted him on the shoulder. Kingsley looked at him and slowly nodded. Professor Dumbledore walked away smiling and Kingsley went walking slowly into the woods head bowed in thought.

_Did you see where Remus went to Mione?_

_No I didn't. Where is Tonks?_

_Over there with Alicia and Angelina_

_Oh, I don't know Harry_

_I'm going to try and find him to ask him about my parents_

_Ok_

Hermione kissed him longingly, Fred and George called out from across the party, "Save it for the bedroom later!" Harry quickly stood, bowed towards the twins and jumped on a Firebolt and took off into the sky. He flew several rapid loops before he waved back at them and headed off looking for Remus.

He found Remus lounging up in the viewing stand, alone with a nearly full bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky. He was still recovering from his most recent transformation and looked tired. When Harry climbed off his Firebolt and sat beside him

_Found him he looks worried_

_Talk to him, find out what's worrying him so much these days_

Remus silently offered him the bottle, Harry took a small sip and passed the bottle back, "How are you doing?"

"Not bad all things considered I guess. I find myself wondering a lot about Nymphadora. What does she expect from me?"

Harry felt awkward discussing this but tried his best, "Companionship, she told me that you made her feel comfortable."

Remus raised his eyebrow at that but let it drop. Harry took a long pull on the Ogden's after a few minutes he felt his voice would work again he asked, "What were my parents really like?"

Remus looked around slowly before looking at Harry, "They were without question the best people I have ever met. Lily didn't like James much for the first couple of years. I guess she and I got along well enough though the four of us were constantly causing mischief so I guess we deserved her attitude towards us. James and Sirius were my best friends we did everything together, Peter just seemed to follow us around and cheer us on. He appeared mostly harmless though so we allowed him to." He drifted off for a minute before shaking himself and letting out a deep breath. "Harry you need to understand that nothing, even looking back at it now, hinted that Peter was really a spy for Voldemort. The way he seemed to worship James, I still can't understand why he did it." He broke off again took a deep pull on the Ogden's and shook his head slowly then handed the bottle back to Harry.

Harry took another small swig of the Ogden's and into the awkward silence asked, "Was dad really a bully?"

Remus snorted, "I would have to say Sirius was the real bully. James had his moments but didn't go out of his way to bully others. Well except for Severus that is. They hated one another with a passion I really never understood. It went beyond their different houses and upbringing. I'm afraid Severus has transferred that same hatred to you though you have done nothing to deserve it."

Harry nodded slowly, "I talked to him about that a little while ago. He agreed he would try and judge me by my actions and not dad's. I think that helped a lot."

_Ask him how they made the map._

_Oh, ok._

"Hey I was wondering about the Marauders map? How did four students manage to make something so powerful?"__

Remus thought about that for a while. Harry was about to ask again when he finally replied, "Well you have probably learned that an invisibility cloak gives you nearly free reign of the entire castle. There are a few people there that can see through one though."

"Like Dumbledore?"

Remus nodded, "Yeah like Dumbledore. So we came up with a plan to make a map that would show us where he was. Then we could just avoid that area and be on about our mischief." He laughed briefly and a huge grin broke out on his face, "You know with that cloak you can just sit next to the other houses doors and learn the passwords. We broke into the Slytherin common room once that way. Sirius Wrote; Slytherin Stink across the inside of their portrait. Oh they howled about that one for a month. Course Dumbledore docked us two hundred points for it. He didn't tell a soul what for but we knew. Anyway James and I started spending nights in the restricted section, Sirius, with his girlfriend, kept watch just in case. They got caught a few times but that kept us from getting caught in there." He sat up and looked over at Harry, "We found all the spells we needed in there but what tied it all together we actually found in Hogwarts a History."

_See I'm not the only one who's read that book!_

Harry chuckled at Hermione's comment but managed to ask, "Really, what was that?"

"Well the founders actually made the castle aware. It knows who is where inside the grounds. That's likely how Dumbledore always seemed to know where we were. So all we really did was tie the map into the awareness of the castle. Simple really but it took us most of our sixth year to get it right. We had several maps that didn't work at all and had to start all over. Then Filch nicked it from us late in seventh year, we were never able to get it back before the end of term. Just how did you get a hold of it?"

_I knew it. That's how it had to work!_

Harry ignored Hermione to answer Remus, "Fred and George gave it to me, they found it in Filches cabinet during their first year. I have no idea how they figured out how to open it but they managed somehow. They called it the secret to their success."

Remus nodded, "Glad it ended up in their hands and now in yours. Strange how things like that work out isn't it?"

Harry pulled the lock of his mother's hair out of his pocket, "Dobby and Winky found this when they cleaned Sirius's bedroom here. I think it's my mum's, do you have any idea how he got it or why he would have had it?"

Remus took a long pull on the Ogden's, once he had stopped coughing small bursts of flame he answered. "Well I'm not sure how he got it. As to why I think I can answer that. Lily was easy to love Harry. She was always so helpful; she would go out of her way to help someone else. Even someone in another house like Peter, she spent hours tutoring him in charms and she had James tutor him in transfiguration."

"I thought Peter was in Gryffindor?"

"Why would you think that? Think about it for a minute have you ever met a more cowardly person? For Merlin's sake he spent twelve years hiding as a rat! No I'm afraid he was in Hufflepuff." He held the Firewhisky up into the air, "Sorry Helga," and took another long pull on the Firewhisky before handing the bottle to Harry.

_Oh that makes sense. I have been trying to figure out how the Sorting Hat could have gotten that wrong._

Harry drank again then said thoughtfully, "I guess that makes sense."

"Well back to your question. James was not the only one to fall in love with Lily, we all did in one form or another. I'm not just talking about me and Sirius here. I would guess half the boys in our class wanted Lily Evans as their girl. She was always friendly but honest about her feelings. Before she started dating James she never went on dates or hung out with anyone. She was serious about school, not as serious as Hermione mind you but she definitely had a desire to prove herself. So I have no idea where Sirius got a hold of a lock of her hair. He was one of two wizards to actually visit Godric's Hollow after, after Voldemort attacked though."

_I do not have a desire to prove myself. Do I?_

_You proved yourself to me ages ago love_

Harry nodded thoughtfully and took a long pull on the Firewhiskey before silently handing the bottle back to Remus. Harry stood, a bit unsteady on his feet, "Guess I should return to the festivities, before someone comes looking for me. Thanks a lot Remus."

Remus nodded, "Welcome Harry, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok see you later," Harry mounted his broom then looked back at Remus, "and thanks again." Remus smiled and waved while Harry turned and dove off of the viewing platform.

Fred and George landed on the viewing stand, Remus looked up surprised. Fred pointed at the row of chests across the back of the stand, "Fireworks-"

George continued where his brother left off, "We need to start getting ready for the show."

Fred looked apologetic, "Sorry, didn't know you and Harry were up here talking."

Remus shook his head and got up, "It's all right guys. I need to head down anyway. We're looking forward to a good show. I heard these were amazing back at school last year." 

The twins beamed with pride, "We made some special ones for this-"

"Yeah should be a good show."

Remus nodded and climbed on his Firebolt, waved and took off.

The sun had begun to set and the six golden rings glowed brightly in its light. It was nearly time for the fireworks to begin. The chairs slowly marched out onto the Quidditch pitch and became soft recliners. When the sun had fully set everyone lay down looking expectantly into the night sky. Fred and George triggered the first salvo of fireworks into the sky.

Two shadows slipped through the door, the Quidditch pitch now lay quiet. They slung their satchels from the pair of Firebolts they had left beside the door earlier. Not a word was spoken as they flew side-by-side up to the top of the hill. Beneath the wide branches of the great oak they landed and set about pitching a small tent. The only voices heard were those belonging to nature. Crickets and frogs called into the night.

When their campsite was assembled they each took a blanket and walked to the side of the hill where they could clearly see the stars above. In the pale moonlight they spread one blanket then sat upon it, arms entwined. He sighed—she squeezed his arm—he squeezed back—they kissed deeply. To the outside observer that was all, to them it was much more.

_Thank you for my first birthday party ever. It couldn't have been better._

_Welcome,__ and I plan on making it better— later._

_You're amazing Mione I couldn't do all this without you._

_Thank you love I am just doing what needs to be done. Oh, we have two more guests starting tonight._

_Who?_

_Percy and Penelope, they were attacked last night but Bill and Charlie got there in time to stop it._

_Did they catch them?_

_Yes, relax you have only Tom to worry about. We'll take care of the rest love._

_(The sigh)_

_I know, I'm trying to get ready, you know I can take down anyone except Dumbledore._

_That's what you still need to learn then._

_But I don't stand a chance—he knows everything!_

_No one knows everything, trust me on that one. _

_I owe you so much I could never repay you._

_Our balance sheet isn't as one sided as you think.___

_Really?__ What do I do for you?_

_(She squeezes his arm)_

_You Harry, believe in me. You trust me to do what needs doing. Not as some bookworm know-it-all but me. You give me the confidence to act instead of sit in the library all day dreaming about doing things._

_(His laughter rings in her head) Oh I have a quote for you on that one, "Do something!" Does that ring a bell? Of course I believe in you, you believe in me!_

_(He squeezes her arm)_

_Thank you Harry_

_Hey didn't this start with me thanking you?_

_I believe you're right about that._

_Well lets get on with the making it better part then._

_Thought you'd never ask._

_(They kiss deeply)_

A/N: Well there it is, Harry's sixteenth birthday. I want you all to know I am still dedicated to completing Summer. It is a struggle sometimes and I am experimenting with different writing styles. After all this is my practice for the novel I am working on as well. Please leave your opinions in the reviews, I look forward to hearing from you as always.

Gol


	27. The End

Sunday August 25th 1996

His new formal dress robe was very stiff and uncomfortable. The morning fog had burned off and the dew had dried. He was standing on a wooden platform near the southern end of the meadow. If he looked over his left shoulder he would see the Quidditch hoops. He heard Ron squirming in his brand new formal dress robe beside him and grinned to himself. Dumbledore's calming presence was off to Harry's right.

The time had come, everyone was waiting. Harry looked over those assembled toward the front door of the house in which he had nearly died. From somewhere the music began to build. Everyone twisted in their seats to look at the house. A moment later and it swung open. Ginny, looking very nervous stepped out and held the door open. Dan and then Hermione came out and paused at the top of the stairs. Ginny let the door close and carefully arranged Hermione's train then stood waiting behind them. Hermione's dress nearly hid her from head to toe. Dan patted her hand where it lay upon his arm and then started walking down the stairs.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear while he watched her approach the platform. She smiled and nodded to all those assembled as she passed by.

_Stand up straight, quit grinning so much._

_You look beautiful!_

_You can't see me, silly._

_Yes, I can, and you're beautiful!_

_Thank you, now stand up straight._

He tried to control the grin upon his face and pay more attention to how he was standing. They reached the platform and came up to Harry. Dan very deliberately took Hermione's hand from his own arm and placed it on Harry's. Firmly squeezing her hand in place he stepped back turned and joined Emma in the front row of guests.

The music faded and Dumbledore began to speak.

Today is a day of hope, renewal, and joy. We are here to witness the formal joining of two souls whom none may sunder. These two, who come before us, we have watched grow and become fast friends. We have helped to fill their minds with fluff and spur their imagination to new heights. Yet our teachings have been footnotes compared to what they have taught us. For nowhere else have I witnessed such cool intellect and strength of character. I am glad to say that the union of these two brings joy to my heart and hope to my soul that darkness will never triumph over light.

The rest of the ceremony became a blur. I know we both spoke the two words that were required of us, "I do!" But the conversation we really shared was too complex for words. The next thing I really remembered was taking the portkey from Dumbledore; I think it was after the celebration. Hermione and I were whisked to a room somewhere high in the mountains. We could have been in Alaska for all we knew. The room turned out to be in a large cabin perched on the side of a sheer cliff. There was no road, nor visible methods of reaching this place through any but magical means. The natural beauty of the snow capped mountains was beyond words.

"Harry, look!" He turned and walked over to where she was standing by the fireplace. Above the fire was a familiar plaque, "Potters Place."

He reached out and brushed his finger across it to confirm that it was really there, "That looks like the one from over the door of my parents' house."

"I think it's the same plaque actually. Someone brought it here. Hey, was it over the door when I came out?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "Sorry, I didn't notice. I guess I was a bit distracted."

She turned and looked deeply into his eyes, her nose touched his and she brought her hands up to gently hold his head in place. Her voice was husky when she finally spoke, "you lovely, lovely, man." Then she closed her eyes and turning her head slightly brought her lips to delicately caress his. Feather light at first she increased the pressure every time she kissed him. His arms went around her waist and started unfastening her dress.

*** *** *** ***

August 28th had arrived much sooner than Harry had expected. The honeymoon had been a blissful break from their constant schedule of preparation.

He woke to Hermione's voice in his head, not the voice that had long ago become his conscience but her purr that sent shivers of delight up his spine, _Good morning love!_

He stretched and answered her with a soft, _morning. _He sat up and reached for his glasses, she placed them in his open hand. The mental banter they had shared since the drinking of the potion was muted today. Both were deep in thought. Today was the day they had been working towards for almost two months. Just yesterday they had learned that the N.E.W.T. exam was to be given by Professor Tofty at the Ministry. He felt confident in his abilities to prove his skills to Tofty, it was still the practical exam which weighed upon them heavily. What would Minister Fudge throw at him? Since Percy's rescue Minister Fudge had become more and more erratic.

_Let's get ready and eat, we only have an hour before Dumbledore said he would be here._

Instead of answering her he threw the covers off of them and leapt over her onto the ground. Without pausing he slipped his arms under her legs and back then picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to settle against his chest. As soon as she cleared the bed, however, he dropped his left arm causing her legs to slip to the floor. She kissed his cheek quickly and stood up and shot him a quick thought, _tease!_ Then released his neck and ran to the armoire quickly shedding her nightgown.

They dressed as they had been for their practice sessions for the last month. Harry had Godric's sword upon his hip under his robe, one spare miniature wand concealed in pockets of his tall dragon hide boots. The special robe Madame Malkin had made for him seemed to flow around him. Never bunching or hindering him in any way.

Hermione was dressed very similarly to him except she bore no sword. The new robe she wore held every object that she thought she might need yet never bulged nor weighed more than it did when its pockets were empty. She also wore high dragon hide boots, warded against every jinx that the twins could think of.

When they finished getting dressed they ran downstairs to breakfast.

Dan and Emma were sitting at the kitchen table watching the doorway as they stormed into the kitchen. The teens were both out of breath as they leapt into their usual seats. Hermione exclaimed, "I won!"

Harry shook his head, "No no, you pushed me."

"So, I still made it into my seat first didn't I?"

"Ok, ok, you won."

Hermione looked at her parents beaming, she answered their questioning looks by saying simply, "I won."

Winky appeared at the edge of the table at that moment with their usual breakfast. Harry said a quick thanks to her and started rapidly consuming his food. Hermione, her point proven, took her time and ate slower.

Dan took a sip from his coffee, "Glad to see you two are in good spirits this morning."

Harry nodded while Hermione smiled and answered, "Well it's not like we have any more time to practice. If we're not ready now it's too late."

Emma smiled encouragingly and added, "Well good luck to you both then."

Harry looked up from his plate and nodded his mouth full. Hermione said, "Thanks mum."

Her parents smiled encouragingly and went back to their own breakfasts.

A few minutes later Harry put down his fork and leaned back, his plate clean. He patted his bulging stomach, "I won!"

Hermione shook her head slowly, "Silly boy." A small smile appeared on her face but she continued to eat her food at a moderate pace.

When she finished the four of them stood up, Dan and Emma both hugged Harry, Hermione joined in. "Good luck, and we'll see you when you get back."

Harry quickly wiped the sudden tears from his cheeks as he hurried up the stairs towards the parlor. Hermione spent another moment with her parents before hurrying to catch up with him.

Hermione had just joined Harry on one of the couches in the parlor when the clock started striking eight o'clock and Professor Dumbledore apparated into the entry hall. They stood from the couch as he turned and addressed them, "Ah, excellent. Are we ready then?" They walked to him and saw Dan and Emma give them a smile of encouragement from the entrance hall behind him. He pulled a long feather from within his robes, "Shall we?" He held the feather out towards them. They grasped it together and instantly the familiar wrenching occurred and they were spinning. Though they could not pull their hands from the portkey if they had tried they did pull closer together as they had practiced.

They landed in a small office, stuffed full of books and scrolls. They released the tail feather and looked around. A quavery old voice greeted them, "Welcome, welcome, so good of you to be on time. So many young have such disregard for other people." They spun around to find Professor Tofty sitting behind a large pile of books and scrolls. He straightened his pince-nez and stood up, "Albus would you-" He gestured vaguely, "well you know."

Professor Dumbledore tucked the rumpled feather into his robe and pulled out his wand, "Of course." He gestured and two empty desks and chairs appeared in the only free space in the cramped office. The chairs were back to back, desks facing away from one another.

_Good luck_

_You to love,_ He replied as he felt her close her mind off to him. Just in case she decided to check on him he did the same.

Harry and Hermione took their seats. Professor Tofty stood beside them and cleared his throat, "You know the rules, no cheating of any kind will be permitted for this exam. You have one hour to complete the questions, be as descriptive and thorough as you can in that time." He met their eyes briefly then flicked his wand at their desks. A long scroll appeared along with a bottle of ink and a quill.

He heard Hermione pick up her quill and almost immediately start writing. He read through the first question carefully then re-read it to see if it was a trick question before he inked his quill and began writing his answer. Professor Tofty and Dumbledore walked behind Tofty's desk and waited; as only two men very accustomed to waiting could. Harry found that the exam was not nearly as hard as Hermione had made it out to be. That was likely a study technique she had used to make him learn more. It had worked. He found he knew the answers to all of the questions. In fact he found himself reading into the questions a bit too much to see if they were twisted in some way to make the answer he thought was right wrong. Hermione's quill had stopped a full thirty minutes into the allotted time while he continued to scribble additional thoughts up until Tofty signaled the end of the time.

Harry leaned back closing his eyes, he dropped his mental blockade and her thoughts came rushing in. _Was it that hard Harry? I thought it was very easy really, good thing we studied so hard though._

He laughed quietly as Tofty summoned their essays to him, _No love, I kept thinking the questions had to be twisted somehow though so I kept checking my answers over and over._

_Well I always look for trick questions, you have to expect them. I think we got the standardized test after all, not some special version that Fudge cooked up to thwart Dumbledore's plan of making you an instructor._

_That would be a first. You mean I actually got lucky this time?_

_Don't count it yet, you still have the practical to do and Fudge has cooked that up._

_Yes, yes. You think this was meant to put me off my guard?_

_Could be, I'll watch for trouble though._

_I know, thanks love._

This conversation had taken place in the time it took their essays to fly to Tofty and him seal them. They both stood and waited patiently, unsure of what was to come next. "Mrs. Potter, my, my, it has been years since I said that, congratulations on your recent nuptials. The exam is not complete without a practical exam as well. It is my understanding that you wish to be completely certified at N.E.W.T. level in Defense."

Hermione looked at the ancient wizard, "Yes, that's right."

Professor Dumbledore gestured and the desks, chairs, ink and quills vanished. Tofty continued, "Then, I will need to see you perform a set of specified spells. Are you prepared to do so at this time?"

Hermione sucked in a quick breath. This had never been mentioned in their preparations. She nodded, "Yes Professor, I am."

Tofty smiled, Harry looked concerned. "Excellent, since Defense must often be done rapidly and under poor conditions I will warn that I need to see these spells cast as rapidly as possible. Points will be deducted for hesitation or failing to successfully cast a spell. Do you understand?"

She nodded again, "Yes Professor."

"Please stand there, Harry stand with Albus please." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand before walking behind Tofty's desk. She pulled out her wand and walked to the bookshelf opposite the door. Tofty went to stand in front of the door, Hermione waited expectantly.

Harry watched her carefully; she had assumed her dueling stance, wand at the ready. He dared not distract her in the slightest and instead turned his attention to making sure nothing threatened her. He pulled his own wand free but kept it concealed up the sleeve of his robe.

Tofty began, "Shield Ward."

As though she had expected that to be the first spell her wand flashed down sharply, "Skield Wardus!" There was a loud noise like two huge blocks of granite had been slammed together and a very solid looking gray wall appeared before her.

Immediately after the wall had appeared Tofty continued, "Banish it."

He heard her say, "Finite Incantatum!" and the wall vanished.

They continued like this for quite some time. As the test progressed Professor Tofty began to smile broadly and even cheered on several occasions at Hermione's responses. "Done, quite excellent, Mrs. Potter, now I have heard that you also have a rather spectacularly corporeal patronus?"

Before Tofty could explain further Hermione summoned her patronus, "Expecto Patronum!" Silver mist shot from her wand and rapidly formed into a huge otter. The otter stood on its hind legs and sniffed around.

Tofty clapped his hands appreciatively, "Excellent, well done." Suddenly the otter dashed at Tofty, through him and through the door behind him. Tofty collapsed onto the ground at the shock of the patronus passing through him. When they reached him he was sitting on the ground looking around dazed with a smile plastered across his face.

Professor Dumbledore looked into his eyes, "He should be fine in a few minutes, let's see if we can find what that patronus finds so interesting, shall we?" They left Tofty sitting on his floor and edged past him and into the hallway beyond. Several witches and wizards lay upon the floor in the hall before them, all of them grinning broadly. The three of them started running after the patronus. They caught several glimpses of it ahead in the corridor but could not catch up with it. It went up several flights of stairs before stopping in front of a door.

It only hesitated a moment before passing through the door. Just as Harry reached the door he heard a man scream from inside the office. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Hermione cast a quick, "Alohomora!" and the door flew open in his hand. He and Hermione were knocked back a little by the door and Dumbledore rushed into the room ahead of them, wand held aloft, suddenly Fawkes was hovering over his left shoulder. Harry recognized the room. They were in the Auror Headquarters! A short bald man lay on the floor in front of a small office, the plaque on the door read Chief. Three others, two young men and a tall woman were already in the room, all had their wands drawn and pointed at Dumbledore.

A moment later the three lowered their wands and the woman asked, "What the hell just happened, sir?"

"A moment Miss Argest," Professor Dumbledore walked over to the prone figure and bent to look at him. Harry noticed a faint wisp of smoke seemed to be rising from the body. Dumbledore stood and sighed, "As I thought, Chief Auror Klak is dead. Please tell me what you saw when the patronus entered the room."

The three Aurors had taken a step back at Dumbledore's announcement. Miss Argest gulped and answered, "A patronus? Um, we were all in our cubes, mine is just there. I felt something pass, like a rushing wind. Then Klak came staggering out of his office with a silver cloud covering him. He started towards to the door then collapsed and lay as you see him. We had just gotten to him when you came into the room."

Professor Dumbledore looked at her seriously, "Klak had been replaced by a simulacrum, a very good one mind you but one none-the-less." As Dumbledore explained the body turned into a white cloud and sank into the floor. "Harry, Hermione, two more patroni please, let us see if there are more about."

Harry stepped into the hallway and cast, "Expecto Patronum!" Hermione's voice echoed his. Two very solid looking patroni appeared and sniffed around. Everyone who had gathered in the hallway outside of the Auror headquarters pressed themselves against the wall while Harry's great stag pawed the floor and sniffed about. Hermione's otter came out of the Auror headquarters and stood on its hind legs beside the stag. She followed it to stand beside Harry.

Dumbledore also came into the hall and watched the patroni expectantly, Fawkes resting on his left shoulder. Just then Minister Fudge came out of the lift followed by two young, but very serious looking, Auror's, "What the hell is going on here? Unauthorized patroni in the Ministry? I will have you for this Potter!"

The stag's nostrils flared and the otter bared its teeth.

Professor Dumbledore stepped between Harry and Minister Fudge, "Cornelius, Your Chief Auror had been replaced by a simulacrum. I wished to know if there were others about within the Ministry." He paused, the Minister seemed stunned. The two Auror's with him brought out their own wands and looked around warily. "Now I assume you are prepared for Harry's practical exam? Tofty has overseen the written exam."

Fudge stood there a moment and stuttered, "Klakk, Klakks gone you say? How can that be? I thought we were protected from things such as that? I don't see how that could happen here."

With a flicker the patroni faded away and this seemed to bring Minister Fudge back to reality. He suddenly looked around with a gleam in his eye. He rubbed his hands together briskly and said, "Practical? Yes. Yes. All is ready of course. Though I'm sure he isn't, no child could possibly know enough to qualify as an instructor. My exam will prove it."

_What does he mean?_

_I'm not sure, I think it must have something to do with his prejudice against you._

Professor Dumbledore was not pleased with Fudge's sudden attitude. "As I reminded you, it is up to the Board of Governors to make those decisions. They have already decided that Harry Potter would indeed qualify for the post once he had passed his defense N.E.W.T. This unique practical is totally uncalled for but we shall proceed. Lead the way Cornelius, let us get this well and done."

Fudge seemed to think for a moment then turned angrily and headed back to the lift. The Auror's spun and hastened to follow him, pocketing their wands as they did so.

Professor Dumbledore gestured for Harry and Hermione to precede him towards the lift. They followed the Auror's into the lift and stood together along the left wall. Dumbledore was the last to enter and stood directly in the center of the lift. With a soft bump the lift started descending.

_Ready Harry?_

_I think so. I'm very nervous about this. Fudge is too smug for this to be anything normal._

_Yeah I know, remember what Dumbledore said, he and I will be watching the test. Dumbledore certainly seems unconcerned about that is about to happen. Remember no matter what happens during this don't cut our connection._

_I won't, I don't trust Fudge at all. My scar is burning, damn!_

_It shouldn't be burning, Voldemort shouldn't be able to get through your barriers to make it hurt._

_He must be particularly enraged._

_Or awfully close?_

_Or that…_

_Oh, and you shouldn't use Godric's sword unless it gets too rough. Remember what we have learned from Alisa, I know that's not how you're intending to fight but if this gets dirty you must be ready._

_I know, I think I am._

The lift had stopped. The door opened to reveal a damp deserted corridor leading off to either side. The walls were covered in the cracked and peeling remains of once elegant frescos. Fudge hurried along the passage to the right. They could make out what appeared to be gladiatorial scenes in the remains of the frescos. Harry rubbed his scar briefly as he left the lift and the burning faded away. They passed a series of old doors, each painted a different color, before they stopped at one of them, painted a faded purple. A clean swath in front of the door attested to its recent use. Fudge placed a key he had been nervously fiddling with into the lock and with a small effort managed to unlock the door. He pulled the door outwards, it bumped along the stone floor as it opened.

The smell of slightly damp sand pervaded the area. Fudge walked inside and the young female Auror followed at his heels. Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore followed him inside. The young male Auror waited outside the door. A balcony was at the far side of the room and they could see an entire row of other balconies stretching around a large open space. The original seats were shoved against the back wall and two long wooden benches were in their place near the balcony.

Fudge walked over to the balcony and ran his hand along the rough stone of its top. He spoke, looking out into the darkened room, "This area, for lack of a better term is called the arena. In the ancient past wizards who were accused of a crime were allowed to face their accusers in combat. Combat that too often ended in death for one or both participants. The entire area is shielded against interference from the spectators, theoretically making the fight just between those with the arena itself." He turned back to look at Harry, "Your test will be to remain standing in that room for ten minutes. Should you be rendered incapable of continuing to defend yourself you will have failed." He paused for only a moment then gestured to the young Auror who had remained outside, "Evan there will show you the entrance. Your first opponents are waiting for you below."

Everyone looked at Evan for a moment, he was waiting patiently outside and a cold smile briefly touched his lips. Harry looked over the balcony and in the dim light saw two men talking to one another below. He let out the breath he had been holding. He squeezed Hermione's hand tightly then headed out the door. As soon as Evan saw Harry start towards the hall he turned and walked away.

Harry followed Evan down the corridor passing several more doors. They stopped in front of a wall. The passage turned to the right and continued on, around the side of the arena Harry supposed. Evan reached up and tapped his wand to a barely visible staircase in the fresco of the wall. The wall before them shifted into an archway with a staircase descending. Evan walked down, his wand bursting into light. Harry drew his own wand but did not produce light yet.

_Out the door, right straight to where the passage turns right again. Tap the staircase in the fresco and the wall opens like Diagon Alley. Stairs go down. _

_Got it._

At the bottom of the stairs was another hallway. This hall was a good three meters wide. The walls were iron bars, a series of cages or prison cells were built along the passage. The doors to the cells stood open. Though Harry half expected to see moldering bones in the cells; they were completely empty. Ahead of them he could see the end of the hall and it appeared to turn to the right again. Just then Evan stopped and turned to face him. When Harry looked at him blankly Evan gestured impatiently to his left, Harry looked and saw a wide staircase descending to a sand covered floor.

_Bottom of the stairs, go right, another stair on the right heading down into the arena itself._

_Got it._

Harry walked down the stairs careful to place his feet as they were damp. The air was musty and he felt like sneezing. Before him he could see a clear corridor to the opposite end where another set of stairs went into the wall. There were two white circles traced into the sand, about fifty meters apart. There was a wizard standing in the opposing ring. He was dark haired and wiry looking. Beside him, just outside of the ring, was an older man who none the less looked very competent. Both of them were turned towards him. He stepped onto the damp sand. His dragon hide boots left shallow prints as he walked towards the ring on his end.

He looked up to the viewing boxes and spotted Hermione and Dumbledore immediately. _Here we go, I hope this stays fair — We will be watching. Do your best Harry — I know, I just can't help but expect the worst._ He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. The focusing technique that Alisa had taught them seemed to begin on its own. He pulled out his wand, smiled briefly as he remembered it was originally Hermione's. Then he stepped into the circle on his end of the arena.

Hermione bit her lip as Harry stepped into the ring. The room brightened noticeably, though she still could not pinpoint the source of the illumination. Doors appeared on either end, covering the stairs leading out. A gong sounded from somewhere, followed shortly by a louder one and then a third that made her teeth rattle.

Apparently that signaled the beginning of the contest because Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand above them and a clock appeared; it began counting down from ten minutes. She saw Harry dash into the jumble of stones to his left. The Auror in the opposing circle cast a quick spell after him. She saw a silver streak of light and the pillar it hit cracked in two. _That was a killing blow — Noticed, cheating already, map? — Yes, here the younger Auror is about thirty meters ahead of you, hiding behind a fallen pillar. The older one hasn't moved. In fact he isn't moving at all. I think he is petrified — How? Nevermind, later… I'm going after this one while the odds are even._

Fudge shouted, "Move your lazy arse Jacob. Do something!"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and stepped back from the banister to look at Fudge, "Really Cornelius. Do you not understand the rules of the arena which you yourself chose? Only two may duel at once, and only the two who are standing in the rings when the third gong sounds. Your second Auror will be unable to move until his companion or Harry is unconscious or dead."

Fudge began to turn an unhealthy shade of purple as he stared at Dumbledore. He could only sputter angrily, "no! No! NO!" while he pounded on the railing. Then he spotted Hermione who had a small smile on her face as she watched the antics of the Minister of Magic. "YOU! You knew this didn't you?"

Hermione took a step back, "Me? No sir, I had completely forgotten that this room existed."

Professor Dumbledore stepped between Hermione and Minister Fudge, "Really Cornelius, did you believe that you could make your own rules here?"

Fudge was near to exploding when he pointed at the remaining Auror guard, "You! Go help Nathan kill Potter!"

The Asian woman blinked a few times. A slow smile spread across her small mouth. Her cruel eyes seemed to shine brighter as she turned and ran towards the door. She fell face first onto the floor before the door and didn't move. Hermione slipped her wand back into its sheath as she glared angrily at Minister Fudge.

Fudge looked wild, he roughly tore out his wand, tearing loose the pocket of his robe as well. Before he could do anything he recoiled as though bitten by a snake, Professor Dumbledore had his long wand pressed into the Minister's throat. "Now would not be the time to do anything rash Cornelius." The Minister of Magic calmed himself with great effort, threw his wand on the floor and staggered back against the wall. He took one angry look at Hermione but then went back to looking into the arena.

She turned her back on the Auror she had petrified and went back to watching as well. She heard Fudge muttering something about someone swearing they could break the rules of the room. She glanced up at the clock, 8:35 left to go. Then she looked down to find Harry and saw him just standing up from crouching behind a pillar. The wiry Auror lay sprawled in the sand a few meters away. She saw him summon the Auror's wand and heard it snap in two.

_Well done! — Thanks, what's been going on up there? — Fudge is upset that the other Auror was frozen. Nothing we can't handle, watch out, the other one is moving — Where? — Here — Got him —_ She looked back at the clock again, _eight minutes to go — ok_

Professor Dumbledore watched placidly as ever as Harry moved to attack the senior Auror.

Harry moved very cautiously, suddenly his opponent apparated behind him. _DOWN!_ Harry instantly dove onto his stomach rolling to see behind himself. The green streak passed well above him. Jacob snarled and lowering his wand cast again, "Avada Kevavra!"

Harry had nowhere to move to so he charged. The spell passed right through his chest but he didn't notice. Godric's sword appeared in his hand and as it grew to it's full length it passed smoothly through Jacobs chest.

The astonished Auror collapsed, blood gushing from his mouth as he tried to cast again. Harry stepped back, it took no effort to free Godric's sword. The pain from his scar was immense; he touched it with his left hand and found it bleeding. Jacob fell face first into the sand and lay still. A single gong sounded and the doors vanished from either end of the arena.

Hermione's panic stricken voice spoke in his head, _Harry! What's happening?_

_Voldemort is here!_

_I'm coming!_

From the far end of the arena he saw three people enter. The first was a mage, sword and wand in hand. The second was Peter, and the third was Voldemort himself.

She turned and dashed from the room. She went left and ran as fast as she could. She passed the lift and continued to where the passage turned left again. There she scanned the fresco for any sign of a staircase to tap. There was none to be found as the entire fresco had given way and fallen to the floor. She followed the wall left and started running again.

_I'm fighting the mage now, not much time to talk._

_I'm trying to go down the side they are on, is Dumbledore down there?_

_No but there are a lot of flashing lights above us._

_He must be trying to break through then. _

_I hope he does it fast. _

When she came to the next turn she was grateful to see most of this fresco intact. The staircase was clearly visible. She first tapped herself on top of the head. Her form shimmered and she blended into the hallway. Then she stepped to the side and touched the stairway in the fresco. Instantly the doorway opened, a large dark form surged out through the opening and landed well down the corridor. She saw a tail like a scorpion fly past and instantly the possibilities of what this was narrowed to one; Manticore. Trusting to her disillusion charm she dashed down the stairs. She looked for some way to close the door but didn't find any. She ran past empty cages and found the stairs leading into the arena proper.

She didn't hear any pursuit from above but was focused on the two backs she could see at the bottom of the stairs. Peter was crouched over, looking very nervous and twitchy. She noted he had the silver hand that Harry had described. Voldemort seemed to be appreciating the spectacle before him.

_How are you doing?_

_Not bad, I'm alive. This guy is good but not quite as good as Alisa._

_Ok, I'm behind them up the stairs now._

There was a thunderous sound, everything shook violently. Hermione was knocked from her feet and slammed into the bars of one of the cages. The bars gave way and she fell to the ground atop them. She saw the passage she had just come down collapse. A large block crashed to the floor in front of her. She scrabbled down the stairs and out into the arena along the left wall, leaping over several large chunks of stone. There were still many smaller, but dangerous pieces falling. She glanced around to get her bearings, her side ached where she had landed on the bars but nothing felt broken. Dumbledore and Fawkes had arrived; they were directly between Voldemort and Harry. She was near them off on the left side. Though she could not see him the ringing of swordplay attested that Harry was dueling with the mage at the far end of the arena.

She heard Professor Dumbledore speaking sadly, "Tom, you will have to go through me to get Harry."

Voldemort laughed coldly, "Sentimentality will kill you in the end old man." He gestured sideways with his wand and a large section of the roof over Dumbledore's head gave way. Without even glancing up Dumbledore apparated twenty meters backwards, still facing Tom as the granite landed in the soft sand between them. She saw Peter slinking along the back wall heading towards the far side of the arena. _I need to take him out before he causes mischief._ _Who? Peter, don't you worry about us, you take out that mage. Working on it, his swordplay is bloody brilliant!_

Ignoring the pair of duels going on in the arena she dashed across the open stretch in the center and entered the maze on the far side. Now she was on the same side as Peter. She headed back towards the wall she had seen him along a moment ago. When she got there he was already transforming into a rat. She quickly petrified him. He ended up halfway between a rat and a man, face down in the sand. She was relieved that she had eliminated him from whatever mischief Voldemort had planned.

She looked back to where Voldemort and Dumbledore were dueling. Saw Voldemort blur into shadow and vanish. Remembering what Harry had said about the duel at the Department of Mysteries she though hard about her love for Harry, _Think about love, Voldemort has gone missing. Ok ok._ She hurried along towards Harry, following the ringing sword blades. Suddenly the ringing stopped, _You_ _ok? Yes, I got him finally, man he was good. Totally off his rocker but damn good with his blade. _

She walked out into the central aisle of the arena, she was at the circle Harry had started his duel in. Looking around she saw Dumbledore back at the other end, looking around with Fawkes slowly circling over him. She looked up for the clock Dumbledore had summoned to time the duel, three minutes to go. Harry came out into the center near the stairs. Godric's sword dripped fresh blood, his robe was cut in a few places and he looked tired, but whole. _I'm right in front of you, disillusioned. Oh good, what's going on down there? Don't know, Voldemort is still missing I guess, I petrified Peter though. We need to try and put Voldemort's soul back together. Yeah, excellent idea. _

Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry and smiled grimly. Just then silver light slashed through his chest from behind. He fell to his knees instantly and slowly toppled forward. Voldemort stood triumphantly just behind him. Fawkes shrieked and plummeted down, instead of crashing into Dumbledore they both vanished when Fawkes reached his prone master. Voldemort shrugged and started walking towards Harry.

"Now that I have defeated your pathetic guardian it is your turn to die Potter." He looked directly at Hermione, "You too girl. In fact maybe I should kill you first." Without another word he cast, "Avada Kedavra!" The green light flashed towards Hermione.

She raised her own wand and replied with, "Petrificus Totalus!" The spells met and suddenly her wand was vibrating. A narrow beam of golden light connected the tips of both wands. She felt as though an electrical current were running through her body, she quickly threw a thought at Harry, _Now Harry! Put him back together!_ The golden thread splintered, a thousand more beams of golden light formed a domed cage around Hermione and Voldemort. The sound of Phoenix song filled the air. Hermione swelled with conviction and hope as the world was reduced to her, Voldemort, and a cage of golden lights.

Harry panicked for a moment when the cage formed around Hermione and Voldemort. Then he realized she was doing what they had planned on for the last month, distracting Voldemort so he could do what needed doing. He knelt, planting the bloody tip of Godric's sword in the sand. Then he started clearing his mind, no small task under present circumstances. He closed his eyes just as a ball of light appeared in the middle of the beam connecting both of Fawkes wands. _Sword, I'm not sure if you can help me in what I am about to attempt but anything you can do to assist please do._ There was no answer but he hadn't really expected one.

He visualized Godric's sword slicing the dark chunk of Voldemort's soul free from his, where it resided, in Hermione. Then the severed piece was picked up by tongs and moved to Voldemort. There it was placed into him and the raged edges aligned. He then visualized a needle sewing the two pieces together with a silver thread and tying a knot at the end. At last Godric's sword severed the silver threads completing the operation. He ran the thought through his mind a few times, looking for flaws.

He didn't see anything obvious so he gathered his will and reached forth his mind. He felt the sword augment his will and joined its power to his will. A moment later Hermione faltered and fell to her knees but the sword had done its job and severed the souls she bore into three parts instead of two. He didn't pause but picked up the soul and dragged it to Voldemort where his cold lips were pulled back in a grin of victory. A silver thread kept the soul bound to Hermione. The golden ball was nearly to Hermione's wand.

Harry placed the soul inside of Voldemort's body and willed them to align. Then came the silver needle which appeared as a miniature version of Godric's sword. He was shaking from the effort now but the sword pierced the soul and began stitching it back together. With the first stitch Voldemort fell to his knees, the smile wiped from his face. The ball of light stopped moving towards Hermione.

Relentlessly Harry sewed Voldemort's soul back together. It wasn't pretty, he had never sewn before. He knew the concept though and kept going. The ball of light seemed frozen. Inches from Hermione's wand, there it stayed. When Harry finished sewing the souls together he willed Godric's sword to sever the silver thread connecting Hermione and Voldemort. Instantly it did so and the golden cage collapsed. He heard Hermione cry out in pain and opened his eyes to see Voldemort vanish, a look of utter astonishment on his face.

He stood and ran to where Hermione lay, crying in the wet sand. Her disillusion spell had vanished at some point in her struggle with Voldemort.

"POTTER!" Harry spun to face the stairs he had entered from. There stood Fudge, wand in hand, looking totally insane. He shouted, "You'll never leave this room alive!"

Harry stepped between Hermione and Fudge, lifted his wand and sword and advanced on Fudge. He heard Hermione stop crying but didn't dare look away from Fudge. The Minister snarled and started casting curse after curse at Harry. Harry didn't want them to hit Hermione accidentally so he blocked them all. When Fudge seemed unable to touch Harry he collapsed to his knees, gibbering like a baby. Harry disarmed him then froze him with the spell from Godric's sword. Only then did he turn and hurry back to Hermione.

She was sitting up, her hands and face were bright red. Her eyes bore into his, relief flooded into him through their connection. High above them the clock counted to zero and a loud gong sounded. Hermione smiled, _I guess you passed._ He looked around, still the only one standing, _Yep, I guess I did._


	28. Epilogue

He went to help her stand but she leapt into his arms. The air was crushed from his lungs by the force of her embrace, "You did it! I knew you could! Oh, Well done Harry!" With that she pulled back just far enough to plant a wet and slightly sandy kiss on his mouth.

With Godric's bloody sword in one hand and his wand in the other he refrained from returning the hug with similar force. Instead he just kissed her back. After a moment they pulled back from one another and took stock of their situation.

_What should we do with Fudge? Oh, and Peter._

_We're going to have to leave them. We'll be lucky to find a working lift after Dumbledore's entrance. Hey what happened to the Auror that showed you the way down?_

_Don't know. The last I saw of him was when he showed me the way down the stairs. _

_Well, I left a manticore prowling the viewing area. Maybe they took each other out?_

_I'm definitely not that lucky!_

_We should wait for someone to come investigate you know._

_No, I don't feel like explaining why Fudge is a raving lunatic without Dumbledore around._

_Good point. We need to find out what happened to him._

_Do you think he lived?_

_Yes, I would be very surprised if anything Voldemort did could actually kill him. I bet Fawkes took him somewhere to get help._

_I hope you're right. Well which way should we try first?_

_Fudge made it down that way. Let's try there first. _

_Makes sense to me, all right._

Hermione walked toward the stairs. He called to her, "Hold on. Let me clean this up first."

He put away his wand then pulled a cloth from within his robes. He spent a minute carefully wiping most of the grime from Godric's sword. Then he sheathed it, threw the rag down and headed to the stairs where Hermione was waiting for him.

When he joined her she said, "Well the Auror didn't take out the manticore for us."

He looked up the stairs. Much of the roof had caved in. A trickle of blood on the stairs and a crushed hand poking from the rubble were the only evidence of the Auror's fate. There was a small shaft of weak light on the left side, leading straight up. On the right the passage was nearly clear. Above them they could hear the steady pacing of something heavy. With each step new rubble tumbled from above.

_It looks like we can't go the way Fudge came._

_But the other way leads to the same place._

_No. Look, over there_.

He looked where she pointed. Through the rubble to the right was the flicker of blue flames.

_Now that's interesting. Where have I seen blue flames before?_

_I thought we were close to it. We're on the same level as the Department of Mysteries._

_Oh Merlin!_

_Well, we know our way out from there, c'mon let's go._

They walked quietly, so as not to draw attention from the manticore pacing in the ruined tunnels above. They climbed over the pile of rubble on the right side and into a new tunnel. _This tunnel must have been behind the wall here. Well the wall that collapsed._

Hermione led, tugging Harry along by the hand. She felt him start to tremble and hoped he could keep it together a bit longer. Now was not the time to start memorializing fallen godfathers. When they reached the end of the tunnel they were indeed in the room of the veil, the room in which Sirius had died. She squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the door to the revolving room. He seemed steadier and calmer now. They reached the door and it opened at a touch. Two doors before them bore blackened scorch marks in the shape of an X. When the door closed to the veil room it too bore a similar marking. She was astonished that the simple spell she had used to mark the doors had marked them permanently. She heard a great rumbling and the walls began to spin rapidly. It soon stopped and she quickly eliminated the marked doors. She was surprised when Harry spoke up.

"Where's the way out?" The door to their left sprung open and a well lit corridor led off into the distance. They took off down the hall. When they came to the lifts all seemed in order. When they rang for one it came. They took it to the Atrium and there, finally, they found people. The room was full of witches and wizards. Many of them were members of the Wizengamot. All were milling about, talking heatedly, and no one seemed to be in charge. Silence spread out from where Harry and Hermione had emerged from the lift. Harry had blood spattered over much of him and his robe was cut and torn in several places. It was obvious to everyone that he had just been through a battle. For a moment nothing happened, everyone just stood there looking at them.

A large black man started pushing their way through the crowd towards them. When he got closer they could see it was Kingsley. When he finally reached them he looked very concerned when he asked, "What happened?"

Harry seemed at a loss for words so Hermione stepped towards him, "Harry passed his practical exam. Now he can teach at Hogwarts."

That answer seemed to confuse Kingsley even more. He shook his head and said, "No." He looked earnestly at them, "What happened to Dumbledore?"

Harry answered him, "We're not really sure about that actually. I saw it happen though. Voldemort shot him from behind. Silver light slashed through his chest from behind. I didn't see any blood or anything but Dumbledore collapsed immediately. Then Fawkes landed on him and they both vanished. I don't know any more about it."

Hermione picked up where he left off, "What happened? Did Fawkes take him to St. Mungo's?"

The crowd started murmuring, passing the information along to those who could not hear what was said. Kingsley thought for a moment then flashed them a thin smile. "Yes actually. Fawkes took him to Mungo's. He is unconscious but alive there now. How did you two get away?"

"We'd like to see Dumbledore and get home please. Can we talk about this later?"

Kingsley seemed to remember the crowd at that point, "Oh, sure. Sorry. Follow me." He turned and headed towards the fireplaces along the wall. Slowly at first the crowd parted. When they got there he called over their heads. "Tonks! Argest!" The two women pushed their way through the crowd to join them at the fireplace.

Tonks tilted her head and said, "Wotcher?"

"Go below and see if you can find Fudge, he may also need to visit Mungo's"

Tonks and Argest nodded and turned to head through the crowd. Hermione spoke up quickly, "Wait! There is a manticore on the loose down there. Near the Arena. It was on the south end, up on the viewing level when we left."

A ripple went through the crowd. They heard many people muttering. Kingsley looked around for a moment. "Kyle, go with them. Take whoever you need to capture the beast." He turned back to them, "ok let's get to Mungo's shall we?"

A moment later they arrived in the lobby of St. Mungo's. A nurse hurried over to them, wand in hand, "What happened to you dear boy? Oh, I'm sorry. Mister Potter. Are you all right? And Mrs. Potter you look quite burned. We need to get some salve on that quickly."

Kingsley interrupted the nurse, "We're here to see Albus Dumbledore. Can you tell us where his room is?"

She looked up at Kingsley, "The Chief Warlock is on the fourth floor sir. Room 445, but he isn't awake."

Kingsley smiled at her, "Thank you. Has he regained consciousness at all?"

The medi-witch shook her head sadly.

"Well thank you. I don't think Harry is injured at all, though Hermione does look a tad burned. We shall see to her injuries after we visit Dumbledore."

Harry and Hermione smiled at her and followed Kingsley towards the lifts. When the lift opened on the fourth floor they immediately heard Phoenix song. Fawkes was singing! The hall was packed with people. They followed the song. Apparently everyone on the floor had collected here. They all stood transfixed, listening intently. Kingsley had to forcefully move some people out of their way; when they reached the doorway to room 445. They entered the room and stopped in their tracks. Dumbledore was lying on the bed. He was very pale and barely breathing. Fawkes, wings spread wide was hovering above him tears slowly dripping from him onto Dumbledore's chest. Then three more Phoenix's appeared, all slightly smaller than Fawkes. They joined Fawkes song and hovered around him and Dumbledore. Time stopped.

When they could think again the scene had changed. Everyone was rubbing their eyes as though they had just awoken from a nights sleep. Fawkes was preening himself on the window sill. Dumbledore was sitting up in bed looking quite alive and healthy. "Good of you all to join me. I was getting rather curious. Now tell me what happened? The last I remember was a sharp pain in my back then blackness."

Hermione stuttered a moment then got on track, "We, uh Oh yeah. Voldemort hit you with a spell. It was a silver streak of light. Sorry I didn't hear the incantation, we were too far away. Anyway you collapsed immediately after that and Fawkes apparated here with you. Voldemort tried to kill me but I got caught in the Priori Incantatum with him. While we struggled Harry put Voldemort's soul back together. That broke the direct link between Harry and him. He vanished and we climbed out of the arena and made our way here. We found Fawkes singing over you and then three other Phoenix's appeared, they joined in the song and then I'm afraid I can't remember anything else until just now."

Professor Dumbledore was nodding his head slowly. He reached out and affectionately caressed Fawkes chest feathers, "Thank you my friend."

Fawkes cocked his head at him and let out a soft cry.

Professor Dumbledore nodded again and smiled at him, "Of course."

Fawkes vanished in a puff of flame.

"What?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, now tell me again just what you did to Tom?" Before they could start talking Dumbledore looked around the room, "I am once again whole and well. Please leave the room for now." Reluctantly the medi-witches and wizards left the room. When they were gone the door closed and the four of them were alone, "Now where were we? Oh, yes." His wand appeared in his hand and he gestured; three chairs appeared behind Harry, Hermione, and Kingsley. "Please go on."

Harry, his voice full of concern spoke up first, "What happened to you sir?"

Dumbledore looked troubled for a bit then spoke softly, "I was trapped within myself. No that doesn't quite do it justice. I was trapped within a prison of my own failures. You see it was a mental trap, I was rendered unconscious but in a dream like state. I escaped by following Fawkes out of it. If I had been unable to escape I would have died there, with my body soon following." He paused then went on, "Now, tell me what happened with the test?"

"Well I assume I passed. I was dueling a mage while you were dueling Voldemort. I, I killed him then came towards you and Voldemort. That's when we saw him attack you. After Fawkes took you here Voldemort tried to cast the killing curse on Hermione. She cast something back at him though and just like when I was in the graveyard with him they got caught in. Oh, what's that called again?"

Hermione supplied the answer, "Priori Incantatum."

"Yeah, that. Anyway Hermione was in that with him. Remember, Belgarath? We asked him how to put two pieces of a soul back together. I just followed his advice and put Voldemort back together. Now we reckon he can be killed. Since I no longer have a part of his soul tied to mine."

Hermione picked up the tale, "Then Fudge came down and attacked Harry. He couldn't do anything to him. Harry froze him then we climbed out of there. Your entrance caused major damage to the tunnels and rooms down there. Anyway we found a new tunnel that lead to the room of the Veil. From there we came up the lift to the Atrium. Kingsley sent Tonks and several others down to get Fudge and contain the manticore. Oops I forgot the manticore. I think it was one of the things Harry was supposed to fight. When I went into the arena to help Harry; it got trapped on the viewing level. I think that's it really."

Professor Dumbledore thought for a moment, "Well done. I think we had better get back to the Ministry. Before someone thinks I'm out of commission." He stood and picked up his robe from the foot of the bed. He swung his robe about him and then pulled a tall pointed hat from an inner pocket. In a moment he was fully dressed again. Then he pulled the slightly rumpled feather out again. Tapped it once with his wand, said "Portus." Then he held it out to them. When they all touched it they were swept to the Ministry of Magic.

They arrived in the central atrium. The crowd was still there. Instantly there was a hush, everyone turned to look at them. Dumbledore spoke to the assembled crowd, "Yes I am whole and well. I call a convocation of the Wizengamot in chambers immediately. Everyone else, please remain here. Kingsley is in charge until we come forth." He turned to Kingsley and spoke softly for a moment then looked at Harry and Hermione and smiled before walking swiftly from the room. The elders of the Wizengamot followed him.

Kingsley quickly got the Auror's organized and stationed around the room in pairs. In case Voldemort had something else in mind for today. It was almost half an hour later when the doors of the lift opened and Tonks went out first, wand at the ready. Minister Fudge followed slowly behind her. He looked slightly dazed still.

Behind them Professor Dumbledore and the Wizengamot came up the stairs and silently filed into the room.

Minister Fudge seemed to finally gather his wits about him and he started yelling for Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore completely ignored him however until the Wizengamot had all entered the room, some glancing at Minister Fudge. Then he calmly turned and walked over towards the red faced Minister of Magic, "Yes Cornelius, what is it?"

Dumbledore's calm manner seemed to enrage Fudge all the more. He was nearly foaming at the mouth as he sputtered, "WHA, WHAT DO YOU, WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT IS IT? I'll tell you what it is? It's your resignation now! You hear me NOW! I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE!"

Professor Dumbledore's expression did not alter in the slightest during the outburst. "I believe, Cornelius, that you have overstepped your authority for the last time. By the required majority, the Wizengamot has just seen fit to remove you from office."

Fudge looked as though he had just been pole-axed. He stood there, only his jaw working up and down signaling that he was still alive.

A few of the Aurors standing about moved a few steps closer to Fudge but stopped when Dumbledore looked up at them. "Do you doubt my words?" Not a single person spoke. The elder witches and wizards of the Wizengamot silently moved to array themselves directly behind Dumbledore. Fudge looked up at them and cringed. "I tried to let you lead the war against the Dark, Cornelius. Yet you would not listen. There is no Voldemort you said, he was killed years ago. You have seen him with your own eyes, not two months ago in this very room. Yet today we find Simulacrum within these walls. One the Chief Auror! How many good people must die for your pride Cornelius?" Dumbledore turned to the Wizengamot, "Eliza, how many Dark Lords have you seen?"

A quavery but loud voice answered, "There have been four in my lifetime, none worst than Tom."

Professor Dumbledore nodded at Eliza then turned back to Cornelius, "You see Cornelius. You are too young to remember them but certainly you have heard the stories, Professor Binns has been droning on and on about them for centuries. Forget not the past but learn from it. We have a war to wage once again. There is no room for half measures. We must act openly and decisively to stop Tom this time."

"But, but you can't do this!"

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, I am the Chief Warlock and The Grand Sorcerer. The Wizengamot has voted; you are relieved of office. We hereby appoint Kingsley Shacklebolt the new Minister of Magic. May he lead us through this dark time and into the light."

The crowd clapped loudly, Kingsley sat down quickly on the edge of the fountain. Over the crowd's cheers Hermione heard Fudge muttering, "There is no such thing as a dark lord, there is no such thing."

** ** **

Lord Voldemort was laughing. This was the first time in nearly fifteen years he felt whole again. What a fool that boy was. He felt powers he had thought lost returning. Now he had truly been reborn!

******************************

A/N: Well there you go, it is done. I know there is more left to tell but we are out of time my friends. We shall see in a week what JKR has wrought. From there I would love to continue once again. It will however be a new world, the world she had lead us to. We shall see what new stories remain to be told from there.

Gol


End file.
